Beginning of the End, Till Death do us Part
by Mei1105
Summary: Sequel to Beginning of the End. Two years after leaving Hogwarts, Lily and James are living in a world that grows darker each day. With their friends beside them they must fight the war that threatens to consume the world. On very very very long hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything remotely relating to Harry Potter. It all belongs to JK Rowling._

_**Summary: **Sequel to Beginning of the End. Two years after leaving Hogwarts, Lily and James are living in a world that grows darker each day. With their friends beside them they must fight the war that threatens to consume the world they know…a war that will eventually consume their lives._

_**A/N: **Poofsequel magically appears in a puff of smoke : Welcome back to the story! Just a few things everyone needs to know first._

_**One**: This is a sequel. So if you haven't read Beginning of the end this won't…actually this will make sense except you haven't much hope of understanding who Tash and Jen are… okay actually maybe you will since I re-describe them in this chapter. Oh well, read Beginning of the end!_

_**Two**: This is a sequel (as I said before) however it will be shorter than the original…Hopefully… God knows how long I'm going to stick to that plan…_

_**Three**: Unfortunately in order to keep this story shorter there will be points where I am going to have little leaps in time. Otherwise we'd have sections of this story where I'd be struggling for things to write about. And I don't want to make this boring for you! (come on I have to cover three years in this story cut me some slack!)_

_**Four:** This is a sequel (sure I've mentioned that before) and it continues right up to Lily and James's deaths… so it probably will be long actually…so much for point two._

_But all death aside, here is the sequel (That I'm sure I've mentioned before!) and I'm hoping everyone will enjoy it. I love reviews, constructive criticism is also appreciated. _

_And thank you for taking the time to read this massive authors note. I just felt it was necessary._

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed Beginning of the End: **My good friend Tai told me how to check how many hits Beginning of the End has. I was completely shocked to see the number of hits the story had. Not only that but three of you have listed me in your C2 archives. I'm really touched guys. Thank you so much to anyone who has ever taken the time to read what I have written. Its well worth the hours I sit in front of my computer straining my wrists and eyes._

_I cannot accept responsibility for any loss of items, limbs or sanity during this story!_

_**Dedication: **This chapter is dedicated to Jasmine, my little sister, who received her blue belt last weekend.

* * *

_

**RECAP:**

It wasn't a Death Eater who had caught her. The face sneering up at her was that of Lord Voldemort.

"Join me and you could become more powerful than you are now."

He knew they were very special people, and they were going to make their mark in the wizarding world.

"You three have found true love," Crystel smiled at them.

"And amazingly, after all this," Jenny said. "We're all still friends."

…

**Two years later:**

"Congratulations."

Congratulations didn't even begin to explain how happy Lily felt. Two years of hard work and training had finally paid off. She was now officially an auror.

"We did it Lily." Lily grinned at James and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Around her, the rest of the group were hugging each other and passing congratulations around. Lily herself was standing next to James, in amongst the room of about fifteen other people who had just finished training to become aurors.

In the beginning, Lily had missed Hogwarts bitterly. She had missed, getting up in the morning with Jenny bouncing around the dorm and Tash singing at the top of her voice. She missed the classes, her life wandering around the castle with her friends. Most of all, she had missed the atmosphere and excitement that only happened in Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

Two years of auror training had brought Lily within close proximity to the war against Voldemort. The training and the war had taught her a valuable lesson. When death was being reported each day, you didn't know how long you had left until it was you who ended up dead. So Lily had promised herself that she would make the most of the time she had.

Two years in training had also seen Lily grow up considerably. She was still the same red head that everyone knew her by, except now an inch taller and with her face reflecting her intelligence. She felt older with some of the things she had seen during her two years in auror training weighing constantly on her mind, but she learnt not to dwell on them too long.

Peering around in the crowd, Lily spotted Sirius, Remus and Tash fighting their way over to them, all wearing the same dark blue robes that all the new aurors were wearing.

"We're aurors, can you believe it!" Tash squeaked. Lily wondered vaguely whether Tash had swapped bodies with their other friend Jenny, who was always in a state of wild excitement. But then she observed her blonde friend and reminded herself that this had been her ambition for almost seven years. The two years at auror academy had fulfilled her dreams. Apart from getting taller (now reaching 5'10) and more outgoing, Tash hadn't changed much from their time at school.

"Yes we can believe it, quite easily," Sirius smiled, pushing his black hair out of his face and slinging one arm around his girlfriend's shoulder. Lily noticed several people in the crowd were looking at Sirius and wishing they were in Tash's place. It was clear in the two years away from school that Sirius had not left his good looks and natural charm there.

"How much sugar did you put in your tea this morning?" Lily asked her friend.

"I don't drink tea Lily," Tash rolled her eyes. "And I'm not sugar high, I'm just happy."

"Hey guys!" There was a yell from the crowd and everyone turned to see a small figure fighting towards them.

At first glance, Jenny looked like a cross between a hippy and a university student. She was however neither. She just liked the colour green, which covered all her clothes except for the cloak she was wearing, which was a cream colour with a wand and bone cross on the pocket. She had green glasses and her short brown hair was tied up in mad bunches.

"Congrats everyone!" she smiled, pulling them all into a huge hug. Jenny certainly hadn't changed at all from school. She still owned the title of the hug monster, though she was now slightly more mature from working for almost a year at St Mungo's as a trainee healer.

"Thank you Jenny." James sounded like he was choking in the hug. His glasses had also been knocked off his face when Jenny had thrown herself at everyone. James still wore glasses and had his trademark messy black hair. Lily had given up nagging him to brush it. After almost twenty years of having messy hair, James was unlikely to change it now.

"Well where are we going to celebrate?" Remus asked, placing one arm affectionately around Jenny's shoulders as they left the building. The rest of the graduates were beginning to trickle out.

"Don't care," Tash shrugged. "I could go jump in a freezing cold pond right now and I'd still be happy!"

"Well the park's just over there if you want to go and jump in…" Sirius began nodding over the street.

"In your dreams!" Tash scoffed, giving her boyfriend a playful smack on the arm.

"The leaky cauldron's not far," James pointed out. "We could go there."

"Brilliant!" Jenny grinned. "I want a nice hot butterbeer!"

"It's not cold Jenny," Lily shook her head. "Its Easter!"

OOO

"_Wormtail!"_

_"Yes my Lord."_

OOO

"Here's to you guys!" Jenny raised her glass along with everyone else.

"To us guys!" Sirius repeated throwing back his firewhisky so quickly that he began to choke. Everyone laughed as James and Remus thumped him on the back together.

"So when do you guys actually start work?" Jen asked.

"Next week," Lily said. "We meet our team leader and then we're on call for about eight hours."

"Shorter than my day!" Jen sighed. "I have an eleven hour shift before I can go home."

"It'll be worse if you become a healer in charge," Tash reminded her. "They do a fourteen hour day don't they?"

"But I'd love to be a healer in charge!" Jen smiled. "I love being a trainee healer but I just feel I've got past the training stage. Plus if I'm promoted I'll be able to suggest changing our uniforms." She shrugged at her cloak, which was a rather dull cream color. Lily grinned at her friend. If Jenny got promoted she was pretty sure that St Mungo's wouldn't know what had hit them.

"What's wrong with it?" Sirius asked.

"It looks like I'm wearing porridge!" Jenny spluttered. Lily, James and Remus chuckled. Sirius inhaled half his firewhisky up his nose and started to choke. Tash snorted in her strawberry milkshake.

"I think that's a cue," Lily said. "Whose round is it?"

"Sirius," James said. Sirius stopped choking, pouted and rummaged around in his pockets.

"Broke again?" Remus asked.

"No," Sirius rolled his eyes and fished out some gold. "I'm just short of cash."

"In other words, he's broke," Tash said grabbing a fist full of coins and handing them to her boyfriend. She received a kiss on the cheek and Sirius got up from the table and disappeared to the bar.

"D'you think he even notices that he didn't ask us what we wanted?" Jen frowned.

"I'll go tell him," Remus volunteered. "Everyone want the same?"

"Another strawberry milkshake with chocolate ice cream!" Tash said instantly.

"That's a lot of sugar Tash," Remus cautioned. "Are you sure you don't want a firewhisky?"

"What's the point of having alcohol when you can get hyper of sugar?" Tash asked. "One milkshake!"

"You know Tash sometimes I think you're three years old," Lily shook her head.

"And what's wrong with that?" Tash asked. "I like milkshakes! And I hate alcohol!"

"Just a water for me," Jen said. "I have to go back to work in…" she checked her watch. "Ten minutes. My lunch hour's almost over."

Remus grinned and hurried after Sirius. Tash made a noise that sounded suspiciously like 'aww!' and decided to disappear to the bathroom. Jenny went with her. Lily smiled at her friends and had another sip of her drink. James stared at the table. Lily knew something was wrong.

"What is it?" James turned to face her.

"You've been in a black cloud for the last hour," Lily said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he sighed but Lily read right through this. She had only seen that look on his face once before.

"I miss them too," she said. "But they'd be really proud of you if they were here today. I know they would." She gave his hand a squeeze. James's parents had been killed a year ago in a Death Eater attack in Manchester. Lily knew James missed them terribly and was miserable that they could have been there to see him finish Auror training.

"I know they would," James said, slipping an arm around Lily's shoulders. "And I've always got you Lily."

"Always," Lily said. "I'm not going anywhere James Harold Potter. I promise you that!"

OOO

_"Watch them. Report their every move to me."_

_"At once my Lord."_

OOO

"Bye everyone!" Jenny smiled. She was heading back to work and Remus had said he would go with her to make sure she got back safely.

"Bye Jen," Lily waved.

"Be safe!" Tash shouted. Jenny grinned and waved as she walked out of the door. Remus followed.

"Aww they so cute!" Tash cooed.

"As cute as me?" Sirius asked innocently.

"Of course dear," Tash said sweetly. Sirius grinned and Tash gave Lily a withering look at which she chuckled in her drink.

"Come on then," Tash said, stepping up and picking up her bag. "We have to get going if we're going to see my parents."

"Do I have to?" Sirius asked. "Your father's scary."

"Everyone thinks he's scary," Tash rolled her eyes and grabbing Sirius's arm. "My _cat_ thinks he's scary! Come on!"

"We'll come too," James said. "It's about time we headed home."

Lily drained her drink and followed her friends out of the bar. A breeze blew through the streets and Lily shivered despite the warm summer's air.

"See you guys!" Tash smiled. Sirius waved at them and Lily and James both waved back as their friends both disapperated. Lily grinned at the spot where they had disappeared.

"My parents don't scare you do they?" she asked as they made their way in the direction of the park.

"No your parents are nice," James said. "Its just parents mean commitment and Sirius still finds being committed slightly strange. Not that he'd have it any other way with Tash."

Lily smiled as they walked through the park gates and along the now familiar pathway, dodging a football that came flying from the right. The children ran after it. Lily loved this place. It reminded her of her own childhood spent playing in the garden at home, completely carefree. Completely unaware that she was a witch. And completely unaware of what would happen as she sat down at the nearest bench besides her boyfriend.

"Lily," James turned to face her, and Lily felt herself get easily lost in those hazel eyes that she had admired for years. "There's something I want to ask you."

OOO

_"They will not escape me this time."

* * *

_

_**A/N: Muses: **Yeah that's what you think Voldie! Hello you adoring fans! We're back! We're back! We've missed everyone! Especially all you people who love us enough to return to this story! We send you all cookies!… wait a second! Who stole the cookies? (in background, Helen hides cookies behind her back but Fred notices) HELEN! Those were for the reviewers! **Helen: **I was hungry! And Mei isn't the only sugar fanatic around here._

_Excuse me guys! I am HEALTHILY addicted to sugar! Mmm! I could go for a strawberry milkshake right now…Anyway! We're all back! Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Now you know what you have to do! You have to click on the 'submit review' button and tell me what you thought! Update will be in a week's time!_

_**She enters the 21st Century: **I've finally got myspace up and running. If you're feeling nosy, go see it (though I can't imagine why you would want to waste your time)._

_Next Chapter: First day at work! I know it doesn't sound interesting but it does get better!_

_May Stardust fall in your dreams!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:** Don't own HP and all that jazz. All belongs to JKR._

_**Thanks to the following reviewers: **Lexi4ron, mantana, Kates Masters Sister, Hannah, Emmas Padawon, Kates Master, loudandproud84, rediculouslyriddikulus, Princess Eclipse, lostindreams1001, madsdagirl, MoonylovesFlo, sunkissed italian, Trainer Krystal and sugur-huny-bun!_

_I've decided if I have time I'll start sending reviewer replys. Maybe not every week (I have A-levels coming up) but if I have a moment to spare I'll send them! Thank you guys!_

_**A/N: **Kay minor point from chapter 1. I'd just like to say that Jenny does wear glasses in real life. The only difference was that when I started writing Beginning of the End she wore contact lenses most of the time and I forgot about them. Over the summer however she brought herself a pair of bright green glasses and now she doesn't wear contacts as much. And since they're green I just had to put the glasses in. Sorry for any confusion.

* * *

_

**Chapter 2**

"HE SAID WHAT!"

"Ouch!" Lily winced and held the phone a foot away from her ear. "Merlin Jen pipe down!"

"He asked you what!" Tash asked, for Jenny was still spluttering in excitement in the background. It was six o clock in the evening and Lily and James had returned home from the park not half an hour before hand. Lily had immediately placed a three way call to her friends.

"He asked me to marry him," Lily said, hardly daring to believe it herself.

"And what did you say?" Tash asked as Jenny finally quietened down to listen as well.

"Yes of course!" Lily rolled her eyes before backing away from the telephone again as her two friends started to shriek in happiness. She fell backwards onto the sofa.

Well, it had been one of the happiest experiences of her life. She would remember it until the day she died.

_"Lily from the moment I met you at Hogwarts I knew you were special." James was staring at her so intently that Lily had felt temporarily lost in another realm. "And ever since the day after the Quidditch match when you said you would go out with me, I felt like I was the luckiest person in the world."_

_Hardly daring to believe what might be coming next, Lily had held her breath._

_"I've been working up the courage to say this for some time." James took a deep breath and smiled at her. "Lily, will you marry me?"_

"It's so romantic!" Jenny gushed.

"You're so lucky Lils," Tash said.

"She doesn't need us to tell her that Tash," Jen pointed out.

"How big is the rock?" Tash asked.

"Tash!" Jen said reproachfully.

"What? I'm just asking!"

"You can see for yourself tomorrow Tash," Lily said. Tash gave a cheer.

"Don't tell the guys," Lily added. "James wants to tell them himself."

"Lily!" Jenny said. "I love you but I can't keep a secret like this all to myself! I'm going to crack like a potion bottle!"

"If we keep quiet, can we be bridesmaids!" Tash asked.

"What on earth made you think you weren't in the first place?" Lily asked. Jenny was shrieking again.

"Thank you Lily!"

"You two are my best friends, who else was I going to ask?" Lily said.

"Well you could always have Petunia return the favour," Jenny suggested.

"Jen she hates me," Lily pointed out. "Getting engaged wouldn't change a thing."

"Guess so," Jenny shrugged. There was a shrill beeping noise from the other end of the line. "I'd better go guys. I've got dinner still in the oven."

"Say nothing!" Lily warned.

"I'll try," Jenny said. "But I can't guarantee anything. Bye!"

"Bye Jen," Lily said before disconnecting her from the conversation.

"Here comes the bride! La la la laaaa!" Tash sang.

"Subtle Tash, real subtle," Lily said. "Isn't Sirius over there?"

"Not yet," Tash said. "He should be here soon."

"Right well don't sing that around him, he'll click right away what's going on," Lily warned. "I'd better go too, James is taking me out to celebrate."

"Have a great time Lils, you deserve it."

"See you at work," Lily said. "And not a word!"

"Bye!" Tash said, and as the line went dead Lily could swear she heard Tash continuing with her version of 'here comes the bride' and she didn't think this was going to remain secret for long.

OOO

"Hey! Mr and Mrs to be!"

Lily and James turned to find the source of the voice. At the end of the corridor were Remus and Sirius. Remus was smiling at the two of them and Sirius was waving in their direction.

"Morning," Lily said. "I see Tash and Jenny still can't keep their mouths shut."

"Well it was a little obvious when Jenny was shrieking down the phone loud enough for the neighbourhood to hear," Remus shrugged. "So it wasn't exactly long before she cracked. Congratulations guys."

"Thanks," James grinned at them both. He could tell Sirius was eager to start teasing him about making commitment.

"Where's Tash?" Lily asked.

"She took a detour," Sirius said. "She wanted some caffeine before she came anywhere near work."

As if on cue, Tash appeared with a pop by Sirius's elbow. She looked uncharacteristically cheerful and was clutching several cans of coke.

"Y'know coke doesn't really have caffeine in it," Lily pointed out. The sugar high Tash gave a shrug and began draining her first can.

"It makes me feel better," she said. "Mornings are far too early here. It's just before seven o clock."

At this point however there was an excited yell and everyone turned to see another figure running towards them. Everyone grinned. It was Frank Longbottom, an auror they had all met through the Order of the Phoenix. He and his wife Alice had been in the year above them at Hogwarts.

"Frank?" James grinned.

"Heya," Frank was smiling cheerfully at them. "I just found out you lot were here. I'm your team leader."

"Cool," Sirius nodded. Tash smiled through her second can of coke.

"Come on then," Frank nodded down the corridor to the lift at the end. Everyone followed him.

"Have there been any more attacks?" Tash asked. "I haven't been checking the paper lately."

"Nothing," Frank shook his head as they hurried into the lift and the doors slid shut. "Which if anything is more worrying."

Lily and James exchanged dark glances. No news wasn't always good news when it came to Death Eaters.

The elevator stopped two floors down and the doors hissed open. A tall blonde haired man stepped in. Lily noticed Frank's gaze hardened and James and Sirius had their hands stuffed into their pockets around the handles of their wands.

"Morning Longbottom." The man's speech was slippery and Lily was sure she recognised it from somewhere.

"Morning Lucius," Frank said with forced politeness.

"New aurors?"

"Yes." Frank was making no effort to disguise how he felt about being trapped in the elevator with this man. "Which floor are you heading too?"

"I have a meeting with the minister," the man said.

"No change there then," James muttered darkly in the back of the elevator. Sirius and Remus were nodding. Fortunately no one else seemed to hear them.

Another figure limped up to them. This one Lily did recognise. It was Alastor Moody, head of the auror office and also a member of the Order.

"Morning Frank." He sounded weary. Frank gave Moody a smile and faced the doors as a couple of memos flew quickly in and both of them slid closed. Lily edged closer to James.

"Think we could cram any more people in here?" Tash asked casually snapping her third can of coke. The blonde man shot her a glance filled with disgust and Lily felt again that she knew him from somewhere. The door slid open once more and a few of the memos flew out.

"This is us," Frank said, hurrying out as a few more memos came close to smacking him on the head. Moody limped out of the lift with everyone else following. As the door slid closed again, Lily was sure she saw the blonde man smirking at them.

"Who was that guy?" she asked.

"Lucius Malfoy," Frank provided and in that instant everything clicked for Lily.

"As in the one who we overheard talking to Bellatrix and co during the Valentines ball," Tash provided. James, Sirius and Remus nodded grimly.

"Git," Sirius muttered.

"Be careful what you say around here," Frank warned as they headed towards the back of the office. "Plenty of people think the world of the Malfoys and wouldn't take kindly to hear you say that."

"If that guy's not a Death Eater than I'm Hengest of Woodcroft!" James stated and Sirius and Tash snorted with laughter and Lily grinned at him.

"I know," Frank nodded sitting down at his desk and motioning to the other desks around him which now belonged to each of them. "Unfortunately until we get the proof…"

"He is a Death Eater!" Lily said suddenly.

"Yeah we pretty much summarised that," Sirius pointed out.

"No don't you remember?" Lily asked turning to Tash. "When we got kidnapped during the last Hogsmeade trip, Malfoy was at the house. You hexed him and his mask fell off."

"I remember!" Tash said. "Why wasn't he in the round up?"

"Some one must have grabbed him and disapperated," Lily said.

"Why didn't you say anything afterwards?" Frank asked, trying to keep his voice down.

"We forgot about it," Tash said. "No one expected us to remember so they didn't ask."

"Was…" Frank seemed to be stealing himself to ask the next question. "Was you-know-who there."

"Yes Voldemort was there," Tash said bluntly. Frank flinched at the name.

"I was there during an attack on Diagon Ally," he said. "He was there. Alice was with me. We only just got away."

"When was this?" Lily asked.

"A few months ago," Frank said. "It was all over the papers."

"I remember that!" Remus said. "And so do you guys! Jenny's mother and father were there. They only just got out too."

A series of clunks appeared out of nowhere and Moody limped into view of the office.

"Less talk Frank more work."

"Sorry Alastor," Frank said as Moody limped out of sight.

"Well he might move like a hippo but he has the ears of a bat," Tash said.

"I heard that Marquand!" Moody's voice reappeared. Tash winced.

"Get used to it," Frank said. "When you work in this office you have to put up with more than Moody yelling at you."

* * *

_**Muse Note: **Hey guys!_

_Well would you believe it? Mei actually got some freaking inspiration! It's only taken her what… two months to write this chapter!_

_**A/N:** Err…thank you! I just tried to make it good! Its not really though. I'm just trying to make sure everything is explained in the first few chapters. I mean we did have a jump of 2 years between stories. There's stuff to catch up on!_

_**Next Chapter: **Lily and James's engagement night._

_May Stardust fall in your dreams!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **Really! I don't own nothing! All belongs to JKR! I've told the world this a million times! I'm not plagiarising!_

_**Thanks to the following reviewers: **Lady Mearle, Kates Masters Sister, Emma's Padawon, Princess Eclipse, Hannahham, MoonylovesFlo, yourheartsdesire, Trainer Krystal, Gilmoregirl7878, lexi4ron, Kates Master, sugur huny bun, sunkissed italian, madsdagirl and Amy!_

_**A/N: **Hello everyone! And happy birthday to me tomorrow (11th). I'm eighteen. Whoopee. That was accompanied by a thick layer of sarcasm. I really don't want to be eighteen! Everyone expects me to act _mature. _Ugh! Who wants to be mature? Being mature, sucks. You have to act _normal!

_Also, happy liberation day to anyone in Guernsey! I went to the fair and went on almost all the rides, most of which had my friends shaking their heads and going 'you're mad!' I had to remind them that I've always known that!_

_Anywho, enjoy the chapter! And watch out for mysterious people in black! They're after me!

* * *

_

**Chapter 3**

"See you in five then," Lily said hanging up and grabbing her jacket from the coat hook by the door. "Come on James or we will be late!"

"No we won't," James pointed out. "Jenny and Remus always show up five minutes late to any function."

"Remind me why we have to go to an Order meeting on our engagement night," Lily said.

"Because Dumbledore said it was an emergency hence why we only found out half an hour ago," James reminded her. "Besides we asked everyone to meet here at seven, it's almost six so we should be out way before the party."

"Where's Sirius? Does he know about this?" Lily asked.

"He's probably at Tash's," James pointed out. "Anyway even if he isn't Dumbledore always makes sure that the message gets around."

"I hope the food's okay while we're out," Lily said glancing in the direction of the kitchen.

"It'll be fine Lily," James said, kissing her cheek. "Now lets go else Moony and Jen may just beat us there."

Lily sighed and disappearated with a pop. She felt the pressure of travel decrease and she arrived on the steps of the Potter manor. James appeared by her side. After the death of James's parents, Dumbledore had requested whether they might use the manor for the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. James had agreed, after all, he and Lily were happy in their London flat and the house would have some use even if they didn't live there.

James rang the bell and the door opened a fraction before it opened all the way to reveal Albus Dumbledore, looking rather grim. Lily felt her heart sink at the sight of his face.

"Evening James, Lily." He nodded at them and let them in. The corridor was dimly lit and the house was slightly chilly. Lily and James made their way down to the basement, where the meetings were being held. The room was already full of people, most whom they recognised. Frank and Alice were seated at the table in the centre of the room talking in hushed whispers. Gideon and Fabian Prewett were having a discussion in the corner with Mad Eyed Moody. Professor McGonagall was sitting quietly in the corner not saying a word to anyone. Sirius, Peter and Tash smiled and waved them both over to the end of the table they were seated at.

"Poor you lot," Sirius said. "Having to spend your engagement night here."

Lily inclined her head but not feeling the situation was appropriate for a strong agreement.

"Any sign of Jen and Moony?" James asked.

"Neither hide nor hair," Tash said.

"They're always late though," Peter pointed out. "It's like tradition for them."

"Hey it's not Jenny's fault she can never find her glasses," Tash said. Lily nodded in agreement.

"They're bright green," Sirius pointed out. "So they can't be that hard to lose."

"Point taken," Lily nodded.

"So is everyone still up for tonight?" James asked.

"Of course," Sirius nodded. Tash grinned.

"Aww look at you two with your arms around each other," she cooed at Lily and James.

"Tash don't make me throw chocolate at you in front of half of the Order," Lily said, but she couldn't help grin.

"I think we're a little past the chocolate throwing stage," Sirius pointed out. "We have matured you know Lily."

Everyone snorted at the face that Sirius pulled with the word 'mature'. At this moment Professor Dumbledore entered the room and the rest of the Order began seating themselves around the table.

"Well if everyone is here…" Dumbledore began, but a crack and the sound of the bell ringing upstairs cut him off.

"I'll get it," Moody said, getting to his feet and limping up the stairs.

"Jen and Remus late again," Tash muttered.

"How do you know its them?" Alice asked. Tash raised an eyebrow.

"Alice are you really sure you want to bet that it isn't?"

Sure enough, Moody returned muttering under his breath about punctuality. He was followed by an extremely embarrassed looking Remus and Jenny.

"Sorry we're late," Jenny muttered, taking her seat. "We got held up."

"What this week?" Moody asked irritably. "You lose your shoes?"

"Actually yes I did," Jenny nodded. "Alaska ran off with them."

Moody snorted in disbelief. Lily and Tash grinned and shook their heads.

"Well now that everyone is here," Dumbledore started up again. "I'm sorry to call everyone in so late but…"

Lily felt her stomach sink to somewhere down by her feet.

"I'm sorry to have to tell everyone that Benjy Fenwick was found dead this morning at his home in Chichester."

The mood around the table became as cold as ice. Lily stared miserably at the table. That was the second person that the order had lost in the last three months. They were getting too little in number against the Death Eaters. Just in the last month there had been an attack at a university outside Bedford. Many muggle students had been killed, and Aurors had not been made aware until it was too late to save many of them.

Lily was pulled back to the meeting by Dumbledore asking for someone to take over watching the Death Eater that Benjy had been monitoring. The mood in the room remained unbearably chilly, accompanied by an air of silent grief that everyone was feeling.

OOO

"Okay. Here's to Lily and James," Tash raised her glass. Everyone else in the living room did the same. Currently occupying the two sofas were Lily, James, Tash and Sirius. Jen and Remus for reasons best known to themselves, had decided to squish themselves onto one armchair. The final chair was occupied by Peter, who was keeping rather quiet and out of the way.

"So have you guys set a day?" Jenny asked.

"We don't really want to wait," James said. "So we were thinking maybe sometime in June."

"That's not a lot of time to prepare," Jenny pointed out.

"But it's at the beginning of the summer!" Tash smiled. "That's so cute!"

Lily looked at James with an immovable grin on her face.

"Aww! You guys are so sweet!" Jenny said.

"Hey Lily," Sirius said. "Can you imagine if in our sixth year someone had told you that you would be marrying Prongs? You wouldn't have believed them!"

"Are you kidding me love?" Tash asked. "She would have hit them!"

Jenny and Remus both snorted in their coffees. Lily shook her head and James looked at his fiancée.

"Did you really hate me that much?" he asked. Lily sighed.

"I never hated you…"

Three loud snorts from Sirius, Tash and Jenny interrupted and even Remus raised his eyebrows. Lily glared at them.

"I just had a problem with the way you acted and the things you said."

"And then it all changed in the seventh year," Sirius reminisced. "Prongs deflated his enormous ego…"

"Hey what did I do to you?" James asked hurt.

"…Jenny and Remus finally got glasses and realised what we had known for ages. That they should be going out," Sirius continued. "And Tash realised what she was missing out on." He squeezed Tash's waist. Lily raised her eyebrows at her friend.

"So do you still want him to move in with you?"

"What?" James asked, confused.

"Oh yeah," Sirius grinned. "Tash and I have been talking and she's agreed that I should move in with her."

"What?" James repeated. "So you're moving out?" Sirius and Tash both nodded their heads.

"Don't move out," James pouted. "You've only just figured out how to use the oven."

"James you've got Lily remember," Jenny said.

"Yeah but Sirius is the only one I can discuss Quidditch with!" James complained.

"He's moving to Tash's he's not emigrating to Japan!" Lily said. "And anyway it's not like Sirius lives full time with us anyway."

"How do you figure that?" Sirius asked. "All my stuff is here."

"Yeah but you sleep at Tash's house practically every night," Lily reminded him.

"Not every night," Sirius rolled his eyes. "I was here that night about three weeks ago!"

"That's because I was staying with my parents!" Tash said.

"I don't know what to say," James said sadly. "Its like I'm losing my brother!"

"Yeah but when you get older you want a mature relationship," Sirius said. Everyone raised an eyebrow at this statement.

"Plus Tash sometimes wanders around the flat in her underwear and I really want to see that," Sirius added. Tash poked him in the side.

"It feels like the end of an era," James muttered, more to himself than the rest of the room. Lily looked up at him.

"You've got me now," she reminded him. "We're going to get married remember."

"Its not like you'll never see him again." Tash said.

"Yeah I'm sure Tash'll let me out of the bedroom occasionally," Sirius joked. He got another poke in the ribs.

"You're the insatiable beast not me," she said shaking her head.

"Anyway," Jenny attempted to steer the conversation back on track. "Remus and I live together and we still come and see you! We all come round here…well," she looked thoughtfully at the other chair. "Except for Peter."

"I come round here," Peter defended.

"Only when you're out of food," Sirius pointed out.

"Have you found somewhere else to live yet?" Tash asked. Peter shook his head.

"There's nothing wrong with where I am now."

"There's tonnes wrong with it Peter!" Lily said. "Last time James and I went down there some guy offered to sell us crack."

"You know the flat next to this one is going on the market," James said. "Maybe you should try and get it."

"I don't know," Peter shifted. "I'm not sure I can afford it."

"You could, its going really cheap," Lily shook her head. "The guy who lived there before was a known alcoholic."

"I thought he looked dodgy!" Jenny snarled.

"Jen you suspect too easily," Tash said. Jenny snorted.

"Says the girl who thought the guy in the video store last week was a Death Eater in disguise! You just didn't like him because he kept staring at your chest."

James, Lily, Remus and Peter burst out laughing. Sirius looked murderous.

"He was WHAT!"

"Calm down," Tash said soothingly. "I hexed him as we left. Made him quote videos non-stop for a week."

"We did that to Snape once in the fifth year," James grinned. "None of the Slytherins had a clue what he was on about! Then Ramton found out and hit the roof."

"What ever happened to Ramton?" Lily asked. "Is he still teaching?"

"No," Jenny shook her head. "I asked Dumbledore when I next saw him. Ramton just up and left at the end of our year."

"Really?" Lily asked. "With no warning?"

"Nope," Jenny shook her head.

"We never had a teacher last longer than a year did we?" Tash pointed out.

"Didn't you hear that that job is jinxed?" Sirius asked.

"Well at least we girls were never the cause of a teacher leaving," Tash said tartly. "You guys were so bad you made Professor Birch leave in our fourth year."

"Ah our days of glory," Sirius remarked.

"How the hell did we get away with half that stuff?" Remus asked.

"I don't think Dumbledore minded that much as long as it was meant in good humour," James said. Lily coughed.

"What did you mean 'get away with it?'" she asked accusingly. "I used to be the one to tell you guys off later!"

"Err Lily you told _James _off," Tash said. "I seem to recall Remus and Sirius getting away Scott free."

"I once transcribed a whole argument between you two," Jenny said looking between Lily and James. Both of them looked round in surprise.

"You did?" Lily asked.

"I did," Jenny nodded.

"She did," Tash and Remus both said at the same time.

"Do you still have it?" James asked.

"All twelve pages of it," Jenny said proudly. James gagged on his coffee and Lily's jaw dropped.

"Twelve pages!" she repeated. Jenny nodded.

"And you're writing's _tiny _Jenny!" Lily said.

"Well actually about five pages of it is Tash singing," Jenny amended. "See I bewitched the quill to copy it all. You were going too fast for me to write."

"Five pages is me singing!" Tash asked. "What the hell was I singing!"

"Bohemian Rhapsody," Jenny said. "And then you started singing Build me up Buttercup a few times."

"Ah yes, wasn't that in our fifth year just after Christmas?" Tash asked. "I was in one of my Queen phases and…oh yeah I remember! I'd just given Sirius all that sugar and he was really hyper!"

"I knew that was you!" Remus said as Sirius brightened up at the memory.

"I couldn't sit still could I?" he asked. Next to him, Tash cracked up.

"That was so much fun!"

"Not for me it wasn't!" Remus said. "While James was being told off by Lily I was entrusted the task of calming Sirius down!"

"What were we arguing about anyway?" James asked.

"I don't remember," Lily said.

"I think Lily was calling James an immature selfish prick," Jenny said. Lily felt her cheeks heat up.

"I'm sorry James."

"Lils I forgave you a long time ago," James assured her. "Anyway you've apologised for all that already. Remember that evening in our seventh year when we caught Roberts and that Slytherin in the broom cupboard…"

"…and then you apologised for being such a cow to him over the years," Tash summarised before looking slightly scared. "You're not offended I called you a cow are you Lily?"

"I was a cow," Lily said. "I was terrible. I'm really sorry James."

"Don't be," James stroked her hair. "Lily I wouldn't be marrying you if I still held all that against you." He kissed the top of her forehead.

"Aww!" Jenny cooed. "'ent they so cute!"

"Yeah okay that's enough!" Tash said, as James took it upon himself to kiss Lily on the lips. "Save it for the big day!"

'The big day,' Lily thought. 'My big day. The happiest of my life.'

* * *

_**A/N**: Aww! Who loves em? I know I do!_

_**Next Chapter**: Death Eater attack! Ooops! Spoilt too much!_

_May Stardust fall in your dreams!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer**:winces as gun is pointed at head : the society of Random Henchmen in Black wish me to announce that I don't own Harry Potter. Maybe now they'll remove the gun from my head…_

_**Thanks to the following reviewers: **lostindreams1001, Trainer Krystal, Lady - Mearle, ilovedrew88, Saphra, MoonylovesFlo, Emmas Padawon, sunkissed italian and Kates Masters Sister!_

_**A/N: **Right, this is a note from the muses. Mei was kidnapped again last night ataproximatly 2146hrs ... ish,by the notorious society of Random Henchmen in Black. They took her because they think that the chapters are not being written fast enough. They'll give her back if she starts working at a faster speed ... __Alternatively if you know anything about her location or where she may have been taken, we would greatly appreciate a message left in a review. This would defiantly be a quicker way of getting her home. Or you can contact any of her friends, who are currently organising rescue ops. (See details on bio page). For full updates on the situation, visit her myspace (details also located on bio page)._

_So here's the next chapter, now that that's out of the way._

_P.S. This chapter contains one mention of mild language. Give you three guesses who uses it...?_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Let's go!" Frank stuck his head into the office and as if on cue, Lily, James, Sirius, Tash and Remus all leaped up from their desks and headed for the corridor. Frank was back at the lift, holding the door open with his arm. Lily felt a surge of adrenaline as the doors slid shut and everyone waited impatiently for it to get to the atrium.

"So what's the deal?" Tash asked pulling out her wand.

"We got a distress call from a family in Brighton," Frank reported. "There are Death Eaters moving through the streets and attacking families."

"Estimated number?" James asked.

"Fifty Death Eaters have been counted so far," Frank said.

"Jesus H Christ," Tash muttered.

"Who's down there already?" Lily asked.

"Kingsly's team and Will's team are down there," Frank said. "Kingsly's team is clearing up the Pier and Will's team are taking the streets. We've got to clear out the houses. Two more teams are being called right now."

The elevator doors opened and all six Aurors raced out. They ran to the atrium and all of them disapperated at once.

They arrived on one of the streets leading to the sea front. It was almost seven o clock and it was just starting to get dark. Lily whipped her head around to see the Dark Mark twinkling menacingly above the houses. Glancing down the coast she could see fires erupting on the Brighton pier.

"Why the hell didn't we find out about this sooner?" Tash raged.

"The call didn't come through till a minute ago," Frank said. "James, you and Sirius take houses one to fifteen. Lily, Tash you check houses sixteen to thirty. Remus and I will check thirty one to forty four."

They split up without another word. Lily and Tash headed for house sixteen wands drawn. They were crossing the garden when they heard a cry from behind them and a rush of red light approach. Lily ducked the spell and Tash whirled around to stun the Death Eater that had been waiting for them.

"Bastards," she muttered helping Lily to her feet and heading to the front door. Lily conjured ropes and performed an anti disapperation jinx on the stunned Death Eater. "Let's go."

There were loud cracks appearing from inside the house. Obviously the Death Eaters realised that their time was up.

"You take upstairs I'll take down," Lily said. Tash nodded and headed up the stairs. Lily systematically worked through the kitchen, dining room and living room but found no Death Eaters.

"Clear!" she shouted to Tash. Her friend came back down the stairs not half a minute later.

"Clear up there too. They must have disapperated when we got that guy in the front. The family require medical attention. _Flagrate!_"

A fiery X drew itself on the front door as a signal for the healers when they arrived. It was quicker than having to tell the healers which houses to go to.

Screams from the house next door caught their attention.

"Come on," Tash ordered running onto the streets. Both women hurried to number eighteen. The door was ajar. It was obvious from the noise from upstairs that the Death Eaters had not left. Sticking her wand out of the door, Lily shot red sparks into the air to alert anyone who came close to get away.

"_Invocatum!" _Tash shrieked. There was a thud and a Death Eater came tumbling down the stairs.

"Stuck his head right around the corner," Tash said, binding him quickly. "Let's get up there before they get away."

A panicked shriek came from the top of the stairs.

"What are you doing! Leave her alone! Please!"

_"Crucio!"_

Lily and Tash both raced up the stairs over the body of the fallen Death Eater. There in the first bedroom were three hooded and masked figures. A small boy of about five was being held aloft by one of the Death Eaters. Tears were streaming down his face as he observed what was happening. Another Death Eater had their wand pointed at a woman, who could only be the boy's mother. She was screaming in pain on the bed.

"Stop it! Please stop it!" the boy cried. Lily kicked the door open and fired a stunning spell at the Death Eater performing the torture curse. The woman fell limp and everyone's head turned to the door. Tash followed Lily's cast with another stunning spell. The Death Eater holding the boy dropped him and blocked the curse. The little boy ran straight to his mother side.

"_Cestor Morandum!" _The third Death Eater shouted. Tash was blasted back off her feet and into the wall. Lily continued to fire all the curses she could think at the Death Eater. The barrage of spells crashed into him one by one and he fell to the floor.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

Lily ducked behind the door and heard the wood rip. She flung herself back into the room and screamed, "_Cestor Morandum!"_

The Death Eater flew into the wall. Cursing he stood up as Lily was about to stun him.

"_Crucio!"_

Too stunned at the Death Eater's quick recovery, Lily felt the curse slice through her skin and set her whole body on fire. Her knees buckled and she collapsed to the floor.

Then abruptly the pain stopped. Lily glanced up and saw the little boy standing over the Death Eater, who was sprawled on the ground. In his hands he was clutching a very heavy copy of the Oxford English dictionary.

"Thanks," Lily gasped getting to her feet. Over in the corner there was a moan and Tash rolled onto her back.

"Jesus almighty," she muttered rubbing her head. "What happened?"

"You were knocked into the wall," Lily reported. "And I was saved by a young man wielding a hammer made of paper."

"Eh?" Tash asked as she got unsteadily to her feet. Lily waved her wand and all three Death Eaters were bound and one by one threw themselves out of the window. There was a dull thump as they hit the garden.

There was a loud scream from the bed and the little boy raced to his mother.

"Mama? What's wrong?" The mother's face was screwed up in pain and she was clutching her stomach. Lily's eyes flew open in alarm. This woman was heavily pregnant.

"This isn't good," Tash said racing to the window and yelling '_expecto patronum_!'

A huge silvery cat ran from her wand and off into the twilight.

"Are you Aurors?" the little boy asked. Lily's head snapped around.

"How do you know that?" she asked. The little boy managed to smile at her.

"My sister goes to Hogwarts School," he said. Then his face dropped. "But those people that hurt us. They were wizards weren't they? Why did they do that?"

Lily and Tash exchanged looks. The family must be muggleborn not to know about Death Eaters.

"We'll explain later," Lily promised, propping his mother up. "She needs a healer. That curse could have done some serious damage."

As she said this, the woman gave another scream.

"She's in labour," Tash muttered before turning to the boy. "What's your mother's name?"

"Karenna," the little boy said. "What's wrong with her? Why is she screaming?"

"She's having her baby," Tash said. "Lily go get help."

Lily turned to the door when there were two loud cracks. Both she and Tash drew their wands, but it was Frank and Remus.

"We saw Tash's patronus," Frank said. "What's going on?"

Karenna gave another scream and both men took in the situation quickly.

"I'll go check the rest of the houses," Frank said before disappearing.

"What can I do?" Remus asked.

"Get a healer in here now," Lily ordered hurrying back to sit by Karenna. The woman was starting to panic and was thrashing around in the midst of another contraction.

"Karenna," Lily said, taking her hand and looking at the woman. Karenna stopped screaming and turned to look at Lily.

"Help is on the way. You don't need to panic."

"Its too early," the frightened woman said, tears leaking from her face. "I'm only eight months."

"You'll be fine," Lily assured her. "We've got healers coming to help. The Death Eaters are gone."

"Is that those people who came in here?" the little boy asked.

"Yes," Lily nodded. "They're followers of an evil wizard."

"What about my daughter, will she be safe?" Karenna asked. Lily smiled.

"Hogwarts is the safest place on the planet," she assured her. "Tash and I were students there three years ago."

"God was it really that long ago?" Tash asked dryly, staring out of the window. "Come on Remus, sometime this millennium…" She shivered.

As if on cue, Remus reappeared with someone else in tow. Lily felt herself relax. It was Crystel, who was on the emergency team of healers that were dispatched in case of Death Eater attacks.

"Hey Crystel," Tash greeted.

"What have we got?" their old roommate asked.

"Cruciatus Curse," Lily said. "She's in labour." As if to complete the statement, Karenna gave another ear splitting cry and Lily felt the feeling get squashed out of her hand.

"Remus take…what's your name kid?" Crystel asked the boy.

"Mark," the little boy said.

"Mark you go with Remus. We'll look after your mother," Crystel promised, feeling Karenna's stomach.

Remus led the extremely concerned child out of the room. Tash leaned out of the window.

"I think James and Sirius are finished," she said. "And the fires on the Pier are disappearing. Think they've got the fire department down the… DUCK!"

She dropped to the floor and Lily and Crystel crouched. Something small and made of glass flew through the open window and smashed against the wardrobe. Shards of glass hit the floor and from the mess appeared…

"No!" Lily cried out in denial at the sight of Jenny's lifeless body on the floor. From the window, Tash screamed and stared in shock.

"It's not real!" Crystel yelled. "It's a boggart!"

Lily suddenly made the connection as the body disappeared and in its place lay James, stone dead. The image seared itself against her mind.

"Riddikulus!" Tash screamed. There was a crack and the shape shifter disappeared. Lily bit her lip to stop herself from crying. There had been a moment when she had thought it was real.

"That…that was…horrible," Tash said weakly. Crystel nodded in agreement. Karenna stared in shock at the spot where the boggart had been.

"What…" she began before stopping as another contraction hit her.

"A shape shifter," Crystel said, once the older woman had finished screaming. "Takes the form of whatever you fear the most."

"Nice," Karenna remarked dryly, panting for breath. Crystel examined her again.

"Shouldn't be too much longer," she said. "How many kids have you had Karenna?"

"Two, this is my third," Karenna said. Crystel nodded.

"Not too much longer at all then," she said.

"There are more Death Eaters out there!" Tash shouted. Lily dropped Karenna's hand and hurried to the window. Sure enough there were a group of Death Eaters out in the streets.

James, Sirius and Frank were out there along with another group of Aurors. Around them, Healers were apperating into the darkening road. Lily suppressed a gasp as one of them appeared and was immediately caught in a jet of green light.

"We're not safe here," Tash said, turning to Crystel. "We have to leave."

"I can't move Karenna. That curse did a lot of damage," the healer said. "If we move her she could start bleeding."

Tash cursed colourfully at the same point there was a huge explosion from downstairs, which rocked the house. Lily stood protectively by the bed and Tash raced out of the room.

"That sounded like the front door being blown off," Karenna said in fear. From the next room Remus and Mark hurried in.

"What's happening!" Mark asked frantically. Tash tore back through the door.

"We're leaving. Now!" she said firmly.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Remus pulled Mark out of range of the curse. Tash drew her wand savagely as three Death Eaters barged into the room.

"Expelliarmus!" Lily felt her wand go flying out of her hand. A flash of red light followed and Remus crumpled to the floor. Another two wands flew across the room and Crystel and Tash both swore. Karenna screamed again, whether in fear or pain, no one knew.

"Shut it!" one of the Death Eaters snarled pointing their wand at the thrashing woman. Tash's eyes went wide.

"Bellatrix!" she gasped. Lily's head flicked around in recognition. She knew that voice too.

"Cestor Morandum!" Tash and Lily flew backwards against the wall. Lily felt her head ring as in hit the plasterboard. The Death Eater removed their hood to reveal dark hair and heavy eyelids.

"Good guess Mudblood," she hissed conjuring ropes to bind them both. The remaining Death Eaters bound Crystel, the sobbing Mark and the unconscious Remus. They both seemed unsure of what to do about Karenna.

"Bella," one of them went to get Bellatrix's attention. Lily recognised that voice too. It was Rudolphus Lestrange. She guessed that the final one might be his brother Rabastan. Karenna had tears beginning to stream down her cheeks. Lily could only imagine what kind of nightmare this must have all been for her.

"What!" the irate Death Eater asked. Rudolphus gestured to Karenna. Bellatrix took in the woman's face, her stomach and how she tensed up with each pain. Lily glanced desperately at the window. Surely someone must have realised they were in trouble? A smug smile lit across Bellatrix's face.

"Kill her," she ordered. Karenna's eyes went wide.

"NO!" Mark cried hysterically. "Don't kill her! Please!"

Lily struggled desperately against her bindings. Karenna backed fearfully against the headboard of the bed, her eyes flicking between the Death Eater with their wand trained on her heart, and her only son crying from where he sat.

"Why are you doing this!" Mark sobbed.

"Leave her alone!" Crystel cried. Tash began swearing foully at Bellatrix. The Death Eater turned away from the bed and pointed her wand at the struggling Auror.

"You fucking murderous bitch!"

"Watch your mouth Marquand, we have a child present," Bellatrix said, glancing out of the corner of her eye at Mark, who looked completely terrified. "You need a lesson in manners."

Lily knew what was coming next. She could tell by the look of pure glee spreading across Bellatrix's face. Next to her, Tash braced herself.

"Crucio!"

Lily closed her eyes and felt tears of hopelessness leak from her eyes as her friend began to scream in agony. The sound tore though her ears. Through the tears she could see one of the other Death Eaters raising their wand, preparing to perform the curse that would end Karenna's suffering. The woman let out another yell as another contraction ripped through her.

Lily screwed her eyes shut. She just wanted it to end.

There were a series of cracks and people in blue Auror robes apperated into the room. Tash stopped screaming and lay next to Lily twitching. Lily sank back against the wall.

Rudolphus and Rabastan both disapperated. Bellatrix waved her wand and a bang echoed through the room. The Auror's froze from the Immobilising charm. Bellatrix disapperated with a crack.

The room was silent for about ten seconds as the charm wore off.

"I…will come after her…with something blunt and heavy," Tash stated, whilst panting for breath. In front of them the rest of the room began to move as the Immobilising charm disappeared.

"Something blunt and heavy?" Lily asked, worried for her friend's state of mentality. Especially after having been administered the Cruciatus Curse.

"Something blunt and heavy!" Tash snapped, angry tears beginning to crawl down her face. Lily felt the ropes around her fall slack and someone helping her to her feet. She fell into James's arms.

"Lily are you okay? Did she hurt you?"

"I'm fine," Lily whispered, her cheeks still damp from her tears. There was a whimper from the floor and Lily turned her head to see Sirius and Frank helping Tash up.

"I… am… going… to… rip… her… head… off!" Tash bit out. "If it's the last thing I ever do on this planet!"

"Tash the homicidal you is scary," Frank told her. Tash glared at him. Sirius sat her down on the end of the bed. Next to her, Crystel was checking over Karenna. The woman was pale and trembling.

"The baby's distressed," she said. "We need to deliver now. Dione help me." She turned to one of the Aurors who had appeared in the room. Lily recognised her from Kingsly's team. Dione was also a member of the Order of the Phoenix.

"You too Lily," Crystel ordered. "I need all female help."

"What about me?" Tash asked. Sirius looked downright alarmed at the thought of Tash doing anything strenuous.

"No Tash," Crystel said firmly. "You need checking out."

"I do not!" Tash snarled, trying to stand up by herself. As she did though she swayed and staggered back onto the carpet.

"Everyone else out," Crystel ordered. "Where are the rest of the healers?"

"In other houses," Frank said. "Apparently this doesn't take priority compared to what they have to deal with in some houses."

Karenna's next scream begged to differ.

"Everyone out now!" Crystel demanded. The Aurors disapperated to check the rest of the streets. Frank and Sirius helped Tash out of the room. Now that all was (relatively) calm, Lily noticed her friend looked close to passing out. Remus and James left, Remus looking highly embarrassed that he had been knocked out and apologising to James over and over again for not being able to help defend them.

"Mark you too," Crystel ordered.

"I'm not leaving Mama," the little boy said. He was obviously concerned that if he left his mother alone again he may not see her again.

"Mark leave, now!" Karenna said through gritted teeth. Her tone seemed to get through to her son and he hurried out after the Aurors. Lily gripped Karenna's hand.

"Karenna, you need to start pushing every time you feel a contraction," Crystel told her. "If this baby doesn't come out right now…"

She didn't need to end the sentence. Everyone in the room knew how it was going to end. Karenna yelped and strained as another contraction wracked through her.

OOO

"Why can't we go in!" Mark demanded. "I want to see my Mama! What if those people in cloaks come back!"

"Then Lily and Dione will deal with it," Frank said.

"They didn't do a very good job when they first appeared," Mark retorted. James closed his eyes. He didn't want to think about how scared they must have all felt.

A scream of agony came through the door and almost instantly a deadly silence.

"Mama!" Mark ran back into the room without heeding anyone else outside. All the men outside glanced at each other. From where she lay in Sirius's arms, Tash strained to see into the room, her eyes fearful.

Ten seconds of silence ran into twenty. Everyone watched the room.

A coughing sound, and the tiny squeal of a newborn appeared. Everyone sighed. Tash burst into relieved tears and hugged Sirius. The rest of the group crowded around the door.

Lily appeared, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears of happiness.

"It's a girl," she smiled.

* * *

_**M/N:** Right, still no author. Darn the Random Henchmen! Darn them all! Leave reviews and we may get her back ... hopefully ..._

_**Next Chapter:** Moving and remembrance._

_May Stardust fall in your dreams!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: **Don't own squat. I promise. Really! It all belongs to JK Rowling. Honest it does!_

_**Thanks to the following reviewers: **Kates Masters Sister, Hannah, Emmas Padawon, lostindreams1001, ilovedrew88, sugur-huny-bun, MoonylovesFlo, Lady of the Rogue, Lady Mearle and Billie Morgan!_

_**A/N: **Ermm … : looks shiftily at the reviewers : … hi everyone! Ermm …_

_**Muses: **Oh spit it out Tash!_

_Right okay, basically I'm on holiday this Friday. And I won't be back until Sunday 4th. So there will be no update next Wedensday. I'm going to be using that time to finish some of the chapters I've got here (see I've been starting them but not finishing … I'm very bad at this!)_

_So sorry I didn't do reviewer replies! I've been rushed off my feet all week. Last week before study leave and all that jazz._

_But for now, here is your update!_

_There is a veeeeeeeeeeeeeery long flashback scene here.

* * *

_

**Chapter 5**

The tiny infant wriggled closer to its mother, her baby blue eyes closed in a peaceful sleep.

"She's adorable Karenna," Lily whispered, so as not to disturb the sleeping child. The proud mother smiled. Straight after the area had been declared safe, Karenna and her daughter had been taken to St Mungo's and brought straight to the spell damage ward. Tash was in the next room, having her own injuries trended to. Crystel had gone back to her own ward, but had promised she would look in later.

"What are you going to call her?" James asked.

"I've been thinking about Samantha," Karenna said. "It was my Grandmother's name."

"Sweet," Lily said, gazing at the little girl, wrapped in a pink blanket, looking quite un traumatised considering what her mother had been through to deliver her.

"Mama," Mark chimed in. The little boy had got rid of his anger at being shut out of the bedroom very quickly, replaced instead with curiosity and wonder at his new sister. "Why is she all red?"

James chuckled and Lily felt herself smile.

"All babies are red when they're born," Karenna said.

"And why is her head so big?" Mark asked.

"All babies heads are big when they're born," Karenna said.

"Considering how they're born its no surprise," James remarked. Lily elbowed him in the stomach, achieving nothing but a sharp pain in her arm.

"Hey did I miss anything?" Everyone turned to see Tash appear in the doorway. She was wearing a night-dress and was looking considerably more perky than she had been before.

"Not really," James shrugged. "Your swearing on the other hand none of us missed."

"Well they're not exactly gentle to you in here," Tash rolled her eyes. "I come in with after effects of the Cruciatus curse and one of the healers poked me for heavens sakes!"

"I'm surprised they let you out of bed," Lily remarked, as Tash made her way closer to the bed so she could see Karenna and Samantha.

"They didn't," Tash smirked. "But I told them I knew the healer in training on the next ward and they left me in peace. Apparently Jenny has a scary reputation in here."

Lily shook her head and smiled.

"The hug monster is renown throughout St Mungos!" James chortled.

"Aww Karenna! She's so sweet!" Tash cooed. "Look her at her little hands!"

Karenna smiled as the door was pushed open again by an older woman. Her hair was the same shade as Jenny's but it was starting to go slightly grey. She wore the St Mungo's uniform and was looking at Tash with a stern expression on her face.

"Tasha, back to the ward."

"Aww Lyn!" Tash whined. "I'm fine! Look, I'm up and walking, that constitutes as fine. Can I please stay?"

"Mum! Is that Tash you're talking to? Is Remus there?"

Lyn was pushed aside and Jenny appeared in the door.

"Found her Sirius!" she called before running forwards and hugging Lily.

"God I got so worried!" she freaked, letting go and moving to Tash. Tash staggered back from sheer impact.

"Mother of God that hurts!" she yelped.

"Jennifer!" Lyn warned, rushing forwards to help Tash. Jenny let go and Tash sank into the nearest chair. Sirius hurried into the room, looking out of breath and very relieved to see Tash.

"Jenny you hurt!" Tash pouted wincing as she tried to stand up again. Jenny wasn't listening. She had just spotted Remus in the corner and was hugging the life out of him.

"God! I was so scared!" she whimpered, slowly crushing Remus's ribs. "Are you okay? Is everyone okay?" she asked the room at large.

"There's too many people in here," Lyn said. "Let's let Karenna get some sleep. She's not going to get much of it with a newborn."

"You nearly gave me a heart attack disappearing Tash," Sirius told her sternly as he and Lyn led Tash out of the room. "Don't go running off from the ward again!"

"Shut up," Tash said moodily. "I'm fine!"

"Hmm… is this fine?" Sirius asked poking her in the arm.

"Sonofaninjudiciousmotherfuckingbitch!" Tash yelped loudly, causing James to clap his hands over Mark's ears and Karenna to chuckle at Tash's retreating back.

"Maybe we should go too," James suggested releasing Mark's ears and checking the clock. "Its almost one o clock in the morning and its been a long night."

"Will you come and see us tomorrow?" Karenna asked.

"Of course," Lily promised. "Our team gets the day off tomorrow. We'll come in about lunchtime?"

"Okay," Karenna smiled. "See you then."

It was strange, Lily thought as they left the hospital. How something like a Death Eater attack could bring people close. They had only known Karenna for a few hours and yet she felt like she had known her much longer. Maybe it was because none of them had expected to get out alive. The thankfulness they all felt had bound them all together. But silently, Lily wondered if bonds from experience would be enough to keep them all together during this war.

OOO

"Where does this go?" Remus asked, hauling a box into the hallway.

"What's it got in it?" Tash asked, looking up from the box she was in the middle of unpacking. Remus tilted his head so he could see the label.

"Books," he reported. Tash straightened up and looked around the living room of her flat.

"I think it should go in the bedroom. There's no more room in here."

"I'll say," Lily muttered to herself, taking in the appearance of the room. Every surface was littered with boxes full of random possessions. It was two weeks after the attack in Brighton. In between everyone recovering from the attack, and planning the wedding, Lily felt like she hadn't had a moments peace for ages. She wondered therefore why she had agreed to help Sirius shift his belongings into Tash's house.

"Honestly Sirius!" Tash said. "For such a badass player in school you were one hell of a bookworm!"

"Hey Moony was the book worm. I was a smart badass player thank you Tash," Sirius said, retreating into the room carrying yet another box. "That's all of it."

"About time!" Tash muttered flopping onto the sofa.

"How do you have so much stuff anyway?" James asked. "You didn't have this much when you turned up on my doorstep after you ran away."

"I've been re accumulating since then," Sirius said.

"How are we going to unpack all of this?" Tash asked. "It's," she checked her watch. "Six fifteen and we've still got about two thirds of your boxes to unpack."

"Uh Tash," Jenny put in. "There is a little thing called magic that you've been using consciously since you were eleven."

"Hardy har har," Tash deadpanned, waving her wand. Immediately the boxes exploded and Sirius's possessions flew around the room storing themselves in the correct place.

"See, so much easier!" Jenny said as a large book flew over her head. She ducked and it hit Peter square in the face instead.

"Oops!" Tash winced. "Sorry Peter! My blondness is in my aim not my intelligence!"

"You said something like that on our fist day," Lily remembered. "Except you said lack of strength not intelligence."

"When was this?" James asked. Behind him Sirius and Remus helped Peter up.

"On the platform," Lily said. "We'd just found our way through…"

FLASHBACK 

"What does the ticket say again?" her mother asked.

"Nine and three quarters," Lily said. Her mother patted her shoulder and walked off to find an attendant to ask.

"Lost too?" she turned around to see a girl, just a little taller than she, with long blonde hair and mischievous blue eyes. She was smiling curiously at her, and Lily was relieved to notice that she was carrying a trunk with the Hogwarts crest on it.

"Kinda," Lily said. "Are you going to Hogwarts too?"

"Sure am!" the girl grinned. "You a first year?"

Lily nodded.

"Me too. Do you know how to get to the platform?" the girl asked.

"No idea," Lily shrugged. The girl pouted.

"You think they could tell us instead of allowing us to stand out here like idiots!" she huffed. "See anyone we can ask?"

Lily glanced around. Her mother was having a conversation with a very confused looking attendant. The girl waved to an older woman who could only be her mother. She too was glancing around some way off trying to find the entrance to the mysterious platform.

"How long have we got?" Lily asked.

"Nine minutes," the girl said as Lily's mother walked back.

"That attendant had no idea what I was talking about," she huffed. "People are so rude! Who's this?" she looked questioningly at the girl who grinned and introduced herself.

"I'm Natasha," she said. "Nice to meet you." She turned to Lily. "Sorry I didn't ask your name."

"I'm Lily," Lily replied before turning to her mother. "Natasha's starting Hogwart too."

"Well I will if we can find our way onto the platform," Tash complained. "I guess we can always…oh look!" she pointed at another girl standing on the platform with her parents. She too was carrying a trunk and a cage with an owl in.

The first thing that struck Lily was the sheer amount of green the girl seemed to be wearing. Her shirt was light green, her jacket was dark green, her shoes were grass green, her glasses were bright almost neon green and the hair ties around her bunches were apple green. The only thing that was an exception to this rule were her jeans.

The second thing that struck Lily was that she seemed (if possible) to be looking more excited than Tash was. The taller blonde girl was already approaching them.

"Excuse me," she smiled. The girl looked over and a wide grin broke out on her face. And then she did something completely unexpected (in Lily's eyes at least). She threw her arms around Natasha and pulled her into a bone-snapping hug.

"Hi! I'm Jenny!" she said upon releasing Natasha, who looked slightly windswept. Lily joined at a safe distance.

"Do you know how to get onto the platform?" Lily asked. Jenny's smile got (if possible) even bigger.

"Sure! My Mum went to Hogwarts! It's my first year!"

"Yeah us too," Tash said, finally regaining her speech which seemed to have temporarily abandoned her.

"You just have to walk through the barrier between platforms nine and ten," Jenny told them. "My sisters were here, but they went ahead without me!" she pouted. "I'll go with you."

"Have a good term Jenny," Lyn gave her a kiss on the cheek and Lily waved her mother over.

"Problem solved!" Tash announced as both sets of parents joined them. "Bye!"

They said goodbye to their parents and faced the barrier.

"She you on the other side!" Jenny grinned manically before pushing her trolley at the wall. To Lily's amazement (and Tash's too apparently) she disappeared.

"Cool! I wanna try!" Tash squeaked. She waved to her parents and set off at a run towards the barrier. She too disappeared. Lily followed wandering what would happen if she somehow didn't get through.

She need not have worried though. She ran straight through the wall and was amazed to find herself standing beside the large scarlet steam engine. The platform was packed with students. Lily felt overwhelmed. Nearby, Tash and Jenny were standing in similar states.

"Wow…" Tash breathed, staring in complete awe.

"Look at all these people I can hug!" Jenny squeaked. Lily stared at the short brown haired girl. She was by far the most hyper person she had ever laid eyes on.

"I'm going to meet people!" Jenny said, excitedly and she disappeared into the crowd of students.

"Right," Tash said, apparently in a minor form of shock. "Bye then."

"She's a bit…strange," Lily pondered. Tash shrugged.

"Come on," she said. "We'd better get on board. I haven't travelled by train for ages!"

OOO

"Have a good year James and be safe."

"I'll be fine mum," James sighed as he was crushed by his mothers embrace. "I'll owl you when I get there."

Detaching himself from his mother, James dragged his trunk towards the train. It was hell trying to get it up the step but he managed it eventually and hurried to find a compartment. As he made his way down the corridor he caught sight of two girls trying to haul their trunks on board. His eye was drawn to the pretty redhead who was chewing her lip as she tried to heave her trunk on to the train.

"Ow! My foot!"

"Sorry Lily! My blondness is shown in my lack of strength not my lack of intelligence!"

Lily. It was perfect for her. James hardly noticed he was staring.

"Excuse me can I get past?" James was snapped out of his daydream to see another boy, about his age dragging his trunk behind him. He was about James's height and had dark hair that fell into his eyes. He looked to be in a rush as if he were trying to escape something.

"Sorry," James stood aside and the boy hurried into the next compartment. James looked back to find that both girls had gone. Sighing he turned into the compartment that the other boy had just gone into.

"Anyone sitting there?" he asked nodding at the opposite seat.

"Not unless they're invisible," the boy quipped. James grinned, shoved his trunk in the luggage rack and sat down. The other boy was glaring at the window. James followed his gaze and saw he was staring at two people who looked like they might be his parents. Tearing his eyes away the other boy realised he had been watching.

"Sorry," James muttered.

"Its okay. Just saying goodbye to the parents in my own unique way," the other boy said.

"By glaring at them through the glass?" James asked. The boy sighed and glanced out of the compartment door.

"You got a stalker?" James asked, eyebrow raised behind his glasses.

"My cousin," the boy said. "She's starting too. She's the last person I want to see right now."

James had another question ready but decided against voicing it. Something told him that this was not a topic that the other boy wanted to broach.

"What's your name?"

"James Potter," James held out his hand. The other boy studied it wearily before accepting it.

"Sirius Black," he muttered almost so quietly that James didn't catch it. James recognised the name. The Black family was one of the oldest wizarding pureblood families still around and were well known for being heavily involved in the dark arts. But looking at Sirius James thought he didn't seem so bad. At least not as bad as everyone made out the family to be.

Outside on the platform the train whistled.

"You a first year too?" Sirius asked. James nodded.

"Just wondering," Sirius began. "But why were you standing in the middle of the corridor?" James grinned at the memory.

"I saw the prettiest girl get on to the train," he said. Sirius's attention perked up.

"Really? How pretty?"

OOO

"How you feeling?" Lily asked.

"Nervous as anything," Tash smiled. "Still. Can't be all bad."

There was the sound of frantic panting and Jenny appeared, dragging her trunk behind her. How she had got it onto the train by herself neither of the girls could guess.

"Oh hi!" Jenny gasped. "Can I join? I've already got lost down here! And everywhere else is full! Not even my sisters saved a space for poor little me!"

"Sure!" Tash smiled. "We didn't introduce ourselves properly before."

"I did!" Jenny grinned as she shoved her trunk in the luggage rack with Lily's help. "Hugging people is how I greet them!" Lily and Tash exchanged looks.

"I'm Natasha," Tash smiled. "And this is Bali." She nodded at her cat who was sleeping comfortably in his wicker basket.

"I'm Lily," Lily said. "And that's Apollo." She nodded at her own cat.

"I'm Jenny," Jenny beamed. "And this is Paige." She nodded at her owl who had his head tucked under his wing.

Outside the trains whistle blew.

"Here we go!" Jenny squeaked as the train started to move. Lily sat beside Tash with Jenny on the opposite side. They unconsciously decided to let Jenny have the seat all to herself. She was so bouncy that anyone who sat beside her was likely to get squashed. Tash was alternating between fiddling with her radio and reading one of her books.

"I can't wait for school!" Jenny said happily.

"Now there's a sentence I thought I would never hear in my life," Tash remarked.

"But Hogwarts sounds so cool!" Jenny said. "Mum told me she had so much fun when she was there! And my sisters loved it!"

"How many sisters have you got?" Lily asked.

"I have one sister, three half sisters and two little brothers," Jenny reeled off. "My sister and two of my half sisters came to Hogwarts." Tash stared in shock.

"Blimey," she muttered. "And I thought I was bad with one little brother!"

"I've just got my older sister," Lily said, feeling sad at the thought of Petunia, whom now hated her for being what she classed as a 'freak'.

"God they're annoying aren't they?" Jenny said, but it was obvious she really loved her family. "My dad isn't a wizard so Kelly, my half sister, wasn't either. Tracy and Emma are my mother's children so they came here. They left a while ago though. Vicky's a third year, so it wasn't a surprise when I got my letter." (A/N: confused? See note 1)

"I didn't even know about Hogwarts until I got my letter," Tash said. "And that teacher turned up on my doorstep."

"Me too," Lily nodded.

"Which teacher?" Jenny asked.

"I think it was Professor McGonagall," Lily said. "She said she was the deputy head."

"You that's her," Jenny nodded. "So are you both muggleborns?" Tash nodded.

"Cool! I can tell you everything about the magical world!" Jenny said.

"So your father isn't a wizard?" Lily asked. Jenny shook her head.

"Just Mum," she said. "I'm half blood."

"As in half of you is magic and the other half is muggle," Tash said making sure she understood. Jenny nodded.

"Is blood really that important?" Lily asked confused. "I mean I'm not magical at all and I still got into Hogwarts."

"Of course it doesn't matter!" Jenny said. "Some of the greatest witches and wizards ever have been muggleborn. Only…" the grin suddenly slid off her face. "There are some wizards who would completely disagree."

"Really?" Tash said. Lily leaned forwards in concentration.

"Well there are some completely wizard families who think that all muggleborns are well…no offence to you guys, they're scum basically," Jenny looked highly embarrassed.

"Well that's stupid if we can do magic too," Tash snorted. "Who would say something like that?"

"Most of them are just dark wizards who think they are better than everyone else," Jenny said. "And quite a lot of them are followers of Lord Voldemort."

"Who?" Lily asked. Jenny suddenly gasped in realisation.

"Sorry, of course you don't know who he is. I'd better fill you in!"

OOO

Half an hour later, Lily's head was ringing with all the information she was trying to process. Tash was sitting there with her mouth open, and it was startling how quickly Jenny had gone from freakishly hyper to incredibly sombre.

"Blimey," Tash said. "I wasn't expecting this world to be so dark."

"It's not always like this," Jenny assured her. "I don't want to scare you but you should know this before you go to school. Especially if you meet the Slytherins."

"Slytherins?" Lily asked.

"One of the four houses," Jenny explained. "I'd hate to go there. Apparently every witch or wizard who went bad was in that house."

"So what other houses are there?" Tash asked.

"Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw," Jenny recited.

"What was your mum in?" Lily asked.

"Ravenclaw," Jenny said. "So were my sisters! I hope we're all in the same house! It'd be so cool to share a dormitory with two girls I know!"

At this point the sweet trolley rolled past the door.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" the old woman asked.

"Hell yes," Tash muttered and Lily was slightly shocked that she knew such language.

"CHOCOLATE!" Jenny squeaked jumping to her feet so fast that she was just a green blur. As she did so she tripped over her loose shoelace and ended up falling flat on her face. There was a nasty crunch as her glasses cracked. Lily and Tash reached to help her up.

"Aww!" Jenny moaned looking at her glasses sadly. "I don't know how to repair them either!"

"Here you are dear," the trolley lady said kindly, taking Jenny's glasses and repairing them for her. Jenny beamed and hugged the woman.

"It's so nice to meet the first years," the woman said, looking at the three of them before her gaze settle on Jenny. "You must be Jenny. I just saw your sister down the corridor."

Jenny beamed as she shelled out her gold for her food. Tash also fell on the chocolate, whilst Lily was content to just chose a few things. She was obviously in the presence of sugar junkies.

"Ta," Tash said, once the trolley had disappeared. She turned and dumped her purchases on the table. As she did a hand swept in and stole a chocolate frog. Tash's jaw dropped open and she turned to glare at the newcomer.

"How _rude!" _Jenny squeaked. (A/N: 2)

"That's my chocolate! Get your own!" Tash said. The girl smirked back.

"I don't feel like it," she replied.

"Can we help you?" Lily asked. The girls eyes narrowed.

"No I don't think you can," she said, putting stress on the word, 'you.' "I came to look for proper witches and wizards to talk to. Not mudbloods."

Jenny gasped. Lily didn't know what the girl had just said but she could tell it was insulting, and from what Jenny had just explained to them, she had a very good idea what it implied.

"I think you should leave," Lily said calmly.

"Believe me I will," the girl said. "Remember my name, and remember that it comes from a better background than yours."

"You didn't tell us your name," Tash rolled her eyes. "Honestly, I thought I was the blonde one here!"

The girl's eyes darkened at the insult. Jenny however decided that she didn't want to hear anymore and stomped over and slammed the compartment door shut.

"Ugh! Who invited her to the party!" she asked.

"Who was that?" Lily asked.

"A Slytherin if I ever saw one," Jenny said irritably. "They're the ones you have to watch out for."

"And if we don't watch out for them?" Tash asked.

"Err…hex them so they turn blonde?" Jenny suggested.

Tash laughed and Lily couldn't help grin. This was going to be a very interesting year.

END FLASHBACK 

"Bet that was a bombshell to take in on your first day," James remarked. Lily nodded.

"It wasn't exactly ear candy," Tash remarked. "Nor was Jenny's briefing on the war."

"Hey I was just the messenger," Jenny defended herself. "I just thought you had better know before you got to school."

Lily sighed and leaned back against the sofa, thinking of the years gone by, when she and her friends knew little or nothing of what would lie ahead of them.

"You realise we've all sat down, been talking for forty-five minutes and no one has said they are hungry," Tash pointed out. "Come on, who wants fish and chips?"

* * *

_**A/N: **Okay that was a bit of fun. There will be a few more flashback scenes throughout the story, whenever I feel like adding them. They're fun to write and good for the muses!_

1 – _Right if you were confused by Jenny's HUGE family mention it to me in your review and I'll reply trying to explain it. I don't know how Jenny manages to remember all her siblings, coz I have trouble keeping track of my ONE brother! Plus Jenny has five dogs, a cat and a guinea pig … really, I don't know how she does it either!_

2 – _I read this chapter to Jenny and when I got to this line, this was her EXACT reaction! 'How rude!' has become one of her catchphrases._

_Next chapter will be on Wednesday 7th June, after I come back from holiday and after I've had my first exam. Eeeek!_

_**Next Chapter: **A very random chapter to be honest. It involves wedding dresses, Margaret Thatcher and a big announcement from Jenny._

_May Stardust fall in your dreams!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I would have brought Jenny a REAL flying Ford Anglia!_

_**Thanks to the following reviewers: **Emma's Padawon, Kates Master, lostindreams1001, Rebekah Weasley, sugur-huny-bun, Hannah, Kates Masters Sister, ilovedrew88, Lady Mearle, MoonylovesFlo, Maurdersroxmysox and sunkissed italian!_

_**A/N: **Bonjour mes amis! Ca va?_

_Muses (except Helen): Eh?_

_Helen: Ca va bien Mei! Et tu?_

_Mei: Okay we shall stop speaking French now. Hello everyone! I'm back from France! We had gorgeous weather! And I'm on Chapter 12 of this story now. However writing will be restricted now due to exams. I had my first one on Monday. I think it went okay. Better than the last two times I took it anyways._

_But no more school except for exams! Wahoo! And I speak for anyone in years eleven and thirteen (in the UK at least, do you get study leave in the US?) who are also in my position. Study leave rocks!_

_Most of this chapter is filler stuff. But I think some of it is funny. If you don't think so its okay, I understand. Humour has never been one of my strongest points. I leave that to Tai and her muses._

_Fred: Hey! You saying I'm not funny!_

_Mei: Errr… Here's the chapter!_

_**Important note: **I've always been aware of the dangers of posting on this site. And after one of my friends had her work deleted I've always said I will repost on mugglenet if that were to happen to me. Or I'll email the story to those people who request it. Just a heads up in case. (touch wood) Please if you are going to report this story for some reason, I would apreciate it if you would email me first and tell me what you think is wrong withit and I'll be happy to change it. Just give me a chance to correct my mistakes._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 6**

"Lily, what the hell are you wearing?"

"Miss Evans! You look wonderful!"

"Are you freaking kidding me!"

The last line came from Lily, who was wedged into the most uncomfortable dress imaginable. She, Jen and Tash had spent the last few days trekking around the bridal shops looking at wedding dress designs. They were now at what felt like the last bridal shop in London. So far, Lily hadn't found anything she really liked and the dress that the sales assistant had recommended was beginning to make her feel faint.

"What's wrong with it?" The assistant asked, raising an eyebrow behind her wire framed glasses. "It looks stunning."

"Yeah for a prostitute maybe," Tash remarked. The assistant looked very affronted.

"This is one of our latest styles, designed by one of our most highly skilled…"

"Crack heads?" Jenny provided helpfully. The assistant glared at her. Jenny had been expressly happy ever since they had stopped to talk with the caterers about the wedding dinner.

"Tell me one thing that's wrong with it!" the assistant demanded.

"Well first of all, its champagne colour," Tash said. "Lily said she wanted white."

"The top is a corset," Jenny nodded. "And it's far too small. Either that or Lily's looking very purple for this time of year."

"And thirdly… where the hell is the skirt?" Tash demanded.

"I assure you that this dress is of finest quality and expertly designed!" the sales assistant continued.

"Yeah well why don't you wear the damn dress at _your _wedding?" Tash suggested. "I'm sure your fiancée will love it. So thanks but we are going to keep looking at other designs."

The assistant strutted away with her nose in the air.

"Okay someone help me out of this thing!" Lily groaned. She was finding breathing difficult.

"I'm going to have another look," Tash said. "Jenny give her a hand."

"I'm on it," Jenny said pulling out her wand. Lily slapped her hand away.

"Are you insane!" she asked. "You're within five metres of a group of muggles! You can't use magic!"

"No one's going to see," Jenny reassured her.

"No, you're not risking it," Lily said firmly. "Just help me…" She turned to examine the back of the dress in the mirror before she felt her head swim and the ground rush up to meet her.

"Lily?" Jenny clutched her friends shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just get me out of this thing, I can't hardly breathe!" Lily wheezed. Tash reappeared.

"I looked around," she said. "I found a design that I think looks really good. Lily are you okay?"

"I will be when I get out of this death trap!" Lily winced as Jenny began unzipping the back of the dress. There was a nasty snagging sound.

"What was that?" Lily asked in dread.

"Zip's caught," Jenny reported, tugging violently at the back.

"Jenny!" Lily wailed. "I can't breathe!"

"I'm sorry!" Jenny said. "Aww screw this! Stand still Lily!"

"What are you doing!" Tash hissed sounding alarmed.

"Stopping Lily from dying!" Jenny gritted through her teeth.

"What is she doing? What is she doing!" Lily asked in panic. "I can't see!"

"_Diffindo!"_

"Jenny!" Tash gasped as the back of the dress split with an audible ripping sound. Lily drew a deep breath.

"You are going to be in so much trouble!" Tash hissed.

"Fresh air!" Lily gasped.

"Get out of that dress so I can repair it!" Jenny said, hastily pulling the fitting room curtain shut.

"Why would you want to repair it?" Tash was thoughtful enough to ask.

"Because I'm not paying for that hideous thing! Unless _you_ want to buy it, change the colour and use it as a Halloween costume." Jenny said, as the sales assistant came approached them.

"I heard a ripping sound," she said, peering at them suspiciously with one eyebrow raised. "Did something happen to the dress?"

"No," Tash said calmly. "I trod on the fitting room curtain and ripped the end slightly." The assistant's eyebrow arched higher into her hairline. She obviously didn't believe Tash at all.

"How badly ripped is the… curtain?" she asked.

Before either Tash or Jenny could answer, Lily's arm reappeared through the curtain with the dress in hand. Both her friends were relived to see that she had repaired the dress herself. The assistant took it quickly and began examining it for damage.

"See!" Jenny smiled. "Perfectly fine!"

The assistant sent them a disapproving scowl and turned on her heel.

"My God she so looked like Professor McGonagall!" Tash said. Jenny cracked up, and from behind the curtain Lily chuckled too.

"You done yet Lily?" Jenny asked.

"Just a second!" Lily called, picking up her jacket and stepping out of the room. "Okay Tash show me the design."

Tash led them to the end of the shop and stopped in front of a dress that was being modelled by a shop manikin. The sales assistant who had been following them all day reappeared by Jenny's elbow. She shot Tash a glare, obviously still sore about the previous dress.

"Is that dress available?" Lily asked.

"Not in your size I'm afraid," the assistant said, though she didn't sound sorry at all.

"Darn it!" Tash groaned.

"If you ordered it now," the assistant continued. "You could come back in a week for any alterations."

"That's enough time," Tash said. "The wedding's in four weeks."

"Mmm, okay," Lily nodded. "I think that's what I'll do. What day would it be?"

"I have good taste!" Tash grinned as they left the shop ten minutes later. Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Little Miss prostitute designer back there didn't seem to think so," she muttered. Lily chuckled as they headed towards Jenny's car. Their friend had passed her test a few months ago and now drove her car everywhere as opposed to apperating. When questioned as to why she wanted to drive when she had many magical means of getting from point A to point B, Jenny had responded with a very simple answer.

"Have you ever tried to apperate to the vets with a dog under your arm?"

Though Tash had complained that Jenny's driving sometimes made her feel ill, Lily didn't mind it too much. It was certainly preferable to walking in the rain or getting the underground, particularly when all Aurors had been warned that said underground was a prime target for Death Eaters.

"Right now that's done," Jenny said happily, as they reached the street where they had last left the bright turquoise Ford Anglia (Jenny's response to this had been 'it didn't come in green!'). "Who wants to go for ice cream?"

"Jenny, Lily's just found herself a dress she likes and now you want her to get fat?" Tash asked.

"Something low fat then, I'm hungry!" Jenny amended.

"I wanted to go and see if anyone else has replied to our invitations," Lily told them.

"Anyone said no yet?" Tash asked. "Apart from Petunia of course."

"Not yet," Lily said smiling. "The only problem was is Molly Weasley wants to see if she can alter her menu choices. She's just found out she's pregnant again and the fish'll make her sick."

"Morning sickness, yuck!" Tash winced.

"Aww! This is going to be such a good wedding!" Jenny beamed. "I hope I get married some day…"

"Um Jenny," Lily said, staring at the wheels of the car.

"I can have my dogs as bridesmaids!"

"Jenny," Lily repeated. Jenny stopped to look at her friend.

"You parked on double yellow lines," Tash said pointing at the wheels of the car which were encased in clamps. There was a brief silence.

"Damn it!"

OOO

"Has anyone seen Tash and Sirius?" Lily asked. James, Frank and Alice all shook their heads. Lily sighed and looked hopefully at the door. She was beginning to feel worried. Sirius and Tash were never late to meetings.

"They're not normally late, and the meeting starts in two minutes," James pointed out, sensing what Lily was thinking.

"Maybe they got held up at work," Frank said. "They did stay late to finish all their paper work."

Lily nodded distractedly.

"Or maybe they found a nice dark corner," Peter suggested. "And decided to go and get off with each other…"

"Yes thank you Peter!" Lily said, throwing him a revolted look. "I don't think we want to hear your theories."

There was the sound of footsteps and Dumbledore appeared in the doorway.

"If everyone is here…"

Ding dong!

Dumbledore backed out of the room. Everyone took their seats around the table.

"Bet its Jen and Remus," Peter said.

"No I think its Padfoot and Tash," James contradicted.

"Ten Galleons?" Peter asked. "Coz I still reckon they're getting off with each other."

"Deal!" James said enthusiastically. The door swung open and Dumbledore reappeared followed by Tash and Sirius. Sirius was looking slightly sheepish at being late, and Tash was apparently ready to burst into a fit of giggles.

"Where were you after work?" Lily asked.

"Tell you later," Tash promised. Next to Lily, James extended his hand to Peter, who grudgingly paid him ten Galleons.

"Double or nothing Prongs. Moony and Jenny aren't the last ones at the next meeting."

"You're on," James assured him.

The doorbell rang once again.

"I'll get it," Moody offered, as Dumbledore made to rise from his chair again. There was a clunk as the Auror disappeared off upstairs.

"So where were you two?" James asked. Sirius grinned.

"Tash had to restrain our new Prime Minister from kicking Fudge out of her office," he said. The room erupted into laughter.

"I'll tell you all later," Tash repeated as Moody came back in. Jenny and Remus were right behind him. Remus was beaming and Jenny look even more hyper than she usually did.

"Jenny you're grinning," Peter stated, backing away from the table ever so slightly. "I don't know about the rest of you but I'm suddenly worried I'm not carrying enough health insurance."

"I've been promoted!" Jenny grinned. Tash squeaked and threw her arms around her friend. Lily followed not a second later.

"That's brilliant!" Lily said, through the hug. "So you're a fully qualified healer now?"

"Yep, I'm now in charge of the Intensive Care Spell Damage ward!" Jenny announced. "And I'm sorry we're late but we stopped by my Mum to tell her the news. About half the Critical Ward got the message when I told her!"

"As pleased as I am," Moody said dryly. "Aren't we here to talk about Death Eaters and not the Critical Injuries Ward at St Mungos?"

"Spoil sport," Jenny muttered, but she sat down anyway. Dumbledore got to his feet. He was as solemn as ever, but Lily could swear she saw him give Jenny a brief congratulatory smile.

OOO

"So we're finishing our paper work," Tash explained. It was half an hour later and everyone was leaving the meeting. Lily and her friends, including Frank and Alice, had retreated to the corner to listen to Sirius and Tash explain where they had been.

"And Kingsley appeared and said that someone needed to go and assist Fudge. Obviously Kingsley said he couldn't because he's part of the PMs protection group and it would blow his cover. So I said I would go," Tash paused for breath before continuing.

"And I got there and Fudge was standing in the corner rubbing his head. I tell you, Ms Thatcher may be fifty four years old but she's got freakishly good aim! That poor ornament didn't stand a chance!"

Everyone laughed. James and Sirius had tears streaming down their faces as they imagined Fudge getting hit with various pieces of china.

"Wish you'd got a picture!" Peter snorted.

"I wish I had too," Tash said. "But then she was about to call security and so I went to talk to her."

"What did you say to her?" Jenny asked. Tash grinned.

"I said if I got rid of him would she listen to me instead? She said no and tried to throw us both out of the window! I think she thought we were the Liberal Democrats idea of a hoax."

"Then what?" Sirius asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Tash asked. "I told you on the way here!"

"But it's funny!" Sirius giggled. Tash repressed a snort.

"Yeah I guess it is," she said. "Before she could get to the phone and call security, I changed the carpet pink."

Sirius roared with laughter. Jenny burst into fresh giggles.

"It was so funny!" Tash said. "She kind of, blinked at it for a few seconds and then she sank into her chair. I thought she was going to have a heart attack so I went to help her. All she said to me was 'well I hope you can change it back! That's a very expensive carpet!'"

Everyone laughed again. Lily looked up realising that everyone else had left the room. She pointed this out and everyone headed for the stairs, still chuckling.

"Bet she believes you now," Remus said.

"Yeah," Tash said. "She didn't say anything for about a minute so I basically repeated everything Fudge said to her before. After having her carpet changed back she was actually quite ready to believe that we are in open warfare."

"I have to say it's nice to see a woman as PM," Jenny remarked. "I mean we've had women Ministers for years. It's about time the Muggle world did the same."

"Amen!" Tash agreed as they all stepped out on to the front step of the manor. Lily glanced around the street. It was deserted. The rest of the Order had gone home.

"See you all tomorrow," Sirius said.

"Yeah congratulations again Jenny," Tash added. They both waved at the group before heading down the streets. They disapperated once they had past the second lamp post.

"Come on Jen," Remus said, taking her hand and leading her down the steps. "I've got a table at the restaurant round the corner from us with your name on it."

"Aww!" Jenny said, throwing her arms around her boyfriend. "You didn't have to do that!"

"How often do we get to celebrate you getting promoted?" Remus asked, smiling at her.

"Have a nice time," James said to them. Their friends, still grinning, said their goodbyes and disappeared down the street.

"Heading home Peter?" Lily asked. When no one answered, she looked around to see that the last Marauder was gone.

"He disappeared quickly," Lily said, rather surprised that Peter had not stayed to say goodbye.

"Must have disappeared when we were saying goodbye to those two," James said dismissively pointing at the spot where Jenny had been hugging Remus not a minute ago.

"How long do you think it'll be before they get married?" Lily asked, as they set off down the path towards the street.

"Not long," James said, grinning. "I think if Moony does pop the question he'll do it after our wedding. Other wise he'd feel like they were stealing our thunder."

"They're so cute though," Lily said, leaning her head against James's arm as they walked hand in hand down the street. "I wouldn't mind if he did ask her at our wedding. It'd still be sweet to see them engaged."

"You'd give up the wedding if you could make other people happy," James told her. Lily raised her head as they reached the end of the street.

"And is that a bad thing?" she asked.

"No," James shook his head. "That's what I love about you. You always put other people's happiness before yours Lily."

Lily felt herself smile at her fiancée.

"Come on then," James said happily. "Let's go home. We have our own wedding to plan before we can start thinking about helping Jen and Remus to arrange theirs."

As she disapperated, Lily found herself thinking of years in the future. In a world without a war against Voldemort. A world where everything was as perfect as a fairytale. Would that kind of life ever be possible for her or her friends?

* * *

_**A/N: **And so she finishes typing. Phew! There's a jump of a few weeks in the next chapter, other wise this story will end up stretching on and on and on and on like the M25._

_Muses: We wanna sleep!_

_**Next Chapter: **Stag and Hen nights. And hell breaks lose! Don't you just love drunken young witches and wizards?_

_May Stardust fall in your dreams!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Dislcaimer: **I don't own anything related to Harry Potter, however vaguely. In fact all I do own are a copy of each of the books._

_**Thanks to the following reviewers: **Freja, Kates Masters Sister, Hannaham, lostindreams1001, Lady Mearle, sunkissed italian, sugur-huny-bun, MoonylovesFlo, Emmas Padawon, tastethesky7 andSaphra!_

_**A/N: **For one horrible moment there I thought this chapter wasn't going to get posted. But our broadband is up and working again thankfully. I've updated myspace if anyone wants to see. I've just added some more pictures and things. Nothing major._

_Happy Birthday Hannah! This chapter is for you!

* * *

_

**Chapter 7**

"Okay girls, I have some bad news," Jenny announced, as she hurried into the flat. Tash was already there waiting for Lily, who had just appeared from the bedroom, having just finished applying her make up.

"What? Has Alaska finally realised that if she pulls the end of the toilet roll she can create a mess?" Tash asked. Jenny rolled her eyes.

"No sadly she discovered that last week," she said. "No the problem is that my car's out of petrol."

"You let it get out of petrol?" Tash asked. "Isn't that what the little dial next to your speedometer is for?"

Jenny snorted at her friend.

"Mmm you're right…remind me Tash, what did you do on your second driving lesson?"

Tash shifted on the sofa.

"I burst a tyre," she mumbled. Jenny raised an eyebrow as if to say 'exactly.'

"Don't argue guys," Lily said. "It's my hen night. The last thing I want is for two of my bridesmaids to start arguing."

"Sorry Lily," Tash said. "So are we walking then?"

"Mhmm," Jenny said. "So at least none of us have to be designated drivers tonight." She stopped with a grin spreading all over her face. "Yay! We can all get drunk!"

Tash snorted and held the door open.

"Please, you know I don't drink."

"Mhmm, sure," Jenny said. She had a wicked glint in her eyes and Lily had a sudden urge to test all of Tash's drinks that evening.

"We're off James," she called as she went through the door.

"Have a good time!"

"Any ideas where the boys are going tonight?" Jenny asked as they all lingered on the hall way for Lily to check that she had her keys.

"No and I've said to Sirius I don't want to know what they end up doing," Lily said. "They can do whatever they want to do with James. Short of getting him so drunk he ends up in hospital of course…"

"You're a brave person," Tash said. "Letting Sirius organise James's stag night."

"It's his right as best man," Lily pointed out.

"I know but you're still brave!" Tash said. "I mean, this is Sirius we're talking about."

"Talking about me?" came a voice from the stairs. All three girls turned to see Sirius and Remus standing not five feet from them.

"Just a wild guess," Jenny said raising an eyebrow at Sirius's rather loud orange and pink shirt. "Are you going out tonight?"

"Like the shirt Jenny?" Sirius asked. "I asked Remus if he wanted to know where he could get one but he just said…"

"In your dreams mate," Remus finished the sentence. Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Just don't overdo it," Tash reminded them. "We have the rehearsal at the church tomorrow afternoon."

Sirius saluted her and they both walked past the girls towards the flat.

"Remind me, no alcohol," Tash said. "Our flat can only hold one helplessly drunk person, and from the looks of things, Sirius is going to be that person."

OOO

By eleven o clock Lily and her friends had finished at the restaurant and headed to the nearest club. The group had had three drinks each, but where as Lily (and most of her friends) only felt mildly tipsy, Tash was completely wasted. Added to which the stripper that had been on earlier kept casting the party hopeful glances from the bar.

"Hey can I propose a toast?" Tash asked, pausing only to raise her glass and hiccup. Everyone groaned.

"Another one?" Alice asked. "You've already toasted Lily, James, Vodka and Vo5 hairspray."

Tash frowned.

"Really? Why did I toast that?"

"I think you've had enough Tash," Lily said firmly.

"Really?" Tash asked, in a curious voice.

"Yes really," Lily said.

"Really?" Tash asked drawing out the word a little more.

"Really!" Lily nodded.

"Reeeeeealy?" Tash asked, before bursting into giggles. Over on the other side of the table, Jenny and Crystel snorted.

"So Jenny," Alice turned to Jen. "How does it feel to be a healer in charge? Have you cracked from the pressure yet."

"Crraaaaaack!" Tash said a raspy voice.

"No I haven't cracked yet," Jenny shook her head so hard that her bunches wobbled dangerously. "I'm really enjoying it."

"God you're strange," Crystel said bluntly. "Most healers I know lose their sanity after getting promoted."

"Excuse me!" Jenny said, folding her arms and looking affronted. "My mother is a healer in charge in case you have forgotten. And she's not insane."

"Reeeeally?" Tash asked.

"Oh don't start that again!" Lily said. "Who's idea was it to let Tash drink for the first time in her life?"

"Mine," Jenny said, shifting guiltily in her seat.

"Right we're never getting her drunk again," Lily stated as Tash started to sing (though what she was singing it was hard to tell). "She's really annoying when she's drunk."

"Lily," Tash said, beaming scarily at her friend.

"Do I want to hear this?" Lily asked.

"Yes you do!" Tash said, poking her gently in the arm. "You're getting married next week."

Lily nodded.

"I know Tash."

"You're going to be James's other half."

"Tash I thought I already was James's other half?" Lily asked. Tash frowned.

"Oh yeah…" she said.

"You know what I think?" Jenny said, placing her drink down on the table. "I think, after you get to a certain point in your relationship, you do become the other person's other half."

"No," Tash shook her head. "Coz Sirius's two halves are Rod Stewart and David Essex."

Everyone present snorted in their drinks.

"Hey Crystel," Jenny turned to their old dorm mate. "How are you and Jacob? He's coming to the wedding isn't he?"

Crystel went a very nice shade of magenta and she giggled.

"Yeah he's coming," she nodded, smiling happily.

"How long have you been going out?" Alice asked.

"Just over a year," Crystel said. "I went with him to the Valentines Ball but nothing happened after that. And then last Christmas we met at a party again and we started talking."

"Wasn't he friends with Ethan Roberts?" Tash asked, scowling at her glass. Crystel suddenly grinned.

"Yeah did you hear what happened to him?" Everyone around the table shook their heads.

"He got arrested for selling counterfeit brooms," Crystel said. Lily laughed and Tash cheered loudly.

"How did you find that out?" Jenny asked in astonishment.

"He ended up in St Mungo's when he tried to make a getaway on one of them," Crystel said. "Fractured his cheekbones, his nose, his left arm and both of his legs!"

Everyone on the table laughed again.

"He's not going anywhere then!" Tash said happily. As Lily turned to reach for her drink she spotted the stripper eyeing Tash up.

"Tash," Lily said as Tash stopped chuckling. "The stripper at the bar is checking you out."

"Oooh! He's hot!" Tash squealed. Lily looked at her friend in horror.

"Tash! You have a boyfriend!"

"So?" Tash shrugged. "I'm allowed to fantasise."

Jenny turned to see who they were talking about.

"Eww! Tash! He's disgusting! You've had far too much to drink!"

"No I haven't!" Tash shook her head before wincing. "God I'm getting a headache. Think I'll get another one…"

"I'm coming with you," Lily said immediately. Tash stood up and immediately swayed.

"Guess I'm coming too," Jenny said, holding Tash up by the arm. Her friend shrugged her away and the three of them approached the bar.

"Two rum and cokes, one vodka and cranberry and two glasses of tap water," Lily said, casting a glance at Tash, who had immediately began to talk to the stripper.

"No!" she wailed, turning back to Lily. "I don't want water. Please Lils! Can I have another cranberry?"

"No!" Lily said firmly. "You've had plenty tonight Tash."

"Can I buy you a drink?" the stripper asked. Tash turned and beamed at him.

"You can," Jenny said. "But she won't drink it. Not while we're around."

"Jenny I'm going to the bathroom," Lily said. "Can you get our drinks and watch her?"

"I need watching?" Tash asked. "Cool!"

Jenny rolled her eyes.

"No problem," she assured her.

When Lily returned five minutes later however, she found Tash and the stripper gone and Jenny back at the table, looking as though she might cry.

"Jen where's Tash?" Lily asked in alarm.

"I don't know," Jenny shook her head. "I was keeping an eye on her and then I turned to pay for the drinks. And then the stripper asked me whether I was trying to dress like an apple or a cucumber!" She pouted. "He's mean! And when I turned back Tash was gone. The stripper too."

"Oh brilliant!" Lily said, throwing up her hands in despair. "God only knows what she's doing now!"

"Guess we'll just have to trust her not to do anything stupid," Jenny said. Of course Jenny's plan did not calculate the possibility that Tash could be in danger wandering around the streets of London completely pissed out of her mind. Lily however did calculate for this and glanced at her watch.

"Maybe we should call it a night," she suggested. Her friends groaned.

"Come on Lily, its your hen night!" Alice pleaded. "Tash'll be fine. She's an auror."

"Yeah but she's not normally drunk when she's on duty," Lily pointed out.

"Trust me, so long as she's conscious, we've got nothing to worry about," Jenny said, pulling Lily back into her seat and shoving her drink into her friends hand.

OOO

James was feeling happy. Better than that, he was feeling extremely happy. He was not however as drunk as Sirius, who was having trouble walking in a straight line. Remus was shaking his head at his friend, but was not feeling quite as willing to scold as he normally did. This was largely due to the amount of alcohol that they had shared between them, Peter and Frank and everyone else present at the stag night.

"Hey I found a friend!" Peter shouted. He was in a fairly similar state to Sirius. Accompanying them was one of the strippers from the last club, who had Peter and Sirius on each arm. Peter had originally picked her up, but she was showing a lot of interest in Sirius regardless of this. Peter at this present moment had wondered off to the side of the street and was now patting the top of a dustbin.

"That's not a friend, that's a dustbin," James told his friend. Peter looked at it and then back at James.

"Oh… d'you think it'll be friends with me?"

"So then, we each had another shot," Sirius was telling the stripper, his speech starting to slur a little bit. "And… well everything's actually a bit of a blur after that."

"And you said we wouldn't get a buzz from a shot of vodka!" James said.

"We did!" Sirius said happily, letting go of the stripper and allowing Peter to claim her again. "Buuuuuuuuzzzzzzzzz….!"

"Sirius," Remus tried to catch his friends attention. "Sirius. This is your house."

Sirius was not paying attention. He had crashed into the wall of the ally, almost knocking Peter and the stripper over. Neither of them noticed as they had started making out on the corner of the street.

"Are you okay?" James called.

"He'll be fine," Remus assured him. "Come on, let's get home. It's ten past one."

"Night guys!" Sirius shouted over his shoulder, but he wasn't paying attention. He was more interested in the person that had just walked into him and was now beaming at him in his arms.

OOO

"You shouldn't have let me stay," Lily scolded Jenny. Jenny giggled childishly. Lily couldn't stay too mad at her friend. Being mad was starting to give her a headache. Plus Jenny had forgotten her coat and they had had to double back to the club for it. She had re-emerged looking rather upset about something. Sensing her mood, Lily had decided not to ask.

"Tash'll be fine!" Jenny said skipping beside her friend. "It's half past one, she's probably home by now."

"Or she could be just over there," Lily pointed. Jenny squinted. Sure enough, just outside her flat, Tash was standing on her doorstep, with a confused frown on her face.

"Right, where am I going?" she asked herself. She looked at the door in front of her and grinned. "Oh yeah! I'm supposed to be at Lily's."

"You ain't staying at home in that state," Lily said firmly. "Come on Tash, you're coming home with me. If Sirius is half as drunk as you are your house'll explode."

"Lily?" Tash asked dozily. "Heyo!" she grinned maniacally and threw herself on Lily. "Dicha mish me?"

"I'm going home Lily," Jenny said. "You okay with nutter there?"

"I'll be fine," Lily said. "It's only a few streets away."

"Lily," Tash said. "I just did something really naughty."

"I don't want to know," Lily said, cursing herself for letting her friend get into this state. "Come on, you're coming home."

"I am home," Tash said stupidly pointing at the door. "That is my home. I just came out of there."

"Sure," Lily said, hoisting Tash's arm over her shoulder and staggering down the street with her. As she did Tash swung round and hugged Lily around the waist.

"Lily," Tash said panicky. "The floor is sliding!"

"Yes dear," Lily said, clutching Tash's arm tightly. Her friend was a good three inches taller than she was and dragging her was proving very difficult. "We need to do something about your breath."

"Thank you!" Tash beamed stupidly. Lily rolled her eyes and continued to drag her friend to the end of the street.

"I just did something really naughty!" Tash giggled. "I think I…"

"Yes dear you got drunk," Lily cut her off, trying to untwist her arm, which was being held by Tash's limpet grasp.

"Lily," Tash said again.

"Yes Tash?" Lily asked wearily.

"…I want a biscuit."

"You can have one when we get home," Lily promised. "Maybe an nice glass of water and toast too…"

"I love you Lily," Tash said dozily.

"Its times like this," Lily said as they turned into her street. "That I'm not sure I can truthfully repeat that statement."

* * *

_**A/N: **Right just to state a few things._

_Firstly I have never been (or ever intend to be) drunk before in my life. And so I'm sorry if the effects of the alcohol are a little out. Much of this was guesswork._

_And in regards to the whole 'I burst a tyre on my second driving lesson' I'm rather ashamed to say I did do this in real life. Eh well, no ones perfect especially not me!_

_And Jenny, before you come after me with your dogs and your pyjamas I have nothing against your clothes! In fact I love your clothes! Green is who you are, never let anyone tell you any different!_

_As for the whole 'Tash-mysteriously-disappearing-and-turning-up-in-her-street' thing, you'll all find out next chapter._

_Hope I didn't confuse anyone!_

_**Next Chapter: **Tash and Sirius have some confessions._

_May Stardust fall in your dreams!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:** Don't own HP. Nothing. Zilch. Zip. Not a penny._ _Thanks to the following reviewers: Kates Masters Sister, Princess Eclpise, Emmas Padawon, Freja Lercke-Falkenborg, lostindreams1001, Kates Master, Hannah, Abby, ilovedrew88, meg.luvs.david, MaurderEmpress83 and Lady-Mearle!_

_**A/N: **Hey guys! This chapter would have been up sooner but document manager keeps playing up. But I'm on now! And for future reference, if I don't update when I'm supposed to I will explain on myspace. So if I randomly disappear check myspace for information._

_And I also did some reviewer responses but I don't think I got round to all of them. Sorry if I missed you! I should be able to do them this week, all my exams are over and done with so I can do some serious writing._

_**THIS IS IMPORTATNT!**_

_I've been making a few decisions in regards to this story. I've been doing a lot of planning and I've plotted out up to chapter 34. The problem is that Harry's only just been born!_

_So because this looks like its going to be a ginormus story (and because beyond Harry's birth I'm running out of ideas for events) I've decided to split this story in two. Till Death Do Us Part will end after Harry's birth. And then I'll post another story, which will be everything after that right up until Lily and James's deaths. I know I said that this story would continue right up until that fateful night on Halloween where they both meet their ends but if I continue like this I'm going to have a story of (I reckon) 60 plus chapters. So its easier and so much more convenient for me if I split this story into two._

_Plus I like the idea of being able to tell everyone that I've written a trilogy!_

_Anyway, on with the story!_

_Very Tash/Sirius based here. Sorry! But scenes like this just beg to be written!

* * *

_

**Chapter 8**

"Lily!"

Lily looked up from the newspaper to see Tash hurry into the room still pyjama clad. Her face was pale and she had bags under her eyes. Lily herself had a mild headache, which she was soothing with various cups of potion.

"Lily I think I did something terrible last night," Tash wailed, sitting at the table, clutching her dishevelled hair in panic.

"Yeah you got drunk," Lily reminded her friend.

"No no no, something much worse!" Tash said.

"You got really drunk?" Lily suggested taking another sip of potion.

"I think I slept with the stripper last night!" Tash burst out. Whatever Lily was expecting her to say it was definitely not that. She choked on her potion.

"What!"

"I know!" Tash cried.

"How the hell did you do that?" Lily demanded. Tash's panicky expression halted and she frowned at her friend.

"Oh I'm sorry would you like a diagram?" she asked tartly.

"No," Lily shook her head and tried again. "Are you sure you slept with the stripper?"

"I am!" Tash said. "I know I slept with someone. God I must have been so drunk…"

"I'll say," Lily muttered. "Wait, when did this happen?"

"I don't remember!" Tash fretted. "I don't remember anything!"

"Do you remember leaving the club?" Lily asked, remembering that her friend and the stripper had disappeared mid way through the evening.

"No," Tash said. "Why what did I do?"

"You ran off with the stripper," Lily said. "I went to the bathroom and when I came back you and him were gone."

"Oh God that must have been it!" Tash squeaked. "…wait then how did I get back here?"

"We found you outside your flat," Lily said. "I dragged you home."

"Oh that explains it then…" Tash muttered to herself, before becoming hysterical again. "What am I going to do?" Tash asked. "Sirius is never going to trust me again!"

"Well first you're going to perform an infertility charm," Lily said. "Then you're going to have a shower because you really smell."

"Thanks," Tash snorted.

"I'm going to brew you some more potion for your hangover," Lily promised. "And then you're going to talk to Sirius."

"He's going to ditch me," Tash sobbed. "I hate alcohol! I am never drinking again!"

"Not while I'm around you won't," Lily said.

OOO

"Morning," Remus glanced over his shoulder to see James wandering into the kitchen rubbing his forehead.

"Ditto," Remus said. "Where does Sirius keep the teabags in here?"

"Ask him when he wakes up," James said. "Did Jenny get back home okay last night?"

"A little tipsy," Remus said. "Giggling insanely when she turned up."

"Doesn't she giggle insanely anyway?" James asked. Remus nodded before continuing.

"Anyway she said Lily and Tash got home okay. They found Tash wandering around outside here so Lily took her back to your place."

"Good," James smiled, still rubbing his head.

"Hangover?" Remus asked. James nodded as Sirius came rushing into the kitchen, seemingly unable to speak properly.

"Fire?" James guessed. Sirius shook his head.

"Broom crash?" Remus asked.

"Big tidal wave?" James hazarded. "Zombie invasion?"

"Jenny's dogs are running riot down the street?" Remus guessed. James snorted at the thought.

"No!" Sirius spluttered. "I…I…am so stupid…"

"Really?" James raised his eyebrows. Sirius didn't seem to notice.

"Sirius what did you do?" Remus asked patiently.

"I slept with someone last night."

"That's the big shock?" James asked dryly.

"I think it was the stripper," Sirius interrupted. Remus dropped his mug.

"Oh God…"

"Exactly!" Sirius said, sitting down with a thump in the nearest chair. "What am I going to do? Tash is going to kill me!"

"And kill is a mild version of what she will do," Remus remarked. "How could you be so stupid Sirius?"

"I was drunk!" Sirius whined. "You saw me! I would have slept with anyone."

"Wait, the stripper's not still in your room is she!" James asked in horror.

"No," Sirius shook his head irritably. "She was gone when I woke up."

"Okay," James said, trying to keep his friend calm. Sirius groaned and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm dead dead dead!" he muttered. "What the hell was I thinking?"

"You have to tell Tash," Remus said. Sirius stopped panicking and looked at him like he was mad.

"Perhaps you missed the bit where I said she is going to _kill_ me Remus," he snapped.

"Yeah and what happens if she finds out from somewhere else?" James asked. "She's going to be more heartbroken than she would be if you had told her."

Sirius looked at his two friends miserably.

"I can't believe I ruined this," he groaned.

"You haven't ruined it," Remus said. "She might take a while to forgive you but it'll be better if you're honest."

Sirius sighed and trudged miserably towards the door.

"Why couldn't it have been Peter?" he muttered to himself before heading to the shower.

OOO

"Hey Lily," James said, stepping into the flat. Remus followed, closing the door behind him. Lily finished stirring the potion she was brewing to help with Tash's headache.

"Hangover?" he asked as James kissed Lily on the cheek.

"Just a little headache," Lily said. "Which is more than I can say for Tash." She glanced at the bathroom door. From inside everyone could hear the sounds of a skull being whacked over the sink.

"Tash got drunk?" James asked. Lily nodded.

"I don't think thumping her head is going to make her hangover better," Remus said.

"She's just angry with herself for sleeping with the stripper last night," Lily said absently. The two guys stared at her and she felt her face drain.

"Oh God I shouldn't have told you that!"

"Tash slept with a stripper last night?" James asked. Lily slapped her hand over her mouth.

"She is going to kill me for telling you that!"

"This is brilliant!" James said. Lily's hand fell away from her mouth and she stared at her fiancée.

"What are you talking about? It's not 'brilliant'!" she stormed.

"No Lily," Remus cut in. "Sirius slept with a stripper last night too!"

There was a silence for about ten seconds before Lily regained her speech.

"What! He did what!"

"This is fantastic!" James said happily. "If they're both in the wrong then they have to forgive each other!"

Lily sat down at the table slowly.

"God those two are terrible," she muttered as the front door opened and Sirius stuck his head around.

"Hey Lily. Is Tash awake?"

"Yeah she's in there bashing her head against the sink," Lily pointed at the bathroom. Sirius looked puzzled.

"Any particular reason why?"

"She's…trying to cure her hangover," Lily said. Sirius raised his eyebrows as the clunking stopped and Tash's voice rang out.

"Lily have you brewed that potion yet?" she called.

"Its on the table Tash," Lily shouted. Tash emerged, fully dressed but still looking dishevelled.

"God my head freaking kills…" she trailed off as she spotted her boyfriend.

"Um…Tash can we talk?" Sirius asked hesitantly. Tash nodded and wandered over rubbing the rising bruise on her forehead.

"Uh…I hesitate to ask but, why were you bashing your head over the sink?" Sirius asked as they retreated into the far corner of the living room.

"So I could think of an easy way to say this," Tash said. "And…well, there isn't an easy way to say this so I'm just going to say it." She dropped her eyes to the floor and Sirius found himself frowning at her behaviour.

"Sirius…I slept with the stripper last night. I'm really really sorry. I know there's no way I'm ever going to make it up, and I don't expect you to forgive me…"

Sirius cut her off. His face was a picture of shock.

"You slept with your stripper?" he asked. Tash looked desperate.

"It was completely meaningless!" she squeaked.

Sirius blinked a few times before exhaling.

"Well…I kind of have a confession too," he said. "I slept with the stripper last night too."

Tash's face morphed into surprise.

"You serious?" she asked.

"I was the last time I checked," Sirius nodded. Tash shook her head.

"God we're awful aren't we?"

"You can say that again," Sirius agreed.

"So how drunk were you?" Tash asked.

"Very," Sirius nodded.

"Can't have been as bad as me," Tash assured him. Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"You got drunk?" he asked incredulously. Tash's face burned and she nodded. Sirius chuckled.

"I have got to take you out more often," he said before his smile failed. "That is if we're still going out…"

"I don't know," Tash said. "Do you still want to?"

"Yes," Sirius nodded. Tash looked like she was thinking hard.

"We're just never going to drink again," she said before frowning. "Well…at least not separately anyway…"

"What are you two saying? We're dying of suspense over here!" James called. Sirius and Tash glanced at each other.

"Um… everything's fine," Tash assured them. "We've just both agreed we were really out of it."

"And we've decided I have to take Tash out more often," Sirius put in, slipping one arm around his girlfriends waist. There was a knock on the door.

"Its safe to come in!" James called. Jenny stuck her head around the door. She was looking slightly better for the ware than Lily and Tash had been. She frowned upon seeing Lily, James and Remus around the table, watching Sirius and Tash, arms around each other in the corner.

"What on Earth is going on?" she asked.

"Tash and Sirius were making up for last night," James explained.

"Why what did they do last night?" Jenny asked. "Apart from get really really drunk?"

"We both slept with the strippers," Tash said, looking slightly ashamed of the act. Jenny frowned, and glanced between the two of them.

"What are you talking about Tash, you didn't sleep with the stripper," she said. Everyone stared at her.

"What?" Tash asked. "How do you know?"

"Because you left way before the stripper did," Jenny said. "You wandered out when Lily went to the bathroom."

"Yeah…" Lily said slowly. "I thought the stripper left with her?"

"Aparantly not," Jenny said. "Coz when we left later I doubled back to get my coat. And the stripper was still there. I should know, he made fun of my hat!" Jenny pouted as thought the very memory was insulting to her.

"What did he say?" Lily asked. "More vegetable insults?"

"No!" Jenny said, swelling in fury. "He asked whether I was trying to impress a desperate botanist!"

James hastily covered his laughter. Remus patted Jenny on the shoulder.

"I hope you hurt him," Lily said seriously.

"Are you kidding!" Jenny asked. "I was wearing two inch heels. He's never going to be able to have kids!"

James's laughter escaped him and he dissolved, thumping his fist on the table. Tash was still looking confused.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "I didn't leave the club with him?"

"Positive," Jenny said. "Me and Lily walked home and you were wandering around outside your house."

"Well if I didn't sleep with the stripper then who did I sleep with?" Tash asked looking around the living room for answers.

"How the hell should we know?" James asked, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

"Are you sure you slept with someone?" Remus asked.

"Of course I am!" Tash said. "Do you forget times when you've had sex?"

Remus was saved from answering. There was another knock on the door but Peter came in without waiting. He looked extremely dishevelled.

"What dragged you through a hedge backwards?" Sirius asked. Peter took no notice of him.

"Just a word of warning," he said. "Don't go into my flat right now."

"Not that we would anyway, but for the sake of this conversation, why can't we go into your flat?" Tash asked.

"I've…kind of…" Peter went slightly red.

"Spit it out Wormtail," James said.

"I've got a girl in there," Peter finally got the words out. Everyone groaned.

"That's all we need right now," Remus muttered. "More domestic problems."

"I just came to borrow some milk," Peter asked. Lily pointed him through into the kitchen.

"Thank you," Peter said, hurrying into the next room. As soon as he was gone, the problem at hand re-emerged. Sirius was frowning. Tash was rubbing her eyes. Lily and James where staring at both of them and Jenny, for lack of anything better to do, was polishing her glasses on her shirt.

"Tash do you remember anything beyond the club last night?" Remus asked. Tash frowned.

"Um… I remember laughing. I laughed a _lot_!"

"Yeah we know that," Lily said.

"And I remember having my third shot of vodka…" Tash said.

"You had three shots of vodka?" Sirius asked. "No wonder you were pissed. You've never touched alcohol before then all of a sudden you're drowning shots!"

"And after that… nothing," Tash concluded.

"You went to the bar with me," Lily reiterated. "And the stripper offered to buy you a drink. And then I went off to the bathroom. When I came back, you and him were gone. I assumed you had both gone together."

"I remember our stripper left with us," Sirius said, frowning. "Peter picked her up. But I don't remember much after that. But she was the only girl around so it must have been her."

As he said this, Peter reappeared with the milk and two teabags.

"Can I borrow these too Lily?" he asked. Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Are you gonna give them back?" she asked. Peter's face fell.

"God I was joking Peter, take the teabags!" Lily sighed.

"Thanks. That stripper really has a thing for tea…" Peter added thoughtfully as he exited the room via the front door. No one spoke until Jenny dropped her glasses from her hand.

"Woah woah woah!" Remus said, picking up Jenny's glasses and repairing them for her. "Back up a minute. Did Peter just say _he _slept with the stripper?"

"I think he did," Sirius said. "Then who the hell did I sleep with!"

"And who did I sleep with!" Tash wailed frantically.

"God this is messed up," James remarked.

"You can say that again," Lily said.

"God this is messed up," James repeated. Sirius sank into the nearest armchair with a frown on his face.

"So you didn't sleep with the stripper…" he pointed at Tash. "And I didn't sleep with the stripper. But we definitely slept with someone last night…"

Nodding with a very pissed off expression on her face, Tash kicked the sofa before flopping down. She yelped and stood up again.

"What? Sit on something?" James asked, examining the sofa.

"No, I have a bruise on the back of my leg," Tash said before laughing dryly. "The one thing I do remember about last night. Everything's hazy except the point when I walked into the nightstand…"

"Wait a second," Sirius interrupted pointing a finger at Tash. "The nightstand?"

"Yes," Tash nodded.

"Our nightstand?"

"Yes," Tash said, wincing slightly sensing she had put her foot in it.

"You slept with someone in our bed!" Sirius asked. Tash shifted guiltily.

"Yes…" she nodded, her face burning. Sirius's frown got deeper.

"I just made this worse didn't I?" Tash asked.

"You couldn't have," Sirius shook his head.

"Eh?" Tash asked.

"You can't have had sex in our bed."

"Oh believe me, I can!" Tash assured him. Sirius gave her a silencing look and she went back to looking ashamed of herself.

"You can't have had sex in our bed because I had sex in our bed," Sirius said slowly. Everyone's eyes flicked between them. Tash looked very confused.

"How could we have had sex in the same…Oh God!" she squeaked, her hands flying to her mouth. Sirius seemed to come to the same conclusion a second later.

"Oh thank God!" he said.

"Am I missing something?" Jenny asked looking very puzzled as everyone else sighed in relief.

"We didn't sleep with strippers," Tash enlightened. "We slept with each other and were too drunk to remember."

"Ohhh…" Jenny trailed off. "Are we sure?"

"Yes that's how we slept in the same bed," Sirius said. "I remember you walking into the nightstand now I think about it…"

"Yeah okay we don't want to know anymore!" Jenny said covering her ears.

"So just to check we're all accounted for," Lily said. "Jenny saw our stripper leave. Peter slept with your stripper. Tash and Sirius slept with each other. And that's it."

"Well I slept with Jenny but that's not really relevant," Remus pointed out. Jenny slapped her forehead with her hand.

"Time and place dear," she said.

"So ironically," Sirius said. "The only people who didn't have sex last night were the bride and groom to be."

"And our stripper," Jenny reminded him. "But who cares about him? He made fun of my hat!"

Everyone rolled their eyes. At the same time, Lily glanced at the clock on the wall and her eyes went wide.

"We should have been at the rehearsal five minutes ago!"

"Relax Lily, Jenny will drive us and we'll be there in two," Sirius grinned, his happy self back now he was sure he was crime free.

"Excuse me!" Jenny said, jumping to her feet and waving her car keys. "If you want to walk Sirius you can!"

Sirius shrugged and disapperated.

"Ah…" Jenny trailed off. "Didn't think of that!"

* * *

_**A/N: **Okay I hope that wasn't too confusing. If it was tell me and I'll try and explain it properly. Plus the ending was a bit crap, but I couldn't think of any other ways to end it._

_**Next Chapter: **Right I'm cutting the crap and the next chapter we go straight to the wedding! Muses! Cue the wedding march! Dun dun dunna!_

_May Stardust fall in your dreams!_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything. All belongs to JKR._

_**Thanks to the following reviewers: **Freja, lostindreams1001, Kates Masters Sister, Princess Eclpise, Kates Master and Saphra!_

_**A./N:** Hey everyone! Sorry about the confusion last week. Document manager wouldn't upload until Sunday. But I am back on track and if something like that ever happens again I'll mention it on myspace._

_If anyone is interested, I've created my own piczo site. Its just random stuff about me, and there is some information on my stories, including Beginning of the End. There's a list of people that were in Lily and James's year at Hogwarts and there is a list of spells in the story so far (if you don't recognise them its coz they haven't appeared yet! Remember I'm a few chapters ahead of posting!) If you want to check it out the link is below (remove the spaces)_

_www . meiandthemuses . piczo . com_

_Go have a look if you want to! And sign my guest book!_

_**Interesting point**. Jenny and I co-wrote a scene in this chapter. See if you can guess which one it is! I'll send you cookies if you get it right!_

_**Dedicated** to (who else?) the one and only, my wonderful friend Jenny. Thanks for all the hours you put into helping me plan every detail of this wedding. I only hope when you get married in real life we put this much effort in yours!

* * *

_

**Chapter 9**

Knock, knock, knock.

"Lily?" Jenny called through the door. Lily rolled over in bed and faced the ceiling in semi-darkness.

"Come in," she said. Jenny stuck her head and then the rest of her person around the door.

"You realise its ten thirty and you haven't got up yet," she said drawing back the curtains.

"It's ten thirty three actually," Lily corrected.

"Yeah and the ceremony is at five o clock," Jenny said. "You need to get up, have breakfast and then start getting ready."

"Jen," Lily said slowly.

"What?" Jenny frowned at her friend.

"You know that point before weddings where the couples start having doubts," Lily said.

"Mhmm," Jenny nodded.

"I'm going through that now," Lily said looking at the shorter woman.

"Lily," Jenny said sitting on the bed. "Every bride goes through this."

"I know," Lily said rubbing her eyes. "I'm just…worried something's going to happen. What if I screw this up."

"Lily I've known you for over nine years," Jenny said. "You never screw anything up!"

"And look at the war," Lily said. "I could lose James tomorrow," The thought brought tears to her eyes. "I can't handle that. I won't survive."

"All the more reason to marry the man!" Jenny said.

Lily sighed and stared at the ceiling, familiar knots of worry forming in her stomach.

"Lily," Jenny got her attention. "Just answer me this. Do you love James?"

"Yes," Lily nodded.

"How much?"

"More than anything," Lily said.

"Even more than me?" Jenny asked, the corners of her lips twitching into a grin.

"Even mo…Jen! Don't make me answer that!" Lily frowned.

"Okay sorry," Jenny said. "Can you picture your life without him?"

"No," Lily shook her head, feeling tears appearing again.

"Do you _want_ to spend the rest of your life without him?" Jenny asked.

"No," Lily shook her head again.

"Then you will be just fine!" Jenny said. Lily bit her lip.

"You know what I do when I'm confused?" Jenny asked.

"Eat loads of sugar and buy a new green hat?" Lily said. Jenny frowned.

"Not all the time," she said. "I just think of all the happy points in my life. I know it's not easy, especially when we could all be murdered in our beds tomorrow evening…"

"Really helping my fears Jen," Lily nodded.

"Lily seriously," Jenny said. "Think of something happy and it'll tell you you're doing the right thing. I did that when we were leaving school. It worked for me. I just thought about meeting Remus for the first time and suddenly it didn't seem so scary as before."

"What should I think about?" Lily asked.

"Mmm…" Jenny looked thoughtful. "…I know! Remember the Gryffindor Slytherin Quidditch match! That was when you two first kissed!"

Lily smiled as she remembered the sounds of the party raging in the common room and getting lost as she looked at James and the feeling of his lips on hers for the first time...

"Hey misty eyed!" Jenny teased. "Stop reminiscing. Are you going to this wedding or not?"

"Yeah I am," Lily nodded, throwing back the covers. "I'm going to get married."

"Good!" Jenny grinned and leaped off the bed. "Cause you didn't buy a one thousand two hundred and fifty pound dress so it could sit in your wardrobe!"

"One thousand five hundred," Lily corrected. "Those alterations I needed were expensive!"

OOO

"Jenny!" Tash hammered on the door of the bedroom.

"What?" Jen's voice called through the wood.

"My hair isn't staying up!" Tash fretted. "It's too heavy!"

"Well I'm kinda busy with Lily's right now!" Jenny said. "You just organise the bridesmaids like you're supposed to Tash and I'll do your hair in a minute."

"They're all fine!" Tash said observing the people in the living/dining room. Rachel, Alice and Jess were all ready. All the bridesmaids had their hair tied beautifully…all except Tash.

"Bugger it," Tash muttered, letting her hands drop from her head again. Her heavy blonde hair fell down her back in unruly tangles.

"Language Tash, we have a minor in here," Rachel said nodding at Jess.

"Sorry but this is impossible!" Tash fumed. There was a knock on the front door.

"Come in unless you're the groom!" Tash yelled.

"Duh duh, duh duuuh!" Sirius chanted as he came sweeping in through the door. Remus followed looking rather windswept.

"Hey guys," Tash said, allowing Sirius to stop in his rendition of 'here comes the bride' to kiss her on the cheek. "You didn't bring James did you?"

"No he's still at the flat trying to tame his hair," Sirius sighed. "It's not going to work. I've known him for almost ten years and it's always stuck up at the back."

"Remus you look exhausted," Rachel observed.

"Alaska ran off with my tie," Remus reported. "And then Maddie decided to go to sleep in my waistcoat. And then Paige flew in with the daily prophet and dropped it on Maddie, who then went nuts and decided to try and savage Paige. So I had to separate them."

"When Jenny's away her menagerie will play," Alice quipped.

"What about my menagerie?" Jenny asked, returning to the room. Her face lit up at the sight of Remus and then fell when she realised who was not with him.

"Remus, where are my dogs?" she asked, fixing him with a piercing stare which could also be described as scary.

"In the car," Remus said.

"You left them in the car!" Jenny demanded, her voice going shrill.

"Relax Jen the Anglia will be fine…" Remus tried to assure her.

"You left them in _MY_ car!" Jenny inflated before running out of the flat with Tash hot on her heels.

"Jen! My hair!"

There was a bang as she slammed the door behind her.

"They totally love us don't they?" Sirius asked his friend.

"Couldn't live without us," Remus sighed as Lily and her mother appeared.

"What's going on?" the bride asked before looking accusingly at the two of them. "What have you done with my bridesmaids!"

"Well Jenny's gone to rescue her car," Sirius said. "And Tash has gone to rescue her hair."

Lily look at him strangely before remembering that this was Sirius she was talking to.

"Well isn't anyone going to tell me how I look?"

"Lily we've seen the dress before," Alice reminded her. Rachel nodded and on the sofa, Jess couldn't take her eyes off her cousin.

"And we have girlfriends," Sirius stated. "Who'd possibly kill us if we complimented another woman."

Lily raised her eyebrows.

"You look pretty Lily," Jess said quietly from the sofa. "Really pretty."

"Well I'm glad someone thinks so," Lily said as Jen and Tash came back in with Alaska and Maddie in tow.

"Aww Lily!" Jenny squeaked holding onto the husky. "You look gorgeous! Doesn't she look gorgeous guys!"

Sirius and Remus both rolled their eyes.

"Good call Sirius," Remus nodded sarcastically. At this point Alaska threw her head back and howled.

"What's up with her?" Tash asked trying to restrain Maddie from jumping onto the furniture.

"I don't know," Jenny trailed off thoughtfully. "Wait." She turned to look at Remus. "What time is it?"

"Three fifty two," Remus said checking his watch.

"Oh she howls about now every day," Jenny assured everyone. Remus nodded.

"Yep, every single day," he said, with an air of terrible suffering.

"Can someone take them out then?" Jenny asked.

"Why can't you?" Lily asked.

"Because I have to sort out Tash's hair," Jenny said.

"Yes!" Tash cheered, accidentally letting go of Maddie's lead. The little King Charles Spaniel shot across the room and jumped onto the sofa.

"Sirius take the dogs into the next room!" Tash said in exasperation.

"Yes Tash," Sirius nodded obediently, before leading both dogs towards the room. At this point Alaska got rather excited about going into the next room and decided to haul Sirius the rest of the way. There was an audible thump as she dragged him over the threshold.

"Wow Jenny, you _walk _her?" Alice asked. Jenny smiled.

"Yep! I may be small but I'm freakishly strong!"

"Lily!" Sirius yelled. "Do you have one of those sticky roller things you use on clothes?"

"Why?" Lily asked as Sirius returned from the room, covered in white dog hairs.

"Sirius you've been living with Tash too long," Remus said. "You _are _a wizard remember!"

"Oh yeah…" Sirius said pulling out his wand. "Maybe I have been living with Tash too long. I mean I start to boil the kettle when I get home now."

"Actually…" Jenny said thoughtfully. "A cup of tea would be great right now Sirius!"

"Okay Jenny," Tash interrupted. "MY HAIR!"

"Oh right," Jenny nodded sitting down to attack Tash's long blonde hair. "Can we have that tea?"

Sirius obliged and provided all the bridesmaids with a cup.

"Hey… did you say its ten to four?" Lily asked suddenly.

"Actually its about five to four now," Remus amended.

"Remus you realise you are supposed to be at the church to organise the ushers and help everyone set up in five minutes?" Lily asked. "And Sirius you have to go and get the service sheets and you have to sort out the buttonholes." Remus and Sirius both glanced at each other.

"Um… we should go…" Remus said as they both shot out of the door.

"Hey! What about the dogs!" Jenny called after them. The slamming of the front door answered her.

"They can stay here Jen," Lily assured her. "Right no one bring tea near me. If my dress gets ruined..."

"You can magic the stain out?" Rachel reminded her.

"Good point," Lily nodded stealing Jenny's cup (much to the latter's disgust) and took a sip. She paused before looking at the cup.

"Tea from wands tastes like wood," she remarked.

OOO

"Hey Uncle Jason," James said. It was four o clock and he and Sirius had just apperated outside the church. Remus, Peter and Frank were already there, organising the early guests. James was getting familiar knots of worry in his stomach, the kind that he used to get before a Quidditch match.

Sirius was nervously shuffling the service sheets and alternating between checking for the tiny box in his trouser pocket, and the wedding gift from himself, Tash, Remus and Jen, which was currently residing in his breast pocket along with his speech notes.

"Hello." A tall thin man with the same messy black hair as James approached. He looked slightly worn out but was smiling at his nephew.

"That's a suit is it Uncle?" James asked.

"What's wrong with it?" Jason asked, looking himself up and down. "This is what muggles wear to weddings instead of dress robes. I researched it specially."

"It's pink," James said weakly. Sirius looked up from his service sheets and immediately fought down a laugh at the sight of James's uncle in a pink jacket and trousers. His shirt (which was the only white piece of clothing present) was accompanied by a pink bow tie.

"I don't know what you're laughing at Sirius," Jason said. "It'll probably be you next year walking up the aisle."

This sobered Sirius up immediately, and James went back to looking nervous.

"Don't look so scared," Jason said, as they approached the church. "You're a Potter. You'll be fine. Girl's can't resist us."

Sirius, who was handing the service sheets to Remus (who was standing at the door) laughed.

"Mmm so how long did your last girlfriend last for Jason?" he asked.

"Two weeks, the girls scared her off," Jason said.

"So where are the terrible triplets?" James asked. "I do remember inviting them too."

"They're probably running around picking all the petals off the decorations," Jason said. "That's what they were doing when I left them."

"No Frank and Peter stopped them," Remus called as they walked into the church. James blinked as his vision adjusted. It was a shade darker inside than it was outside. He noticed that some of the people there were giving Jason strange looks. Probably because of his outfit as all of Lily's relatives were muggles, though Lily had assured James that they all knew she was a witch.

Only a few of the guests had shown up so far. The wedding ceremony didn't start for just under another hour. James noticed Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall, both whom he was relieved to see looked far less conspicuous than his uncle, though Dumbledore had slipped up by wearing his buckled boots and his cloak over his suit.

Not a second later, James felt the wind get knocked out of him. Sirius and Jason were in similar states. They were all being hugged by three girls. They all had dark blonde hair and were wearing identical red dresses. Almost as if they were one mind they all let go simultaneously and rotated so they were hugging different people.

"Hey girls," James choked out as the five year old triplets swapped again before stepping back. "You've all grown."

"You know what's scary?" Remus asked appearing behind them. "They have exactly the same grin that Jenny does."

James looked back at the three girls, who were beaming at him.

"James is getting married!" one of them pealed.

"James is going to be a husband!" another cheered.

"James is going to run away from the scary girls," James announced hurrying to the front of the church. As Sirius followed he distinctly heard Jason saying;

"Emma, Beth, Kate, why don't you go and talk to Peter?"

"YAY!"

OOO

"Hate to be the voice of impending doom," Jenny said from the drivers seat. "But there's a huge backlog of traffic on the other side of the road."

Lily craned her head out of the window to see that her friend was right. She was currently wedged into the back of the Anglia next to her mother, Rachel, Jess, Helen and Alice. Tash had shotgunned the front seat before anyone else could and now she was paying for it. Jenny wasn't the calmest of people when she was a hurry and was occasionally prone to road rage. Fortunately the back of the car had been magically expanded to fit the extra people.

"Hope it's gone by the time the service is over," Lily's mother said. "We don't want to be late."

Lily would have answered, but her voice had disappeared in the sea of nerves dancing around in her stomach.

"Nervous?" her mother asked. Lily gave a small smile and nodded.

"Every bride feels like that," her mother said, taking Lily's hand and squeezing it.

"You can bet Jenny won't," Tash said dismissivly. "She'll probably be hyper the day she gets married!"

"I'll be hyper when?" Jenny asked, pulling up to a roundabout.

"When you get married," Tash said. Jenny almost stalled the car and her face went an interesting shade of magenta.

"Where did this come from?" she asked. Lily found herself fighting down a laugh, despite the nervousness she was feeling. No one answered Jenny's question, and Tash began humming 'here comes the bride' irritatingly.

"Okay, Tash stop that," Helen ordered. "Poor Lily looks like she's going to faint."

"Oooh, sorry Lils," Tash said. "I'm not the brightest thing on two legs."

"Nor are you the quietest," Jenny said. "I heard you singing bohemian rhapsody when you were changing earlier."

"Ta Jen," Tash said rolling her eyes.

OOO

"You alright Prongs? You look like you're about to play a Quidditch match against Ireland!" Sirius said.

"Does everyone always feel this nervous when they get married?" James asked.

"Probably," Sirius shrugged. "Ask Jason if he was nervous."

"He looks a little preoccupied," James pointed out. Indeed Jason was trying to restrain the triplets from causing any more havoc then they had already. Currently they were sitting in their seats pulling faces at Dumbledore, who was in the row behind them. The Headmaster of Hogwarts didn't seem at all fazed by this. On the contrary, he beamed at them and produced a bunch of flowers for them from the end of his wand. The girls smiled and promptly began fighting over the flowers.

James glanced around at the rest of his side of the family. There wasn't many of them left. With the war, plenty of them had been wiped out. Most of them he was glad to see had left their dress robes behind, however he could see some of them had slipped up. His cousin Jasmine was wearing a purple shirt with silver stars on it, which occasionally flashed and turned gold. Next to him sat Jasmines three year old son Oliver. The little boy waved at James and he waved back.

On Jasmine's other side sat Lewis, her brother. James grinned. He hadn't seen Lewis in ages. Hannah, his wife, was sitting next to him a grin on her face and one hand on her stomach. James knew why. His cousin would be a father soon.

James was pleased to see Kareena on the other side of the hall. She smiled at him and he waved back. He was happy she had decided to come. On her left sat Mark, who was looking adorable in a suit and playing happily with Samantha who was in her carry cot next to him. As James watched, Mark picked up one of his sisters toys and began to walk it along the edge of the cot. There was a peal of babyish laughter.

A few rows back, James was amused to see Arthur and Molly Weasley trying desperately to control their five children (well four of them, Percy was being relatively well behaved). As he watched, the two year old twins Fred and George, both jumped out of their seats and started throwing balls of parchment at the triplets. The girls turned and began throwing flowers back at them.

"Pranksters in the making they are," Sirius muttered to him.

"You think there'll ever be another group as bad as we were?" James asked.

"Nah!" Sirius shook his head. "I can see it now. The Marauders, famous throughout Hogwarts as the best trouble makers ever to have lived there!"

James chuckled. Remus hurried up to the front of the hall.

"They're here," he said briefly.

"See you in a second," Sirius said jovially clapping James on the back and hurrying out the back of the hall.

OOO

"Here we are then," Lily's mother said happily. Lily glanced at the church door and her nerves doubled as the bridesmaids piled out of the car. Jenny switched off the engine and climbed out of her seat.

"Nice parking Jenny," Rachel observed. Jenny's flower covered car had stopped over two parking spaces.

"Jenny doesn't park a car Rach," Lily said, climbing out of the car and trying not to trip on her dress. "She abandons it."

"Thanks," Jenny said, but she was smiling. She had just spotted Remus standing at the door. He caught sight of the party and hurried over with the rest of the ushers and Sirius on his tail. Peter ran back inside the church to tell everyone that they were there.

"Good thing you're here," Remus said. "We got worried when we heard about the traffic."

"It wasn't too bad our way," Jenny assured him. "But we could have problems on the way to the reception."

"Let's get the church over with before we start worrying about the reception," Sirius proposed. "I tell you this is the most nervous I've ever seen James, and I've seen him before Quidditch matches with the Slytherins!"

Lily felt slightly better and the knot in her stomach loosened slightly. At least she wasn't the only nervous one.

"Yeah well this isn't exactly a Quidditch match," Remus pointed out, before looking at Lily. "Nervous Lily?"

"Just a bit," Lily said, giving a smile.

"Big hug!" Jenny called, seizing everyone she could reach and pulling them all together. Lily stifled a yelp as she felt her head collide with someone else's. From Sirius's muffled curse, she guessed it was his.

"Ow ow ow! Someone's treading on my foot!" Tash shouted and Jenny immediately let go of everyone.

"Sorry Tash!" Jenny said.

"S'okay, I've got another foot," Tash winced. The music began to play inside and Lily felt the nerves return.

"Okay line up everyone," Jenny said taking charge. "That's our cue."

Everyone fell into place. Lily swallowed her newly forming nerves. Her father held out his arm.

"Ready love?"

"I'm still scared!" Lily said. Her father grinned.

"You look exactly like your mother did when she was walking down the aisle," he said.

Lily managed to smile at him.

"Sirius stop looking down my dress!" Tash hissed from the front.

"I'm not!" Sirius whispered. "However flattering that dress is love I'm not desperate enough to look down it." He dropped his voice but Lily caught his words. "I can see that when we get home."

Tash shushed him but Lily heard her giggle. She wondered briefly who would get married first, Sirius and Tash or Remus and Jen?

Lily glanced at the other couples. Jen and Remus were shooting each other grins from where they stood. Lily wondered briefly if they had regressed to sixth years who blushed whenever they looked at each other.

In front of her Jess was clutching her flower basket and looking up at Lily with worried eyes. Lily almost laughed at the look on her cousin's face. Jess looked terrified at the thought of going into a church where everyone would be watching her.

"Jess relax," Lily bent down and hugged her cousin. "You look more scared than me!"

"Why are you scared?" Jess asked frowning. "You're getting married."

_'I'm getting married' _Lily thought to herself as the bridesmaids began to trek in to the church. She gripped her fathers arm. '_Jess is right,' _she thought. _'I'm getting married.'_

'_So why the hell am I so jumpy?'_

OOO

"Good luck James." Lily's mother whispered from the front pew on the left. James grinned back. The minister was standing next to him. He was a nice man by the name of Father Brian, who knew Lily from when she was a child. Lily had been delighted to find him for the service and he had been more than happy to marry the little girl whom he used to see at church every Sunday with her family.

The bridesmaids began to file in. James spotted Sirius and Tash first. Both of them grinned stupidly at him, which he took to mean that they wished him luck. Behind them were Remus and Jenny who gave him a much more comforting smile. Frank and Alice did the same. Rachel and Peter were the last ones in, followed by Jess, who was focusing intently on sprinkling petals on the floor rather than looking at the people who were sitting in the pews and commenting on how pretty she looked.

Finally two more figures entered the room. James felt like he had the wind knocked out of him. Holding her fathers arm and wearing a nervous smile, was Lily. Looking more beautiful than he had ever seen her before. The dress was simple but elegant at the same time. She was wearing the necklace he had got her all those years ago, the Christmas of their seventh year. Her hair tumbled loose over her shoulders covered by the veil she wore. James fought to stop himself from gasping. She was gorgeous. The greatest blessing of his life.

Lily felt like she was floating down the aisle. The people in the pews weren't there, she could barely feel her fathers arm around hers. There was only James at the end of the aisle, looking at her as though he couldn't believe his eyes.

Everyone watched spellbound as Lily and James said their vows and became husband and wife. When it came to the ring exchange, Lily was almost crying with emotion. Sirius was beaming when he handed the rings over (though he could have just been happy that he hadn't lost them). Tash and Jenny were holding back their own tears as the couple kissed. The room applauded and the newlyweds broke apart, tears of happiness in both their eyes.

* * *

_**A/N: **Well I've finally finished the wedding ceremony! You have no idea how long it's taken me to write that. But I'm actually happy with it. For once I'm happy with a chapter I've written._

_Don't forget, if you guess which scene was the one that me and Jenny wrote together I'll send you cookies!…well not real cookies! I'll send you virtual cookies!_

_Check out my piczo site!_

_**Next Chapter: **The wedding reception! Hehe! Trust me you will enjoy this chapter! Won't elaborate on why. You'll have to wait and see!_

_May Stardust fall in your dreams!_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: **Really, I don't own anything. Not a single scrap! Nor do I own the rights to any lyrics used in this chapter!_

_**Thanks to the following reviewers: **Princess Eclpise, lostindreams1001, Kates Masters Sister, sunkissed italian, Emmas Padawon, madsdagirl, Hannaham, and meg.luvs.david!_

_100 reviews! I LOVE YOU GUYS: Muses throw party with balloons, cake, fireworks and streamers :_

_**A/N: **Christ I'm a lazy bugger! I literally finished part of this chapter this morning. Its annoying when you've got the whole chapter written except for one little scene which just does not want to get put on paper!_

_Also poor Fred (bless him) has come down with a cold because Chris (my brother) accidentally shut him in the fridge. I've done that before so he's not too miffed. Just sneezing._

_: In background, Fred the muse sneezes and scowls at the computer screen :

* * *

_

**Chapter 10**

_There is something that I see,_

_In the way you look at me._

_There's a smile there's a truth,_

_In your eyes._

_What an unexpected way,_

_On this unexpected day._

_Could it be,_

_This is where I belong._

_It is you I have loved all along._

OOO

Beep! Beep!

"Get off the road you lunatic!" Jenny yelled as another car pulled out in front of her.

"My first husband was a taxi driver," Helen remarked from next to Lily. "Stupid man."

Lily nodded, feeling distinctly uncomfortable wedged in the back of the car between James and Alice.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU TWIT!" Jenny yelled out of the open window. A car horn blared.

"Hey! What are you? Retarded!"

"Dumbass!" Jenny threw after the cars retreating boot.

"Who are you and what have you done with Jen?" Tash asked, edging away from their driver. Jenny looked at her friend.

"You want to get to the reception on time!" she asked, pulling out of their lane, driving up to the pedestrian crossing and slamming on the breaks. Behind them the hire cars did the same. Jenny groaned.

"There's always one little old lady crossing the road isn't there? God!" She slammed her head on the steering wheel and everyone in the back groaned at the thought of further delay.

"There's that traffic backlog up ahead," Tash warned. Jenny swore and James covered Jess's ears.

"Right sod this," Jenny muttered, "soon as this lady is over, we're taking a short cut. I'm not sitting in that."

Another louder groan appeared from the back.

"Jenny no! You're going to get us lost!" Rachel said. The driver turned her head.

"I never get lost!" she proclaimed. Lily and Tash snorted in disbelief. Jenny ignored them and stuck her head out of the window.

"We want to get to the reception today please!" she shouted at the old lady, who was halfway across the pedestrian crossing.

"Don't care about today but we would like to get there in one piece Jenny," Helen said. Jenny impatiently beeped her horn. The queue of traffic behind them immediately did the same.

"You realise Jenny that she's probably going to have a heart attack now?" Rachel pointed out. Jenny continued to bang her head against the steering wheel.

"I'm not playing chauffeur at my wedding I can tell you that now!" she proclaimed.

"Thank God!" Tash said throwing her hands up into the air. There was a knock on the window and everyone turned to see Sirius standing outside the door looking slightly out of breath.

"McGonagall and Moody have apperated ahead to tell them we'll be late," he said.

"Okay," Tash said. "Jenny says she has a short cut so we can avoid that traffic up ahead."

"No way! She'll get lost," Sirius proclaimed. Jenny glared at him.

"Trust me on this Sirius. I won't get lost!"

From the look on Sirius's face it was clear he didn't believe her.

"So does Dumbledore get road rage then Sirius?" Tash asked pleasantly, sparing Jenny a patronising look. Lily's head snapped around.

"What are you talking about?"

"Not really," Sirius shook his head.

"Of course he doesn't!" Jenny huffed.

"Dumbledore can drive?" Lily asked. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Who do you think is driving our car? Peter!" he snorted.

"Now that would be suicide," Tash remarked. "Since Peter failed his apparition exam twice. I dread to think what he'd be like behind the wheel of a car!"

Meanwhile in the front seat, Jenny was not listening to a word of Sirius and Tash's conversation.

"Of course Dumbledore can drive Lily!" she said in exasperation. "Who do you think taught me!"

"Dumbledore taught you to drive?" James asked incredulously.

"Yes," Jenny nodded. Lily and James exchanged startled looks.

"That guy has endless talents," Tash shook her head at the same time Jenny turned her head and shouted with joy.

"YES FINALLY!" she said as the old lady reached the other side. Sirius looked up in alarm and raced back to his car as Jenny put the car in first gear and moved ahead.

"Right so where is this amazing short cut?" Tash asked, pulling out a map and letting it fall open on her knees.

"On the right," Jenny said pointing up ahead. The main road turned off just before the traffic into a housing estate. Tash frowned at the map on her knees.

"Hmm… it's not on here… that's strange."

"Not really Tash," Lily said shaking her head. "Since that's a street map of Paris you're holding."

"Oh yeah," Tash said picking it up and reading the front. "I wondered what the Bibliotheque national was doing there." She shoved it back into the glove compartment and picked up a book.

"Okay, where are we…?"

"Lily?" Jenny asked, turning her head to look at the bride. "This may be a stupid request but can I wear these shoes during the reception? They're much more comfortable, and they're green!"

"Whatever just look at the road!" Lily shrieked in alarm pointing at the approaching roundabout. Jenny swore again and Lily, James and Helen all covered Jess's ears. Jenny swerved into the roundabout causing another car to honk at them. Jenny continued to turn right around the roundabout.

"Left!" Lily ordered.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Jenny said turning left out off the roundabout. Everyone in the back breathed a collective sigh of relief.

"Almost there," Lily muttered, half to herself, half to the petrified Jess.

"Sorry Lily!" Jenny apologised again. "I forgot you don't like driving."

"I don't mind driving," Lily corrected. "I just don't like it when you aren't concentrating!"

"Gee thanks," Jenny said obviously hurt.

"Umm, this map is really weird," Tash said aloud.

"That's because it's upside down Tash," James muttered. Tash turned it over and checked the cover.

"Oh right, I wondered why everything was the wrong way," she said.

"And to think you used to play Quidditch," James said. "I'm surprised your head didn't get lost in the changing rooms."

"I can play Quidditch Potter, I just have a hopeless sense of direction," Tash said.

"Yeah you once got lost in a French car park didn't you?" Lily put in. Everyone in the back snorted.

"Yep that was me," Tash said, hardly noticing that everyone was laughing at her. "Sixth year Easter holidays, I was in France with my family. Chris and I got bored looking around DIY superstores and we said we'd go back to the car. I got lost. Mum and Dad found us later down the opposite end of the car park, thinking that was where we'd left the car."

"And you didn't get lost around Hogwarts how?" Jenny asked.

"I have no idea," Tash said absently turning the page of the atlas.

"Umm, Tash unless we live in North Wales, then that's the wrong page," Helen said leaning over Tash's shoulder. Tash groaned.

"Oh bugger it!" she said throwing the book into the back. "Someone else do it!" Jenny beeped her horn again making everyone jump.

"What was that for?" Lily asked.

"That git," everyone around her leaped to cover Jess's ears, "in that car just cut me off!"

"Jenny drive slowly please! Before I beat your car to death with the Michelin guide to London!" Tash said, clutching the dashboard and staring in horror at Jenny's speed.

"We're here now so don't worry," Jenny said, pulling up outside the hotel door. With relief everyone began to pile out of the car.

"Whew!" Lily said, as James helped her out. "For a second there I didn't think we'd make it in one piece."

"Take more than Jenny's driving to stop us," James pointed out, holding her hand and looking at their friends pulling up behind them.

"Take it everyone else had a better drive than we did," James asked as the other passengers got out of their cars.

"Mhmm, lovely," Sirius said weakly as he got out of the next car and approached them. "But from now on I'll stick to apperating."

"I'll just go and park," Jenny said. "Meet you inside."

"Uh Jen," Tash said. "I just had a thought. Did you bring money?"

"Just the five pound note in my shoe for emergencies, why?" Jenny asked.

"Do you know how you're going to pay the parking meter?" Tash asked. Everyone looked at her and Jenny's eyes went wide.

"Oh cr…"

As one everyone dived for Jess's ears.

OOO

_There's no more mystery,_

_It is finally clear to me._

_You're the home my heart's searched for,_

_So long._

_It is you I have loved all along._

_There were times, I ran to hide._

_Afraid to show the other side._

_Alone in the night without you._

_But now I know just who you are,_

_And I know you hold my heart._

_Finally, this is where I belong._

_And it is you I have loved all along._

OOO

Lily smiled at the sight of her friends. Everyone had gathered in the bar of the hotel until they could go through to the restaurant. The atmosphere was so happy Lily knew she was going to have to pinch herself to make sure this wasn't a dream.

"You okay?" James asked, watching her study the hall.

"Yeah I just can't believe all this is real," Lily admitted.

"Yeah me too," James agreed. "I keep expecting to wake up and find I'm still at Hogwarts and the last three years have just been a dream."

Lily grinned. It was exactly how she felt too.

"Okay guys we have a problem," Sirius said quietly coming up to them. Lily sighed.

"Already?" James asked. "We haven't even sat down for dinner and there's a problem?"

"Yep," Sirius nodded. "Someone screwed the seating plan up."

Lily and James groaned in unison. Sirius snorted at them.

"God married couples do think the same," he muttered. James elbowed him in the arm.

"Ow! Just saying," Sirius said.

"So what's up with the seating?" Lily asked.

"Well we've managed to sort everything out except for one person," Sirius said. His expression puzzled Lily. He looked torn between irritation and amusement.

"What's so funny about it?" Lily asked. Sirius couldn't hold back the grin any longer.

"Well…" he began. At the same point however one of the hotel staff announced that dinner was ready to be served and everyone made their way through to the restaurant.

The room was, in Lily's eyes, gorgeous. The walls were white panelled and the floor was covered in a dark blue carpet with the hotel's crest on it. The full length windows were all thrown open allowing the last of the days warmth to flood in. The back end of the room was set aside for dancing later on.

"Knew we made a good choice with this place," James muttered to his wife as everyone began to find their seats.

"Mmm," Lily agreed. The warmth of the room was making her feel light headed.

"Um…why is Dumbledore sitting with the children?" James asked her. Lily looked over and saw that he was right.

"That's the seating problem," Sirius said sagely. James was fighting down a laugh. Someone had placed Dumbledore on one of the children's tables. He however didn't seem the slightest bit fazed. On the contrary he was beaming at them.

"Oh God," Lily muttered covering her face with her hands. Sirius could no longer contain it and he burst out laughing. Lily made her way over to the children's tables and James went to find the person responsible for the seating plan.

"Professor?" Lily asked. Dumbledore smiled at her.

"Am I in the wrong place Lily?"

"Err, sort of," Lily said. "We're sorry. James and Sirius are trying to sort it out."

"I don't mind," her old headmaster said. "I'm quite happy here, and I'm sure the children don't mind having me as company."

He turned to look at the children on the table. Emma, Beth and Kate were playing I spy and hadn't noticed anything else that was happening. Oliver was waving to his mother on the next table, and Mark was staring in awe at Dumbledore's long silver beard.

"Uh Lily, the Events Manager says we can't move him," James said appearing by her side. "Sorry Professor, but they've already started serving the starters." He pointed to the kitchen staff who were already appearing with the first course.

"I'm fine," Dumbledore said. "Don't worry about me. This is your wedding day and you shouldn't have to spend it worrying just because I happen to be in the wrong place."

"Only if you're sure," Lily said smiling at him.

"Um Lily…" said Jenny as the couple took their seats at the top table. "Is that Dumbledore sitting with the children?"

"Yes, yes it is," Lily grinned.

OOO

_There's no more mystery,_

_It is finally clear to me._

_You're the home my heart's searched for,_

_So long._

_And it is you I have loved all along._

_Over and over, I'm filled with emotion_

_Your love rushes through my veins._

_And I am filled with the sweetest devotion._

_As I, I look into your perfect face._

OOO

"… So I'll wrap up this speech, by saying, here's to the newlyweds, Lily and James." Sirius finished raising his glass as the rest of the room did the same. James felt like hugging him. The speeches had been the part he was worried about but they had all gone smoothly including his own.

"One last thing," Sirius added whilst the hall was still quite. "We've got a gift to present to the bride and groom." He turned to both of them. Lily felt shocked. She hadn't expected anything from her friends. She'd told them just being at the wedding would be enough to make her happy. Sirius was rummaging in his breast pocket as Remus, Peter, Jenny and Tash all stood up too.

"We all clubbed together for this," Tash explained. "Hope you enjoy it."

Sirius produced a thick envelope from his pocket. James took it from him and examined it curiously.

"It helps if you open it James, examining the front isn't going to give you any clues," Jenny said rolling her eyes.

James gave her a look as Lily took the envelope from him and gently tore open the seal.

"Plane tickets?" Lily asked in disbelief. James took them from her and examined them.

"We know you said you didn't want a honeymoon," Sirius explained. "But we thought this would work. It's just the weekend and you're close enough to get back if something happens."

"Paris," Lily breathed looking at their destination. "Whose idea was this?"

"Well…" Tash drew out. "The holiday was Sirius's idea. I thought of Paris. Remus and Peter booked the tickets and the hotel and Jenny found all the places you can visit."

"I don't know what to say…" James trailed off looking remarkably touched. "Wait a sec." He studied the flight information printed on the ticket. "The flight is first thing tomorrow morning, we haven't got anything prepared."

"Don't worry," Jenny chimed in. "Tash and I went back to your place quickly just after we got here. You're stuff is packed and ready. We're covering your days off from work and your passports are in the envelope."

Lily didn't hear any more. She had grabbed her friends in suffocating hug.

"You're very welcome Lily," Jenny said. "Sometimes I think your hugs could rival mine!"

There was a light round of applause in the room and Lily let go of her friends.

"I love you guys!"

"We know," Remus nodded wisely.

"Of course you love us Lily! Who doesn't!" Jenny rolled her eyes. Lily laughed.

"Well with that done," Sirius said, straightening his tie and looking remarkably pleased that the gift had gone down well. "Shall we start the dancing."

Lily glanced at James and he grinned back at her.

"Why not?" James shrugged.

As they made their way to the dancefloor there was a crack and all the lights in the room cut out.

Lily turned, examining the whole room. All the lights were dead. Outside the restaurant, the corridor leading to the hotel bar was dark too. The last faint strands of sunlight was shimmering through the window.

"Power cut?" Jenny suggested. Lily shook her head. Something told her that wasn't right. The room was eerily tense.

"Something's not right," James muttered. Lily was alarmed to see his breath was frosting. It was the mid May and it had been a warm evening. Glancing around, Lily saw with horror that everyone else was breathing puffs of steam. Jenny ran to the window of the restaurant and peeked through it.

She screamed and recoiled at the same time the noise was cut by the sound of a hoarse rattling breath sucking all the happy thoughts from the room.

The room erupted into screams. Lily felt her panic immediately washed over by the cold clammy feeling that accompanied a dementor attack. All the wizards in the room were on their feet, wands drawn, trying to anticipate where the first one would appear.

They didn't have long to wait. As if on cue, a dementor appeared at the window, the noise of its breath echoing through the room. Dumbledore was the first to reach it. There was a flash of silver and a huge phoenix appeared from the end. The dementor fled, only to be replaced by three more. The windows were suddenly blocked by the tall cloaked creatures.

There were bursts of light, as everyone who was capable started trying to conjure patronuses. James was one of the first to succeed. Lily tried, but all she was producing was a thick silver mist. Tash's cat patronus was attacking nearby. Jenny was gathering the children up and trying to keep them out of harms way.

More and more appeared and soon the room was full of dementors, flying above the guests, singling them out and attacking them, only to be driven off by another patronus.

Lily cringed as a dementor swooped close to her. She found it difficult to breathe and all she could hear was some of her worst memories. The day Petunia found out she was a witch, the Death Eater attack in Hogsmeade, the Death Eater attack a few weeks ago, the pain of being under the cruciatus curse…

Someone grabbed her hand and she felt the sounds of her memories fade. She looked up to see James standing beside her, squeezing her hand and bringing her back. As another dementor closed in, Lily faced it with renewed strength.

"_Expecto Patronum!" _A huge silvery owl burst from her wand and swooped at the dementor. It backed away immediately. Lily's burst of pride was replaced by fear as she hear a scream cut through all the rest. She turned to find the source of the noise.

Her mother was crouching over her father's body. Lily's wand arm went limp and she raced over. Her father was alive, staring at the wall opposite as though he could not see the attack. Lily struggled not to cry as she flung herself down next to him. He didn't acknowledge her.

"No, no, NO!" Lily screamed, clutching her fathers hand and gazing at his face. His normally alert eyes, were dark and empty. Lily fell against her mother, sobbing her heart out as the last of her hope went out. Her father was dead, his soul gone forever.

"Lily!" Tash's warning appeared too late. Lily looked up to see another dementor approach. Slowly it lowered it hood. Lily felt no surge of panic. She was too numb to care. It leaned closer, and Lily allowed herself to cry in despair as voices appeared freshly in her head.

_"You little freak Lily! Don't you ever come near me again!"_

_"She's alive… but… they don't know if she's going to wake up."_

_"How does it feel to be caught up in my net mudblood?"_

_"Stay away Lily! You ruined the happiest day of my life!"_

The last memory was the one that made Lily cry harder. Those were Petunia's words after the Death Eaters had attacked her wedding. This was her wedding and it was going the same way.

"_Expecto Patronum!" _

A rush of fresh air brought Lily back to the present. The dementor had been tackled by a silver wolf. From nearby, Jenny stood looking at her patronus in compete amazement. Only when it faded did her friend rush to help. Tash and Sirius appeared nearby, fending off more dementors.

"Good God, are you alright?" Jenny asked, pulling Lily and her mother upright. Lily sat up only to see her mother lying lifeless against her shoulder. Lily went cold again. Not her mother too. She couldn't lose both of them. Jenny leaned over and performed a diagnostic charm. A shimmering mist covered Lily's mother and slowly turned gold, indicating that she was alive, just unconscious. Lily found herself sigh in relief.

Jenny performed the charm on Lily's father. The spell went white, which indicated that the body was in perfect health. Jenny stared into his eyes, which were still black and lifeless. She shook her head.

"Lily I'm so sorry," she said. "He's been kissed."

Lily wasn't listening. She had known that he was gone from the moment she had first spotted them.

The air around them was suddenly cut off as three dementors surrounded them. Lily's eyes watered and the memories returned full force.

_"You'll never get out of this school alive mudblood!"_

_"We can't out run him! We're going to have to fight!"_

_"Silver! It's got silver in it!"_

_"Good guess mudblood!"_

_"_NO!" Jenny screamed in agony next to Lily. Lily knew whatever she was hearing must be just as bad as what she could. She couldn't breathe. She felt like a drowned swimmer. She was vaguely aware of Jenny's body going limp next to hers, before she passed into blackness.

OOO

_There's no more mystery,_

_It is finally clear to me._

_You're the home my heart's searched for,_

_So long._

_It is you I have loved_

_It is you I have loved_

_It is you I have loved all along._

OOO

* * *

_**A/N: **Oooh! I'm so evil: Insert evil laugh which would be more appropriate used by a _real _evil genius :_

_The lyrics in this chapter were Lily and James's theme (well for my story at least!) 'It is you I have loved' by Dana Glover. And I don't care that it was written way after the year this story takes place. I like it!_

_**Next Chapter: **Whoo! Wouldn't you like to know: Cackles evilly : Much angst will follow! Be warned!_

_May Stardust fall in your dreams!_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything in Harry Potter. Absolutely everything and anything belongs to she-who-must-be-worshipped AKA JK Rowling._

_**Thanks to the following reviewers:** Princess Eclpise, Hannaham, madsdagirl, Amy, Kates Master, ilovedrew88, Saphra, Emmas Padawon, sunkissed italian and lostindreams1001!_

_**A/N: **Hello everyone! (I only sound this cheerful when I come baring big news)_

_First things first - I'm away next week. We're going to France to check that the house hasn't blown over/been broken into/been damaged by rampaging World Cupfans etc... I'll be back on Sunday 23rd. So here's the plan. I'm updating today. And hopefully IF the internet in France is working IF Chris will let me at the computer (which lives in his room) and IF I can actually get the chapter onto the computer and manage to upload it, I will update Chapter 12 from France. If not I'll post it on Sunday when I get back._

_Here's to the horrors of Condor Ferries and being stuck next to screaming babies and old men throwing up in paper bags!_

_: Muses raise glasses :_

_My Piczo site is now password protected. The password is…_

_stardust mirage_

_With space and without capslock. Recognise it anyone? Hehe! Go read the beginning of the end page for more info about the characters!_

_On another note **THIS IS IMPORTANT **I've been rereading Beginning of the End and I've decided to go back and edit some of the chapters. Nothing plot changing or drastic is going to happen, coz that would just confuse, not only you but probably me too! Most of it is just adding a bit more description to people or places and slipping in the odd joke. But the really big reason is to try and improve my spelling and grammer coz frankly most of it makes me want to cringe (especially the early chapters)._

_In simple terms, you don't need to go reread it. You won't get lost if you haven't read the updated chapters. I'm just going to change spelling, grammar, and add a little more description. You won't be lost in this story if you don't reread the first story...of course if you want to reread it then be my guest by all means!_

_So just in case any of you get alerts saying that I've updated its just me making the changes. So don't get too excited!_

_Finally, I've started posting another story on fictionpress if anyone wants to go and read it! I'm under the same pename (remove spaces)_

_www . fictionpress . com / mei1105_

_Now I've rambled long enough. On with the chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Lily! Wake up damn it! Don't do this to me! Wake up!"

The squeeze on her hand was reaching almost painful proportions and Lily slowly opened her eyes. She was immediately engulfed in a hug by James and someone nearby shoved a block of chocolate in her mouth. She choked and swallowed quickly, feeling the un-chewed chocolate force its way down her throat.

The hall, which half an hour ago had been a place of great happiness, was now covered by a pallor of death. All around it, healers were appearing and examining the injured. In the far corner, the children were huddled together; some of them were crying into their arms, others were just staring at the hall in shock.

For a second, Lily didn't realise where she was. Then she remembered everything. The attack, her patronus, her father…

"Are you okay?" James's voice made her abrupt recollections stop. She felt tears prickle and she hastily brushed them away.

"I'm fine," she said, but she didn't feel it. The chocolate couldn't do anything to stop the grief.

"Don't do that to me again!" James said hugging her tightly to him. "I thought I'd lost you."

"Never," Lily whispered back. Her cheeks were covered by warm desperate kisses.

"She needs to go to St Mungo's with everyone else James." Lily looked up to see Dione, and a few more auror's she knew hurrying around the hall doing all they could to help.

"Can you walk?" James asked worriedly.

Reaching out to steady herself, Lily felt her hand come into contact with something cold and very human like. She turned her head to see her hand resting on Jenny's arm. Her friend was pale and deathly still. A team of healers were examining her, Remus next to them, clutching her hand with tears in his eyes.

"Jen?" Lily asked, but her voice came out a whisper, strangled by fear.

"She'll be fine," James said, his voice somewhere next to her ear. "They're taking her to St Mungo's too."

Lily barely registered a word. She had just spotted her mother. The healers had conjured a stretcher and were preparing to disapperate to the hospital with her. Next to her, her father was being helped up but there was no recognition in his face at all. Lily knew, with a heart wrenching pain, that he would never recover.

"Lily!" Lily found herself thrown into another hug. Tash was clinging to her like she never had before.

"Thank God you're okay!" she gasped, leaning back and letting Sirius hug her. "Where's Jenny?"

"Over there," James pointed, helping Lily unsteadily to her feet. Tash raced off, satisfied that Lily was in one piece and not in danger any more. The healers all had grim looks on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Tash asked, hurrying to Remus's side. He was paler than anyone had ever seen him, even worse that he was after a full moon.

"They can't wake her up," he said faintly. "She's going to St Mungo's and they'll try there."

Tash bit her lip and gave Remus the hug she guessed he needed.

"How…" Lily was forcing herself to ask the question she did not really want to have to hear. "How many…?"

James understood her.

"Lewis," he gestured to the side of the room where his cousin lay, wand still clutched bravely in his hand. By his side, Jasmine and Oliver were sobbing. Hannah was next to them, her face pale and shaking with suppressed grief. Lily could see for the first time that James had tears in his eyes. But the bad news wasn't over yet.

"And…" he trailed off. Lily's heart clenched.

"Who?" she asked. James breathed deeply.

"Helen," he gestured over to one side of the hall. Lily felt the despair crash over her once again. Over in the corner was her aunt, lying on her back, staring up at the ceiling, her eyes exactly like Lily's father's had been. Next to her was Jess, who was shaking her frantically begging her to wake up. Numbly, Lily approached.

"Mum! Mum wake up! Please wake up!" Jess couldn't understand why her mother was awake and yet ignoring her. Lily took the little girl's hand.

"Jess." Her cousin looked up at her. "Your mum is going to the hospital. They'll take care of her there."

"But she's okay," Jess said in confusion. "Look. Her eyes are open and she's breathing."

Lily closed her eyes. She couldn't look at the once happy face of her aunt, who had always smiled and treated everyone she met like her own children.

"She's not okay," Lily said gently. Jess's eyes widened in confusion. "She's ill. But she's going to be fine."

"Then why are you crying?" Jess asked in fear. Lily wiped her eyes to find tears clinging to her lashes. She knelt down and hugged Jess. The little girl wailed in confusion and sorrow. Lily cried, for her father, her aunt and everyone who she had invited who had died at her wedding.

OOO

Lily and James sat in the Intensive care ward of St Mungo's. The normal atmosphere was laid thick with concern, especially when the staff had been informed that their head of department was in the ward as a victim of a dementor attack. Healers were flying between the wards, trying to tend to all the casualties. The critical ward was now full, and everyone had been moved either to the intensive care ward, or to the creature related injuries ward if they were less serious. As soon as Jenny's mother had heard the news she had left her own ward to visit her daughter and had promptly dissolved into tears, which had set Lily and Tash off again.

Jess had gone home with Rachel, who had offered to look after the distraught little girl until further arrangements could be made. Helen had been pronounced dead when she had reached St Mungo's. The same went for Lewis and Lily's father. Her mother was currently in the next room to Jenny's. Lily had held her mother's hand wishing that her father could be there to help her cope.

Remus never left Jenny's side. Jenny's condition had deteriorated during the first hour of her being in the ward and everyone had been bared from the room until she could be stabilised. Lily, Lynn, Tash and Remus had all stayed outside the door, afraid that she could slip away at any minute. Now she was stable but the healers informed them that she had now slipped into a coma from being so close to the dementors, and so it was not clear when she would wake up.

Lily glanced at the clock on the opposite wall. It read four thirty in the morning. She didn't feel tired at all. She was still in shock. James was staring at a point some three feet from him, not really seeing anything.

"Guys." Both of them looked up to see Sirius standing next to them, the weariness of the day starting to settle in his eyes. He was clutching two cups of coffee, which he handed to each of them.

"Where's Tash?" Lily asked, almost mechanically. Sirius looked around.

"I don't know," he sounded worried. "Think I'll go look. Just in case she's passed out from exhaustion by the vending machines."

He hurried off. Lily sipped her coffee, not really tasting it, but grateful for the heat. She felt like she was made of ice.

"Lily," James put down his coffee and gripped his hand. "I'm really sorry."

The hazy fog that had been settling in Lily's brain, vanished in a flash, and she snapped awake and turned to stare at her husband.

"What for?" she asked.

"This," James said, waving his hand at the rooms, where Lily knew her mother and Jenny were lying unconscious. "This is all my fault. They were there for me…"

"They were there for us," Lily said fiercely, feeling her usual strength returning. No way in hell was she going to let James blame himself for this.

"I should have guessed Voldemort would try something," James said. "I should have known."

"No one could know," Lily said shaking her head. "No one knows how he thinks. There is no way, any of us could have guessed that would happen. I don't think even Dumbledore could guess something like that."

"True Lily, very true," came a voice from behind them. Both the newlyweds turned to see their old headmaster approaching. The twinkle in his eyes was gone and he looked grave.

"I've finished briefing the Ministry," Dumbledore told them. "They are trying to trace where the dementors went but they don't seem terribly enthusiastic about their chances of finding them."

"Moral is low at the Ministry right now, I'm not surprised," James pointed out. Lily looked sadly into the room at Jenny.

"Lily," Dumbledore continued. "I am truly sorry about your father and aunt. They were both great people and I think we all knew that they loved you a great deal."

Lily swallowed the lump in her throat. She wouldn't cry again. She would have to be strong.

"Thank you Professor," she said, her voice coming out a whisper. The quiet mood in the hall was shattered by the sound of a slap and a great deal of swearing coming not too far away. Sirius rounded the corner.

"Uh oh," he said, before racing past them, not even stopping to say hello to Dumbledore. Lily and James followed. Lily recognised the voice too, and knew she had better step in before someone had to feel the full force of Tash's wrath. Her friend sounded like she was murderous.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HAVE THE FUCKING BALLS TO STRIDE IN HERE SO YOU CAN QUESTION EVERYONE JUST HOURS AFTER THEIR RELATIVES HAVE DIED!"

Tash's enraged scream had carried quite a distance. The group found her a few corridors away, her red bridesmaids dress immediately distinguishable. She was currently being restrained by Sirius and Lynn Tailby. Standing in front of her was a young woman with curly blonde hair and electric blue nails. Her robes were the same shade and she was clutching a green quill and a notebook. James picked her as a member of the Daily Prophet.

"Damn it Tash calm down!" Sirius yelled in his girlfriend's ear. As she approached, Lily could see a handprint glowing on the reporter's cheek. Tash's patience had reached boiling point. More healers rushed onto the scene. Fortunately as it was early morning most of the visitors had gone home.

Lily pounced on her friend and succeeded in helping Sirius and Lynn drag her away from the reporter, who was looking slightly shocked at Tash's violent outburst. But Lily knew that no reporters were allowed in St Mungo's so the woman had obviously snuck in.

"I think you should leave," James told the woman authoritivly. The woman was not fazed. On the contrary, her face lit up and she beamed.

"Ah the happy couple! Rita Skeeter, Daily Prop…"

"We know exactly who you are," Lily said angrily, letting go of Tash and marching forwards to stand beside James. "And you know as well as us that reporters are banned from this hospital. And they're banned for a good reason," she added looking the woman up and down. The quill was now taking notes of its own accord. Rita Skeeter's eyes went stony.

"As a reporter for the Daily Prophet I have the right to present the truth to the public!" she said.

"And as a human you also have the right to respect other people," James bit back. "Do you really think interrogation helps the people who are in here?"

Rita Skeeter ignored him and her gaze turned back to Tash.

"I'll see her in Azkaban for assault of a reporter!" she threatened.

"And St Mungo's will see you go with me!" Tash yelled, World War Three breaking free again. "You're breaking the law you heartless bitch! Striding in here with no concern of people's feelings just to get a good story! You're a fucking disgrace to society!"

"Natasha there are children in this corridor!" Lynn shouted at her daughter's friend. Sure enough, two small boys were watching the whole scene. Rather than look horrified however they were jumping on their seats chanting 'Fight! Fight! Fight!'

"Sod the children; get that bitch out of my sight before I do something I regret!" Tash snarled. Rita Skeeter gave a satisfied smile and turned on her heel. Once she was out of the corridor Tash stopped struggling. Sirius and Lynn tentatively let her go.

"God you really know how to cause a scene," Sirius muttered. Lynn shot her a disapproving look but Tash wasn't paying attention. She had turned and was marching back to the ward.

OOO

The mood between the friends didn't improve as the week progressed. After three days, Lily's mother woke up and Lily found herself going through the same grief routine that she had been a few days ago. Her father's funeral was held that Saturday and Helen the day after. Nearly everyone that had been at the wedding was present, and Lily felt that fate was playing some horrible trick, trying to remind her of the pain that her wedding had caused people.

Jess had cried all the way through both funerals. She understood now that her mum wasn't coming back. She watched as they buried her, twisting the skirt on her black dress until it started to fray. Rachel and Lily held her hand, unable to offer any other means of comfort. Rachel was still looking after Jess, but it was difficult for her as she lived on her own and had to juggle her job along with her cousin. Neither Lily or Rachel wanted Jess to go into care, so they were both relieved when Lily's grandparents both said that she could live with them some of the time. Lily was grateful they had offered. With both her grandparents worrying about their daughter and granddaughters, Jess helped them take their minds off it.

Lily's mother was beyond comfort that weekend. Lily had offered to move back in with her in case she needed someone to talk to, but her mother had refused.

"I need to deal with this myself Lily," she had told her daughter sadly. "Only then can I…let him go." Her voice had broken at the last words. Lily had hugged her and reminded her that she was always there if she needed her.

But the worst throughout both funerals, especially her fathers, had been seeing Petunia. Lily's sister had been informed of the events at the wedding. Petunia didn't speak a word to Lily. Instead she stood beside Vernon at the funeral, shooting her sister tearful glares filled with hate and loathing as their father was buried. Lily knew she blamed her and the deaths of their father and aunt only added to the distance between them.

All of her friends tried to help, but everyone was increasingly distracted by Jenny, who had still not regained consciousness. Lily too fretted about her friend's health. Remus hadn't left her side for longer than two minutes, fearing that she would wake up all alone. Tash and Sirius practically lived at the hospital, both equally worried about Jen and Remus.

After two weeks, Jenny was still unconscious and Lily's feeling of foreboding had increased to almost unbearable proportions. Tash was in an equally worried state, so much that she had snapped at three people at work for looking at her, and had even shouted at Moody, whom everyone was surprised to see, had looked mildly afraid.

"She's unstable," Moody had said to Lily later. "For Merlin's sake Lily, can you find some way of calming her down?"

Lily knew there was only one way of doing that. And that was if Jenny woke up.

"Lily?" Lily snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of James's voice. He was standing at her desk and holding three roles of parchment.

"Operation lists from downstairs," he explained handing her the parchment. Lily sighed. Sifting through paperwork first thing in the morning was never an easy task, but it was made worse by the face she hadn't been sleeping well. Every time she dropped off to sleep, Lily was haunted by nightmares of her wedding reception.

"Thanks," she said, taking the reports and placing them tiredly on her desk. She rubbed her eyes and glanced at the stack of paperwork. It was almost ten o clock. Frank was late and it added to her concern. Frank was their team leader, he was never late, especially not to work.

"Where the hell is he?" Tash groaned, flopping down at her own desk, a mug of chocolate in her hand.

"That's what I was thinking," Lily said vaguely, reading through the lists that James had just given her. "God all this work is horrible."

"You're telling me," Sirius said. "I still have to do Moony's."

No one spoke. Remus hadn't been in work at all over the last two weeks, preferring instead to stay at Jenny's side. Consequently there was a backlog of work that everyone had unanimously agreed to share out while he wasn't there.

A very familiar barn owl flew through the window and crashed onto the desk. Tash yelped and drew her wand. When she realised it was only an owl however she relaxed. Lily pulled the bird upright in amongst the scattered parchment. It was Jenny's owl Paige.

"D'you think…?" she looked at everyone.

"Open it!" Tash said desperately. Trembling, Lily took the parchment, hoping that it was good news about Jen. Her heart sank further when she read what Remus had written.

"_Guys – Frank is at St Mungo's. There was an attack in Diagon Ally. He and Alice were there. Frank is fine, but Alice is in intensive care. Get here quickly – Remus"_

Lily went pale. Intensive care could only mean one thing. The cruciatus curse.

"Let's go," James said, and everyone stood up from their seats and headed out of the office.

"Where are you lot going?" Moody asked, hobbling out behind them.

"To St Mungo's," Sirius called back. "There's been an attack in Diagon Ally. Frank and Alice are in Intensive care."

Moody looked downright alarmed that he had not known of the attack.

"I wasn't informed. When did the call come through?"

"It didn't," Lily said. "Remus sent us an owl telling us they were there."

Moody glanced between the four of them before nodding.

"Go and see what the situation is at the hospital. I'll send a group of aurors down now. How many teams are in?"

"Kingsly's team is all here," Tash said. "Steph's team are missing two people and Will's team are missing four."

Moody nodded and hobbled quickly away. As they watched him head into the office, Lily felt uncertainty grip her. Why hadn't any of them been told of the attack? Every time Death Eaters attacked anywhere it seemed that the Aurors were the last to hear about it.

"Lily come on," James urged, taking her hand and dragging her towards the elevator. Sirius held his arm out across the door as they both approached. Tash hit the button marked 'Atrium' and the elevator began to rise.

"Why the hell didn't we find out about this sooner!" Tash raged.

"I don't know," Lily shook her head. "But somehow information isn't getting to us as quickly as it should be."

"Do you think there's a Death Eater in here?" Sirius asked. "They could be delaying the information somehow."

"Could be," James said. "But…" he dropped his voice and glanced around, even though they were the only four in the elevator. "…the Order's been keeping tabs on most of the Death Eaters. We should have noticed something."

"Well which Death Eaters haven't we been keeping tabs on?" Sirius asked.

Almost as soon as the words left his mouth the elevator doors slid open. Everyone looked around. They were on level five, The Department of International Magical co-operation.

"Excuse me," Lucius Malfoy said politely, stepping into the elevator and pressing the button for the atrium. Lily could have smacked herself. The answer to Sirius's question had just got into the elevator with them.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Tash asked bluntly. In his pocket, James gripped his wand, and Sirius grabbed Tash's arm warningly.

"I don't think that's any concern of yours Marquand," Malfoy said coldly.

"Actually it is sort of," Tash bit back. "As last time I checked you didn't work here."

"Ah well that is where you are wrong you see," Malfoy said turning to face all four of them. Tash glared back at him and Lily felt herself tense. There was going to be trouble. She could sense it.

"I have just been made a part of the board of Governors."

"You're having a fucking laugh," Sirius said disbelievingly. Lily's eyes flew open in surprise.

"Who in their right mind would elect _you_ as part of the board of Governors?" she asked before she could stop herself. Malfoy looked at her coldly. Lily glared back. Lucius Malfoy may be part of an old pureblood family but he didn't intimidate her.

"Powerful people Evans," he said. "People who can see what I see."

"People who serve your 'master' you mean?" Tash asked scornfully inserting the appropriate air quotes. "I suppose you're the Death Eater who's been blocking all the reports of attacks when they come through?"

"Clever mudblood, very clever," Malfoy hissed. Sirius and Tash drew their wands.

"He'll never win," Lily threatened, figuring that she should step in before her friends did something that could land them in Azkaban. "And when Voldemort goes down, you'll go down right next to him."

"Not before all your filthy families have been wiped out," Malfoy hissed. "Though based on what happened at your wedding, I severely doubt that any of them will last the year."

James and Tash drew their wands at the same time and Lily wanted nothing more than to curse him into the next century and she could tell James felt the same way. However at this point the elevator door opened again and Malfoy stepped calmly out into the atrium. Before he set off however he turned and fixed his eyes on Sirius.

"Your parents send their love Black," he said scornfully. Sirius raised his wand and Tash clamped her hand over his wrist and lowered quickly.

"He's not worth it and neither are they, and you know it," she whispered. Malfoy smirked and headed away from the lift. Lily's eyes followed him as he marched to the centre of the hall and disapperated.

"That bastard is going down," Tash hissed through her teeth stuffing her own wand back into her robes.

Lily turned to look at Sirius and saw he looked ready to punch something. James gave his shoulder a shake and he seemed to snap out of it.

"Come on," he said eventually. "Let's go see Frank and Alice. They'll want to hear about this."

OOO

"Lyn!" Lily called Jenny's mother over. The Intensive care ward was a hive of activity, with Healers rushing backwards and forwards with anxious looks on their face. The attack had left plenty of casualties. Lyn had just appeared from her daughter's room, looking as weary as she always did. Upon hearing Lily's voice she have a tired smile.

"Did you come to see Frank and Alice?" she asked.

"Yeah, Remus said they were in intensive care," Lily said.

"Alice is stable now so she's been moved to spell damage," Lyn said. "Fourth floor, ward fifteen."

"Thanks," James managed to smile at her before they turned to leave. As they passed Jenny's room, Lily glanced at her friend through the glass window of the door. She looked for all the world like she was sleeping. Lily's heart twisted. She hated seeing her friend like this.

"Lily?" Tash asked, tugging at her friend's hand. Lily turned to look at Tash. The taller woman too was looking sadly at Jenny.

"Come on," she said, tearing her eyes away.

They found the fifteenth ward on spell damage full of people. Obviously injuries had been high in the attack. As they passed through the doors Lily could hear one healer having a hurried conversation with another.

"Healer Tailby wants to know if we have any more beds. Critical's full."

"What about intensive care?" the other asked.

"Intensive care too," the first healer said.

"We can't deal with any more," the other replied. "We'll have to ask the other wards."

"They're not equipped to deal with the Cruciatus curse," the first healer said. "Especially not on this scale! Have you seen some of the injuries people have in there!"

"We've got no choice!"

Lily tore her ears away. She hated all of this. St Mungo's was becoming overun with patients, more than they could cope with. And it was all Voldemort's doing.

"There they are," Tash pointed. Lily followed her direction. She was pointing to a bed at the end of the ward. Alice was lying there looking pale and exhausted. Next to her sat a very worried looking, but unharmed Frank. Remus was hovering awkwardly by the bed.

"Are you both okay?" Sirius asked.

"Fine," Alice said. Her voice sounded slightly weak but she pulled a steady smile on to her face.

"They said they'll move her when they find another bed," Frank said. "They need more space in here they said."

"Yeah we just heard," Tash said jerking a thumb at the door.

"How many people were in Diagon Ally?" Lily asked, her stomach going cold with dread.

"The figure isn't certain yet," Frank said. "I would estimate upwards of five hundred people."

Lily winced. She knew that with the war, five hundred was a busy day for Diagon Ally. Prior to the extreme danger, the number had been closer to a few thousand. Even when she had been a first year, there had been plenty more people visiting. The increase in attacks, were driving fear into the population, just as they were designed to. No one wanted to be around in case of an attack. And today everyone's nightmare had come true.

Lily thought back to Jenny's pale face sleeping in the Intensive care ward, and prayed that the nightmare would soon end.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ _Okay that ending was slightly abrupt I know, but if I carried on I wouldn't have any material for the next chapter._

_It has come to my attention that some people have been reading and not reviewing. I really want to know what people think of the fic and if there are any ways I can improve. Really I'm not asking for an essay, just one word saying 'good', 'bad' ,'I should be tied up in a lunatic assylum' will make me happy! Pretty please: Muses and Mei put on begging faces :_

_Well I'll hopefully see everyone next Wedensday from France. If not next chapter will be Sunday!_

_**Next Chapter:** ...hmmm...well there is another flashback scene! Other than that I think I'd give too much away!_

_May Stardust fall in your dreams!_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: **Still don't own anything… I really don't know why I bother repeating myself, no one is interested!_

_**Thanks to the following reviewers: **Tai Greywing, Bakakun, ilovedrew88, Meggie-Moo, Blondie 91, Princess Eclpise, sunkissed italian, lostindreams1001, JheartsL, Kates Masters Sister, Hannah andKates Master!_

_Wow! Thanks everyone for your encouragement! I've been finding it difficult to sit down and write a chapter and your reviews have really helped me!_

_**A/N: **Greetings from sunny France. It's hot! Very hot. Like thirty five degrees plus yesterday. It's overcast today thankfully._

_On with the chapter._

_Little point, most of this chapter is a flashback scene. This chapter is mostly a filler.

* * *

_

**Chapter 12**

"And you'll owl me if…"

"Yes we promise," Lily said gently. Standing in the corridor outside Jenny's room, Remus watched her with worried eyes. He didn't want to leave his girlfriend's side. After four weeks he still had not left the hospital for longer than ten minutes in case she woke up. But it was the full moon and Remus had no choice but to go home for the next two days.

"Remus you've barely left Jenny's side for the last four weeks," James said sternly. "If Jenny were awake she'd be yelling at you for worrying so much. And you know she would."

Remus looked uncomfortable. The last four weeks seemed to have aged him by ten years. His eyes had black circles around them and there was darkened stubble on his chin. He was pale and looked like he had had all his energy drained by a dementor, though this could have been because of the impending full moon.

"Don't worry about Jenny," Tash said. "Lily and I will be here for her. She won't wake up alone. And if the worst comes to worst we can always leave the dogs with her."

Remus didn't take this in good humour. On the contrary he went even paler than before.

"Oh God, the dogs! Jenny's going to kill me!"

"Relax, you left them at our place during the wedding, they're still there," Lily soothed. "Me and James have been looking after them."

"And may I say mate, I don't know how you survive," James said, running a hand through his messy hair. "I mean, Maddie I can handle. She's small so it doesn't hurt when she jumps you. But Alaska's huge! I don't know how Jenny does it! That husky can knock me clean off my feet!"

Remus shook his head, the shadow of a smile appearing. It was wiped off his face a second later.

"Who's been doing my paperwork?" he asked.

"We've been splitting it between us," Sirius said. "Me and Tash have also been going to sort through your mail. And Peter came with us the other week to clean the house and empty the milk from your fridge."

Remus looked touched, and just slightly tearful.

"You're the best friends ever," he said.

"We know," Tash nodded wisely. "Now go home and get a proper sleep!"

OOO

"..._Picture yourself in a boat on a river, with tangerine trees and marmalade skies…"_

Lily rested her head on the sheets, feeling herself doze off. Her right hand was covering Jenny's. Tash was singing quietly. She had told Lily that she used to do it in the dormitory when everyone was asleep.

"I always thought you guys could hear me while you slept," she said. "Maybe Jenny can hear me now."

Lily squeezed Jenny's hand, hoping that somehow she would be able to. James and Sirius had both gone home after she and Tash had said they would stay with Jen overnight.

"_Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly, a girl with kaleidoscope eyes."_

Lily closed her eyes again and settled comfortably in her chair, with her head still on the bed.

"_Cellophane flowers of yellow and green, towering over your head."_

For a second, Lily thought she felt Jenny's hand twitch, but then she was asleep and felt no more.

_"Look for the girl with the sun in her eyes, and she's gone..."_

OOO

FLASHBACK!

_"Lucy in the sky with diamonds__…"_

"Please stop singing Tash!" Crystal begged. Lily rolled over in bed, brushing away the hair that had decided to fall on her face. Outside the tower the winter's snow battered the window and the wind howled. Lily felt very safe and secure indoors at this point.

"Why?" Tash pouted, ripping back the curtains of her four poster bed. Crystal groaned and shoved a pillow on her head.

"_Follow her down to a bridge by a fountain…"_

"Okay really Tash, some of us are trying to sleep here!" Jenny said, sticking her head out from under her covers. Her hair was tied into her trademark bunches and her green pyjamas were immediately distinguishable even in the darkness.

"It's the first day of the Christmas holidays tomorrow!" Tash giggled. "We should be happy! We don't need to get up at God knows what hour tomorrow!"

Lily grinned at her friend's enthusiasm.

"_So this is Christmas, and what have you done?"_

"Plenty for you," Lily said. "Now can we sleep?"

"_Another year over, and a new one just begun."_

Jenny threw her head up from her pillows and sighed.

"You're determined to keep us up aren't you!" she asked. Tash gave a sly grin and carried on.

"_And so this is Christmas. I hope you have fun. The near and the dear one. The old and the young! _Come on, join in!"

"Why?" Lily asked, throwing back her sheets and sitting up right to fix her friend with a piercing stare. Tash grinned back.

"Its Christmas Lily! Let's welcome it in with proper ceremony!"

"By singing carols?" Crystel asked.

"Yeah!" Tash beamed, bouncing out of bed and heading down to the common room.

"_A very Merry Christmas! And a Happy New Year! Let's hope it's a good one, without any fear!"_

"Tash!" Lily said.

"_And so this is Christmas. For weak and for strong. For rich and the poor ones. The world is so wrong_._"_

"Oh God," Lily muttered. Over on her bed, Jenny exchanged glances with Crystal. Both of them shrugged and headed downstairs after Tash.

"_And so this is Christmas. For black and for white. For yellow and red ones. Let's stop all the fight_._"_

"Do you realise what will happen if anyone catches us?" Lily asked.

"It's our common room," Jenny pointed out. "Its not like we're wandering around the corridors or anything."

At her words, Tash stopped singing and grinned at Jenny.

"NO!" Lily said firmly, as Crystal pounced on her to stop her from going anywhere. "We are not going to parade around the school singing carols at midnight! Not only will we get into trouble, but it's freezing out there!"

"Aww!" Tash pouted, before brightening up. "How about tomorrow?"

Lily looked severely unhappy about this, but Jenny brightened up and even Crystal looked excited at the prospect.

"That would be so cool! I can get my friends from Hufflepuff to come with us!"

"Can you imagine what the Slytherins would say?" Lily asked. Tash snorted.

"Since when have we cared what they think?" she asked. "_A very Merry Christmas_!"

"_And a Happy New Year," _Jenny joined in.

"_Lets hope it's a good one!" _Tash continued to sing.

"_Without any fear!" _Jenny sang.

"So Lily," Crystal said. "What got you so miffed this morning?"

"What else?" Lily asked. "Potter and his cronies."

_"So this is Christmas. And what have you done? Another year over. And a new one just begun."_

"Aww!" Jenny said, breaking out of the song. "What did they do now?"

"They stole thirty bottles of cooking oil from the kitchens and greased the floor of the dungeons," Lily said, scowling at the thought.

"Let me guess," Crystal said. "It was Remus's idea, and Peter did the stealing and James and Sirius were the ones to actually spread the oil?"

"Actually no," Lily shook their head. "I was surprised and disappointed to see that they were all involved in the final stage. Even Remus. Really, I thought he had more sense than that."

_"And so this is Christmas. I hope you have fun. The near and the dear one. The old and the young."_

"Its Christmas Lily, they were probably just letting their hair down," Jenny said. Lily found herself laughing at Jenny's slightly feeble attempt to protect Remus.

"That doesn't mean they can start acting like immature brats!" she said. "They're supposed to be fifteen year olds!"

"Well with the exception of Remus their ages are often debatable," Tash said, pausing in her song temporarily. "Did I tell you I've got a date for the next hogsmeade visit in February?"

"Really? Who?" Crystal asked.

"Not telling!" Tash said tapping her nose.

"Just in case it goes pear shaped?" Jenny asked.

"Something like that," Tash shrugged. "I'll just say he's from Ravenclaw."

"Mmm…nice Ravenclaw's out there…" Crystel frowned. "Just as long as it's not David Miguel in the seventh year. He dated Laura Forrest and then dumped her for another girl in his year."

"The gossip queen has her uses!" Jenny teased. Crystal hit her with a cushion.

"I'm not a gossip queen!" Crystal said. "I'm just friends with a lot of people, and I have a lot of useful contacts. I am providing a service. I pass information around the school!"

"The words of a true gossip," Jenny muttered.

_"A very Merry Christmas. And a Happy New Year. Let's hope it's a good one, without any fear…"_

_"A very Merry Christmas," _Jenny repeated the chorus one last time_. "And a Happy New Year! Let's hope it's a good one, without any fear!"_

"Do you think anyone can hear us?" Lily asked, peering at the stairs that led to the boys dormitory.

"Possibly," Tash shrugged. "I mean the Marauders heard us that time when we were having a chocolate night once."

"Oh yeah," Lily said, vaguely remembering hitting something, most likely, either Potter or Black.

"You thinking about slapping Potter again?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah maybe," Lily shrugged in a non committal fashion.

"I don't see what you think is so wrong with him," Tash said. "I'm on the Quidditch team with him and he's a good captain."

"Come on Tash, all those pranks he and his 'friends' pull?" Lily asked. "And have you seen them torture the Slytherins?"

"They'd do the same to us!" Tash pointed out.

"Potter and his friends are nothing more than immature bullies," Lily proclaimed.

"Well if they're immature then we must be beyond hope," Jenny remarked. Lily looked at her friends.

"One more chorus!" Tash proposed. Then we can go to bed!" She raised her arms as if conducting an orchestra.

"_A very merry Christmas!"_

_"And a happy new year!" _Jenny joined in. Lily and Crystal shrugged before helping them to belt out the last two lines.

"_Let's hope it's a good one! Without any fear!"_

END FLASHBACK

OOO

"Are you sleeping?"

"I was until about five seconds ago," Lily smiled, as she heard her husband's voice by her ear. She slowly opened her eyes and found her head still resting on Jenny's bed, and James's face near hers.

"You were singing Christmas songs in your sleep," James told her as she raised her head and rubbed her eyes.

"Really?" Lily asked. "I was thinking about this time in our fifth year when me, Jen, Tash and Crystal were in the common room and Tash started singing…"

"Yeah we heard you that night," James told her sitting down beside her. "We snuck down under the invisibility cloak to listen to you."

Lily felt her face burn.

"You were listening to us?" she asked.

"Don't worry, we quite liked it," James said, stroking her hair. On the other side of the bed, Tash gave an unladylike grunt and woke up.

"Meh?" she said looking blearily around. "What time is it?"

"Eight thirty one on a Sunday morning," James announced. Lily glanced up at the clock.

"So Remus's house is officially out of bounds till tomorrow morning," Tash said grimly, getting up and stretching. "I'm going to have a shower."

"See you later," Lily said. Tash smiled and left the room, taking one last look at Jenny before leaving.

"Still no change?" James asked.

"No," Lily shook her head.

"Lily she'll wake up," James said soothingly. Lily rubbed her eyes and watched her husband. "Jenny would never leave you alone."

"I know," Lily said, watching her friend, sleeping peacefully beside her. She glanced away. "Think I'll go home too actually. Don't you have work to go to?"

"I do," James nodded sagely. "Nothing's happening that much. Frank is fretting about Alice and Sirius is half asleep. He was up till about three last night," he dropped his voice and whispered to Lily. "Dumbledore asked him to trail Lucius Malfoy after we ran into him the other week."

"Has he turned anything up?" Lily whispered.

"Not yet," James said. "But I'll bet it won't be long before he does."

Lily gave a grim nod and stood up from the bed. She squeezed Jenny's hand, before leaving. James smiled at her as she left before turning to look at Jenny.

"Come on Jen, Lily needs you," he said. "We all do."

OOO

"Right, I'm going home," Tash said, rubbing her eyes with the sleeve of her robes. Sirius nodded.

"Me too," he said, getting up from his seat and almost tripping over a stack of paperwork in the office. "Whose paperwork is this?"

"Think its Frank's," James yawned.

"Dunno why you're tired James, you actually got sleep last night," Sirius said. "Unlike the rest of us."

"I need a drink before I go completely mad," Tash muttered.

"No you will not," Lily said firmly. "We've seen what happens when you get drunk."

Tash muttered something that sounded like "minor technicality." Sirius patted her shoulder and led her towards the door.

"Come on Lily," James said, getting up from his desk and pulling his wife to her feet. Lily yawned.

"Okay, I'm not going to finish any of this anyway."

"D'you think Remus is okay?" Tash asked from the door, staring out of the window. "It can't be easy, going through tonight knowing Jenny's in hospital."

James and Sirius exchanged glances. Their friend had never said anything, but they knew that if there was one thing Remus missed about Hogwarts it was not having company anymore while he transformed. Jenny couldn't stay in the house during the full moon so she always stayed with either Lily or Tash.

"I wish none of it had happened," James said. "I think Remus was going to propose to Jenny too. Well, that's what me and Lily thought."

"Yeah I thought so too," Tash nodded as they all headed towards the elevator.

"That'd be really sweet," Lily smiled to herself, wondering how much green would be in the wedding decorations when Jenny got married. Tash was apparently thinking the same thing.

"D'you think she'll make us wear green?" she asked. James and Sirius snorted.

"I was thinking that actually," Lily smiled, holding the elevator door open for her. James directed them up to the atrium. Sirius hummed something that sounded like 'here comes the bride.' Tash immediately joined in.

"Anyway, Jen and Remus are certain," James said, smirking at Sirius. "What we really want to know is what Tash'll make _her_ bridesmaids wear."

Both Sirius and Tash stopped humming immediately.

OOO

Tap, tap, tap.

"Who the heck is that?" Lily asked, groggily. "_Lumos." _The clock on her bedside table read three fifteen in the morning. James snapped awake.

"What on earth?" he asked, reaching for his own wand. The moonlight filtered through the curtains. Outside on the windowsill was a dark shadow, framed against the night's sky.

"Is that an owl?" Lily asked, properly awake. "Think its safe?"

"Only one way to find out," James said, getting out of bed and grabbing a dressing gown from the floor. Lily shook her head at the mess that was their bedroom. James pulled back the curtains to find Paige sitting happily outside the glass. As soon as the window was open, he flew into the wardrobe with a loud thud. There was a loud commotion from the living room and Alaska and Maddie bounded into the room barking madly.

"Shh!" Lily said, grabbing Alaska's collar and stroking her head. The husky calmed down. Maddie bounced up and down trying (and failing) to get onto the bed and get to Paige. James was removing the scroll from the owl's leg. He unrolled the parchment and scanned the note. He went white in the wand light.

"What is it?" Lily asked, coming to her husband's side and reading over his shoulder.

_Lily, James – Come to the hospital quickly – Lyn

* * *

_

_**A/N:** Yawn…yes I know I'm leaving you hanging. But that's what I do._

_I got the lyrics to 'Lucy in the sky with diamonds' from the internet, and in a great hurry (this dial up connection is rubbish). If they're wrong I'm sorry, can you tell me and I'll try and repost the chapter._

_Right I have to go and get ready. We're going shopping in Dinan._

_**Next Chapter:** Drama at St Mungo's._

_May Stardust fall in your dreams!_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: **Do I look like a freaking multi-millionaire? NO! I'm not even sure how we're going to cover my university tuition fees…_

_**Thanks to the following reviewers: **Kates Master, lostindreams1001, Hannah, Kates Masters Sister, Lady - Mearle, MoonylovesFlo, Uberly Fantabulous, Meggie-Moo andBakakun._

_**A/N: **Greetings my readers! I've returned from France where the temperatures reached close to forty degrees. And did I tan? Nope! Not at all! Still the same pasty white colour that you normally associate with Snape…_

_Oh God help me…_

_So I spent the week at the house, overheating, having a bad reaction to our soap, listening to my music over and over again, writing, falling asleep in front of Family Guy and watching season three of 24. Oh and then to complete this image of perfection, guess what I found on the doormat when we got home? A UCAS letter. Happy, happy joy…_

_Now I have a treat for everyone! And you can thank my good friend Beth (AKA Kates Masters Sister) for this. As it is Beth birthday on Sunday and because I can't physically give her a present (we live on separate landmasses!) I am going to post the next chapter on Sunday and dedicate it to her. So you all get an extra update!_

_But anyway, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

_

**Chapter 13**

Sirius sat up and looked around. The bedroom was still pitch black except for the faint glow of the moon outside. On his left Tash rolled over in her sleep. On the end of the bed, Bali yawned and jumped off Tash's feet, his peaceful slumber disturbed. Sirius made his way to the window of the room. He was sure a few seconds ago that he had heard a crack and the sound of some opening the front door. But who came home at three twenty in the morning?

Backing away from the window he decided to check the rest of the flat just in case.

"Sirius, what are you doing?" Tash asked groggily.

"Thought I heard something outside," he said. "I'm going to check the flat."

"I hope you weren't planning on wandering around in just your boxers dear," Tash said. Sirius gave her a patronising look, which vanished, as there was a loud knock on the door of the flat. Bali hissed and Tash drew her wand from under her pillow.

"Sirius! Tash! Its us, we need to come in!"

This sentence was accompanied by another bang on the door. Tash leaped out of bed and Sirius coughed at her.

"What?" Tash asked, stopping with one hand on the door handle.

"I _hope _you weren't planning on answering the door in _your _pyjamas dear," Sirius said with a smirk on his face. Tash scowled and grabbed a dressing gown.

"Shut up," she muttered heading for the front door. The frantic knocking was continuing.

"Come on guys! Honestly! Its fine for us to walk in when you're snogging on the couch but when it's a matter of life and death the door is locked!"

Rolling her eyes Tash peered through the view hole before opening the door a crack with the chain still in the lock.

"Pass questions," Tash said.

"Haven't got time for this Tash!" Lily said. "This is serious."

"So's security," Tash retorted. "Lily how do you take your tea?"

Lily rolled her eyes. The ministry had begun advising family and friends to set security questions in order to discern Death Eaters using polyjuice potion.

"Lily!" Tash said warningly. "I'll let you in when you answer the question. You might be a Death Eater for all I know."

"Okay okay," Lily sighed. "Milk and no sugar."

"Okay now mine," Tash said. Lily heard James tapping his foot behind her and she immediately felt like blasting the door down.

"Tash how do you take your tea?"

"I don't like tea," Tash said brightly. "I prefer chocolate."

"Okay now can we come in?" Lily asked as Tash closed the door, pulled back the safety chain and let them both in. Sirius hurried in, now clad in his own dressing gown.

"Okay, what's the big emergency that you got us out of bed for?" Sirius asked yawning.

For an answer Lily handed him the letter from Lyn. Both their friends read it and their faces went white.

"When did this arrive?" Sirius asked.

"Not five minutes ago," Lily said. Tash wasn't listening any more. She had run off to grab her clothes.

"Well what the hell are we waiting for?" she called over her shoulder. "Sirius get dressed!"

"Yes dear," Sirius said obediently. Lily clutched the note, which Sirius had dropped on the floor.

"D'you think its good news?" she asked fearfully.

"Well," James said thoughtfully. "Lyn wouldn't bother us is if it wasn't important. So either it is good news…"

"Or it's the opposite," Tash said bluntly hurrying out of the bedroom clipping on her cloak. "Stop panicking Lily we won't know until we get there." Quickly she ushered them out of the door. Despite her friend's advice however, Lily couldn't help but panic.

OOO

St Mungo's was by no means silent during the night, especially with the amount of Death Eater attacks on the increase. However when the group arrived in intensive care, which was normally a place of peace and quiet for the patients to recover, they found healers racing in and out of rooms with stressed looks on their faces.

"Not another attack," Tash wailed. Lily watched in horror as more and more patients were wheeled down the corridor.

"Not quite in that sense," Lyn said appearing by their sides. She was pale and looked exhausted. "Outbreak of dragon pox in six of the spell damage wards. We think a Death Eater planted the virus or something. They're still trying to trace it. But that's not why you're here." She looked at the group and frowned. "Where's Remus? I sent him an owl too."

"Full moon Lyn," Tash reminded him. Lyn rubbed her eyes. Everything was obviously starting to get on top of her.

"What's wrong? Is it Jenny?" Lily asked. Lyn deflated slightly and everyone sensed it was bad news.

"There's a problem," Jenny's mother said trying to keep herself together. "Jenny's brain is entering shut down. She's been asleep for so long, she's giving up," she drew a shaky breath. "They're going to try emergency resuscitation but if she's not awake in the next few hours…" she trailed off as Tash hugged her. Lily couldn't believe it. Jenny wouldn't give up. Not after four weeks fighting this.

"She can't be!" Tash cried. "She wouldn't start giving up now! That's not what she's like!"

"Can we see her?" Lily asked, as Sirius attempted to calm Tash down.

"Only through the door," Lyn said. "They won't let any of us in. They're trying to keep her stable. They won't let me help because I'm her mother."

Lily hurried to the door with Tash right on her heels. They both peered through the window. Even through glass they could both see that Jenny looked terrible. Her skin was taking on a blue tinge and her breathing looked shallow and irregular. The healers surrounding her were talking in hushed voices and glancing at the bed occasionally. Lily recognised the shimmering blue mist covering Jenny's body as a diagnostic charm. The colour indicated that she was in a coma.

"Come on Jen," Tash whispered. "None of us went through seven years of Bellatrix and three years of Death Eater attacks for it to end like this."

Lily gripped her friend's hand. Tash's tears were overflowing. She angrily brushed them away.

"Why won't she wake up?" Tash asked weakly.

"Her body's spent the last four weeks recovering from the attack," Lyn explained. She sounded choked watching her daughter in such a critical state and not being able to do anything about it. "But exhausted herself doing it and she's deteriorating because of the damage."

Lyn's face seemed to crack as she spoke and the tears she had been holding back began to escape. Lily pulled the older woman into a hug, feeling her trembling in fear. Tash sat miserably in the chair by the door and buried her face in her knees.

"She won't leave us," she whispered. "She can't leave us."

"Why the hell did it have to be the full moon?" Sirius asked bitterly. "Remus should be here."

"He can't help it," Tash croaked, looking up from her knees. "You know that Sirius. This could have happened at any time. Its just shit luck that it had to be tonight."

Tash's bluntness and language would have normally earned her a disapproving look from Lyn, but the head of the critical injuries ward was too busy watching her daughter's sleeping face through the window in fear. Lily noticed she was muttering under her breath. She wondered if she was praying for her daughter.

Tash slumped against the chairs again in a pool of misery. It didn't take long before she fell asleep. Sirius sat beside her. Lily tried to brush away her exhaustion but eventually she too sat down and nodded off next to James.

"Please Jen," she whispered to herself. "Don't leave us now."

OOO

"Lyn we're losing her! We need your help!"

Lily snapped awake as Lyn ran into the room. Tash too woke up at the commotion.

"What is it?" she asked weakly. Lily got up and peered through the door. To her horror the diagnostic charm was getting darker by the minute. And everyone knew what it meant when it went black. Two healers were blocking most of the scene from view. Another was preparing another potion. Lyn was clutching her daughter's hand, tears pouring down her face.

In the back of her mind Lily thought she could hear a wolf howl.

"This can't be happening," Tash whispered. Lily clutched her hand again, trying to draw strength from her friend. But it seemed Tash's strength was depleting. As was Lily's.

"There must be something they can do!" Lily said desperately, but she knew that whatever hope they had was fast diminishing.

The healers in the room stepped back from the bed and Lily held her breath. Tash was squeezing her fingers. The diagnostic charm was black. One of the healers tipped the newly mixed potion down Jenny's throat. Lyn was still clutching Jenny's hand.

Lily felt her breath catch as there was another distant wolf howl… or was that all in her mind?

Lyn buried her face in the bed and sobs shook her body. Tash choked and Lily felt the world begin to fade. She clung to her friend, but she may as well have not been there for all she could feel. The healers backed away. Lily caught sight of their faces and stopped.

They were smiling. As she watched they hugged each other.

Lily let go of Tash and turned back to the door. Lyn was still crying but her face wasn't sad. She was crying tears of joy. The diagnostic charm around Jenny's body was turning slowly blue before changing suddenly to gold. The message was clear.

Jenny was alive. She was coming back to them!

Lily found herself crying and she hugged Tash again. Tash squeaked and sobbed happily into Lily's shoulder. Inside the room the gold light faded, replaced instead with a bright white glow. One of the healers waved their wand and Jenny's eyes flickered slowly open.

Lily couldn't take it any longer. She barged through the door with Tash right behind her. Lyn got up and hugged the pair of them. Lily got the impression that the healer was finding it difficult to stand.

"I thought…" she whispered.

"We know, we did too," Lily said, gently letting Lyn sit back down. Jenny blinked and looked around at the room.

"Mum?" she asked weakly, her voice thick from disuse. Lyn leaped for her daughter and sobbed into her shoulder. Jenny blinked slowly. She was barely conscious. Lily and Tash sank down next to the bed, both of them crying in relief.

"We thought you died!" Tash sobbed.

"Why?" Jenny breathed, now sounding extremely confused. "What did I do?"

The colour was slowly creeping back into her face and the disorientated look was fast disappearing. One of the healers removed the diagnostic charm, and Jenny's eyes came into focus. She looked around the room frowning.

"Where am I?"

"You're in intensive care," Lily said, as Lyn let go of Jenny and Tash leaped in instead. "You gave us such a scare Jen. How do you feel? Okay?"

"Not really," Jenny tried to shake her head but it was difficult when she was being held in a very tear stained embrace by her friend. Her voice was slowly getting stronger. "I feel like I've been hit with my car. What happened to me?"

"You don't remember anything?" Lily asked.

"She won't remember that much," one of the healers warned. "The last few minutes before she passed out will be a little foggy. She may be a bit slow too."

"Hey! You can't talk about your boss that way, especially when she's feeling this tired!" Jenny said irritably as Lily leaned in for a hug. "Blimey, people like hugging me today. What did I do?" She looked around the room again over Lily's head. James and Sirius were watching the whole scene from the door, both with visible relief on their faces.

"Where's Remus?" Jenny asked realising that he was not with them. "Why isn't he here?" She shot a worried look at James and Sirius. "You two aren't going to hug me too are you? No offence but I feel a bit achy and hugs probably aren't good for me right now."

"Well unlike our wives we actually have a bit of restraint," James said. "And you're feeling achy Jenny because you haven't moved your muscles for a while I expect."

Jenny frowned at him.

"Wives? Tash isn't married to Sirius yet!"

Lily felt like laughing, something she hadn't felt like doing for ages.

"Where's Remus?" Jenny asked again. "I'm in hospital and he isn't here? Has something happened to him?"

"He's not here," Tash said, "because it's the full moon. He's at your flat now."

Jenny's frown deepened.

"Its not the full moon, that was three days ago," she said.

"Jenny it's July the fifth," Lily said. "You've been asleep for four weeks."

Jenny's jaw dropped and she looked frantically between her mother and her friends.

"What did I do to deserve being asleep for so long?" she asked.

"What's the last thing you remember?" James asked. Jenny pulled a thoughtful face.

"Um…" she looked at the bed and frowned. "I remember the wedding. I remember all of that. I remember the speeches… and then I think they were starting the dancing. And then…" she shook her head. "No, nothing."

"Well we never got to the dancing stage," Sirius said. "The hall got attacked by dementors."

Lily flinched at the memory.

"And then everyone started trying to fight them," Tash continued. "You spotted Lily and her parents were being attacked so you went to help…"

"And I conjured a patronus!" Jenny squeaked suddenly, her eyes flying open in surprise. "Yeah I remember that! It was a big silver wolf!"

"Yeah well…" Lily decided to continue. "Then we got attacked again and we all passed out. You've been asleep ever since."

Jenny's elation disappeared and she suddenly looked horrified.

"Oh I must have made you so miserable!" she said. "I'm really really sorry!"

"Actually now you mention it," Tash said. "You did make us miserable. And since you've shouted at me for abandoning you before I think I get to do the same."

She stood up to her full five foot ten and a half inches and _tried _to look intimidating. She cleared her throat and opened her mouth to speak. As she did though she stopped and crumpled back into her chair.

"Sod it, I can't do it!" she said, bursting into fresh tears and pulling Jenny into another hug. "We all thought you died! Don't you ever do that to us again Jenny! We can't bear losing you!"

"Okay ow!" Jenny said in a muffled voice. "I promise not to leave any of you again!"

"That's better," Tash said leaning back and wiping her eyes. Lily glanced at the clock. It was almost seven o clock.

"Someone had better go and tell Frank that we won't be in today," she said.

"You won't?" Jenny asked vaguely.

"No of course we won't!" Sirius said. "You must be bonkers if you think we're going to go to work after all this!"

"Someone needs to find Remus too," Tash pointed out. "Its almost morning so he should be safe by now."

"I'll do that," Sirius suggested. "And James you go find Frank."

"Yes sir," James said with a mock salute. "We'll be back in a minute. Don't go anywhere."

"Stupid question dear," Lily assured him. "We're never leaving Jenny alone again."

She turned back to see Lyn hugging her daughter again. This time Jenny was crying too now she understood why her mother was so upset. Lily found herself engulfed in another hug from Tash, who had also started crying in relief.

Everything was okay now. If only it could stay like this forever.

OOO

A loud bark made everyone stop talking. Barely an hour since she had woken up and Jenny had been receiving hugs from everyone in her department as they arrived to see if it was true that she was awake. There had been many tears and hugs (from both Jenny and her co-workers). Everyone at St Mungo's was obviously pleased to have the quirky head of Intensive Care back.

Lyn, Lily and Tash had sat by her for the last hour filling her in on everything she had missed out on. Not that there was much to report. Jenny however had look downright alarmed when she had found out that Lily and James had missed their honeymoon. She had also been interested to hear about their encounter with Lucius Malfoy, and she immediately questioned them as to what the Order was doing. Lily and Tash hadn't been able to say much though due to the recent interruptions from other healers. They promised to fill her in properly later.

The frantic barking continued and two furry creatures flew into through the door. Jenny beamed.

"My babies!" she squeaked as Alaska and Maddie both jumped onto the bed and began to gleefully lick her face. After a month of not seeing Jenny they had both been pining restlessly for her.

"Bad dogs!" Everyone turned to see a very stern looking healer standing in the door. "No animals in the hospital!"

"Excuse me!" Jenny said pushing Alaska's head out of the way so she could see who she was talking to. "This is my ward Cheryl! I say what happens in it. Now get back to spell damage!"

She brandished a finger at the door.

"Healer Tailby I must insist…" Cheryl continued.

"My ward, my rules," Jenny said firmly. "And my rules say my babies can come and lick my face any time they want to!" She fixed the other healer with a look and said. "And you haven't hugged me! Or asked me how I am! How _rude_!"

The irate looking healer marched out of the room colliding with Remus as he ran through the door. Jenny sat up so suddenly that Maddie almost fell off the bed. Alaska was forced to retreat to the floor as Remus grabbed Jenny and hung on for dear life.

"We'll be outside," Lily said, getting up and taking Alaska by her collar.

"We will?" Tash asked looking confused. Lily rolled her eyes and dragged her friend to the door as Jenny and Remus continued to hug with tears streaming down both their faces. Lily clicked her fingers and Maddie followed obediently.

"This is by far the happiest day of my life," Tash said. Sirius appeared by her side looking hurt.

"Gee thanks Tash," he said. "Nice to know I'm important too!"

Tash turned to apologise but she stopped when she saw Sirius was smiling at her.

"I was joking, I know you have every right to be happy."

Tash poked her tongue at him. Lily found herself giggling at their behaviour. She knew the happiness was infectious. She felt it too. Her best friend was alive and certainly kicking. She'd already begun bossing around her department from her bed. It was probably a good thing she was awake, as the ward was still in shambles from the Dragon Pox outbreak upstairs.

"I'm going to go and get some sleep," Lyn said. "Can you tell Jenny I'll see her later?"

"Sure," Lily nodded. She couldn't help but think that Lyn looked as though she had been through the most stressful six hours of her life. Which she probably had.

"I've called the rest of the family, they'll be along later," Lyn added before disappearing down the corridor.

"The rest of the family?" James asked. "How big is Jenny's family?"

"Huge," Lily and Tash said at the same time, before bursting into laughter. Things were definitely much happier now that their friend was awake. Glancing inside the room, Lily watched as Jenny and Remus continued to cling to each other like nothing else mattered in the world.

"He's going to ask her to marry him," James said from behind Lily. "This'll have been a wake up call for him."

"They deserve it," Lily said. "They almost lost each other."

She felt the lump in her throat appear at the thought. They had all almost lost her.

"Something as special as Jenny and Remus, or you and me, always last's," James said. "Not even death can stop it."

OOO

"Lily?"

Lily recognised the voice and smiled. Two boys were approaching. They were the same age but one had brown hair the same shade as Jenny's, and the other had strawberry blonde hair. They both had the same faces and were both looking hopefully at Lily.

"Jenny's in there," she said, raising an eyebrow. "Aren't you two supposed to be at school?"

"We were," one of them said. "But Professor Dumbledore said we could take the afternoon to see her."

From inside the room Jenny suddenly screeched at the top of her lungs.

"WHO LEFT THAT POTIONS TROLLEY IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CORRIDOR!"

Lily snorted and looked over at the stack of potions that had been sitting next to the chairs for the last five minutes. Inside her room, Jenny raised her wand and flicked it. A flash of red light streaked down the corridor and one of the healers came running.

"Healer Tailby?"

"Anti get rid of that trolley!" Jenny ordered. "Before someone trips over it!"

The flustered looking healer ran from her superior's room and hastily removed the potions. The twin boys were laughing at the angry words coming from their sister's room.

"…really don't…I mean honestly…how this place didn't burn down without me…if I find out who left that there…"

Still chortling the brothers entered their sister's room.

"And they were?" Sirius asked rubbing his head. Over the course of the morning and most of the afternoon, Jenny's family had been trickling in to see her. Memorising them was starting to give James and Sirius a headache.

"They were Stephen and David," Tash said. "Jenny's younger, unidentical twin brothers."

"Okay," Sirius said. "And who were the four people who went in earlier?"

"Vicky," Tash said. "Jenny's sister."

"Emma and Tracy," Lily said. "Jenny's half sisters."

"And Kelly," Tash finished. "Jenny's other half sister."

"Okay I think I've got it," James said. "And the man who came in with Kelly was Jenny's father yes?"

"He's got it!" Lily said triumphantly. Next to her, Tash stifled a yawn.

"Glad I'm not Remus," Sirius said. "I'd go insane trying to remember everyone's name."

"Lucky you've got me then and you only have to remember my brother and my parents," Tash said, patting his arm.

"Think its safe to go in again?" Lily asked.

"Yeah I think the dogs have calmed down," Tash said, peeking into the window.

"I'd be more worried about Jenny being calm to be honest," said James honestly, as they pushed open the door to their friend's room.

At the foot of Jenny's bed, Alaska and Maddie were curled up asleep. They had become quite hyperactive at the appearance of so many people. Fortunately now, Jenny's sisters had left, as had her father, all of them promising that they would be in later. Lyn had returned around lunchtime but had disappeared again to help with the dragon pox victims.

Jenny was hugging her brothers as Lily, Tash, James and Sirius crept back in. Remus was sitting next to her looking worn, tired, and emotionally exhausted, but he managed a smile as everyone came back in.

"You two grew," Jenny said, as both of her brothers backed away to look at her. "What did I tell you about growing? You're not allowed to get taller than me!"

"You're so dumb!" David proclaimed. "We have to get taller than you so we can look after our silly sister!"

Jenny snorted.

"And how would two first year students protect me when you're at school all the time?" she asked before fixing them with a scrutinising look. "Have you been behaving?"

"Yes Jenny," Stephen said patiently.

"Have you been handing your homework in on time?"

"Yes Jenny," David nodded.

"Have you been cheating in your exams?" Jenny asked.

"Ye…no Jenny," David corrected himself quickly. Jenny smiled approvingly.

"And have you been giving the Slytherin's hell?"

"No we leave that to the Gryffindors," Stephen explained. Jenny groaned.

"I don't understand why I'm the only person in our family who wasn't in Ravenclaw," she said. "Maybe I'm more reckless than you lot!"

Stephen and David gave identical snorts and Jenny hugged them both again.

"Mums on floor four if you want to go and see her," she said. "But don't go into the quarantined areas unless you want to spend your summer in hospital." The boys beamed at the excuse to see their mother and they bounced off the bed and raced for the door.

"Bonkers," Jenny said. "You can tell I'm related to them can't you?"

"How are you feeling?" Lily asked.

"Better," Jenny said as a healer from the ward came in to check on how she was feeling. "That's the first time I've seen my family together for a while. And it's all because of me!"

She stifled a yawn and snuggled against the pillow. The healer smiled at her in satisfaction.

"You seem to be okay Jenny," she smiled. "Anything I can do for you?"

"Actually yes Nicki there is," Jenny said sitting up. "Can you fetch me the reports for the last month? I imagine I've got some paper work to catch up on."

"We had a temporary replacement healer take over your duties, so you don't have anything to do," Nicki said. Jenny looked slightly horrified.

"You replaced me!" she demanded. "You can't replace me! I'm invaluable!"

"Calm down Jenny," Lily soothed. "I'm sure everything was sorted out okay."

"But no one else knows how I organise my paperwork!" Jenny said sounding distraught. "Everything will be out of order!"

Before Jenny could get worked up, Nicki tipped a steaming potion down her throat effectively silencing her words. Jenny coughed and half of it came out of her nose. As she spluttered another healer appeared in the door.

"Healer Walden we need you upstairs in Critical spell damage," she said.

"Pauline! Nicki doesn't work in Critical!" Jenny said. "She works down here!"

"Sorry Jennifer but we really need her, we're overrun upstairs," the other healer, who was called Pauline said.

"I'll see you later," Nicki promised. "Crystel and Claire said they'd come down too."

"Yay!" Jenny smiled sleepily, as her two co-workers disappeared from the room.

"You have some interesting friends," Tash said, smiling at the spot where the two healers had been standing a second ago.

"Yeah they rock," Jenny yawned. "I think that was a calming draught that Nicki tipped down my throat. I'm tired."

"I would have thought sleep would be the last thing on your mind," Remus pointed out.

"You'd think so," Jenny said. "But I just feel a little worn out."

"You do," Tash nodded. "I was like that after I was asleep for two weeks at school. A few hours and you're tired as anything. I don't know how you've stayed up all morning and most of the afternoon Jen."

Jenny shrugged as her brothers reappeared with Lyn in tow.

"Jen I've been ordered home to get some sleep so I'm taking the boys with me. Will you be okay?"

"Fine," Jenny yawned again. She waited until it passed before adding. "Remus is staying with me."

"He is?" Tash asked. Remus gave her a look.

"I am," he said.

"Well he's practically lived her the last month," James pointed out. "I don't think a few more nights while Jenny recovers will make any difference."

Jenny wasn't listening to a word of this. She was hugging her brothers again.

"D'you really think we've grown Jen?" David asked.

"Yeah," Jenny said sleepily. "You have. And you know what? I don't care about it any more. You keep growing and growing…until you're as tall as the astronomy tower at Hogwarts..."

Both boys looked horrified at their sleepy sister.

"How would we fit through the doors?" Stephen asked. "We couldn't get into the Great Hall!"

At the thought of no food, David pretended to faint and fell off the bed. Stephen followed his twin and Jenny chuckled at them both.

"None of the fantastic Hogwarts food!" Sirius asked aghast, before a wide grin broke out on his face. "Hey boys, do you two know how to get into the kitchens?"

"Sirius you will not encourage my children to break rules!" Lyn said firmly. Sirius pouted.

"Aww! They might get hungry in the middle of the night! Growing boys need food! And all they have to do is just go to the portrait of the fruit bowl and tickle the pear…"

"Thank you!" Lyn said taking the twins by their hands. "Come on boys lets leave Jenny to get some sleep."

"You are a very bad influence Sirius!" Lily said sternly as Lyn and the twins left. Sirius beamed.

"Aww thank you Lily!"

"That was not a compliment!" Lily said in exasperation. James was grinning.

"Maybe next time we see them we can tell them how to get into Honeydukes through that secret passage…"

"Not you too!" Lily said rounding on her husband. There was a very quiet 'shh!' from the corner. Remus nodded at the bed.

Jenny had fallen asleep, with a content smile on her face.

* * *

_**A/N: **Phew! She's awake! Finally!_

_: Looks at reviewers dumbstruck faces :_

_What? You didn't _really _think I was going to kill Jenny off did you?_

_Also if anyone wants to read my fictionpress story please do, I'm feeling a little down from the lack of response so far. Link is www . fictionpress . com / mei1105_

_**Next Chapter: **Its Lily's birthday and guess who shows up to ruin it? Hehe!_

_May Stardust fall in you dreams!_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer:** The person who wrote (and therefor owns) Harry Potter (AKA Joanne Kathleen Rowling) was a complete and utter genius with a fantastic imagination and more talent than me. I think therefor it is safe to assume I am not that person!_

_**Thanks to the following reviewers:** Kates Master, lostindreams1001, Bakakun, Princess Eclpise, Meggie-Moo, ilovedrew88, Lady-Mearle, Renna22, NickiB, Hannah, Tai Greywing and MoonylovesFlo._

_: Squeals :_

**_OMfreakingGod I love you guys!_**

_**A/N: **Thank you: bows to imaginary applause :_

_This chapter is dedicated to Beth (AKA beacon of red light 2!) who is 14 today!_

'_Happy birthday to you, happy bir…'_

_: Muses jump on Tash and stifle her song :_

_Ouch! Guys! That hurt!_

_Fred: Sorry Beth, its not you we don't like, its Tash's singing . . ._

_Thanks guys, feeling loved . . ._

_Right couple of notices which I'll put at the bottom. Just coz this AN is getting rather big._

_But anyway this is Beth's birthday present, and it's a very special one because its one which everyone can enjoy! So please do just that! Enjoy!_

_Another flashback scene in the middle, but it was begging to be written!

* * *

_

**Chapter 14**

Lily checked her face in the mirror. It was strange. You never felt older on your birthday. You just felt the same. But of course, it wasn't just any birthday. It was her twenty first.

She certainly didn't look any different she thought as she observed herself in the mirror. She was the same height and shestill had the same eyes and the same hair that she had in Hogwarts. But she thought to herself, her face looked older and more mature. Everything she had learnt and been faced too over the last three years had left its mark on her.

She felt something cover her eyes and an arm wrap around her shoulders.

"James! Let go of me!" she giggled. "Everyone'll be here in a minute."

"Well they can wait," James said sweetly in her ear. "How often is it your wife's twenty first birthday?"

"Once in your lifetime," Lily said smartly. "But can we save it till later when we won't have guests arriving on our door any second?"

"You ruin the fun," James pouted uncovering her eyes. Lily ducked out of sight to check on the food.

"I don't see why you should have to cook on your birthday," James said. "We could have got takeaway."

"Its nice to cook," Lily said. "And it was either this or going out. And you know going out is dangerous."

It was sad but true. With the amount of Death Eater attacks people rarely went out any more unless it was to work or somewhere urgent.

There was a knock on the door and Lily hurried to open it. Frank and Alice stood outside beaming.

"Happy birthday Lily!" Alice said pulling her into a hug. From behind his wife, Frank smiled and handed Lily her present.

"Anyone else here?" he asked.

"Not yet," Lily said letting them both into the living room. James grinned at Frank as there was another knock on the front door. Lily went to get it. The person in the door was clutching a present under their arm and appeared to have no head.

"Woooo!"

"Hello Sirius," Lily said simply as Sirius pulled down his robes and his head appeared. Tash barged past him to hug Lily.

"Happy birthday Lils!" she said letting her go. "And I apologise on behalf of Sirius. He seemed to think that the 'Headless horseman' approach would scare you."

"Take more than Sirius with his head down his robes to scare me," Lily scoffed. Sirius tried to look hurt, but gave Lily a one armed hug anyway.

"So who are we missing?" Tash asked plonking herself into the nearest sofa. "Jenny and Remus obviously."

"Is Peter coming?" Alice asked.

"Nope," Lily said. "He said he had a lot of work to catch up on."

"That is the worst excuse for 'I have a hot date' that I've ever heard," James snickered, handing Frank and Alice glasses of wine.

"Must be one hell of a hot date," Frank said.

There was a knock on the door and Lily opened it again. She had to blink several times to register who was on her doorstep.

"Hi Jen," she said as she was enveloped in a hug from her friend. Jenny released her quickly and bounced into the living room.

"So? What does everyone think?" she asked doing a twirl and allowing her work robes to fly out around her. Lily stared at her friend as Remus came in through the door, looking slightly windswept, but calmer than Jenny was.

"Umm…have you been playing with colour changing charms Jenny?" Tash asked. Jenny sighed.

"No! I finally suggested that all the healers should have different colour robes!" She twirled again. "And they said yes! Look! They're _green_!"

Lily watched her friend bounce around the room. Her St Mungos uniform was indeed bright green, still with the conventional emblem on the front, the wand and the bone crossed.

"And they actually agreed to lime green?" Sirius asked in disbelief.

"Yep!" Jenny said cheerfully. "I told them the robes should be green because then people will be able to pick out the healers in a crowd. Especially if we're out in the field and everyone's hurt."

Lily had to agree rationally that bright robes were a good idea. Only the other week there had been another Death Eater attack in the Underground near Waterloo station. Many people had been in urgent need of medical attention, but in the chaos no one had been able to discern the healers from the rest of the crowd, especially in the darkness of the crowded underground.

"And now you've got them you don't want to take them off is that right?" Alice asked wisely.

"Of course not!" Jenny grinned. "I love this colour! No more boring porridge!"

Tash pulled her excited friend onto the sofa next to her. Jenny was still beaming like a lunatic.

"I'm going to check the food," Lily said.

"Then come and open your presents!" Jenny squeaked. Remus got up suddenly.

"Lily can I have a word with you?"

"Um… sure," Lily said slightly thrown by the abruptness. Remus followed her into the kitchen. Lily saw he looked very nervous.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I was going to propose to Jenny tonight," Remus said, so quietly that Lily almost didn't catch it. She fought not to shriek and settled instead for hugging him.

"That's amazing! And about time too if I may say so," Lily said, grinning at him.

"If I asked her tonight you wouldn't feel I was upstaging your birthday would you?" Remus asked worriedly.

"Not at all," Lily said. "I'm just glad you're finally going to ask her."

"Well with everything that's happened in the last month…" Remus trailed off and Lily saw the pain in his eyes at the thought of Jenny lying unconscious in St Mungos.

"You've got her now," Lily said, "don't let her go."

Remus gave a nervous smile and Lily wondered if James had been this scared before he had asked her.

"Come on Lily! Jenny says she has something to show us!" Tash called. "And it has nothing to do with the green robes!"

Lily shrugged and both she and Remus headed back to the living room.

"Look what I found when I was going through my old school stuff!" Jenny said dumping a stack of parchment on the table.

"What's that?" Lily asked.

"Remember I told you on your engagement night that I transcribed an argument between you two?" Jenny said. Lily nodded with a surge of dread. She knew what that parchment probably was now.

"Well…" Jenny said holding up the parchment. "This is the argument!"

"I can't believe you actually found it!" Tash said shaking her head.

"Wanna hear?" Jenny asked taking the first sheet and squinting at her tiny handwriting.

"God my writing was weird back then!"

FLASHBACK! 

"Okay, lets go over this one more time," Remus said wearily, rubbing his temples. "Who gave you the sugar Sirius?"

The boy in question had a wide grin fixed to his face and was fidgeting so much that he looked like he was trying to sit on a beehive. Fifteen year old Sirius still held the same handsome looks and charm, but he looked a lot more innocent now that he was sugar high.

"Do we have to stay in here?" Sirius whined. "I want to go have a snowball fight!"

Remus raised his eyebrows and glanced out of the window. The gale was blowing snowflakes against the glass of the common room window.

Over in the corner there was a snort of laughter. Tash had her hands over her mouth and was shaking with repressed giggles. Her long blonde hair was in braids, which were creeping out of the hair tie holding them back. Next to her, Jenny's green glasses were sliding down her nose as she bent over her book. She was absorbed in her potions homework, peeking up every now and again to peer at Remus from under her lashes.

"Natasha?" Remus asked. Tash stopped snorting and smiled sweetly.

"Remus?" she responded.

"Did you have something to do with this?" he asked.

"No," Tash rolled her eyes. "Why would I waste precious sugar on Black?"

"Because you think I'm hot?" Sirius asked hopefully. Tash snorted again.

"Suuuuure!" she said rolling her eyes again.

"You know snorting is very unlady like don't you Tash?" Jenny asked.

"I am unlady like," Tash retorted.

"I beg to differ," Sirius said, looking Tash up and down. She threw a cushion at him.

"Hot my arse," she muttered.

"You can't resist the hotness Tash," Sirius assured her, bouncing over and landing on Jenny's homework.

"Sirius," Tash turned to face him. "You have a girlfriend last time I checked."

"Actually he has two," Jenny put in, slightly annoyed by the hyperactive boy sitting on her Potions essay. Tash smacked him and he moved off Jenny's homework.

The usual buzz in the common room was shattered as Lily marched in, dragging a very sheepish looking James by the ear.

"Ow, ow, ow! Evans that hurts!"

Lily released him and he fell back rubbing his ear.

"Right Potter. Care to explain what you've just done in front of the whole common room?" At this point every Gryffindor in the room was listening to Lily rant at the top of her voice. Over the years it had become something of a show.

Over at her table Jenny grinned and pulled out a fresh sheet of parchment. She placed her quill on top, before muttering a spell. The quill quivered and twitched before standing upright, balancing on its point.

"_Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide. No escape from reality…"_

Everyone turned to look at Tash, who was singing dramatically. Lily shook her head and turned back to James.

"So go on then. Tell everyone how you earned yourself detention this time."

James grinned at the audience who were obviously eager to learn what he had done to the Slytherins this time.

_"Open your eyes. Look up to the skies and see –"_ Tash continued. _"I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy. Because I'm easy come, easy go, little high, little low…"_

"Well it wasn't just me Lily," James began. As if on cue Sirius jumped up and bounced to his side.

"That's right Tiger Lily! It was my idea!"

"Get lost Sirius," Lily snapped.

_"Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me. To me…"_

Tash, still swaying where she sat, mimed playing a piano before pausing to take a dramatic breath.

_"Mama, just killed a man…"_

"Well we were on our way back from dinner," James started.

"Where I was given loads of chocolate cake!" Sirius put in, grinning like a three year old. Remus stood up and marched over to restrain him.

_"Put a gun against his head. Pulled my trigger and now he's dead…"_

"And Padfoot mentioned something about the Slytherins…"

"More specifically Snivellus!" Sirius added, as Remus dragged him away back into his seat.

"Shut up Sirius!" Lily snarled.

"_Mama, life has just begun. But now I've gone and thrown it all away…"_

"And he suggested," James continued. "That he should wash his hair. So we snuck into the common room…"

"Which by the way, ew!" Sirius chimed in.

"Sirius why are you talking like a valley girl?" Remus asked. Sirius's grin got much bigger.

"It makes me feel popular!" he smiled.

"_Mama, oooo. Didn't mean to make you cry. If I'm not back again this time tomorrow…"_

"So you jinxed their shampoo to explode when they used it!" Lily finished, glaring daggers at James.

"Pretty much yes," he nodded, smiling. There were cheers and calls of 'nice one!' from the Common Room.

"_Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters…"_

"Tash," Sirius turned to face the singer. "Would you like me more if I sang too?" Tash stopped swaying in time to the music, to stare incredulously at him.

"No Sirius I'd like you more if you moved to Vietnam," she stated. There was a chorus of 'ooooh' from the surrounding students. Tash stood up and bowed before changing track.

"_Why do you build me up."_

"Build me up," Jenny joined in with the backing vocals.

_"Buttercup baby, just to let me down. - Let me down - And mess me around, and then worst of all - Worst of all - You never call baby when you say you will - Say you will - But I love you still."_

A loud slapping sound caught everyone's attention. Lily had smacked James around the head.

"Keep singing!" Sirius cheered. Tash and Jenny shrugged and continued with their duet.

"_I need you – I need you – more than anyone darling. You know that I have from the start. So build me up – build me up – buttercup, don't break my heart!"_

The common room erupted into applause. Lily finally exploded.

"So how may I ask then Potter did I catch you and not Sirius?"

"Now where was I?" Tash asked before smiling and continuing to sing.

"_Too late, my time has come. Sends shivers down my spine. Body's aching all the time. Goodbye everybody, I've got to go. Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth…"_

James said nothing. Sirius had in actual fact, transformed to animagus form and got away down a secret passage (apparently being sugar high made him faster). Before James had been able to follow, Lily had cornered him. But of course James wasn't about to tell the whole common room this.

"_Mama…oooo. I don't wanna die, sometimes I wish I'd never been born at all…"_

"It would seem Sirius owes thanks to whoever gave him all that sugar at dinner," James said. "He was there. You just missed him while you were chewing me out Tiger Lily."

Smack!

Everyone in the common room winced as Lily slapped James around the head again. Tash had stopped singing abruptly, looking as though she had swallowed bobotuber pus. She was obviously regretting aiding Sirius in getting out of a detention. Sirius subtly winked at her and she ground her teeth. Seeing that Tash was about to explode, Jenny began to sing again.

"_I'll be over at ten, you told me time and again, but you're late. I went around the bend."_

Tash smiled gratefully and joined in.

"_I run to the door, I can't take any more, its not you. You let me down again."_

The common room began to clap along with them. Seeing that public humiliation obviously wasn't working, Lily dragged James into the corner.

"_Hey hey, hey!"_

"What the hell is wrong with you Potter!" Lily snapped. "You break school rules and you turn it in a mass publicity event!"

_"And baby, baby, I'm tryin' to find."_

_"Hey, hey, hey!"_

"It's a gift Lily," James grinned. "Along with extreme talent, charm, good looks and…"

"_A little time, but I'll make you wait. I'll be gone I'll be beside the phone waitin' for you."_

"A bloated ego?" Lily finished. "You are so unbelievable! The most selfish immature prat I have ever had the misfortune to lay eyes on!"

"Ooh brilliant material!" Jenny smiled, pausing in song. She glanced down at the table where her quill was scrawling furiously across the parchment, documenting everything that was said around it. Tash hauled her to her side again and they continued.

_"Why do you build me up – build me up – Buttercup baby, just to let me down – let me down – and mess me around. And then worst of all – worst of all – you never call baby, when you say you will – say you will – but I love you still."_

"Honestly I'm amazed you haven't been expelled yet! By all rights you should have been gone years ago!"

"_I need you – I need you – More than anyone darling. You know that I have from the start…"_

"I cannot stand the sight of you!" Lily finished. "You are… are… are…"

_"So build me up – build me up – buttercup. Don't break my heart!"_

"Frustratingly hot?" James asked. Lily gave a snarl of frustration and stormed off to the dormitory. The common room was silent except for the scratching of Jenny's quill, which was struggling to keep up with the singing that it had just had to document.

"She loves me," James announced to the Gryffindors.

"Course she does!" Sirius said encouragingly. James grinned and seemed to grow a few more inches. Slamming her essay down, Jenny followed Lily upstairs. Tash gathered up Jenny's abandoned schoolwork, and retreated still singing in the most annoying voice possible all the while.

_"I see a little silhouetto of a man. Scaramouche! Scaramouche! Will you do the Fandango? Thunderbolt and lightning, very very frightening. Galileo, galile…OW!"_

Someone had finally got sick of her and decided to throw a book at her head. She staggered back onto the staircase rubbing her forehead.

"Encore!" Sirius yelled, applauding. Tash glared at him before disappearing upstairs.

END FLASHBACK! 

"Right maybe we should stop there," Lily held up her hands to stop Jenny from reading any further. Jenny frowned and looked up.

"Why?" she asked. "We've still got you ranting upstairs in the dormitory to listen to!"

"No, I don't want to hear anymore!" Lily said pulling out her wand and summoning the parchment from Jenny's grasp.

"Hey!" Jenny said in an offended voice. "That's mine!"

"Not any more," Lily said, folding up the parchment and tucking it into her robes. Sirius and Tash were not paying attention to any of these events. They had started singing Bohemian Rhapsody. Jenny sighed and rummaged in her own pockets.

"I also found some pictures if anyone is interested," she said pulling out a stack of photographs. "That is as long as you don't steal them too Lily."

"No the photo's are fine," Lily assured her friend, leaning over to see them. Jenny spread them on the coffee table so everyone could look.

"Damn it we were good looking back then," Sirius said.

"Mmm…you were modest too," Tash nodded.

"There's us three by the lake," Jenny pointed at one picture. "When was this?"

"Umm that was fifth year I think," Lily said, wincing a little bit as she remembered the events that had unfolded shortly after that photo had been taken. "Just after our Defence OWL."

"That one was the end of the fourth year," Jenny said pointing at another.

"How d'you know that?" James asked.

"Because that was when Tash was going through her football craze," Lily said recognising the scene. "It was the World Cup."

"I remember that!" Frank said. Alice was nodding too. "Tash made it a habit to tear around the common room cheering didn't she?"

"Oh yeah," Tash grinned. "Would have been good if England had actually qualified. But we always had Scotland! Can't wait till the next World Cup!"

"When is it?" Jenny asked.

"Nineteen eighty two," Tash said. "Three years away. Can't wait to see it!"

"Look there!" Sirius said pointing at a picture of a darkened room. "That was the New Years Eve party during our seventh year wasn't it?"

"At James's house?" Lily asked leaning over for a look. "Yeah it was! When was this taken?"

"When me and Jen were taking a walk," Remus said. "And Tash had gone to hunt for Sirius. Jenny turned around and snapped this." In the background, behind all the people, Lily and James were seated in the corner of the room having a hushed conversation. Lily remembered the countdown, when James had uttered the three words that had made her the happiest she had ever been.

"Lily, you're dazing into space," Alice said waving a hand in front of Lily's face.

"She's reminiscing!" Sirius said dramatically. "She's thinking about James and how much she wanted to be with him that night!"

Tash snorted and Lily went slightly pink.

"Ooh look at that!" Jenny said pointing at another photograph. "That must have been first year!"

"Yeah it is!" Tash said. "My hair is in braids again."

"And I'm wearing my old glasses," Jenny said. "And look, Lily's wearing her favourite shoes! You know, the green pumps with the little white flowers on the end? The ones she always used to wear in the common room."

"I remember when we stole those," James said. "You came storming into our dorm and turned the place upside down looking for them." Lily glared at him.

"I think that was when you guys officially got in Lily's bad books," Tash said. "When you stole her favourite shoes!"

"How did you get inside our dorm anyway?" Lily asked.

"We'd fly up the stairs on our brooms," James said. "Or if we didn't want to be seen, we'd go in through the window."

"What was the best prank you ever pulled d'you think?" Jenny asked looking at the former Marauders. All three of them exchanged glances.

"Not sure," Remus said frowning. "I think the best idea we had was greasing the floor of the dungeon…"

"No way!" Sirius said. "It was when we dropped the nifflers down the chimney of the Slytherin common room!"

"I liked the time when we got their breakfast to explode and stick to them," James said. "Simple but effective."

"You had so much creativity," Lily said shaking her head. "Yet you chose to work it out on the Slytherins."

"Just think of all that chaos we caused," Sirius said dreamily, apparently having not heard a word Lily was saying. "All the fights."

"All the dungbombs," James added.

"The colour changing charms," Remus said.

"The growth solutions," Sirius said.

"The water balloons," Remus remembered.

"Our countless fireworks displays," James said.

"The hexes that made them sing," Remus added.

"Snape flying around the whomping willow…" James said, cracking up at the thought. "That was brilliant!"

"So wish I'd seen that," Tash huffed.

"D'you remember when we were in the fourth year," Sirius said. "And we managed to slip all that firewhiskey into their breakfast?"

"I knew that was you!" Lily said, trying not to laugh at the memory.

"I remember that!" Jenny said. "They were staggering around all day! Ramton thought they had all been partying the night before!"

"I remember that day too!" Alice said grinning. "I wondered what was wrong with them all, but when I offered to help they got a bit violent."

"That was a great day!" Tash said. "I hexed Bellatrix just because she couldn't jump out of the way quick enough!"

There was a further round of laughter.

"So any more exploits that we should know about?" Lily asked.

"Well…" James said slowly. "There was the time in the sixth year just after Christmas. We hexed Snape so that he kept slapping each girl he walked past on the ass."

"That was you!" Jenny exploded suddenly. "He did that to me! I never felt so violated in my life!"

Remus cringed and James and Sirius both had the decency to look ashamed of themselves.

"When did that happen?" Lily asked, for she could not remember this at all. "Where was I?"

"You were at prefect duties," Tash said. "I remember, me and Jenny were studying in the library and when we left Snape was walking past. I hexed him into the wall after he did that."

"And I hit him with a furnculus curse," Jenny said. "He broke out in horrible boils!"

"I screamed at him for a bit," Tash said smiling at the memory. "And then Jenny hexed him so he kept punching himself in the…"

She was cut off by a series of noises. First of all Apollo came shooting into the room yowling in panic. Then there were several cracks from outside in the street. Everyone fell silent.

"What was that?" Jenny asked quietly. Lily waved her quiet, trying at the same time to restrain her frantic cat. No one really needed to ask what it was. They could all recognise the sound of people apperating. James got to his feet and peered out of the window. He immediately recoiled back.

"What is it?" Lily asked getting to her feet. Tash shot to the window and took a look for herself. She went sheet white.

"Oh…crap," she said weakly.

"We're in trouble," James summarised.

* * *

_**A/N: **Oooh I'm so very very evil! Leaving you there! But you know me well enough to guess what was going to happen. Social event means something bad happens._

_Right announcements. Number one- Thank you to everyone who's been going onto fictionpress and reading So This Is! You're all amazing and I hope you'll continue reading it. Next chapter will be on Wedensday!_

_Number two - My Piczo site is now FINISHED! Wahoo! Well except that I haven't found two actors who I think look like Sirius and Remus. But all the biographies are in place and all the pictures. You can learn more about my stories and what makes my mind tick (though I'm not entirely sure of this myself)_

_Address is www . meiandthemuses . piczo . com. Password is stardust mirage (no caps)_

_Number three - Right as you may have gathered Jenny and I have been planning another wedding (three guesses who's now that you've read this chapter, and if you didn't spot it, shame on you!). Needless to say, like Lily's we had a lot of fun brainstorming but where as Lily's wedding was fairly canon, this wedding... well, you'll see as we spend the next few chapters preparing for it._

_Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed that chapter!_

_**Next Chapter: **Twice defied. Death Eaters! Voldemort! Bellatrix! Chaos! Pandemonium! Wahoo!_

_May Stardust fall in your dreams!_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: **I still do not own anything. Oh wait! I own my computer!_

_**Thanks to the following reviewers: **Kates Masters Sister, Bakakun, Uberly Fantabulous, Tai Greywing, Kates Master, Freja, Renna22, Hannah, lostindreams1001, Meggie-Moo and MoonylovesFlo!_

_Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing my fictionpress story! You're all amazing!_

_**A/N:** Greeting my readers. Hope everyone enjoyed the extra chapter on Sunday. I do spoil you don't I? But now that I've done that I've run into a problem. I have been a little lazy and I haven't been churning out chapters at my normal rate.I think a reason for this could possibly be that its fifteen days till my exam results come out. Hence I am scared shitless._

_Wonder if thats why I'm blasting TATU up as loud as I can and probably pissing off my neighbours...?_

_Anyway, enough of my problems. I'm hoping I'll get the next few chapters finished and I'll be back on track._

**

* * *

Chapter 15**

"What do we do? What do we do? What do we…"

"Well first Jenny," James said firmly turning to face everyone. "We stay calm!" Jenny shut up immediately.

"Who is it?" Frank asked.

"Death Eaters," Tash said. "About fifteen, twenty of them."

Lily caught her friends unspoken words. Not enough for a large mass killing. But plenty to take out a small group of people.

People like them.

"Remus try the fireplace," James ordered. "No point in apperating. They'll have covered the house with an anti disapperation hex. Lily, take Tash and go and lock the front door with the strongest charm you know. Everyone else bar the windows. I'm getting Godric."

"What for?" Sirius asked.

"I'm sending a letter," James said running off to the kitchen. Lily and Tash headed for the front door of the flat. As they did there was a bang which shook the foundations of the building. The bookshelves shook and the lights tripped out for a second before flickering back to life.

"Oh God," Jenny squeaked, stumbling into the room and sealing all the windows. Lily faced the door and raised her wand.

"_Occludforis!" _There was a sound like a bolt being pulled firmly across the door.

"Okay that'll keep them out for a bit," Lily said, hurriedly turning the key and the mortis lock and pulling the chain across the door for extra measure. Tash was peering through the peep hole in the wood.

"Oh this could be a problem," she winced as she saw the figures running up the stairs. "It's…"

But she didn't need to explain. As she tried, the door shook as a spell rammed into it. Tash leaped away from the view hole.

"Kill them all. Except the Potters, I want them myself."

Lily swallowed the lump of fear in her throat. She knew that voice all too well from three years ago.

The door was bombarded with spells and Lily found herself being dragged away from the door by Tash. Jenny's face was ashen against her bright green robes.

"Oh God!" she squeaked as the door shook again. Lily grabbed her petrified friend and all three of them raced back into the living room.

"The Dark Lord is paying us a visit in person," Tash quipped as they hurried back in. Frank and Alice were securing the windows in the living room. Remus was scrambling around looking for the floo powder. Lily grabbed the pot and threw it to him. Remus thanked her and pointed his wand at the fire.

_"Incendio!"_

The fireplace filled with flames. Remus took a pinch of the glittering powder and threw it into the fire. But instead of turning green the powder exploded in the fire causing everyone to jump and cover his or her head. The fire died out immediately.

"Blocked," Remus muttered bitterly. James emerged from the kitchen.

"I've sent Godric," he panted.

"To who?" Tash asked.

"Dumbledore," James said. "He's the only one in a position to help us now. There'll be no one at the Ministry this time of night."

"The doors locked," Lily said. "But we've been blocked from the floo network."

James cursed under his breath at the same time there was a bang from the hallway and the flat shook again. The door was still locked, but the Death Eaters had decided to blow a hole in the wall instead.

"Go!" James shouted urging everyone into the nearest room, which happened to be the master bedroom. As everyone fled the door to the sitting room burst open and the Death Eaters marched in.

_"Occludforis!" _Lily shouted, pointing her wand at the bedroom door. It snapped shut and immediately locked itself firmly.

"M_urus pariet!" _Lily commanded this time pointing her wand at the walls adjacent to the door. They glowed white before fading.

"Okay that should stop them for a while," she said. She turned to see everyone in the room staring at her.

"What?" she asked, wondering why they were staring at her in amazement.

"You can perform an _Occludforis_ charm?" Frank asked in amazement.

"Yes," Lily nodded. "I found it in a book one day and thought I'd try it."

"And _Murus Pariet,_" Jenny said. "I'll bet even Dumbledore has trouble with that spell!"

Lily could feel her cheeks flame from the praise. Frank, Sirius and Remus all whistled.

"You're right Lils," Tash nodded. "That will keep us safe for a while. I doubt any of them can perform the counter curse to either of those curses! Not even the 'all powerful dark lord'."

"Okay how are we getting out of here?" Alice asked, peering out of the window. "I don't know about you but I don't fancy jumping out of the window."

"Me neither," Jenny said bluntly, looking at the three story drop from the window, which ended directly on the road.

"Think," Tash muttered, more to herself than anyone else. "You always have assets. What do we have…?"

Everyone looked around. They were in the master bedroom which with no other exits, except the window, which was certainly a one way ticket to a few broken bones. The house had an anti-disapperation jinx over it and there was no active fireplace.

Lily glanced at everyone else. Tash was pacing the room muttering to herself. Sirius was still looking at the window as though hoping it would provide them with an answer. Remus was the one who surprised Lily. He was biting his lip as though he were wrestling with some furious internal battle.

"How did they get through all the protection?" Alice asked.

"There is no such thing as an unbreakable spell," James pointed out. "There would have been a way around it."

Lily sighed, wondering how long her locking and barrier charms would last. She was snapped out of this by a mutter of, "oh sod it," from Remus. Lily turned to stare.

"Jen," Remus said getting to his feet and approaching his girlfriend, "if we get out of this alive, will you marry me?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared mouth opened at the two of them. Jenny's looked as though she had just been hit in the face with a bludger. Then slowly her features changed from shock, to confusion, to complete and utter joy.

"Are you serious?"

"No I'm Siriu…mph!" Sirius looked distinctly put out as Tash slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Shh!" she hissed, all the while watching Jenny and Remus expectantly.

"Of course I'll marry you!" Jenny said happily, throwing her arms around Remus, tears starting to form in her eyes. Remus, completely elated by her response, picked her up and spun her around. Lily found herself smiling despite the current situation. James and Sirius were grinning at Remus.

"Okay not to rain on your Quidditch match but unless we get out of here," Tash said. "Then I seriously doubt that there is going to be a wedding."

Jenny broke away from Remus both of them still grinning.

"I'm getting married!" Jenny squeaked, as though trying to convince herself of the fact.

"Yeah and we're all happy," Tash said. "But perhaps everyone has forgotten about Voldemort and the Death Eaters out there."

"I'm getting married!" Jenny repeated. "I'm getting married!"

"Oh God," Tash muttered to herself, as Jenny hugged Lily and Alice. Remus was being thumped on the back by Sirius and James. For a minute, everyone seemed to have forgotten about the impending danger outside the door.

OOO

"What's taking so long!" Voldemort complained. The Death Eater before him fired another hex at the door, which remained stubbornly solid. The rest of them cowered behind lest they get on the end of the Dark Lords wrath.

"I'm sorry Master It's a very advanced charm…" the Death Eater at the door replied, shrinking slightly as if he expected to be hexed.

"It can't be that advanced," Voldemort snapped impatiently. "A Mudblood performed it!"

"Oi! We heard that!" came Tash's voice from the other side. Behind the voice the Death Eaters could distinctly hear Jenny's happy squeaks of, "I'm getting married!"

"Is anyone actually thinking of a way out of here!" Tash asked the room at large. No one answered and Jenny finally stopped bouncing.

"Um…no," Lily said finally.

"Right well unless we want to die, could we please focus!" Tash asked turning to face the wall. Lily's barrier charm was holding up well, preventing the Death Eaters from blasting another hole in the plaster.

"What have we got?" Frank asked.

"One room, no exits, possible help on its way if Godric can get there in time," James summarised.

"I found something that might be useful," Sirius said appearing from under the bed. He was brandishing something silvery and very familiar looking.

"My cloak!" James said happily taking it from his friend and examining it.

"A plan would be more helpful," Tash added dryly.

"Simplest plan available," James said. Everyone turned to face him. "We fight."

"He's kidding right?" Jenny asked Lily with a raised eyebrow.

"No he's not," Lily said, suddenly feeling some of her courage return as she looked at her husband. "He's right. We have to fight. Hold them off until help gets here. There's no other choice."

James smiled at her and Lily felt prepared to face anything in that moment.

"About a dozen Death Eaters bent on brutal murder, versus six aurors, a healer and a member of the accidental magical reversal squad?" Tash asked weighing up the options. Her face broke into a grin. "I'm game!"

"Jenny and Alice can go under the cloak," Remus said. As both women opened their mouths to protest Remus interrupted. "Don't argue. If the Death Eaters can't see you, they can't hurt you. Lily and Tash probably know more defensive spells than you both do. Not being seen is your best defence."

He threw the cloak at Alice who caught it and examined it quickly.

"Lily will the charm on the wall be affected if I do something?" Tash asked.

"Shouldn't think so," Lily said. "That spell can repel pretty much anything."

"Okay," Tash squatted down and pointed her wand at the wall.

"_Tetradarnum!" _the wall glowed and a section of it became clear, like a sheet of glass had just been inserted. Lily recognised the viewing charm, allowing Tash to see through the wall.

"Okay we have," Tash said peering through the glass. "Fourteen Death Eaters and one very pissed off looking Voldemort…"

Lily flinched at Tash's casual tone.

"Tash!" Remus said sharply. "Don't aggravate him!"

"Sorry but its so much easier when he can't see or hear us," Tash shrugged.

"Let me see," Lily said crouching down next to her friend and peering through the wall. It was immediately obvious that Tash was right. Voldemort looked livid.

Lily watched as another Death Eater attempted to blast the door. The spell bounced off the wood and back against the opposite wall. It left a nasty dent in the plaster.

"Wonder how much that'll cost to repair," Tash said lightly. In that instant Voldemort's red eyes turned and fixed on the point in the wall through which Lily and Tash were staring. Lily felt a surge of panic and she felt Tash tense. The spell was one sided. They could see out but no one was supposed to be able to see in. How did he know they were there?

"Oh crap," Tash summarised as Voldemort raised his wand.

"_Legilemens!"_

Lily felt the spell knock her off her feet and she fell sprawled on the floor. With painful clarity she felt her memories go streaming past.

"Shit! Lily!"

"He's reading her mind!"

"He'll find the counter curse!"

_Petunia screamed and slammed the door in her face…Bellatrix Black was laughing at her attempts to break free of the binding curse…Tash collided with another broom and went crashing to the ground…Jenny was crying after finding out that her cousins had been in a Death Eater attack…_

"Block him out Lily! Don't let him access the counter curse!"

_Curses flew around the Three Broomsticks bar…James discovering that his parents were dead…Tash screamed under the Cruciatus curse administered by Bellatrix…Hundreds of Dementors were attacking the wedding guests…Jenny lay dying in St Mungos…Lily raised her wand and pointed it at the door of the flat…_

"Lily block him!"

James's voice threw her out of her thoughts painfully. She sat up sharply gasping for air as though she had been running a marathon.

Outside the door she knew Voldemort was smirking. He had got what he wanted.

"He's coming," she gasped. James helped her to her feet.

"Jenny, Alice get under the cloak!" James told them.

"You are not fighting them without us!" Alice protested.

"That's an order!" James barked at them. Lily raised her wand as another spell hit the door. This time there was the sound of a bolt being pulled back. Jenny and Alice disappeared from sight.

Lily got up and faced the door feeling the usual blackness that engulfed her during any fight. The feeling that made everything calm and made it possible for her to focus on her opponent and nothing else.

"Send them to me!" Tash raged squaring herself for a fight. The door burst open and five Death Eaters swarmed into the room.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

_"Invocatum!"_

_"Lunaresca!"_

_"Accio!"_

_"Carpe Retractum!"_

Five things happened simultaneously. The first Death Eater in the room shot a killing curse at Sirius. Lily hit the second Death Eater with a powerful stunning spell and Tash hit the next three with her _'Lunaresca!' _hex. Remus summoned a chair to block the killing curse, which James used _Carpe Retractum_ to grab the Death Eater that had cast it and trip him up. Sirius followed with a binding hex.

"Five down!" James shouted as another four Death Eaters streamed into the room. "_Lunaresca!"_

One Death Eater brandished their wand and the spell was deflected into the wall. The remaining Death Eaters barged their way through the door. Two were taken out by stunners from Frank and Remus. Lily stepped forwards.

"_Texiobex!"_

A blinding ray of light erupted from her wand and in the middle of the room appeared a brilliant white bubble like shield.

Four of the Death Eaters fired spells, two stunners, and two killing curses. The stunners slammed into the barrier and disappeared. The killing curses went straight through the barrier causing everyone to scramble for cover. The spells exploded harmlessly against the opposite wall.

"Nice!" Tash said appreciatively, crouching next to Lily. "How powerful?"

"Repels anything short of Unfogivables," Lily said proudly.

The Death Eaters looked murderous. One of them stepped forwards.

"_Avada…!"_

"Hold Bella!"

Lily felt the familiar fear come crushing back as Voldemort stepped into the room, looking perfectly calm.

"Yeah hold Bella!" Tash smirked at the Death Eater, sparing a quick glance at the newest addition to the room. From behind her mask Bellatrix seethed.

"_Imobulus!_" she shouted. The spell crashed against the barrier like a firework causing everyone to shield their eyes. Voldemort rounded on Bellatrix.

"Leave them! They're mine Bella!"

Out of the corner of her eye Lily caught sight of a hand waving in the corner of the room, just behind the rest of the Death Eaters. She fought back a scream. Jenny and Alice were on the other side of the room with the Death Eaters. Jenny's petrified face appeared from under the cloak.

"Get out of our home!" James shouted at the Death Eaters. "All of you!"

"We didn't break in here just to leave again so soon," Voldemort sneered. James glared at him. The Dark Lord raised his wand.

_"Tectum Reducta!"_

Lily gulped as her shield disappeared. The Death Eaters advanced.

James was the first to react, sending a stunning spell at one of the Death Eaters. It missed and crashed into the wall, where it was absorbed by Lily's wall barring charm. As Lily raised her wand she felt herself slam backwards into the wall. Thick green chords bound her tightly against the plaster board. There was a thump and on her left, Lily saw James being bound to the wall just like her. Remus, Frank and Sirius were duelling Bellatrix and Tash was taking on the remaining three Death Eaters.

"Stop fooling around," Voldemort hissed at his followers as Tash blasted two of the Death Eaters in the wall. "Kill them!"

"_Lunaresca!" _Tash shouted, brandishing her wand at Voldemort. The Dark Lord blocked the hex and turned to face her.

"That was your last mistake Mudblood," he snarled. "_Avada Kedavra!"_

Lily screamed a warning, but as the curse leaped from Voldemort's wand, the strangest thing happened. There was a flash of white light and Tash disappeared from view. The curse hit the bed and blew a hole in the mattress.

"Where did she go?" Voldemort asked, rounding accusingly on Lily and James.

"Don't look at us, we're tied to the wall," James spat.

"_Comaxa!" _Bellatrix's screech attracted everyone's attention. Frank hit the floor, blood trickling from a gash in his forehead.

"You bitch!" Lily screamed.

"This is pathetic," Voldemort muttered, as Remus cast a well placed _Invocatum _that caused two of the remaining Death Eaters to fall to the floor stunned. Sirius continued to duel Bellatrix, spells flying explosively around the room.

Voldemort brandished his wand and in a flash of dark blue light Remus slumped the floor deathly pale.

Now there was only Sirius left. Voldemort raised his wand but as he did there was another blinding flash of white light.

"Master he's gone!" Bellatrix howled. Lily scanned the room. Sure enough Sirius had disappeared from view. Lily felt a sudden surge of despair. Had all the people she loved abandoned them?

"Never mind, revive the others," Voldemort snapped, turning back to his prisoners. "And keep an eye out for them, but I don't expect they'll return."

"They'll come back for us," James said furiously.

"I wouldn't bet on it," Voldemort taunted. "Not when I have you both at my mercy."

"Shut it," Lily snarled. She had no idea what prompted her to be so bold but she didn't really care. No matter what the situation, she and James would never be at Voldemort's mercy. Behind the Dark Lord, Bellatrix gasped. The other three Death Eaters in the room were stirring.

"You dare speak to me like that?" Voldemort asked in a dangerous voice. "You are inches from death Mudblood and you do not fear it?"

"I can think of worse things in life than dying at your hands," Lily spat. "Your run on Earth won't last Voldemort. You'll die one day and no one will fear to say your name any longer!"

"_Crucio!" _Voldemort screeched. Lily couldn't see, hear or think any more. Nothing any Death Eater had ever done could compare to the pain that Voldemort's cruciatus curse was putting her through. She was vaguely aware of James's voice next to her, shouting her name.

Finally the pain subsided and Lily hung limply against the ropes, breathing deeply.

"Lily talk to me!" James begged her. Lily could barely draw breath. Her throat was raw and she gathered that she must have been screaming. Voldemort swept over to James who was struggling to get to his wife.

"You think that's it?" the Dark Lord sneered. "I'm going to make you watch her die…"

What James might have done at this point was not hard to tell. Passionate rage was flooding from every inch of him. Before he could do anything however there was a scream from one of the Death Eaters and two voices shouted '_stupefy!'_

Jenny and Alice had thrown off the cloak and had thrown stunning spells at two of the Death Eaters. One Death Eater crumpled to the floor whilst the second pulled up a shield. The third was being tackled by a ferocious looking black dog and a silvery grey cat. In her dazed state, Lily felt a shock of recognition go through her. That was where Sirius and Tash had disappeared! Sirius was in animagus form and someone had apparently transfigured Tash.

The Death Eater gave another scream as the dog sank its teeth into his wand arm and the cat slashed at his face with needle sharp paws. Curses began flying from the Death Eaters wand. One of them blew a huge hole in the wall and Sirius wrestled the man through the damage and into the living room.

Bellatrix turned and advanced into the living room, attempting to hex the dog that was Sirius. He released the Death Eater's arm and jumped clear as the spell collided with the man. Jenny and Alice charged after her and began firing stunning spells at Bellatrix. The Death Eater began blocking them.

"_Crucio!" _Voldemort shouted. Lily screamed as the curse hit James. He yelled in pain.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Lily shrieked, struggling against her bindings. Voldemort paid her no heed, nor did he pay attention to the jets of light issuing from Jenny, Alice and Bellatrix, nor to Sirius and Tash who were trying to get close enough to the other, larger Death Eater to attack him.

Voldemort lifted the curse and James raised his head to glare at him. Lily felt relief wash through her. James was okay. Voldemort obviously picked up on her feelings as he rounded on her.

"Your turn," he hissed. "_Cruc…"_

He never got any further. Tash had leaped for Voldemort's shoulder and had sunk her teeth into his upper arm. The Dark Lord howled. Next to James, Sirius transformed back into a man and sliced the ropes binding them with his wand.

"You two okay?" he asked looking between them with a panicked expression.

"Think so," Lily said breathlessly. She was still shocked at the abrupt turn of events.

There was a howl as Voldemort threw Tash from his shoulder. She landed on all fours hissing, and bared her teeth at the Dark Lord. Lily turned her wand on Voldemort.

"_Lunaresca!"_

The spell crashed into the Dark Lord and sent him staggering to the floor. Lily raised her wand as Voldemort stood and rounded on her. James stood by her side and together they began to duel.

"_Crucio!" _Voldemort brandished his wand at Lily. Lily ducked behind the bed. Behind Voldemort, James threw an Invocatum spell at him. Voldemort whipped around and blocked it.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

James dropped to the ground at the same time Lily directed the bedside lamp to take the curse. The lamp exploded, sending shards of china everywhere. Lily took the opportunity to glance around into the living room. Jenny had revived Remus and was attempting to revive Frank. Remus had retrieved his wand and had teamed up with Alice, who was attempting to take down the big Death Eater. Meanwhile Sirius was duelling Bellatrix. The Death Eater was furiously trying to stun him whilst not tripping over Tash, who was dancing around Bellatrix's feet, apparently making it her mission to trip her up.

Voldemort's voice caught Lily's attention. James had raised his wand to perform another stunning spell, as Voldemort brandished his wand like a whip. Lily ran towards the two duelling wizards. James dropped to the side and the curse missed him by inches. Voldemort seethed.

"_Avada Kedav…"_

There was an explosion from the front door and everyone lost his or her balance. Lily tripped and fell to the floor. Next to her James was staggering. Lily glanced through the hole in the wall and saw people she recognised charging in through the front door. It was the Order of the Phoenix. Help had finally arrived!

Voldemort stood, his red eyes flashing menacingly.

"You have not escaped me!"

He brandished his wand like a whip again and Lily ducked behind the bed. The curse sailed past her towards James.

"_Protego!" _Lily yelled pointing her wand in front of James. The shield charm was shattered by the curse and James was caught in the chest. He slumped to the ground. Lily found herself screaming. Voldemort raised his wand again aiming straight for her.

There was a flash of light and in a whirl of robes, Dumbledore appeared in the middle of the room. Voldemort's gaze faltered and now held a hint of fear. Lily recoiled from the sight of her old headmaster. Dumbledore looked angrier than she had ever seen him before. Voldemort shot Lily one last glare before disappearing.

Lily relaxed. Voldemort was gone. He had fled rather than face Dumbledore. She squeezed James's hand.

"James wake up!" she whispered. James's glasses were askew and his breathing was shallow. Lily shook his shoulders gently feeling tears well.

"Lily are you okay?"

Lily looked up into Dumbledore's blue eyes.

"What's wrong with him?" Lily asked fearfully. "Why won't he wake up?"

Dumbledore bent over James and pulled out his wand. Lily clutched her husband's wrist. She wouldn't lose him. Not after everything that had happened to them. She would not lose him to Voldemort's hand.

Dumbledore waved his wand and Lily looked desperately at James. A soft blue light covered James's body and he stirred. Lily held her breath as James's eyes flickered open.

"Lily…?" James asked hazily. Lily felt herself crying.

"God I've never been so scared in my life," she whispered, clutching his hand. Dumbledore stepped back smiling at the couple.

"He'll need to spend some time in St Mungo's but apart from that he should be fine," he said. Lily smiled thankfully at the old headmaster.

"Thank you," she said.

"Lily, are you okay?" James asked. Lily turned back to him.

"I'm fine, how are you?" she asked.

"In truth," James said, sitting up slowly. Lily propped him against two of the pillows from the bed. "In truth my head is killing me."

"I have never been so scared," Lily said.

"Me neither," James said. "I thought…when Voldemort was torturing you…"

"Oh dear God!" Both Lily and James turned to see a very scared looking and dishevelled looking Jenny approaching them. "Are you two okay? I'm sorry we didn't stop him sooner…"

"We're fine Jenny," Lily said trying to stop her friend's nervous ramble.

"Jennifer, could you show me how the Death Eaters gained entry?" Dumbledore asked leading Jenny out of the room. Jenny allowed herself to be steered away.

"Don't move until you see a healer…!" she called over her shoulder.

"Are you sure you're okay?" James asked. Lily raised an eyebrow.

"James I'm fine, I should be asking you that question! I thought you were dead!"

"Lily," James sat up straight and gave Lily a look which made her stare.

"Lily nothing on this world, not even Voldemort is going to take me from you," he said cupping her face in his hands. Lily felt tears well up again. James kissed her forehead.

"Come on, Dumbledore probably wants to know what happened."

The living room looked like it had been through a tornado. There were patches of the wall which had chunks taken out of it from where curses had been flung around. The room was full of members of the Order of the Phoenix. Jenny had apparently told Dumbledore how the Death Eaters got in, and was now kneeling by Frank trying to revive him. Next to her Alice looked on in worry.

"Is he going to be okay Jen?" she asked. Jenny sat back on her heels and looked troubled.

"He needs to go to St Mungo's. Tash has had that curse on her before. It knocks you out for a while. Frank needs medical attention."

"Here, I'll take him to St Mungo's," Dione offered stepping forwards. Jenny began giving instructions on how to move Frank safely.

"Hey have you guys seen Tash?" Sirius asked. Lily and James turned to see Sirius looking dishevelled and panicky. Lily glanced around the room and saw that Sirius was right. Tash was nowhere in sight. At his words everyone began looking around the room.

There was a yowl from the dining table and everyone turned to see a silvery grey cat looking reproachfully at the room.

"Ah," Sirius said slowly.

"If I may," Dumbledore said stepping forwards. "I assume that this cat is Natasha?"

"Yeah it is," Sirius nodded weakly. Dumbledore raised his wand and muttered '_avifors'. _There was a flash and Tash reappeared looking extremely miffed.

"Thanks everyone! You turn me into a cat and then you don't bother to turn me back!" she huffed and threw herself irritably into the sofa, which collapsed under her weight. She pouted and sat back in the rubble.

"Is everyone okay?" she asked.

"Frank has gone to St Mungo's," Sirius reported, sitting beside her on the ruined sofa and hugging her tightly. Lily and James both approached.

"What happened in there?" Lily asked. "When you lot disappeared?"

"Well Jenny and Alice snuck up behind me," Tash explained. "And then Alice turned me into a cat just before the curse hit. It missed me and they pulled me under the cloak in time. They did the same thing to Sirius but he transformed by himself. Good thing he did otherwise we wouldn't have all fit!"

"For a second I thought…" Lily trailled off, not knowing how to explain that she thought that her friends had abandoned them to Voldemort.

"Lily, you really didn't think we'd abandon the two of you?" Sirius asked. Lily looked guilty.

"For a second I did too," James admitted.

"Hey," Tash said pointing sternly at the two of them. "You would never abandon us. And we would never abandon you. Remember that."

Lily smiled at her friend. Tash leaned back against the broken sofa rubbing her head. Behind them, Jenny leaned against the undamaged armchair at the same time Remus approached her.

"Jen."

Lily glanced over at Remus and saw something small clenched in his fist.

"What's wrong?" Jenny asked. Remus smiled at her.

"Nothing, I just realised I haven't given you this yet." He held out a small black velvet box and opened it. Jenny gasped at the beautiful ring inside.

"Jenny, now that we've survived this attack," Remus asked, not really caring that the whole room was staring now. "Will you marry me?"

"I've already told you," Jenny grinned. "Yes I will."

And as if to seal the answer, everyone in the room applauded as Remus slipped the ring onto her finger.

* * *

_**A/N**: Bloody hell! That has given me God knows how many headaches. But I'm actually rather pleased with this fight scene. Normally I come away thinking 'it could have been better', but this one I actually like._

_And this is officially the longest chapter out of both stories. Though I think they're set to get bigger with upcoming events._

_Don't forget to visit my piczo site - www . meiandthemuses . piczo . com . Password is stardust mirage._

_Next update will be next week._

_**Next Chapter**: Well what else? We're planning Jenny's wedding of course! Warning, randomness and hyperness will follow!_

_May Stardust fall in your dreams!_


	16. Chapter 16

**_Changes made on 16th August 2006_**

_**Disclaimer: **Despite what some people think, I am not JK Rowling. Otherwise, Sirius and Dumbledore would still be alive and Bellatrix would have been killed in HBP by something large, blunt and heavy falling on her head._

_**Thanks to the following reviewers: **Tai Greywing, Kates Masters Sister, Hannah, lostindreams1001, Renna22, loudandproud84, Bakakun, Uberly Fantabulous, ilovedrew88 and MoonylovesFlo!_

_Wow! I love you guys! You're all amazing!_

_**A/N: **Phew! Just got home from Herm (tiny island east of Guernsey). We were at the beach and we were camping. We stayed up till about two o clock watching Doctor Who. Jenny and Steph talked for ages, butI tuned them out after a bit and went to sleep. At eight thirty they were talking again (they went to sleep at about six) and I woke up to find that, in contrast to the gorgeous weather we had yesterday, rain was beating down on the tent! Oh happy joy! We got wet!_

_Currently, Jenny is over my shoulder! Any my internet is S-L-O-W! Not entirely sure why..._

_This chapter isn't my best, and it ends a little abruptly. I'm sorry. In the words of a much loved Scottsman 'its a bit rubbish...'_

_**Government Health warning:** The following chapters contain scenes of extreme hyperness and may not be suitable for more serious readers. _

**Chapter 16**

"Right, first things first," Jenny said happily sitting in the St Mungo's café. It was Jenny's lunch hour and Lily and Tash had come to see her. Their excuse for work had been that they were going to drop off James's paper work. James had been ordered back to St Mungo's regularly since the attack the previous week. Moody had pointedly asked whether they needed two of them there but they had been saved by one of the other team leaders asking Moody for help.

"Yes?" Tash asked raising an eyebrow at Jenny.

"Remus and I have been through some ideas," Jenny said. "Thing is I want all my family here but that means that it's going to be pretty big."

"Well the guest list is something you two will have to work out together," Lily pointed out. "Have you set a date?"

"Sometime at the end of August," Jenny said. "The sooner the better. We don't really know what's going to happen between now and then and we want to spend as much time together as possible."

She looked sadly at the table at the thought that their time together was being threatened by forces such as Voldemort.

"I'll say, that gives us just under two months," Tash said, looking thoughtful. "Wow doesn't feel like two months ago we were planning Lily's wedding."

"Think there's a pattern emerging," Lily grinned. "It'll be you and Sirius in another two months."

Tash rolled her eyes.

"Venue?" Lily asked, fixing Jenny with an interested look. She had been wondering what Jenny had in mind considering the predicted number of wedding guests.

"Well the church is out of the question," Jenny said. "With just my guests we would be pushed for space without Remus's side. I always wanted to get married outside so we're going to have a look at a few venues."

"Okay," Tash nodded. "And what happens pray tell, if it tips down with rain?"

Jenny rolled her eyes.

"It's my wedding Tasha! And I say the weather will behave!"

Despite the slight ludicrousness of her statement, Lily couldn't help grin at her friend. She was sure nothing was going to spoil Jenny's wedding. She was willing to bet that even if Voldemort showed up with fifty Death Eaters, Jenny would make them all sit and tell them to wait their turn. And no one messed with Jenny when she in _that _kind of mood!

"Yes but hypothetically," Lily said. "Have you thought about it? You can't have a wedding outside in pouring rain."

"No problems," Jenny assured her. "You know Sami who works with me? Her husband Shane works in the Department of Magical Games and Sport. He's said he can get a magical marquee if we need one."

"That'd work," Lily nodded.

"Right I want to go dress shopping sometime," Jenny her bounce returning. "I was thinking…"

"Jenny," Lily cut her off. "Me and Tash are not wearing green. I just don't think it's terribly flattering. Plus it's unlucky at weddings."

"Really?" Jenny asked. Lily nodded.

"I read it in a book once," she said. Tash looked relieved. Jenny pouted but then perked up.

"How about…"

"Jenny, I love you, but if you make me wear pink, then you won't be my friend very much longer," Tash warned, tugging subconsciously at her blonde hair. Lily knew what was running through her mind. Tash loathed wearing pink because she thought it made her look like a Barbie.

"How did you know that was what I was going to say?" Jenny asked.

"I know you too well," Tash said. "No I think we should wait until we find you a dress before we start thinking about ours."

Lily grinned at the look on Jenny's face. She was truly happy for Jen and for Remus. Lord knew they both deserved a little happiness. It didn't feel like almost three years ago they had finally started dating.

The sound of footsteps snapped Lily out of her thoughts. She looked and up and heard Tash groan.

"We've been caught haven't we?" she asked the person standing over them. Lily grinned up at the new arrival. It was Kiara, one of the auror team leaders, like Frank. Kiara was tall with long brown hair and blue eyes. But the most distinctive thing about her was the set of wings on her back. They were like huge scaly pieces of leather and looked remarkably like dragon wings. One of Kiara's biggest dreams was to have wings (no one bothered to ask her why).

Like most of the people in the ministry, Lily and her friends had met Kiara during Auror academy. Despite being British Kiara had grown up in France but after she had left school she had returned to England to train as an Auror and help in the fight against Voldemort. Lily knew plenty of people who had done the same thing. It seemed everyone wanted to help rid Britain of the biggest threat to the wizarding world.

"I've been looking for you," she said, looking sternly down at them. "Moody's hopping around thinking you've been attacked!"

Lily groaned.

"We were just having lunch on our way back," she protested.

"Moody didn't send you to look for us," Tash snorted in disbelief. "He sent you to get rid of those wings didn't he?"

"Well…that too," Kiara shrugged looking sadly at them. "He told me to go before the improper use of magic office got a hold of me…again. It's not fair! These are by far the best ones I've managed to get!"

Lily rolled her eyes. Kiara always ended up in St Mungo's after trying to magically fix wings to her back. The Ministry grilled her about anti muggle security and always made her remove them. Her running total of visits to the hospital now reached five.

"Alright we're going back now," Tash said getting up. "Personally Kiara I don't like the reptilian look. Try for feathers next time."

Kiara grinned. Lily sighed.

"Come on Lily you know there is going to be a next time!" Kiara shrugged.

"Bye Jen!" Tash said giving their friend a hug. "We'll see you later. We can arrange more wedding details."

"You're getting married?" Kiara asked. Jenny beamed and nodded.

"Wow! Go you!" Kiara congratulated. "When did this happen?"

"Last week," Jenny said. "When Voldemort and the Death Eaters attacked on Lily's birthday…"

"Kiara," Tash interrupted sternly. "You're putting off having your wings removed aren't you?"

Kiara pouted.

"Fine I know when I'm not wanted!" she said pretending to look affronted. Lily and Tash grinned at her.

"You're invited to the wedding Kiara!" Jenny shouted to the retreating Auror. Kiara beamed at them.

"See you later," she said, walking out of the café and knocking over one of the St Mungo's staff with her wings. The tray of pastries went flying. Tash chortled.

"Come on Lily, work beckons. See you later Jenny."

Jenny waved back at them and turned to head back to her ward.

OOO

"Remus I need to ask you something very serious," Jenny said, sitting down in front of her fiancée and fixing him with a look stripped of all wedding hype. "And I want you to give me a completely honest answer."

"Okay," Remus said, looking rather worried by Jenny's unusually grave tone. Jenny took a deep breath as if stealing herself to do something desperate.

"Okay…How much green am I allowed?"

Remus blinked as if someone had thrown a pudding at him.

"You want to know how much green you're allowed at our wedding?" he asked. Jenny nodded, looking worried at what his answer would be.

"That was your important question?" Jenny nodded again.

"I know green isn't everyone's cup of tea so I'm just asking how much you can handle. And also if there is anything you really really don't want."

Lily and James exchanged exasperated glances.

"Jenny it's as much your wedding as it is mine," Remus said, taking her hand in his. "Whatever makes you happy I'm sure will be fine."

Jenny grinned.

"Really?" she asked, hopefully. Remus nodded and Jenny sniffed and hugged him.

"I love you! I'm so happy I'm marrying you!"

"Jen maybe we should wait with the wedding plans until Tash and Sirius get here," Lily said rubbing her eyes. It was barely six o clock in the evening but Lily was already exhausted. James had returned from St Mungo's later that afternoon and the remainder of the day at work had been spent finishing off reports on all the operations that had happened in the last month. It had tipped down with rain as she, James and Remus had left the ministry that afternoon. Tash and Sirius had been called back by Moody.

Currently she and James were seated at Jenny and Remus's apartment. Since they had got there Jenny had been throwing wedding plans around left right and centre. She had a stack of bright sheets of parchment, all of which contained colour coded wedding plans.

"Where are they anyway?" Jenny asked frowning around at the room as though expecting their friends to jump out from behind the sofa. She gave a startled yelp as something did jump out from behind the sofa. But it was neither Sirius nor Tash. It was Maddie, who promptly jumped onto the arm of the sofa and onto Jenny's lap looking for attention.

"Think Sirius said something about visiting Gringotts for Moody. Checking security arrangements with the goblins or something," Remus said, leaning over to stroke Maddie. The little dog yipped and bounced down to the floor. Over in the corner, Alaska stirred at Maddie's excited barks.

"Oh no!" Jenny groaned. "Don't wake up Alaska please! I just got all the fur off the carpet!"

Lily chuckled as the husky took one look at the guests in the room and scrambled to her feet. Everyone laughed as James disappeared under the huge dog.

"Mmmph!" James' cry was muffled as Alaska attempted to clean James's face. His glasses went flying.

"Alaska! Off the sofa!" Jenny ordered. The husky obediently ran to her mistress and attempted to lick Jenny's face.

"Really, in one ear and out the other!" Jenny said as Alaska got back on the sofa to lather Remus's face instead.

"Your dogs are insane Jenny," James said wiping the dog drool from his face and replacing his glasses on his face.

"Thought you liked dogs?" Lily asked. "I mean you hang around with Sirius."

"Even Sirius isn't nearly as excitable as Alaska," James said. "Actually I'm sure I've suggested to Sirius that he should make the change permanent."

"Tash wouldn't like that," Lily shook her head.

"Hope they get here soon because I talked to mum after work," Jenny said. "We were going over people I have to invite."

"And?" Lily asked.

"Out of my family we've come up with about thirty three names so far," Jenny said. "But that's not accounting for their guests if they bring them." James whistled.

"How big is your family?" he asked.

"Huge," Jenny and Lily said together. They both laughed.

"And that's just my side." Jenny said. "And those are just the people I've actually met!"

"Remus, mate, I hope for the sake of remembering names your side isn't as big," James said. "Otherwise we're going to need to hold the wedding at Stonehenge to fit everyone."

"Don't worry. My family is not nearly as big as Jenny's," Remus assured them. Jenny however was looking thoughtful.

"Stonehenge…" she trailed off, her fingers cupping her chin. She shifted a few of the sheets of parchment on her lap and pulled out a green one and made a note.

"NO!" Lily cut her friend off. "You are not having your wedding at Stonehenge!"

Jenny pouted.

"Why?" she asked.

"Do you know what Stonehenge is?" Lily asked. "It's a ancient burial ground!"

Jenny looked revolted at the idea of getting married on top of decomposing skeletons. Remus frowned.

"I read that it was designed as a huge calendar, depending on the positions of the moon and stuff."

"Yes and I heard it was a massive Quidditch pitch," James said sarcastically. "Really, it doesn't matter what it was, I don't think the Ministry will be willing to lease Stonehenge for a wedding."

"I thought Stonehenge was owned by the British Government?" Lily asked, frowning.

"Yeah that's what you think," Remus snorted. "The Ministry bought it from them years ago. They wanted to explore the significance of the place to the magical community throughout history. Examine magical traces around it and such."

Everyone in the room exchanged glances, upon realising that they had just spent the last few minutes discussing something completely unrelated to the impending wedding, let alone the purpose of Stonehenge.

"So how many bridesmaids so far Jenny?" Lily asked, deciding to get them back on track.

"Well…" Jenny said. "Remus and I have been over this already along with who we want to be the ushers. Ushers can be Sirius, Frank and Peter and James is being best man…"

"He is?" Lily asked. James grinned.

"Moony asked me this afternoon. We thought this way, when Sirius and Tash get married then Remus can be his best man and that way we've all had a go."

"You're stressing the _when _an awful lot," Lily grinned.

"They'll get married!" Jenny declared before turning back to her list. "They might act casual and everything but they're totally deeply in love. They'll be married by the end of the year! And you and me Lily, will be wearing ugly purple bridesmaids dresses."

Lily cringed at the thought of herself in an 'ugly purple' bridesmaids dress. James laughed at the disgust on her face before trying to kiss away her sour look.

"Scuse me!" Remus said, pretending to sound affronted. "No public displays of affection in front of the children!"

He pointed next to him. For a moment Lily thought he was pointing at his fiancée, but Jenny glanced over her shoulder at the baskets containing her dogs. Maddie was sweetly chasing her own tail and tripping up over her own feet occasionally. Alaska was shredding the day's copy of the Daily Prophet.

"You think my babies are your children too!" Jenny asked, tears shining in her eyes. "Aww! That's so sweet! I love you Remus!"

"I know you do Jen," Remus said gently as she threw her arms around him. Both Lily and James glanced at each other smiling. They were both thinking the same thing. Their friends were extremely mad, and extremely cute together.

"Anyway, my bridesmaids," Jenny said, letting go of Remus and pulling out another sheet of paper, this one bright pink. "Lily and Tash obviously. My sisters, Vicky, Emma and Kelly. And I want Tracy to be my maid of honour, because she's my oldest sister…"

"So, so far we have six bridesmaids against three ushers and one best man," Lily asked, raising an eyebrow. Jenny didn't hear and continued to plough on.

"We decided to have David and Steve as page boys. Oh and I definitely want Maddie and Alaska too…"

"You want your dogs to walk down the aisle with you?" James asked, glancing at Maddie and Alaska, who were now fighting over a toy rope. "No offence Jenny but I doubt they'll stay put while you're reading your vows."

Jenny had not been listening. She had just noticed the tug-of-war going on between her pets, as Alaska gave a huge tug and Maddie stumbled.

"Girls! Drop it!" Jenny commanded. Both dogs dropped it and ran back to the sofa.

"Sit!" Jenny commanded. Both dogs sat obediently and looked at her with sweet expressions on their faces.

"Good girls to sit!" Jenny cooed, making a fuss of both of them.

"Did she even hear what I just said?" James whispered to Lily.

"I don't think she did," Lily shook her head.

There was a crack outside in the street and the intercom buzzed. Jenny scrambled off her chair and pressed the button by the door.

"Talk to me!" she said happily.

"It's us Jen," Sirius's voice said from outside. The sound of heavy rain splattered in the background.

"Yes but you would say that if you were Death Eaters too," Jenny pointed out. "What's your favourite drink?" Lily heard Sirius groan over the intercom.

"Jen let us in, we've got something to tell you!" Tash said urgently. Lily was surprised. It must be urgent, to get Tash to want to skip security questions.

"What's your favourite drink?" Jenny repeated, a little more firmly than before.

"Chocolate milkshakes," Tash said irritably.

"Firewhiskey," Sirius said at the same time.

"Okay now you ask me mine!" Jenny said happily.

"Jenny Louise Tailby open this bloody door this bloody instant!" Tash stormed. "It's bloody freezing out here and we are both bloody pissed off!"

"Less of the bloody thank you Natasha!" Jenny said sternly.

"Jenny just let them in," Lily said sighed. Remus got up from his seat and over to where Jenny was standing.

"Come on up," he said pressing the button to unlock the front door. Jenny pouted.

"I thought we were supposed to be setting a good example!" she said.

"I know Jen," Remus said soothingly. "But this is obviously urgent so just this once lets skip the questions."

"I'll go meet them," Jenny said. "Just in case they are Death Eaters."

And before anyone could stop her she marched out of the flat.

"You're taking on a headstrong woman Remus," James said to his friend. "Hope you can handle it."

Lily elbowed him in the ribs.

"You make marriage sound like medieval torture!" she said smiling. She knew her husband was joking. "Seriously though Remus, you two are perfect for each other."

"Thanks, both of you," Remus was smiling. "I know how Jenny can come across sometimes but everything about her is perfect to me." He looked at the two of them. "You two know how it feels."

Lily and James glanced at each other and smiled as Jenny trudged back in with Sirius and Tash both whom looked drenched and very bad tempered.

"You know all Jenny did was follow security measures…" Lily said, slightly taken aback at the murderous looks on both their faces.

"That's not the problem," Tash fumed flopping onto the sofa. Sirius sat down beside her and Alaska immediately flattened him against the sofa, trying to lick his ears. Jenny pouted at the puddles they had left on the floor and she promptly began vanishing them with her wand.

"You are not going to believe who we ran into in Diagon Ally," Sirius said, pushing the excitable dog off him. James scrutinised his friend and took in his dishevelled appearance and the murderous look in his eyes. There were only two people who could drive him to look like this.

"Oh right…sorry mate."

"Who did you see?" Lily asked, looking rather confused.

"King and Queen of Purebloods," Sirius spat. Next to him Tash scowled as she rang out the rainwater from her hair. Jenny sighed at the extra puddles forming in front of the sofa. Lily looked questioningly at James as Remus gave a small 'oh' of understanding.

"Who?" Lily asked. Tash was about to enlighten her, but Jenny had taken it upon herself to blast both her and Sirius with hot air from the end of her wand to dry them off, and neither of them were in any state to explain anything.

"JEN!" Tash wailed as both she and her boyfriend were bombarded by gale force winds. Lily looked at James for help.

"Sirius's parents," James told his wife. Lily frowned before recalling everything she had ever learnt about Sirius's relationship with his parents.

"What happened?" Remus asked. Jenny set about conjuring mugs for everyone. A windswept looking Sirius and Tash accepted their drinks and slumped back against the sofa.

"Nothing much," Tash shrugged, sounding as casual as possible. "We walked into them as we were leaving the bank. Couple of insults were exchanged. A few hexes here and there…"

"You hexed them!" James asked.

"No I hexed them," Sirius corrected. "Tash dragged me away."

"And I said that they weren't worth it," Tash shrugged. Sirius snorted.

"You said a bit more than that Tash," he said accepting the tea from Jenny. "To quote my lovely blonde girlfriend, '_Voldemort worshipping idiots like them could never understand why they're not worth our time_.'"

James and Remus whistled.

"Bet that pissed them off," Remus said.

"It's the truth!" Tash said. "But you're right. They got miffed and started throwing hexes back. So we buggered off."

"Your mouth will be the death of you Tash," Lily said sitting down with another cup of tea.

"It'd be a great way to die!" Tash said. "Telling pricks like Death Eaters to go screw themselves…"

"Don't say that," Sirius said seriously. "I don't ever want to lose you!"

"Yeah," Lily said nodding vigorously. "You know how it feels. We almost lost Jenny!"

"Yeah!" Jenny said. "I'll lose one of my bridesmaids!"

Tash looked slightly swept off her feet.

"For Gods sakes it was only a joke!" she said slumping back against the sofa and squealing as something wriggled behind her.

"Madison!" Jenny said in a commanding voice. "In your bed!"

The Cavalier jumped off the sofa and into her basket in the corner of the room. Alaska immediately attempted with renewed effort to lick Sirius.

"You too Alaska, in your bed!" Jenny ordered. The husky jumped off Sirius and ran to her own bed.

"Good girls!" Jenny called over her shoulder.

"You still want them at your wedding?" James asked.

"Duh!" Jenny said. "They're my babies! They are so walking down the aisle with me!"

_**A/N: **Yep, told ya it ended abruptly._

_So who out there liked Kiara? She comes in and out of the story in a few places. I love writing her (not just coz she's one of my friends in real life!)_

_For those of you who were slightly thrown by the hyperness...Ya know we kept Lily's wedding fairly canon? Well this is the one we go a little mad over. Forgive me for my slight lapse. Hey I'm writing a fairly angsty book! I'm allowed to have a little fun!_

_Jenny (from over my shoulder) says hi, and if you don't reply to her invitations she may just murder you! (hey we got no sleep last night in Herm, we are allowed to be grouchy!) P.S. I'm pretty sure she's joking . . . then again, I wouldn't put anything past a person who owns a Siberian husky intent on licking people's faces. . . (P.P.S. THAT was also a joke!)_

_**Next Chapter:** The next chapter spans about a month. There's an order meeting, a full moon, and of course, more wedding plans._

_May Stardust fall in your dreams!_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: **I'd like to state for the record that I'm not JK Rowling. Nor am I her in disguise. Nor am I her sister, cousin, daughter, friend, clone, incarnate, brainchild or anything remotely related to her!_

_**Thanks to the following reviewers: **Emmas Padawon, lostindreams1001, Bakakun, Hannah, Renna22, grannyHPfan, Princess Eclpise, Tai Greywing, ilovedrew88, Goldpen, MoonylovesFlo, Uberly Fantabulous and Meggie-Moo!_

_Wow! Thanks to you all!_

_**A/N: **Greetings my readers from sunny Guernsey . . . where it is currently raining . . . :(_

There is a tiny time jump in this chapter in the middle. But its only a week and you'll be told when it is.

**_Important!_ **_Right changes. I went back over my plans for future chapters and I realised that I had accidentally used the same name for two different characters. Said name would be Steph. So I've renamed the Steph we met in the last chapter (the one with the wings) Kiara. Sorry for the confusion!_

Chapter 17 

"I am so… so…sooooo…" Sirius trailed off yawning.

"Tired?" Tash supplied.

"Yeah that'll do," Sirius said, shuffling through his remaining paperwork. Lily glanced at her friends, all whom looked on the verge of falling asleep. They were filing reports on the Death Eaters latest attack (which had been the attack at the flat on Lily's birthday about six weeks ago). Working into the nights was becoming something of a depressing regularity with the amount of attacks on the increase.

"Don't fall asleep yet," Lily said. "We have an Order meeting straight after this."

"Where's Prongs?" Remus asked looking up from his desk. "He shouldn't miss this."

"Think Moody wanted to see him and Frank," Sirius said. "Not sure why."

"Hope it's nothing bad," Lily said biting her lip in concern.

"Shouldn't thi…th…" Sirius was cut off again as another yawn burst free.

"Think so," Tash put in. Sirius nodded thankfully.

"But why would Moody want to see James and not all of us?" Lily fretted. "Do you think he's in trouble or…"

She was cut off by a knock on the door.

"Its very much safe to come in," Tash said sleepily. Lily was shocked to see Kiara march into the room, looking pale and shaken. In the corridor behind her, the rest of her team were trekking into their office looking as weary and beaten as their leader.

"Kiara?" Tash asked. "What's wrong?"

"Is Moody around?" Kiara asked.

"Somewhere," Lily said. "James and Frank are with him. Why?"

Kiara sank into a chair. She looked on the verge of tears.

"We got a report of a Death Eater attack," she said. "Just one family. Moody sent us down there to have a look and…" she trailed off swallowing.

"We got there and they were already dead. It was it was the Bones. Edgar and his family. Looks like Voldemort murdered them in person."

"Jesus," Remus muttered. Lily buried her face in her hands.

"Does Amelia know?" Sirius asked. Kiara nodded.

"The Department of Magical Catastrophes are down there right now. They'll be sending owls."

Lily swallowed the lump that had appeared in her throat. It seemed Voldemort would stop at nothing to kill anyone who stood in his way. And with Edgar gone, the number of people in the Order was dwindling dangerously.

Everyone in the office jumped as Tash punched the wall in anger.

"Damn those bastards," she muttered.

"There must have been something we could have done," Kiara sighed. "If we'd just got there sooner we might have been able to save them."

"It's not your fault," Lily said.

"Lily look at it," Kiara said. "How many Death Eater attacks have we been too late for? I just feel like we're not doing enough to stop them. There must be more than just being an Auror."

Kiara's frustrated words, struck an idea in Lily. She glanced quickly at Tash and from the look on her face, she could tell that her friend had the same idea.

"Kiara if you want to help, talk to Dumbledore next time he's here," Lily said. Kiara looked puzzled at them.

"What?" she asked. "How will that help?"

"We can't say any more," Tash shook her head. "But just tell him you want to help and that we told you to talk to him."

Kiara gave them strange looks, but at that moment, the door of the office was thrown open again and Frank and James strode in with Moody bringing up the rear.

"I'll see you both la…" Moody trailed off as he spotted Kiara. "Anmell. What did you find at the Bones residence?"

Kiara's defeated look returned. Lily sympathised. She knew that Kiara felt responsible, and she knew it was hard not to when someone died at the hands of Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

"They're all dead Alastor," she said in a choked voice. Every inch of Moody's face that wasn't scarred went pale.

"My office, tell me everything," Moody ordered. Kiara got sadly to her feet and trudged after him.

"The Bones family?" James asked looking horrified. Lily nodded. Frank ran and hand through his hair and sighed.

"They think it was Voldemort," she said.

"Bastard," Tash muttered again.

"Maybe we should get to the meeting," Sirius suggested. "I wonder if Dumbledore has heard yet."

"Spect so," Remus said. "He knows everything."

Lily sighed and thumped her head on the desk. Every time something like this happened, she felt so hopeless. Kiara was right. No matter what the Ministry said they were no closer to tracking down Voldemort nor stopping him then they had been when it had all started nine years ago. And all the while, the number of aurors was decreasing slowly. The Death Eaters outnumbered the Order and the Ministry dangerously.

"Come on then," Frank said, getting up and waving his wand so that all his paperwork stacked itself neatly in order on his desk. Tash took one look at the mess on her desk and snorted.

"Yeah, not going to get anything else done tonight," she sighed. Lily got up and began sorting out her own paperwork.

"Remind me why we have to file details of every single attack in the last month?" Tash asked.

"So the Wizengamot can have exact details when it comes to sentencing Death Eaters," Lily said promptly. "Keeping records can also help Aurors discover possible weaknesses for the future…"

"Lily I wasn't asking, I was complaining," Tash said. "I know why we have to fill all this paperwork, but I'm far from happy about the amount of time we spend on it."

"What did Moody want James?" Lily asked as the six aurors made their way out of their office. James slipped on arm around her waist and smiled for the first time since leaving Moody's office.

"Moody wants to promote me to a team leader."

"You're joking!" Tash said loudly. Sirius cheered and slapped James on the back.

"Go Prongs!"

"You're going to be a team leader?" Lily asked in shock. "But you've only been out of the Academy for five months! Most aurors only get promoted after they've been in the job a year."

"Apparently being able to fight Voldemort and get away alive is commendable," James shrugged. "But Moody says we need more team leaders. And some people have been flattering me in their reports."

"Guilty," Sirius, Remus and Tash all said at the same time.

"You'll do a great job," Frank assured him. "I wouldn't have recommended you otherwise."

"Are you sure about this?" Lily asked her husband. "It's far more dangerous…"

"I don't think so, really," Sirius pointed out. "I mean being an auror is dangerous anyway, regardless of whether you're in charge of other people or not."

"Lily you're supposed to support me not try and talk me out of it," James said. Lily snorted.

"I seem to recall someone here trying to talk me out of sending off my application in the first place!"

"Come along children lets not argue," Tash said holding open the door of the elevator. "We have a meeting to attend."

And just like that, the mood was broken and everyone was reminded of the tragedy that had taken place that evening.

OOO

"We're still missing someone…"

"Three guesses who," Tash said dryly from her seat at the table. Dumbledore paused as the doorbell rang from the upper floor. He swept out to answer it.

"Its Jenny," James said triumphantly, holding out a hand. "You're really bad at this Peter."

Peter pouted and paid James.

"Double or nothing again?" James asked.

"Yeah, she can't be last to every meeting," Peter said stubbornly. "One day Prongs you'll be coughing up to me!"

"Like that's going to happen!" Sirius snorted.

Dumbledore appeared in the doorway, followed by a dishevelled looking Jenny.

"Sorry I'm late," she said. "We had another bug outbreak at the hospital."

"What was it this time?" Frank asked.

"Nasty case of scrofungulus," Jenny reported, sitting down at the table next to Lily. "Taken out everyone on the Artefacts Accidents ward. The whole area has been quarantined. As if we didn't have enough to do already!"

"How did it happen?" Elphias Doge asked from the other side of the table.

"No one knows," Jenny said. "But obviously it's no coincidence. We think the Death Eaters are imperiusing visitors, infecting them and sending them into the hospital. We're planning to step up security. Wand searches will be added to the entrance, and bug detectors will be scanning everyone that comes into the hospital. No one gets in without being thoroughly checked."

"On the subject of security," Dumbledore said. "With the attack on the Bones family this afternoon we will need someone to take over Edgar's duties, continue keeping tabs on Augustus Rookwood."

"I'll do it," Remus offered. "Is anyone going to watch Amelia Bones? She might be a target now that they've taken out her family."

"I can do it," Alice volunteered. "I work a couple of departments away from her. Its no problem."

"Maybe we should have some people keeping an eye on St Mungo's?" Tash suggested. "Just in case they try and plant another virus in the hospital."

"We'll do it," Gideon Prewett said, nodding at Fabian too.

"Thank you," Dumbledore said to them both. "I have a few seventh year students who are interested in joining the Order now that they have left school. I am sure that they are trustworthy and they'll be joining us the next time we meet."

Everyone nodded. Having new recruits was a definite boost, and no one questioned Dumbledore's trust. Lily suddenly remembered the conversation they had had in the office before leaving work.

"Professor there's another auror who might be willing to help us," she said. Everyone's attention turned to Lily.

"Who?" Moody asked, fixing Lily with a curious expression.

"Kiara was complaining about how little the Ministry is doing. I think she'd want to be involved. We told her to have a word with you Albus when you're next at the Ministry."

"Kiara Amnell?" asked another person, who Lily knew as Marlene McKinnon. "The nutter who's always trying to attach wings to her back?"

Lily winced at the none too flattering description.

"Kiara isn't a nutter!" Tash retorted. "She no more mad than Moody is!"

"I might be mad, Marquand," Moody interrupted. "But I'm also your boss in case you haven't forgotten."

"We might be grateful of her help," Dumbledore cut in, before an argument could start. "Having Aurors on our side is always a benefit."

Lily smiled. Anyone they could get to help them, was always good regardless if they were aurors or not.

"Any other business?"

"Yes there is," Jenny chimed in. "I'm missing some reply slips for the wedding. I need them back as soon as possible. The wedding is in three weeks and I still haven't sorted a seating plan out yet."

"This is hardly the place to be bringing up such concerns…" Moody started, but Jenny silenced him with a glare.

"Its important to bring happiness in times like this!" she said. "Isn't that right Professor?"

"True Jennifer, very true," Dumbledore inclined his head. Jenny smiled before turning back to Moody.

"Anyway Alastor you're one the people who haven't replied yet!"

"If that is all the business for the night, maybe we should all head home," cut in James wisely, edging away from Jenny, who was still glaring daggers at Moody. Remus tapped her on the shoulder as everyone else around the table began to get to their feet (away from the scary Jenny).

"Ask him," he whispered to her. Jenny beamed suddenly and hurried over to Dumbledore, who was fastening his purple cloak under his long silver beard.

"Professor may I ask you something?" she asked. Lily and James exchanged worried glances. What ever Jenny had planned you could guarantee it was going to involve the wedding. Dumbledore seemed to think so too.

"I hope this not a request for me to sing at your wedding?" Dumbledore asked Jenny with a twinkle in his eye. "Because I should warn you, that my singing has a tendency to bring people down with astonishing migraines."

Jenny and Remus both smiled.

"Professor I am sure that is not true," Jenny said. "But we weren't planning on asking you to sing. We were going to ask for a different favour."

"I am all ears Jennifer," Dumbledore assured her.

"We'll meet you guys outside," Lily said, but she wasn't sure Jenny heard her. Remus on the other hand did and nodded at them all.

"I have a feeling that this can mean nothing good," Tash said wisely, stroking an imaginary beard.

"Methinks you could be right," Sirius agreed, nodding his head sadly. Lily and James simultaneously backed away.

"What?" Sirius asked, dropping the voice. Behind him, Tash folded her arms.

"You two sound exactly like each other, it's scary!" Lily said. Both Sirius and Tash blushed and looked away from each other. James laughed at them both and Tash scurried to the end of the corridor to talk to Alice.

"Padfoot mate, you are whipped!" James teased. Sirius's red face disappeared and he snorted at his friend.

"Mmm, you're a fine one to talk!" he said. "Your coffee breaks coincided twice today did they not?"

And giving them an annoyingly smug look, Sirius swept off after Tash, leaving the blushing Potters to pray that Moody had not just heard their conversation.

OOO

In the week that followed the Order meeting, Lily and James found themselves flooded with responsibilities. With the recent attack on the Bones family, the pressure was on the Aurors to catch the Death Eaters responsible. But despite everything that the Ministry and the Daily Prophet were telling the public, a grim fear had settled on the Ministry like a fog. Lily found now that entering work made her shiver.

Now that James had been promoted, Frank's team numbers had gone down to just five. James's team, which consisted of another five aurors fresh from the Academy, shared the office next to theirs. Over the week however there had been a consistent lack of attacks. However, despite the relief from fieldwork, the job was by no means easier. Moody had put James, Frank and Kiara's teams all on the jobs of tracing the known Death Eaters, something which none of them were finding easy or good for their patience.

"It's about as useful as knocking on people's doors and asking them if they're hiding Voldemort under their kitchen sinks!" Kiara had told Lily one day, after they had received a prank owl telling them that Bellatrix Lestranges had been spotted purchasing curtains in a muggle store. None of the Aurors had been impressed after they had wasted an afternoon examining the store in question, and the person who had sent the owl was now looking at a sentence in Azkaban.

Kiara was now a fully fledge (no pun intended) member of the Order of the Phoenix, and had been assigned the task of monitoring Lucius Malfoy along with Sirius. However she had been forced to spend another day in St Mungo's when she had transfigured an enlarged pair of Phoenix like wings onto her back. Moody had been furious at her and even threatened to demote her if she didn't buck up her ideas. But even Kiara had admitted that these particular wings weren't a good idea. Every time she had tried to move them they burst into flames and had nearly set fire to Amelia Bones as she had passed in the atrium.

The Order was of course continuing to keep tabs on all the Death Eaters, but they were by no means any closer than the Ministry, except for the fact that they knew who to avoid. Lily was particularly worried to see Lucius Malfoy visiting the Minister with more of his 'charitable donations' to discuss. But there was nothing they could do. Malfoy may have been a slimy dark art fanatic, but he was also loaded and powerful enough to do anything, including making anyone who questioned him mysteriously '_disappear.'_

"He's a complete tosser!" Tash was ranting late on Thursday night. "I wish I'd been coming back from getting coffee instead of going to get it. I would have thrown it all over that beach blonde Barbie's stupid platinum hair! He said I'd go the same way as the rest of the Muggleborns. He said Voldemort was going to deal with all of us."

Lily shivered, even though it was a warm summers evening. She hated the way Tash always acted as if being wanted dead was nothing more than a minor inconvenience. But that, she realised looking at Tash sit in the middle of her living room complaining loudly, was the way her friend was. She never cared seriously about anything. Maybe that was why she was dating Sirius.

"Either way," Jenny said, leaning back against the sofa and sipping her coffee. "You two need to be careful at work."

"Don't worry Jenny," Tash shrugged. "Malfoy's not stupid enough to try anything in the middle of the Ministry. Especially with all the aurors running around."

"Wish we were running around," Lily said. "But all we've been doing all week is filing reports and staring at the board with all the Death Eater sightings pinned on them. Nothing's happening."

"That means they're planning something big thought doesn't it?" Jenny asked, looking worriedly between her friends. "Usually when they're waiting it means they're going to have a mass killing."

Her voice trailed off. Lily bit her lip. She didn't want to admit it but Jenny was right. The pattern emerging was fastly becoming clear. The Death Eaters liked mass public killings, to drive terror into the population. Between planning these killings they'd target powerful wizarding families, like the Bones family the previous week.

"You lot are quiet," Tash said, studying James, Sirius and Peter. "Has the Department of Magical Games and Sports banned the next Quidditch World Cup?"

"No," James shook his head. Sirius meanwhile looked horrified.

"They banned the World Cup!" he asked in a panicked voice.

"I was joking Sirius," Tash said soothingly, rubbing him on the back. "Its okay. We'll get to see the next Quidditch world cup, so long as you take me to see FIFA in three years."

"I did promise Tash," Sirius nodded. "But don't scare me like that again!"

"Gotcha," Tash winked. "Anyway why the long faces?"

"Missing Remus?" Jenny guessed. The boys nodded. It was the full moon that night, hence why everyone was meeting at Lily and James's flat as opposed to Jen and Remus's.

"Hope he's okay," Jenny said worriedly. The boys exchanged glances which Lily did not miss. Her frown increased but was interrupted by Jenny's chatter.

"Shall we run over some more wedding plans?" she asked. "I've got the final invitations back. And now we can start thinking about seating. James could you stick around? You know the place best."

Lily prepared herself for another wedding cramming session. Over the last month Jenny had not let anyone forget about her impending marriage for more than five minutes. She had been gutted when all the churches in the area had rejected them based on the numbers of guests. Lily privately felt that the churches rejected the idea of Jenny requesting a green carpet for her to walk down.

So without a place to address the invitations, Jenny had been fretting about the venue until about two weeks ago when James had finally suggested using the grounds of the Potter Manor. Jenny had immediately latched on to the idea, as it would fulfil her wishes of having the wedding outdoors. They had been forced to discuss the idea with Dumbledore however, as the Order were still using the basement for their meetings. Dumbledore however had stated that as long as they took precautions, then there was no reason why the wedding couldn't be held there. Jenny's reaction, Lily recalled, had been akin to hugging their old headmaster and not releasing him for at least ten minutes.

"Um…" James nervously cut in. "That's the thing Jen." Jenny stopped in the act of pulling out her multicoloured wedding plans. "We…that is us three," he added pointing at himself, Sirius and Peter. "We're all going to stay with Remus tonight."

Lily felt fear that she hadn't felt since her seventh year, shoot through her. Tash's eyes were bugging out but Jenny was looking remarkably touched.

"You're going to stay with him?" she asked. The boys nodded.

"We know you wanted to plan the wedding," Sirius said. "But we know if there is one thing Remus misses about Hogwarts it's the full moons. We just thought if we stayed with him it would be almost like old times."

Lily's panic did not disappear. She had fought down her anxiousness when they were at Hogwarts by reminding herself that while in animagus form Remus couldn't hurt them. But while they were no longer protected by the castle, they were at risk from Death Eaters. If they got attacked while in animal form then there wasn't anything they could do to protect themselves.

"You can go," Jenny said quietly. "Go stay with him. I know he hates being alone."

"We'll see you all later," James promised as the other two headed for the door.

"Please be careful," Lily called after them.

"We'll be fine Lils," James assured her.

"Yeah Remus is way scarier than any Death Eater could be!" Peter added.

"Wanna bet?" Tash asked the final Marauder sceptically. "How many Death Eaters have you been in contact with recently Peter?"

"None!" Peter squeaked. Lily frowned. He sounded affronted at Tash's offhand remark, but also slightly panicky. Why was that?

"Let's just go," Sirius said, shepherding Peter out of the door. James followed him and the door locked itself magically behind them.

"Cheerful," Lily muttered. Tash however looked completely unconcerned and was sipping her drink. Jenny was already rustling through her sheets.

"Did you sort the flowers out Jenny?" Tash asked. Jenny snorted.

"Oh I did! Let me tell you, that florist is such a cow! She wouldn't shut up! She kept recommending different themes for the flowers until I finally managed to get out that I wanted daisies!"

Lily smiled at her pouting friend.

"What did the flower lady say?" Tash asked.

"She asked me whether I was sure and proceeded to remind me that daisies are not normally associated with weddings and wouldn't I prefer this massive purple revolting plant to sit in the middle of my tables. I told her no but I would like lupins in the centrepieces."

"That's cute!" Lily said.

"That's not what the stroppy French flower lady thought," Jenny said. "I'm having daisies! It's my wedding!"

"I can't wait to see it," Tash said. "Now that you've got the dress…"

"I haven't got it yet Tash," Jenny reminded her. "The alterations won't be done for another week." Lily saw Jenny smile though at the mention of the dress.

"I'm glad you didn't chose green for us," Lily said. "I didn't want to look like a Christmas tree out of season."

"I'm sad they didn't do the design in green," Jenny said. "But lemon is nice. And it goes with the sash on my dress. And now the guys have what they're going to wear." She smiled. "Its all coming together isn't it?"

She smiled happily at her friends before flicking through her papers once again.

"So are you going to take Remus's name after you're married?" Tash asked. Jenny looked up from her sheets and frowned.

"Well I'm actually quite attached to Jenny," she said. Tash rolled her eyes.

"No Jenny," Lily shook her head. "Tash meant are you going to take Remus's last name."

"Blonde moment!" Tash grinned as Jenny let out an 'oh' of understanding.

"Not sure. Thought about going double barrel."

"Jennifer Louise Tailby-Lupin," Tash tried it out. She nodded slowly. "Yeah I can see that working."

"Its nice," Lily said. "Mr and Mrs Lupin." She settled deep in thought, but was interrupted by a gasp from Tash.

"Jenny there is one important thing in all this that I think you've forgotten about," Tash said.

"What?" Jenny asked.

"Who's performing the service?" Tash asked. As soon as she said it, Lily snapped out of her thoughts and realised that Tash was right. In all her plans, Jenny hadn't mentioned anyone to actually marry herself and Remus. As far as she knew, Remus hadn't mentioned it either. Jenny however was smiling happily to herself.

"Don't worry about that Tash," she said. "Remus and I found someone who can legally marry us. We did not leave out the most important part of our wedding."

Lily blinked.

"You've found someone?" she asked. Jenny nodded proudly. "Who?"

"Ah now that would be telling!" Jenny smiled smugly and went back to her sheets. Jenny had a strong suspicion that Jenny was enjoying herself. She cleared her throat and went back to her plans.

"Right we're meeting with my mother and my sister tomorrow to sort out the seating. The caterers are sorted, we just need to tell them if there are any changes…"

Lily dully tuned out her friend, and prayed that everything would go right at the wedding.

OOO

The next morning, miles away from where the six friends lived, one of the Marauders had another appointment to keep before returning home.

"Wormtail."

"Yes Master?"

"Tell me everything you know about the security around number fifty five Avenue Road."

The recognition of the address made Peter's eyes grow wide.

"Master, the house is covered by one of the ministry detection charms. It will allow other aurors to know if the house is under attack. But as they are aurors they are expected to have enough skill to escape in the event of an emergency."

"Skill will not be enough to save her from me."

"Master? Does this mean…?"

"That girl is becoming a nuisance for many people. I shall be paying her a visit soon."

It was clear from the look on Peter's face that he knew just what kind of _visit_ that the Dark Lord had in mind.

_**A/N: **Dun dun DUUUUUUN! Hahahaha! I'm evil! I do love foreshadowing!_

_Right for those of you who are bored, the stream of wedding plans will stop soon! You have my word!_

Don't forget to visit my piczo site for information about my stories and some more information about the goings on in my head . . . though I'm not entirely sure what goes on in my head anyway!

_www . meiandthemuses . piczo . com_

_Password – stardust mirage_

_**Next Chapter: **As the wedding draws closer, the Dark Lord strikes!_

_May Stardust fall in your dreams!_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything of Harry Potter. I own myself, the words of this story in this specific order. I also own quite a few of the spells. But apart from that nothing._

_Nor do I own the lyrics to any songs by DHT._

_**Thanks to the following reviewers: **lostindreams1001, Tai Greywing, WhiteLilys, ilovedrew88, Hannah, Bakakun, Princess Eclpise, Renna22, Saphra, Megan Elaine and MoonylovesFlo!_

_**A/N: **Greetings readers! Having trouble with Document Manager. Twon't let me put up my ruler lines between my ANs and the chapter. Please don't get confuzzled. I've put scene breaks instead._

_My exam results came out last week! I got a B, a C and a D. I got into Winchester University! But I'm leaving all my friends behind on Guernsey :( I don't want to leave them!_

_Right Important information - I'm going to France again on Friday and I won't be back until Sunday 3rd. The good news is I don't have to use the family computer to update on holiday anymore because . . . now that I'm going to uni, I finally have my laptop! Wehey! No more nosy inquisitive relatives trying to read all my work! So there should be a chapter next Wedensday unless for some horrible reason our internet is down, in which case I shall update on Sunday when I get home. But it worked last time so it should do this time._

_Kay enough of my rambling._

_The lyrics in this song are DHT, Listen to Your Heart. Tis one of my favs._

OOO

**Chapter 18**

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark._

OOO

"Anything else we've missed?" Lily asked. Jenny shuffled papers and grinned.

"Nope I think that's everything!" she grinned. "I've been to the hairdressers, I've been to have my nails done. I've spoken to the evil French Flower," Lily and Tash snorted at the name Jenny had christened the florist.

"The caterers are good to go. Mum and my sisters will be here tomorrow morning at eight. Remus'll be at our house for the evening and I'm staying here."

She flopped gratefully into the sofa. Maddie and Alaska were sleeping in the corner of the room and Paige was perched on the windowsill, observing the darkening city.

"I can't believe it's finally here!" Jenny said smiling nervously

"Your big day is tomorrow," Tash grinned, dropping next to her friend and snapping a can of coke. Lily joined them. The run up to the wedding had been hectic. Jenny hadn't been seen without, either Remus or her mother for longer than five minutes. She had also been holding weekly meetings with all her bridesmaids and her mother in order to go over final details. All in all, Lily felt (and she was sure Tash felt the same way) that she would be glad when this was all over.

"You're going to be Mrs Jennifer Tailby-Lupin," Lily said. "Are you scared?"

"Just a little," Jenny admitted.

"Remus probably feels worse," Tash said. "I mean Sirius is trying to cheer him up! That'd make anyone scared!"

Everyone chuckled and Jenny looked nervously at her engagement ring.

"It seems too surreal," she said.

"Just think," Lily said. "Four years ago you two used to blush when ever you were in the same room. Now you're getting married."

And so much had happened in that time, Lily recalled. They had been thrown into the midst of the war against Voldemort. They had all escaped from the Dark Lord twice now. They had seen death and destruction. But in amongst everything, they had found happiness and love. That had to be worth all that they had been through.

"I'm going home," Tash said, getting to her feet and picking up her bag. "See you chickens tomorrow! Get some sleep Jenny!"

"Will do," Jenny promised. "Watch out for Death Eaters!"

"Sure," Tash said, waving to the pair of them and heading for the front door. They heard it magically lock behind her.

"Hope everything goes okay tomorrow," Jenny muttered.

"Everything will be just fine," Lily said soothingly. Jenny smiled, but deep in her stomach, Lily felt a twist of nerves and she knew that something was going to happen.

She had no idea how right she was.

OOO

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye._

OOO

Tash was fumbling for her keys, when the door to her flat opened and Sirius headed out, clipping his cloak under his chin.

"Going somewhere?" Tash asked, ceasing the search for her keys and giving him a hug. "Getting a bit late don't you think?"

"Just to Remus's quickly," Sirius said. "He owled me to say something was up."

"Meaning, he's having nerves and he needs someone who isn't married to go and calm him?" Tash asked grinning. "Any more excitement and I think Jenny's going to combust from pressure."

Sirius laughed and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be back later. Don't wait up."

Tash smiled and headed into her flat.

OOO

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams.  
_

OOO

"Only me!" Sirius shouted, pushing open the door to Remus's flat.

"Knew I shouldn't have given you a key," Remus said lightly. "What's the problem?"

"What do you mean, '_what's the problem_?'" Sirius asked. "You owled me."

Remus frowned, and Sirius had a sudden feeling of foreboding settle in his stomach.

"I never owled you," Remus said, shaking his head. Sirius looked confused.

"Yes you did," he objected. "You owled me about five minutes ago to say you had something important to tell me."

Remus's face had flicked from confusion to worry.

"Sirius I never sent you an owl," he said shaking his head again. Sirius' looked uneasy and the feeling of foreboding increased tenfold.

"But if you didn't owl me…then who sent me that note?"

OOO

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye. _

OOO

Tash looked up from her book at the door of the bedroom. She was sure in amongst the noise from her radio she had heard something in the next room. Placing her book on the bed, she picked up her wand and waved it at the radio. It fell quiet immediately.

"Sirius?" she called, checking her watch. It couldn't be him. He'd only left five minutes ago. And he certainly would not have entered that quietly. Gripping her wand she pushed open the door leading into the living room.

The curtains were still drawn, with none of the windows open. The lights were all out, throwing shadows onto the walls. Beyond the curtain there was the silhouette of a car passing in the street. Tash felt herself shiver and she reached for the light switch and pushed it up. Light flooded into the room and she glanced around nervously. She knew she had heard something.

A shadow threw itself in from the kitchen and onto the table. Tash jumped but before she could hex the intruder she recognised the silvery grey fur and emerald eyes.

"Bali!" she heard her shaking voice replaced by irritation. "Give me a heart attack why don't you? Dumb assed ca…"

_"Avada Kadavra!"_

Tash had a split second warning in which she threw herself behind the sofa. She crouched there shaking as the spell flew over her head. There was a yowl and Bali fell to the floor unmoving. Tash fought down her fear and peeked out from around the sofa. The black robes and red eyes were unmistakable. She pulled her head back behind the sofa and gathered herself.

"You know it's rude to drop by without warning?" she said sarcastically trying not to look at the body of her dead cat. The Dark Lord was far from impressed with her comment.

"Hiding behind the sofa like a coward mudblood? I thought you were supposed to be a good Auror?"

"I don't mind fighting the cowards way if it means I stay alive Voldemort," Tash snarled before throwing herself out of her hiding place and throwing the most powerful spell she knew. Voldemort blocked it easily before retaliating.

"_Crucio!"_

Tash ducked into the kitchen, the curse blowing the wall light to pieces.

_"Luneresca!"_

A sliver of white light shot through the room and slashed Voldemort's robes.

"_Comaxa!"_

There was a ripping sound as the door frame was pulled from the wall by the misaimed curse. Tash backed further away in the kitchen waiting for another clean shot.

"_Luneresca!"_

The curse flew from her wand like a bullet. There was a whirl of robes and Voldemort disappeared and reappeared near to the bedroom door. The curse crashed harmlessly into the bookcase. Tash cursed foully. The Dark Lord brandished his wand and a streak of blue light soared across the room. Tash pulled behind the wall, but not before the curse had torn a gash in her side. She winced and stumbled a little. Biting her lip in concentration she shot another curse at her opponent. It missed and hit the second wall light. The power tripped from the impact, plunging the room into darkness.

There was silence.

Tash stood against the kitchen wall, trembling, partially from fear, and partially from the wound in her side. She couldn't feel it and suspected that she was in shock. It was going to slow her down. She knew that. She had no idea how Voldemort had got around the new protection spells but it didn't matter. The flat's hostile spell detectors would have picked up the Unforgivable curses. The Aurors would be there soon. The problem was, she didn't have that amount of time.

She had to get out of there. She didn't want to risk disapperating. The flat was no doubt covered by an anti-disapperation jinx, and in any case, she was far too panicked and she didn't want to end up splinching herself. The fireplace was on the other side of the living room and would in all probability be blocked. Leaving out of the window was also not possible, and Tash mentally cursed having a flat on the third floor.

The only other option was the front door. But that meant crossing the living room. With no light, a wound in her side and a homicidal Dark Lord somewhere in there, it was far from an appealing choice. But it was the only alternative to staying there and dying. It wasn't the idea of death that frightened Tash. It was the idea of never seeing those that she loved again.

Cautiously she peeked around the wall. The living room was deserted.

"_Lumos,"_ Tash whispered. Light spilled into the room. Voldemort had disappeared. Tash felt her stomach twist uncomfortably. She knew he wasn't gone. She took at step out of the kitchen, wand raised, her right hand shaking, her left hand across her body clutching the wound in the right side of her stomach. She winced with every step. Her body was trembling from shock and fear, making the wand light shudder like a candle in a breeze. Every shadow seemed to leap out at her.

She barely had any warning as her adversary reappeared in a whirl of robes.

_"Crucio!"_

The pain hit her with the force of twenty cars. The memories of the last time she had been under the curse hit the back of her eyes like a slide projector, and she lay on the floor screaming in agony. She had no idea where she was anymore, or how she got there. All thoughts in her head centred around the pain being ripped through her body.

Finally the curse was lifted and she lay still, on her back, struggling for breath. Voldemort stood over her, red eyes flashing sinisterly.

"Nowhere to hide now mudblood." Tash raised her head enough to give Voldemort a deadly glare.

"Fuck you," she managed to bite out. Voldemort laughed coldly.

"Those are your last words?"

"Yes they bloody well are!" Tash wished he'd shut up. Talking was painful and the effort was making her dangerously dizzy.

"Only thoughts of insult," Voldemort mused. "No thoughts of those who you will never see again." He circled her and uttered the next words in little more than a whisper.

"The Potters, the Lupins…Black. Won't you miss them so?"

He said the last name with relish, knowing how much it would hurt her. Tash felt tears build as she thought of the people she loved. The last one gave a brutal clench at her heart.

"Say goodbye Natasha," the Dark Lord hissed raising his wand.

OOO

_And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind. _

OOO

"Lily?" Jenny stuck her head into the living room, clad in her green pyjamas, toothbrush in hand. Lily looked up from the television, Apollo purring contentedly on her lap. Over in the corner, Maddie and Alaska were sleeping in their baskets, which had been bought over for the night.

"I'm going to turn in," Jenny smiled. "Night."

"Goodnight," Lily nodded. Jenny disappeared into the spare room, closing the door firmly behind her. Lily sighed and slumped against the cushions. It was almost ten o clock and she didn't feel like watching the news. She shifted Apollo and switched the television off. Apollo gave a sleepy meow before trotting off towards the kitchen. Over by the door of the flat, Jenny's dress hung from a picture frame, allowing any creases it may have to smooth out.

Lily picked up her empty mug from the coffee table and followed Apollo into the kitchen. Apollo, obviously hoping to be fed again, gave a hopeful purr. Lily chuckled at her cat and walked to the sink, raising her right hand to turn the tap

The mug shattered on the floor.

"Jenny!" Lily screamed running to the spare room, the ring on her finger glowing bright blue.

OOO

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye. _

OOO

A crowd was gathered in the streets. Lily glanced around and felt her head swim. Aurors were hurrying in and out of the building. Jenny squeaked in fear, twisting at the sleeve of the robes she had thrown on over her pyjamas before leaving the house.

"Come on," she said pulling at Lily's hand. Both of them pushed to the front door of the flat and up the stairs. Aurors passed them, their faces grim and Lily felt her fear rise with every step. Neither of the friends stopped to answer anyone's questions, nor to heed the people who suggested that they shouldn't go up. Nor did they stop to answer people who were staring at Jenny's green pyjamas under her green St Mungo's robes. They just kept running up the stairs to the third floor of the flat.

Outside the front door of the flat, they saw a familiar face.

"Frank?" Lily asked faintly. The auror turned to face them. Lily felt her heart twist uncomfortably as she saw how pale he looked.

"Lily, Jen I don't think…" he trailed off as Jenny shoved past him. Lily followed her into the already crowded living room.

The first thing Lily saw was Bali, lying next to the sofa, the sparkle in his emerald eyes gone. Lily felt her throat clog and she heard Jenny wail on the other side of the room. Leaning against the back of the sofa for support, Sirius was staring fixed at the floor. He was white as sheet and his fists were clenching the back of the sofa as if to anchor himself to the world.

"No, no, no!" Jenny sobbed shaking her head. Lily didn't move. She just stared at the lifeless body of her friend, still exactly where it had fallen.

Tash was lying on her back, her head turned to one side, cheek on carpet. There was a gash on her side, which was oozing blood gently. Her wand was still clutched bravely in her right hand, her knuckles still white. Her face was pale and frozen in fear and anguish. Lily had never seen her look so afraid. With another wrench at her heart, Lily saw that the ring on her left hand was no longer black. The smooth stone had turned white with the passing of its owner.

Lily felt familiar arms hold her close and she let herself fall numbly into James's shoulder. Her husband was trembling with his own grief. Lily's tears escaped with bitter sobs. In the corner, Jenny sank to the floor and gave a keening wail. Remus came up behind her and pulled her close to him.

"There were traces of magic on the door," Frank said, walking quietly behind them. "There's no evidence to suggest it was a group of Death Eaters. We think it was You-Know-Who."

Lily's head shot up and she stared at Frank.

"How sure?" she asked.

"Well…" Frank gazed sadly at Tash's body. "To be honest, she was one of the best…not many people could have beaten her in a duel."

There was an abrupt noise from the corner of the room. Sirius had disappeared into the bedroom slamming the door behind him. There was a pregnant silence, broken only by Jenny's sobs.

"Guys… I can't tell you how sorry I am," Frank began, tears in his own eyes. Jenny cut him off. She stood up and seized everyone into a hug. Lily clung to her friends, never wanting to let them go.

"Frank," came a voice from behind them. Everyone broke apart to see Moody standing in the doorway. Even he looked grieved. "We have to move her now."

Frank nodded and headed out of the door. James and Remus waited as Lily and Jenny turned to look at Tash. Lily didn't really want to look. She couldn't bear to see her friend lying beaten on the floor.

"Voldemort isn't going to get away with this," Lily muttered, feeling herself tremble. She still couldn't accept it. Tash being dead didn't seem possible. The thought was floating like it had been anaesthetised in her head and her focus was on the wizard who had done this to her.

Rage was stirring deep in the back of her head, but Lily was too numb to care. Her emotions were choked back inside her, unable to break free. Voldemort had taken the lives of millions of innocent people. He had torn families and friends apart. Now he had taken the life of one of her best friends.

It was in that second that Lily truly accepted that none of them were safe.

Jenny wasn't paying attention to what Lily was saying. She was holding Lily's hand and had silent tears streaming from her eyes. Her usual happiness was gone, replaced instead by deep gut wrenching misery.

"Lily," she said quietly. "Look. She's crying."

Lily wrapped her arms around Jenny as the shorter woman dissolved into further sobs on her shoulder. She took her hand and led her away, taking one last look as she did.

It was when they were being guided back towards the door that Lily realised what Jenny was talking about. She turned around and took her final look at her friend of ten years.

Tash's eyes, frozen in despair, had unshed tears staining her cheeks.

OOO

_Listen to your heart,_

_I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye._

OOO

_**A/N: **Okay I'm making preparations to go into hiding coz I know I'm probably a wanted woman now. Yes I know its slightly morbid killing myself off but hey, don't worry. In real life I am still here very much alive and I have no thoughts of dying yet. Though based on what I've just written it's debatable whether or not I'll still be alive by next week. If my reviewers don't find me first I'm sure my friends will…_

_Eeek!_

_Please don't come after me with pitchforks!_

_: Muses and Tash run away from angry reviewers :_

_Don't hate me! Hate Voldemort! He's the one who kills me!_

_Review! Vent your anger! Tell me how much you hate me. Or alternatively tell me how much you loved me and will miss me in the story…Woah I have such an inflated ego!_

_Don't forget, to learn more about my characters go to_

_www . meiandthemuses . piczo . com_

_Password is stardust mirage_

_See you all in France!_

_**Next Chapter: **Well…being that we've just had a death I imagine that everyone is going to be a little bit depressed._

_May Stardust fall in your dreams!_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: **Last time I checked, my name was not Joanne Kathleen Rowling. It was Natasha Mary Alice Marquand!_

_**Thanks to the following reviewers: **Freja Lercke Falkenborg, Princess Eclpise, lostindreams1001, Renna22, grannyHPfan, Tai Greywing, White Lilys, codswallop, Kates Master (x3), Maurauders Inc. HeyLookTheSnitch, MoonylovesFlo, Bakakun, Meg, Hannaham, Kates Master Sister, Goldpen, wis4upOnm3, Meggie-Moo, ilovedrew88 and Lady Mearle!_

_Ho-ly Crap! 21 reviews! Maybe I should die more often! (joking! joking!)_

_**A/N: **Greetings from France! Where the weather is tempermental, the dial up is slow, and I'm walking in my new boots! (**Muses: **These boots are made for walking, and that's just what they'll do...)_

_As for me? I'm in an angsty kinda mood. You have NO idea how long this chapter has taken me! As well as having myself killed off in the last chapter, I've been writing the next attack scene for this story. Plus my novel, which I started a while ago, has also been experiencing the death of a much loved character. So all in all, I'm in an extremely melancholy mood. All my characters seem to be dropping dead left right and centre!_

_Congratulations to everyone who got their GCSEs last week! I'm sure you all did well!_

OOO

**Chapter 19**

The wedding was postponed. Lily and James spent the day with Jenny and Remus. Sirius had disappeared and had not been seen since the Aurors had removed Tash's body the night before. Lily had spent the evening crying until she couldn't cry any more. Then she had fallen asleep from sheer exhaustion.

"I've owled all my side of the family," Remus said dully, reappearing from the kitchen. He and Jenny had spent the day calling everyone connected with their wedding to tell them it was on hold. Both of them had unconsciously agreed that they couldn't possibly celebrate knowing that one of their best friends had been murdered.

Lily nodded numbly from the sofa, where she was lying next to James. She had spent most of the morning in a dull haze. Her grief was being blocked in a corner of her mind.

"Voldemort is going to pay," James muttered. "I swear it on everything I love."

"How?" Remus asked. "If Tash couldn't beat him…"

Lily felt her misery threaten to reappear. James hugged her to his chest as she shook with sobs.

"It's my wedding I decided what happens!" came an angry voice from the kitchen. Jenny stormed into the room, with the phone glued to her ear, the cradle in her other hand and the line trailing out behind her.

"I don't care about the expenses of keeping flowers chilled… Well you'd cancel your wedding too if one of your best friends was found dead last night!" Jenny raged before slamming the phone angrily back into the cradle and dumping the lot on the table. "Stupid French bitch!"

She paced the room angrily, before tripping over the discarded phone cable. Remus leaped out of his seat to help her. As he pulled her up Jenny's tears overflowed and she broke down on his shoulder.

"Why her?" she sobbed. "Why did he have to come after her?"

Remus pulled her gently back onto the sofa, where she clung to him sobbing. Lily swallowed her own tears.

Finally Jenny quietened and she lay trembling on the sofa, still clinging to Remus. Lily took a shaky breath.

"Has anyone seen Sirius?" she asked quietly. James and Remus exchanged glances.

"Not since…you know," Remus looked uncomfortable. "Last night."

Lily exchanged a look with James. Her husband got her meaning.

"I'm going to look for him," he said. No one said anything. Jenny was still clinging blindly to Remus, trying not to cry again. Remus was gazing fixedly at the wall, stroking Jenny's hair absently, offering whatever comfort he could.

"That's a good idea," Lily nodded faintly. Her voice sounded scratchy. It was like she had swallowed a mouthful of sand.

James quietly left the flat. Over in the corner of the room, Maddie and Alaska stirred in their baskets, which were still residing in Lily and James's living room from the night before. Maddie bounced out of her bed and towards the bookcase. Alaska got up and trotted over to where Jenny was still curled up on the sofa next to Remus. The husky tilted her head to the side, obviously expecting attention. When she received none however, she nosed at her mistress's arm.

Jenny sat up from Remus's arms. Her cheeks were red and blotchy and her eyes were swollen. Maybe it was the look in her face, or the misery pouring off her, or maybe it was the sixth sense that all dogs seem to have, but both Alaska and Maddie knew something was wrong. Maddie immediately stopped bouncing and she and Alaska clambered onto the sofa. For once, Jenny didn't reprimand them. Instead she wailed and clung to her beloved dogs.

Lily got up from her own sofa and sat down next to Jenny. Gently she put her arms around her shaking friend and the two dogs. Her own tears burst free and she found herself burying her face into Alaska's fur. Another pair of arms surrounded the group and Lily knew that Remus was crying too.

Clinging to each other, the three friends cried for the one they had lost, with only the dogs to listen to their anguish. It didn't matter. Both Alaska and Madison understood the comfort they needed.

OOO

Miles away, near the edge of the riverbank, Sirius sat on a wall, overlooking the River Themes. It wasn't the prettiest sight in the world. The rivers harsh grey water was churning restlessly in the wind. The riverbanks seemed dead and the buildings nearby were industrial looking, cold and heartless. There was nothing cheerful about the scene. Sirius didn't care. It matched his mood as well as the grey clouds hovering ominously over the city that morning.

It was sinking slowly through his mind like a great black stone. She was dead. She would never come back.

He had left the flat early that morning. He hadn't slept at all. The bedroom had seemed too normal. Everything had been normal. It was as if the world hadn't noticed that something had changed. Everything was supposed to be miserable and dismal. Nothing was supposed to be normal. How could it be? She had been killed.

More painful for Sirius thought were the memories. There was nowhere he could look without thinking of Tash. Every time he turned his head, he expected to see her walk into the room, like she had never left. And now, as that small stone of truth sunk through him, he knew she wouldn't appear again. She would never be there to offer help or guidance. She'd never smile or laugh or say anything sarcastic, or encouraging again.

He dug his hands into his pockets. The wind was harshly ripping through him, but he barely felt its sting. All he could think about was the last time he had seen her. Standing there in the hallway outside the flat. Looking completely unaware. Had she known that that was the last time she would have seen him? What would she have done if she had known that she would be dead soon? He knew what he would have done. He would have held onto her and never let her go.

He heard the sounds of footsteps coming up behind him. They sounded miles away. Sirius didn't care who it was. They couldn't help him. He wouldn't have cared if fifty Death Eaters were surrounding him. He'd welcome death right now. Voldemort however…well, he wouldn't let the wizard who killed the woman he loved get away.

It was no Death Eater however. Sirius found a familiar face sitting down on the wall next to him. James was watching him in concern. Sirius didn't know what to say. He could see his friend was trying to understand, but it hadn't happened to him. Losing someone you loved was something you couldn't truly understand until it had happened to you.

"Sirius..."

"I loved her James…Why was she taken from me?"

And for the first time in the course of their friendship, Sirius cried. James watched helplessly as his best friend was consumed by bitter sobs.

OOO

Is this everyone?" Lily asked, looking around at the sombre room. Most people were still feeling the grief that had been shed at the funeral that afternoon.

It was a week since Tash's body had been discovered in her flat. Her family, with Sirius's help, had made all the arrangements. Standing there with all the people who had known Tash in her life, was in many ways, harder than walking into the flat and finding her dead. Now that the shock was over, the misery was setting in faster and more frequently.

Lily had spent the whole week in a fragile shell. Jenny, according to Remus, had been in an identical state, and frequently prone to bursting into tears every evening. Lily hadn't been able to bring herself to visit Tash's flat since she had died. Nor she knew had Jenny. James and Remus had been making regular stops to check on Sirius.

For the guy who had always been the noisiest and most outspoken of all the Marauders, Sirius now rarely spoke to anyone. James had said to Lily on Friday evening that he only counted Sirius saying a grand total of seven sentences all week. No one wanted to broach the subject with him, partially because no one was sure of his temperament, but partially because they were too busy dealing with their own grief.

The funeral had been difficult. Seeing Tash's family was the worst part. Neither of her parents had cried, they had seemed beyond that point. But Tash's younger brother Chris had been shedding his tears freely as his sister's body had been cremated. Plenty of grief had been shown for the one they had lost.

Now however, seated around the table in Jenny and Remus's flat, Lily found that everyone was beginning to lean on each other again, seeking help and comfort from those around them. Everyone except Sirius, who was remaining stubbornly withdrawn, and tuned into his own grief.

"Okay," Jenny sounded nervous, being the central speaker in the room. But Tash's will dictated that Jenny be the one to read it and Jenny was determined to do just that.

"_Last will and testament of Natasha Marquand – This is to be read after my cremation in the house of Jenny Tailby, by the aforementioned person._

_First thing I'd like to make clear, is that I'll not hear a single tear or sob shed while this will is read. If anyone does start crying then Jenny is to release Maddie and Alaska until you've all had your faces well and truly loved."_

Jenny stopped to spare a glance in the direction of her bedroom, in which she had shut her dogs so they could all have some piece and quiet.

"That explains why she wanted the will to be read here," Jenny muttered before continuing to read.

"_Along with this will, I've enclosed letters for my parents, Chris, Sirius, Jenny, Lily, James and Remus. If any of them are missing…well try summoning them and if that doesn't work, just use your imagination. You know me well enough to guess what I'd probably tell you!"_

Jenny quickly counted out the letters that were placed on the table, before handing them out to everyone.

_"Right, materialistic stuff out of the way first. All my money is to be divided equally between my parents, Chris, Sirius, Jenny, Lily, James and Remus. Another share is to go to St Mungo's hospital (Jenny can represent the hospital during this reading). Everyone spend it on yourselves. Don't go giving it away. Use the money wisely on something that you really want. You don't have to follow my suggestions but I've put them in your letters anyway!_

_My flat is still in my name, I want it transferred to Sirius as soon as this will has finished being read. Also at some point everyone can go through my possessions and sort them out, just do me a favour, throw out my old exam papers. Lord only knows why I've still got them!_

_And I think that's about everything I own so that'll pretty much be it. I hope you haven't all been crying (and Jenny hasn't needed to release the dogs). So, all there is to say is, read your letters._

_Signed – Natasha Marquand (Last updated, 25th July 1979)_

Jenny leaned back in her seat, letting the paper fall from her hands onto the table. She sighed and picked up her letter before pocketing it. Lily did the same with hers. She'd read it later when she wasn't surrounded by people.

There was the sound of a chair being pushed back and Sirius got up and left the room. Lily was sure she could see tears in his eyes. Remus and James got to their feet and made to go after him, but Jenny held up her hand.

"Let him go," she said. "I think he needs some time alone."

Lily knew however, that no time would be enough for Sirius.

OOO

"_Dear Lily –"_

Lily dropped the parchment on her lap and took a deep breath. She sat cross-legged in her bedroom. There was no sound, not even from the living room, where she knew James was reading his own letter.

She didn't want to read it. It would make it seem permanent. But the bold round writing on the letter called out to her and she slowly picked it up again and unfolded it.

"_Dear Lily – If you're reading this, then I'm dead, and you're all probably bawling your eyes out over me. So before I continue with this letter I want to say; STOP RIGHT NOW! I'm not worth everyone locking themselves away and being miserable (and I'm telling the others this too in their own letters). I only hope that I died taking plenty of Death Eaters down with me, instead of…I don't know, choking on a sherbet lemon…can you do that?_

_I may be gone Lily, but you aren't alone. You've got Jenny. Look after her. Make sure she doesn't throw herself off the astronomy tower…though we're not at Hogwarts any more so that won't be possible. Take care of her anyway. You know when she's worrying about other people she forgets to look after herself._

_And you've got James. I know plenty of people say it Lily, but you two are the most perfect couple in the whole world. You were both born for each other. The money I've left you…well. I could suggest millions of things that you deserve in life. But I think you should put the money towards a house for when you guys want to start a family (which hopefully won't be long-hint hint…) Just make sure when you have kids, please, please, PLEASE do not name one after me!_

_Finally I need you and James to do something for me. I know you'd do this for me anyway, but I need to ask. Look after Sirius. I know he's strong, stubborn and extremely independent (like me? No? Oh well…) but he's not indestructible. James is his best friend, he knows him best. They've both been through loss before, but when James's parents died, they both had each other. Sirius is going to feel alone right now. He needs you guys. Please don't let him do anything stupid (I know him too well!)_

_A wise man once said '_the world is a fine place, and worth fighting for.' _Lily, I know the world is dark right now, especially with Voldemort and the Death Eaters out there. But Ernest Hemmingway was right. The world is a fine place really. And I know if anyone can make it right again, you can Lily. You will make a difference in the world, and you'll always have people beside you._

_All my love – Tash"_

Lily dropped the letter and sat with her head in her hands, elbows resting in front of her on the table. She had tears in her eyes, but they didn't fall.

She had thought reading her friend's message would be the most difficult thing for her. But Tash's letter had stemmed her grief like a sponge. It still hurt like hell, thinking that she would never see her again, but didn't seem as difficult for her to bear any more. The letter had given her hope that, sometime, maybe not now, but sometime soon, she would get over her friend's death.

But somewhere in the back of her mind, she thought about Frank's words the night of Voldemort's attack.

"_She was one of the best."_

If Tash was one of the best Aurors, and Voldemort had managed to kill her, then how many other people could he kill? Would there be no one who could stand up to him? Were any of them really skilled enough to keep themselves safe?

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Lily could hear a voice that sounded very much like Tash's.

"_You are Lily. You're strong enough. You've faced him and lived twice and lived."_

Lily picked up the letter again and read the last paragraph again.

"_I know if anyone can make it right again, you can Lily. You will make a difference in the world."_

Slowly, Lily got to her feet and headed for the living room. James was seated on one of the sofas, his own letter lay discarded next to him. He looked grieved, but he was keeping himself composed. He looked up as Lily came and sat beside him.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"No," Lily shook her head. "No, I'm very afraid James."

James pulled his wife close to him and kissed the top of her head. Lily shook.

"I won't let him hurt you Lily. I'd die first."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Lily said. "Who's going to be next? How many of us are really safe anymore?"

James couldn't answer her. And Lily knew that no one on Earth could tell. For the simple reason, that none of them were truly safe.

OOO

It was several hours later, when James suggested that they both go and find Sirius and give him his letter, which he had left behind after leaving the reading. Lily didn't like the idea, as going to the flat bought back painful memories. However, when they got there, they found the flat deserted. Wherever Sirius had gone, he obviously wanted to be alone.

"I'll leave the letter here," James said, placing it gently on the nightstand by the bed. "He'll read it when he gets home."

"D'you think we should go look for him?" Lily suggested.

"I think he needs time alone," James said.

"He's had plenty of that over the last week," Lily pointed out. "You said it yourself, he's barely said two words to anyone since it happened. It's not good for him to be alone." She fixed her husband with a direct look. "You know what its like to lose someone James. He needs to talk to someone about her."

James appeared in deep thought. Truthfully he hadn't thought about it that way. As soon as Lily said it though he realised that she was right. The only way he had managed to get through his parents death was by having people around him to help and support him. Sirius had been going through the same thing. James's parents had been his family too, and they both understood what the other was feeling. Lily was right. Sirius needed people around him.

"Let's go find him," James nodded.

Finding Sirius would normally have seemed a daunting task in the city of London, especially with a population of around seven million. James however was willing to bet on the same spot by the river, where he had found his friend the day after Tash's murder.

Sure enough, Sirius was seated on the same wall, staring at the same industrial block on the opposite riverbank. He didn't look up at their arrival. Lily reached out an gently touched his hand, where it was clenched on the brickwork. He was freezing. Lily didn't want to think about how long he must have been sitting there, with only the wind and the river for company.

"Come on Sirius, you're going home," Lily said taking his hand. James grabbed his friend's arm and together they succeeded in guiding him off the wall.

"I can't go home," Sirius frowned through the haze of grief that covered his mind like a thick blanket. "I can't because she's not there. It's not home without her."

"I know," Lily muttered, not entirely sure that he was listening properly, rather speaking his thoughts aloud.

It couldn't have taken them any longer than five minutes to drag Sirius home, but it felt like a millennium before they managed to get the front door of the flat open. As soon as they did, Lily found herself bombarded with memories again. She couldn't help it. Every inch of the living room reminded her of her friend. It was impossible to find a place that didn't conjure up a memory or event of some kind. Even something as simple as looking at the carpet reminded Lily of the time that Tash had whined at Jenny for allowing Alaska to chew up the corner of the rug. She didn't know how Sirius was possibly managing to live here with waking reminders of her everywhere.

And yet it seemed that even the house was in mourning. It was eerily quiet without Tash in the next room singing or blasting her radio up. There was no cheerfulness, instead the place was covered in grief.

Lily let go of Sirius and sank into one of the sofas. James unceremoniously dumped Sirius on the other sofa.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked, leaning forwards to watch their friend closely. Sirius didn't look okay, and Lily was fully prepared to challenge the "I'm fine" which she knew was going to come out of his mouth. To her surprise however, Sirius didn't respond. He just leaned back on the sofa and covered his face with his hands. There was a sigh and then he reappeared, looking tired and worn to the bone.

"No I'm not," he replied. "But I will be. I think."

"We all miss her," Lily said, feeling tears threaten to appear again. She held them fiercely in check. She wouldn't' let Sirius see her cry. She could just picture what Tash would say if she saw her.

"We're here for you mate," James said.

"I know…" Sirius sighed. "It's just…" he gave up and looked sadly at the floor.

"Thanks," he said. "It means a lot to me that you guys are here."

He slumped against the cushions, staring fixedly at the ceiling.

"If you need us," Lily said. "You know where to find us."

"Thanks Lily," Sirius said. "I think I need some time alone for now though."

"Okay," Lily nodded. "We'll see you tomorrow then? Our team is back at work tomorrow. But if you don't feel like coming in…"

"I'll be there," Sirius promised. Lily hoped desperately that he would, as she and James left the flat. They needed to get back to some kind of normalcy in their lives. Even if it hurt to go back to work without Tash, Lily knew after reading her letter that they couldn't put their lives on hold and they couldn't mourn Tash forever. She wouldn't have wanted that.

Some hours later, Sirius got up from the sofa, headed into the bedroom and flung himself onto the bed. There he fell asleep without changing.

He didn't notice the letter, which had been carefully placed on the nightstand. Nor did he see it flutter out of sight underneath the bed as he accidentally punched the table in his sleep.

OOO

_**A/N: **Oh God now I'm really depressed! Will everyone please stop crying over me! I'm really not worth people bawling their eyes out!_

_: Muses hastily hide their tissues :_

_Note to my friends: When I really do die you'd better not act like this! You're all better than that!_

_And in regards to Lilys letter, you CAN choke on a sherbert lemon actually. Jenny has done it before. Thing is none of us really noticed at the time until she started gasping at Steve (her brother) to get her some water. Then we were just laughing too much to do anything. She's never forgiven us for that._

_**Next Chapter: **Well…everyone is still depressed. But we move into the next big action scene. So I hope it meets to everyone's expectations!_

_May Stardust fall in your dreams!_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer: **Nothing in this story belongs to me. It all belongs to JKRowling._

_**Thanks to the following reviewers: **lostindreams1001, Megan Elaine, Kates Masters Sister, Saphra, Lady Mearle, MoonylovesFlo, Tai Greywing, Bakakun, grannyHPfan, Renna22, Hannahham, Kait-Lynn23, Kates Master, Meggie-Moo, Emmas Padawon, HeyLookTheSnitch and wis4upOnm3!_

_**A/N: **What new with me? Well…_

_I've just spent the week in France with very temperamental weather._

_I've done so much shopping for Uni that it should be illegal._

_I took Test the Nation on Saturday, and in doing so, I found out my IQ, I beat my mother, and I got to see a kid play the trombone on stilts!_

_ALL my work is now on my laptop. I put it all on here to take to France, and decided as I'm going to Uni in two weeks there isn't much point in putting it back on my PC._

_I have written a total of three chapters for this story, as well as about forty pages for my novel. I'm on a roll!_

_AND to top the week off, I went to get my eyes tested yesterday, and my left eye has got better! Now both my eyes are equally bad. This does however mean shelling out more money for new frames in my glasses (it also means getting a new pair! They're purple: Grin :)_

_So all in all, its been a very good week! Until I woke up this morning and remembered that I'm going for my MMR jab today. Wish me luck. I hate needles!_

_For those of you who've been dying of depression over the last two chapters, you'll be relived to know that in this chapter, we lead into some action. And after the action chapter, we have the chapters of fluffy greenness (give you three guesses what THIS is). So don't worry, the angst shall shortly disappear for a time._

_**Dedication: **This chapter is dedicated to my good friend Steph. For being an all around smashing person, and for introducing me to all the important things in life. The PlayStation, Fanfiction, Sugar-fuelled madness, Muses, Final Fantasy, and most importantly…the Doctor!_

OOO

**Chapter 20**

In the weeks that followed Tash's death, Lily could never figure out how she could wake up and face the next day. But even as August passed and faded into September, she found herself dwelling on her friend's last words in her letter. She wouldn't sit around and mope. She would do what Tash believed that she could. She would try and make a difference.

The Death Eaters, though far from quiet, had not launched any mass killings, which was of course, putting all the aurors on the edge. With an attack expected any day everyone wondering around the Department of Magical Law Enforcement did so with paranoid looks on their faces. Moody was observed to be the tensest Auror around and began jumping at any sound made. He managed to send Frank to St Mungo's after accidentally knocking him out, thinking he was trying to ambush him.

"This place is going mad!" Lily had seethed to Kiara later, as Frank was transported to St Mungo's with a panicky looking Alice and a slightly abashed looking Moody. "We can't even come to work without suspecting each other!"

"I know," Kiara had nodded sadly. "But the truth is no one knows who to trust any more."

It was sad, but Lily was quick to realise how true it was. Over the course of the month, more and more reports appeared of people doing horrific deeds whilst under the imperius curse. Three families had been murdered by their own members whilst under the influence of the imperius curse. Despite the extra security yet another bug was planted in St Mungo's forcing the Artefacts Accidents ward and the Reception area under quarantine. Fortunately the virus had been contained before a rapid spread could take place, and most of the wards were now free again.

However magical bugs and the imperius curse, quickly became the least of the Ministry's problems. Two days after the last bug outbreak, a terror attempt was launched at the Leaky Cauldron, where two dozen potion bottles, each containing Boggarts, were magically thrown into the pub. The chaos that had unfolded was one of pure horror and confusion. Despite the fact that supposedly every third year could deal with a Boggart, plenty of people had been too terrified to even attempt to defend themselves, and Kiara's team had been dispatched to clean up the problem.

According to Kiara however, 'worst fears' were a gross understatement of what the Boggarts had been mimicking. The aurors had arrived at the scene to find imitations of dead bodies littering the pub. Though no one was hurt, three people were admitted to St Mungo's where they were treated for shock. The terror that the attack had inflicted would not soon be forgotten. It was a mark of how much affect the Death Eaters were having on the magical community.

The Order were of course attempting to help as much as they could, but the trouble was that the Death Eaters were covering their tracks well. Sirius and Kiara got a first hand view of how difficult tracking was becoming, when Lucius Malfoy managed to disappear from their sight for a full two days without a trace. Lily was asked to keep tabs on Bellatrix and Rudolphus Lestranges, but neither of them had been seen in public for months. They were both, in the eyes of the Ministry at least, highly suspected individuals. The Order however knew better and were treating both of them as a high risk threat.

In between work and tracking however there was a slight reprieve from the misery that seemed to have coated the wizarding world. Two weeks after Tash passed away, Jenny and Remus announced that they were rescheduling their wedding. Apparently Tash had given very persuasive encouragement in both their letters. They were attempting to contact all their relatives again and had decided to hold the wedding again in the last week of October. Lily was glad that they were still getting married. She was sure it was what Tash would have wanted.

Sirius had continued to be depressed and melancholy in the weeks that followed the reading of Tash's will. Lily hoped that he would eventually move on, but every day she saw him at work it seemed more and more unlikely. Everyone was worried about him and so when Sirius did not turn up to work on one wet September morning, even Moody had to express concern.

"Potter! Evans!" he shouted, as Lily and James passed in the corridor. Like most people in the office, Moody still addressed Lily by her maiden name so as not to generate confusion. "Do either of you two know where Black is this morning?"

Both Lily and James shrugged. They had debated several times over the course of the morning whether to quickly go and check Sirius's apartment, but they had decided against it in the end. Moody probably would have had their hides.

"Can you go and find him?" Moody asked. Lily was quite sure she had misheard. Moody wanted them to leave work, when there was a Death Eater attack expected any day now, to go and search for Sirius?

"Alastor…" James sounded very unsure how to put it across in a way that Moody would sympathise. "You know the last few weeks have been hard for him. Maybe we should just leave him be for a bit. He doesn't need the added pressure of work on him too."

Moody gave James a glare.

"Whilst I would love to have Black's ass for not being on time," the auror said. "I was actually more concerned about his welfare than having one of my teams be a member short Potter. You have fifteen minutes both of you."

James looked very abashed as Moody limped away. Lily was silent for about ten seconds before she couldn't hold it in any longer, and started to laugh at the look on James's face.

"Come on," James muttered, taking his still giggling wife by the hand and pulling her towards the lifts.

OOO

Sirius stared at the firewhisky bottle on the kitchen table. He had spotted it in one of the kitchen cupboards that morning, and now he had placed it on the table and was staring at it. The seconds ticked by but he didn't notice. Through the mild headache he was suffering, he just stared at the bottle as though hoping it to answer his thoughts for him.

He had never intended to drink. Not after the last time. The last time he had got drunk to numb pain had been after a particularly vicious argument with his parents four years ago. The next time that had happened he had packed up and left his home for good. He had shown up at James's house and his best friend had taken him in without a word.

But last night, that bottle had become the answer to his problems again. Just temporarily, it had been a way to forget everything that he had lost. He knew that drinking wasn't the solution, but everyday he had to get up and face the world it just seemed to get harder. A quick easy solution was sitting in the kitchen cupboards waiting for him.

But he knew, deep down, that it was just that. A quick easy solution to the problem. It wouldn't fix the problem, it would only delay facing it temporarily. Never the less, he had done it. And four bottles later (thanks to the refilling charm) he had finally gone to sleep. Now, first thing in the morning, the pain was back, begging to be relieved once more.

He suddenly felt sick with himself. He was sitting there, when he should have been at work, drinking to cope with his problems. He had learnt years ago that it wasn't the answer. He cringed as he realised what Tash would say if she could see him.

"_Stop wasting your life you prick! Get out there and whip some Death Eater ass!"_

As if accepting her words, Sirius got up and vanished the bottle with his wand. He reached for his cloak and prayed silently that Moody would not hunt him down for showing up for work two hours late. Just as he was about to leave there was a knock at the door. He approached it warily, wand drawn.

"Sirius? Are you in there? Moody sent us. If you're awake let us in!"

Exhaling in relief, Sirius crossed the living room to the front door. James and Lily were standing outside, looking undeniably relieved to see him standing there in one piece.

"Glad to see you up," Lily said. "Moody was getting worried."

"Mate are you okay?" James asked. Sirius nodded.

"Yeah, I…must have overslept. Moody's not too pissed is he?"

"No," James shook his head. "He's more worried than anything."

"Moody? Worried?" Sirius asked sceptically. He was expecting his boss to be hopping mad that he hadn't showed up yet, not worried.

"Yeah. Well…you can't really blame him," Lily pointed out. Her calm demeanour seemed to break and she fixed a scowl on her face. "Be fair Sirius. What is he supposed to think? You've barely said two words to anyone over the last few weeks. You've been closed off from the rest of us. And then you don't show up to work one morning. Can't you see how Moody could jump to that kind of conclusion?"

"I get you Lily," Sirius assured her. "I just…had some stuff to sort out. I'm coming back to work now. I'm sorry I made everyone worry."

Lily was slightly taken aback. She had expected him to go cold and moody and deny everything that she had just said. James was smiling slightly. He could see some of his old friend returning slowly, which could only be good.

"Come on then," James said. "Else Moody really will get pissed. And considering what he did to Frank the other day…" Each of them winced at the though of Frank, who had been discharged from St Mungo's the day before, still complaining of the occasional headaches.

"So have there been any leads on the Lestranges yet?" Sirius asked, locking the door behind him.

"Nothing," Lily shook her head. "They're still off the grid…"

As she continued to describe the problems they were having tracking both Death Eaters, Sirius realised how much he had missed this. Having his friends around him was a platform of normality that he would need to keep himself going. And maybe together they could all make a difference in the world. Maybe they could all bring the Death Eaters, and maybe eventually Voldemort to justice.

He would never forget Tash, and he would never be able to get over her death, but he wouldn't waste his life in misery any longer.

OOO

"Looks good to me," Lily said, examining the scales on the desk. Around her the reception of St Mungo's was full of people, either visiting or waiting to be seen by a healer. Lily was examining the set of magical scales which were used to register the wands of the people that visited the hospital. It was part of the new security regulations being imposed on the hospital.

"Good!" Jenny grinned. "Otherwise Juda Althea is going to have my ass."

Lily grinned and laughed as Jenny glanced in mock fear over her shoulder. Lily knew that her friend held the Healer in charge of St Mungos in high regard, but security was no laughing matter, especially in a hospital.

With the recent attacks, and especially with the magical bugs that had been planted in the hospital recently, the security in St Mungo's had been stepped up considerably. All visitors had to be searched and their wands registered before they could come into the hospital. The Ministry had given new emergency protocols and precautions to use in the event of an emergency, and there were many new protection spells around the hospital.

The extra security had affected the mood in the hospital. Lily could feel it as she looked around the reception. The visitors that were sitting waiting to see patients were looking fearfully around the room, as though worried that every second that they delayed could be their last chance to see their loved ones. Others were glancing shiftily around the room as though expecting Death Eaters to jump out at any second. Lily sighed as everyone in the room jumped as a patient by the desk gave a loud bang and a firework shot out of his ear.

"Spell damage," the welcome witch said clearly. "Next!"

"I'm back," Remus announced, giving Jenny a kiss on the cheek as he approached. "Frank back yet?"

"Nope," Lily shook her head. "He's still checking the security outside the hospital with Sirius. I think…" she dropped her voice. "I think they're going to have a word with Gideon and Fabian before we leave too." Gideon and Fabian Prewett, along with another group of new aurors, had been permanently posted at the hospital by Moody after the last Order meeting.

Jenny gave a grin at the sight of her fiancée which was eclipsed almost instantly at the sight of someone else approaching the group.

"Heads up," she said. "Here's the big bad boss."

Lily looked over to where her friend was indicating to see a tall man wearing green healer robes. He looked to be in his late forties, with dark brown hair which was starting to go grey. He had a sharp face and intelligent looking eyes. It was Juda Althea, the Healer in charge of St Mungos.

"Everything in order Healer Tailby?" he asked. Jenny nodded.

"Just checking the perimeter security Healer Althea," she said.

"Very well," the tall man said. "I shall be in Artefacts Accidents should you need me."

And he strode off in the direction of the ward.

"Not very talkative is he?" Remus asked.

"Nope," Jenny shook her head. "He's a brilliant healer though."

They were all startled by a loud trumpeting sound, that reminded Lily remarkably of an elephant. A red faced wizard had approached the group, looking distinctly embarrassed. He opened his mouth to speak, and another loud elephant call sounded throughout the reception, causing everyone in the vicinity to cover their ears.

"The welcome desk is over there," Jenny pointed. "But I think you want spell damage, yes?"

The man trumpeted and hurried towards the stairwell, still red in the face, and glaring at the smirking welcome witch behind the reception desk. Lily watched several people shake their heads as if to clear the sound from their ears, and a smartly dressed witch marched to the reception desk.

"I'm here to see Lauren Baker."

"Sorry," the welcome witch shook her head. "The Cauldron Explosion ward is still under quarantine. No visitors at all unless you want to contract scrofungulus. Check back next week. Next please!"

The visiting witch huffed and turned on her heel before striding out of the hospital. Lily was surprised to see the figure she barged past on her way out of the door, was none other than James.

"What was her problem?" James asked, approaching his friends. Lily grinned at him.

"Quarantined relative apparently. What are you doing here?" she asked, giving him a hug.

"Dropping Kiara her paperwork," James said. Lily's face fell.

"She's in here again!"

"Yep," Jenny grinned before James could answer. "She's done it again. This makes it her seventh time to this hospital."

"_Healer Tailby, please report to ICU_," said a magically magnified voice, echoing throughout the hospital. "_I repeat, Healer Tailby, please report to ICU immediately_."

"Bossy, bossy," Jenny muttered. "Who runs that ward? Me! They can't boss me around!" She pointed her own wand at her throat and muttered _'sornus'._

"_Keep your hat on Sami, I'm coming_!" she replied, before removing the charm from her throat.

"Better go guys," she said. "See you all later. Lily, your house later yes?"

"Yep that's fine," Lily said, knowing full well, that Jenny was trying to reorganise her wedding as soon as possible. She watched her friend hurry off down the corridor towards Intensive Care.

"Where did Jenny go?" came a voice everyone recognised. Frank and Sirius had just come through the door that led to the Emergency Response team.

"She was called back to her ward," Lily explained.

"How's the perimeter?" Remus asked.

"In good shape," Frank said. "They've got a new shield charm, the bastion defence shield, and emergency detection charms around the building, which should pick up Death Eaters early enough to do mass evacuations. Pretty impressive."

Lily nodded in understanding. Bastion shield charms were strong large scale shield charms which could be placed around a building. They protected the hospital from being hit from outside, so the only way to do damage was for the Death Eaters to go in through the front door first.

"What are you doing here Prongs?" Sirius asked. "Don't you have your own team to boss around now?"

"Giving Kiara her paperwork," James said. Sirius and Frank both rolled their eyes.

"She's going to find herself in front of the Improper Use of Magic office again," Frank sighed.

"Eh well, what are you going to do?" Sirius asked. "Come on, let's drop this paperwork and we can all go back together."

Everyone headed towards the welcome desk. The wizard at the front was wearing a thick trench coat, which covered most of his body from view, but everyone could see from his face, that his skin was flashing different vibrant colours.

"Third floor," the welcome witch said. "Right corridor, end of the hall. Follow the signs for Potion ailments."

The man hurried off and James approached the desk.

"We're here to see Kiara Amnell."

"Fourth floor, Transfiguration ward," the witch said. "Can't miss her, she's putting up one hell of a fight. If she keeps up like this they're going to name that ward after her."

Everyone headed for the stairwell, stopping only when they reached the second floor, to allow a wizard with enormous feet, each the size of a bed, to pass them. By the time they reached the fourth floor, they could each hear the angry yells.

"Something tells me she isn't letting these ones go," Remus remarked dryly, as a harassed looking healer rushed past in the direction of the shouting. The group followed.

Spell damage was by far the busiest floor in the whole hospital, but even with all the people running around, it wasn't difficult to follow the raging voices down the corridor to the Transfiguration ward. As another Healer barged past, the voices exploded to a new level.

"Be reasonable Kiara!"

"Forget it! I'm not having these removed!"

Gingerly, as though he were expecting a bomb to explode in his face, James pushed open the double doors.

The patients in the ward, who were all sporting various disfigurements, were all cowering either under their beds, or in the far corners of the room. Backed, unmissably in the corner, was Kiara, who had a vicious look on her face and was snarling at all the healers, rather like an enraged dragon. The wings protruding from her back were massive, each about the size of a small van. The feathers were a dusky grey colour, save for three pearly white ones on the inside of each wing. Each one was flat against a wall, with her body wedged into the corner of the room.

One of the healers leaped forwards and latched onto a handful of primary feathers close to her body. Kiara howled and hexed the offending man in the stomach. The winded healer fell back clutching his solar plexus. Kiara flapped her wings offensively. The healer had not managed to pull any feathers out, though some of them were hurting and now bent at a strange angle.

"Kiara, the Improper Use of Magic office will have your ass if you don't have them removed!"

"They can have my ass, but they're not having my wings!" Kiara yelled, her wand pointing at the healers. "I'm not sick, and the wings aren't damaging me! I shouldn't be here! When I get a hold of Moody I am going to kill him!"

"Moody had to knock her out and drag her here," James explained quietly. "It was the only way."

"Kiara!" another healer shouted, and Lily recognised the healer from when Jenny had been a patient in the hospital. "Come out of the corner or we are going to have to stun you!"

Kiara gave a hollow laugh and spread her wings before launching herself into the air so that she hovered ominously above the healer's heads. With each beat, there was a powerful gust of air that swept through the ward, causing everyone's hair to ruffle itself.

"I would love to see you try and stun an auror Cheryl, I really would!" she taunted. "You want to stun me? Go on, bring it!"

A few of the healers raised their wands, and Kiara squared herself for a fight. But before anyone could fire a spell, Lily jumped into the fray.

"Stop this now!" she demanded. The healers all faltered. "Kiara, come down from there right now!"

"What? So they can remove my wings?" Kiara asked. "Not a bloody chance in hell Lily!"

"They won't harm you while I'm around," Lily promised. "But you're all causing the other patients a significant amount of stress. So this argument ends now. Do I make myself clear?"

Most of the healers had the decency to look ashamed of themselves and immediately began busying themselves with other patients on the ward. Lily noticed Cheryl hadn't moved, and was still glaring at Kiara fiercely as the auror gently glided down from the ceiling.

"Cheryl," Lily said. "Go burn holes in a wall. We need to talk to Kiara."

"Fine, but she doesn't leave this ward!" Cheryl said stiffly, before turning on her heel and allowing her green robes to swish out behind her. Kiara stuck her tongue out at the healers back.

"What dragon threw up in her breakfast this morning?" she asked, flopping onto the nearest bed.

"Kiara," Lily said sternly, as the rest of the aurors joined them. "You know they're right. You can't have wings. It's against the law."

"Lily I don't care!" Kiara said furiously. "I've wanted wings for ages! And these ones have worked so well! They don't damage my back or shoulders, I can actually fly with them, and look..."

She picked up her wand and pointed it at one of her extra limbs. A stunning spell shot out of the end of her wand, but rather than hitting the wings, it seemed to bounce off the feathers like there was a shield charm in front of them.

"They've still got residual magical energy surrounding them," Kiara said proudly. "Should last for a few days. Deflects all minor jinxes!"

"Handy," Remus remarked. "Specially if you're in a fight."

"I know!" Kiara said. "And look." She folded her wings so that they formed a sort of tent over her head. "They're so soft and warm! Feathers were a good idea." Her furious look suddenly softened and she looked sombrely at them from between her extra limbs.

"These wings are for Tash," she said quietly, removing the wings from above her head. "She's the one who suggested that I should have feathers. I can't get rid of them. They're in memory of her."

Lily felt an unexpected pang of sorrow at the mention of Tash's name. Glancing to her side, she saw Sirius's eyes had darkened and he was staring fixed at the floor. She was touched that Kiara held Tash in such high regard as to have her wings in her memory. Then again, she realised that Tash had always respected and idolised Kiara as a fellow auror, so maybe it wasn't so strange that her memory was now living in a pair of wings.

Kiara managed to dispel the sorrow by spreading her wings again, causing her nightstand to crash to the floor, and Cheryl, who was attending a patient nearby, to be knocked clean off her feet. Lily saw Remus suppress a grin and she knew that he was imagining how much Jenny would have loved to have seen that. Cheryl wasn't her favourite person in the world and she and Jenny never really saw eye to eye.

"Oops," Kiara grinned mischievously. "Sorry Cheryl!"

The healer gave her a glare and strode off down the ward.

"She's just tired of seeing my face in here constantly," Kiara said confidently.

"You so did that on purpose," Lily shook her head.

"Duh!" Kiara remarked. "Anyway, what brings you all here? Apart from wanting to stop me hexing people of course."

"Your paperwork," James said, producing the rolls of parchment. "I tell you what though. Your team loves you Kiara. Every time you wind up in here, they get a day off."

"See!" Kiara said. "I'm making people happy!"

"Yeah but sadly that's not what you're supposed to be doing," Remus said. "You're an Auror. You're supposed to be helping fight against the Death Eaters, not getting yourself checked in here. What if there is another attack and we need all the teams present? Your team needs a leader. There aren't enough team leaders to go around right now, you know that."

Kiara looked silently at her paperwork. It seemed that she hadn't stopped to consider this.

"Maybe…" she said. "Maybe you're right." She sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "But still. If they just let me keep these ones I wouldn't _have_ to keep coming back here. Anyway, I don't see what the problem is with having wings. It's not like I'm putting my life in danger or anything…"

She was cut off at the sound of an almighty bang from outside the hospital. All the windows in the ward shattered and people immediately started screaming in terror. Lily was pushed to the floor and she felt James cover her body with his. A piercing alarm rang out through the hospital.

"What is that!" Lily shouted above the screaming.

"That's the attack alarm!" Kiara shouted back. "The hospital's under attack!"

As if to confirm her words, the magically magnified voice of Juda Althea echoed throughout the whole hospital above the panicked cries and yells of the patients.

_"Death Eaters at the Bastion line! Emergency lockdown of ground floor in two minutes! All Aurors report to second floor recovery ward immediately! This is not a drill! I repeat, Death Eaters at Bastion line!"_

OOO

_**A/N: **Ah! Don't you just love fights! I've been planning this whole scenario for ages! I'm so glad I finally get to post it!_

_And the wings! Kiara's wings were a long time in coming! Hope everyone liked them!_

_I'll try and do reviewer responses this week if I have time. I've been given a mountian of hours to work, and I'm still preparing for Uni. See ya'll next week!_

_**Next Chapter: **The attack on St Mungo's! Woooh! I've had this planned for a LONG time!_

_May Stardust fall in your dreams!_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer: **I couldn't own it even if I wanted to! JK Rowling owns all rights to Harry Potter._

_**Thanks to the following reviewers: **Princess Eclipise, Emmas Padawon, Kates Masters Sister, Kates Master, Lady-Mearle, grannyHPfan, Bakakun, Tai Greywing, orangeokapi13, Freja Lercke-Falkenborg, lostindreams1001, HeyLookTheSnitch and MoonylovesFlo!_

_**A/N: **Hey peeps! Still feeling a little angsty as the weather here is miserable!_

_Those of you who were wondering about faster updates, I'm sorry but they will continue once a week for the foreseeable future. I know for the last story I started double updates about this time but to be honest I'm just not writing this story fast enough. I've also got my fictionpress story and my novel on the go, so I'm juggling quite a bit right now._

_Plus I worked out that if I continue once a week, I can post my last chapter on Christmas day! Cool!_

_**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ: **Okay, I'm off to Uni next Monday and I'm not going to have internet access. And I'm not sure when I'll get internet access, but rest assured, I _will _get internet access as soon as I possibly can! What I'm saying is that I'm not sure when the next update will be. I'll put it up sometime next week and then I'll carry on updating every Wednesday like normal._

OOO

**Chapter 21**

_"Death Eaters at the Bastion line! Emergency lockdown of ground floor in two minutes! All Aurors report to second floor recovery ward immediately! This is not a drill! I repeat, Death Eaters at Bastion line!"_

"Let's move!" James ordered, drawing his wand and racing for the door. The rest of the group followed him. Lily could see people they passed looking terrified. Families were hugging each other and healers were running around preparing the evacuation procedures.

"_Ground Floor lockdown in one minute!" _Healer Althea's voice was ordering the whole hospital. "_All patients and personnel evacuate the ground and first floors immediately. All quarantined patients remain where you are! Emergency evacuation will proceed in shortly._

"What's the emergency evacuation?" Lily asked, as they pushed past the panicking people on the stairwell. People saw their dark blue auror robes and stood aside to let them pass. Kiara, not caring much for the stairwell, was flying above their heads.

"They have emergency portkeys under the beds of the quarantined patients," Frank was explaining from behind her. "Healer Althea can activate them and transport them to a secured location at the ministry."

Lily analysed this plan in her head. It was a very good idea. Quarantined patients couldn't be let into contact with anyone else, just in case they passed on whatever virus they were infected with. By transporting them to a secure location, they were safe and the Death Eaters would not be tempted to break quarantine to kill them.

"_All Aurors in the vicinity report to second floor, recovery ward immediately. All visitors and able-bodied patients please make their way to the visitor's tearoom. Everyone please remain calm!"_

"Remain calm?" Sirius asked. "Fat chance!"

Lily had to agree. It was impossible to remain calm when you knew that your death could only be minutes away. The people they passed were stampeding up the stairs as fast as they could, to get as far away from the approaching danger. Healers were levitating patient's beds up the staircase to get them safely to the upper floors. Lily knew the evacuation procedures of the hospital dictated that one member of the staff had the authority to create emergency portkeys in order to get the patients and visitors out of the hospital safely. She hoped that whoever it was was safely upstairs.

There was another explosion from outside the hospital and everyone lost their footing. Lily stumbled down the last few stairs and landed on her face. She got quickly to her feet to avoid being trampled by the oncoming rush of frightened patients. Behind her everyone else regained their balance.

"_Bastion defence shields are down!" _Healer Althea's voice shouted. "_Ground floor lockdown commencing! Emergency portkeys in thirty seconds!"_

"They can't lockdown the floor!" Lily shouted in panic. "What if there are people still stuck down there in ICU!"

Everyone knew she was really thinking of Jenny, who's ward was on the ground floor. Lockdown meant magically locking all doors on the ground floor. It was meant to keep the patients safe in the event of emergency, however it also meant that not only were the Death Eaters locked in, but the patients and staff too, unless they got out quickly enough.

"There's nothing we can do for them now," James said. "Come on, they need us."

As they hurried out of the stairwell onto the second floor, Lily couldn't help but feel terrified. She'd already lost Tash. She couldn't lose Jenny too.

Pushing past the people heading up the stairs, the six aurors hurried across the second floor to the recovery room, which was the only part of the Magical bug floor which wasn't quarantined. Lily was relieved to see the rest of James's team and Kiara's team had already shown up and were gathered inside the, now empty recovery room.

"How did you guys get here so quickly?" James asked.

"Bastion host detection spells," said one of the aurors from Kiara's team, who Lily knew was called Phoebe. "Soon as they started attacking the shields we all knew about it. We got in by Portkey. Will and Kingsly are going to try and stop them from outside."

_"Emergency Portkeys in five…four…three…two…one!"_

In the room across from the recovery room, the beds all disappeared, their patients with them. Lily knew that all the quarantined areas in the hospital were now empty. They were by no means safe however. If the Death Eaters breached one of the quarantined zones they still risked contaminating the whole hospital with the bug.

There was a clatter from the staircase and everyone instinctively drew their wands and pointed them at the stairs. They saw instead, an exhausted looking Juda Althea running towards them.

"Thank goodness you're all here," he gasped. "They're breaching the reception. The ground floor and the first floor are all locked down."

"So if they want to stop us they'll have to fight their way up the stairs," James summarised. "We'll take them out on first floor stairwell. If we need to, we'll pull back to third floor."

"What about second?" another auror from James's team asked.

"No!" Healer Althea shouted in alarm. "If they breach these rooms they could contaminate the hospital!"

"He's right," Frank shook his head. "We can't risk fighting them on this floor. We have to pull back to potion and plant poisoning."

"There are still patients on that floor!" Healer Althea said in panic.

"Then I suggest you order that they be evacuated!" James ordered.

Healer Althea looked severely disconcerted at being told what to do in his own hospital, but he magically magnified his voice anyway.

"_Attention all Potion and Plant poisoning healers. Evacuate all patients on the third floor immediately. I repeat. Evacuate the third floor."_

"Let's go," Kiara ordered, spreading her wings and taking off towards the stairwell. She shot through the corridor doors, pulling her wings in as she did. Everyone followed her.

"_Attention Hospital security, this is Healer Althea," _Althea was magically magnifying his voice as he ran after the aurors down the first floor stairwell. "_I was second floor on maximum lockdown. No one gets through those doors. That is an order!"_

Lily appreciated his thinking. Letting anyone get into quarantined second floor, even if it was empty would be devastating.

"Aurors!" came a vicious voice from the bottom of the stairs. "AURORS ON THE STAIRWELL!"

"_Invocatum!" _Frank shouted. The Death Eater crumpled at the bottom of the stairs.

"Bring it on!" Kiara shouted, before launching herself off the staircase and into the reception area. Everyone followed her.

The reception area was barely recognisable. All the furniture had been upended or broken and several portraits on the walls were burning, their inhabitants screaming and taking refuge in other paintings. In the middle of the room stood about ten Death Eaters. Lily was instantly on her guard. Ten wasn't enough for a mass attack, especially on a place as big as St Mungos. There had to be more Death Eaters around.

Sure enough, there were holes in the wall, where the Death Eaters had found a weak point in the lockdown and blasted their way into the wards. There were screams coming from the artefacts accidents ward, and Lily was sure she could hear spells being thrown around in ICU.

She didn't have any longer to think however, as a killing curse just missed marking the end of her life. She dropped and rolled away to the side, before springing to her feet and pointing her wand at the offender.

"_Invocatum!" _she screamed. The spell leaped from her wand, and the Death Eater, obviously not expecting her to move so quickly, collapsed in a heap. Spells were flying above her head and she ducked as a cutting curse came dangerously close to her head.

"They're cutting us off!" came a yell from the door, and the Death Eater shouting was immediately stunned by Kiara, who was flying around the room dodging the jets of light being thrown at her. Lily felt slightly relieved. Obviously, Kingsly and Will were doing their jobs trying to keep the Death Eaters out of the building.

"_Luneresca!" _Lily shouted. The sliver of light shot out of her wand like a boomerang and hit three Death Eaters. They fell to the floor instantly. Lily felt elated. She usually had difficulty pulling that spell off.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _Lily felt her elation disappear as she watched Juda Althea fall to the floor, eyes staring terrified at the ceiling. He was dead.

"_Avada…" _the Death Eater began, but he was cut off as James shoulder charged the Death Eater and he fell to the floor. The incomplete spell bounced from the wand and hit the door leading to the Emergency Healers department. The door shattered and from behind it, several terrified Healers piled out. Lily could see Crystel in amongst them.

"Crystel!" she shouted, hurrying over to the, ducking a few more curses as she went. "Get up to the first floor and wait for us up there!"

Crystel nodded and ushered the rest of the healers towards the stairwell. As she did she caught sight of a crumpled body nearby.

"Oh my God! Juda!"

"He's dead Crystel," Lily shouted. "Get out of here now!"

"_Cestor Morandum!"_

Lily felt herself slam against the wall of the reception. Her head rang and she saw a Death Eater approach, wand raised.

"I'll teach you the meaning of pain. _Cru…"_

"_Stupefy!"_

The Death Eater was blasted off his feet and onto the floor, where he lay as still as a statue. Lily looked up and breathed a sigh of relief.

Jenny stood behind the crumpled Death Eater, wand raised and a furious look on her face. Behind her, five trainee healers stood, their wands also drawn. They looked as though they had fought their way out of the Intensive Care Unit. Many of them were cut and scratched.

"Are you okay Lily?" Jenny asked, picking up her friend. Lily had never been so glad to see Jenny.

"Fine. How did you get through the lockdown?"

"Death Eaters blasted a hole in the wall," Jenny said. "We got rid of them and ran through the hole. There's still a few patients trapped in there though. We have to get them…"

She never finished her sentence. There was another bang and more Death Eaters appeared through the door that led to the street.

"Pull back!" James shouted. "Pull back to third floor!"

Lily looked around the hall. Most of the Death Eaters were gone, but so were a few of the Aurors too. She saw people from James's team lying, obviously dead, on the floor.

"Come on!" Lily shouted, grabbing Jenny's hand. Jenny and the rest of the healers followed her to the stairwell. There were flashes of light behind her as the Death Eaters began throwing curses.

"Come on!" James bellowed at the top of his voice, ushering everyone who was still standing to the stairwell. Frank was supporting Sirius, who appeared to have been hit in the leg by a cutting curse. Kiara swooped around the room once more, throwing two more stunners at the unlucky Death Eaters, before shooting through the door and to the stairwell. James was last through the door.

"There are still patients in ICU!" Jenny cried. "We can't leave them!"

"Jenny we can't hold them off down here!" James said. "We need to pull back! Lily! Lock this door!"

Lily bounded forwards and pointed her wand at the stairwell door.

_"Occludfortis!"_

There was the sound of a bolt being drawn across the door. Lily immediately cast strengthening charms on the walls too.

"Jenny_," _James turned to the devastated looking ICU healer. "Send a message to the hospital security. Tell them that Healer Althea is dead. They need to lockdown and secure the third floor immediately."

"What makes you think they'll listen to me?" Jenny asked as the door gave a thunderous shudder.

"You're Jenny the hug monster," Kiara pointed out. "Everyone in St Mungo's listens to you!"

Jenny looked worried, but pointed her wand at her throat anyway. James began to usher everyone up the stairs as far away from the Death Eaters as possible.

"_Attention hospital security. This is Healer Tailby. Healer Althea is dead. I need the third floor on lockdown immediately." _Jenny's voice echoed as she ran.

There was silence throughout the hospital for a second following Jenny's announcement, except for the panting gasps of the Aurors as they hurried up the stairwell. Then another magically magnified voice appeared.

_"Healer Tailby, there are still patients on the third floor. We can't lock it down yet."_

_"We have to," _Jenny replied. "_There are Death Eaters on their way up." _Jenny paused before adding her next sentence for gravity. "_Also, can you see if there is away to strengthen the lockdown on wards one to five in ICU? There are still patients down there."_

"_There are patients still on ICU!" _The voice replied horrified. "_With the Death Eaters down there!"_

By now, everyone was slumped at the top of the stairs outside the deserted second floor. Jenny looked pained at the thought, but she replied anyway, ignoring the waver in her voice.

_"Yes…Increase the lockdown. It might give them a chance."_

She lowered her wand and tried to blink back tears.

"There was nothing you could have done," Lily said, taking her hand. "You have to help the people that are upstairs now."

Jenny nodded and swallowed, pointing her wand at her throat again. Above their heads, the aurors could hear the sounds of frantic patients being moved from the third floor up the stairwell.

"All personnel still on the third floor, lockdown will commence in under a minute. Get out of there immediately! All emergency healers, retreat upstairs to floor five. Organise emergency portkeys for all critical patients. All critical patients please make their way to the visitors tea room. All porters and orderlies please head to the tea room…" Jenny paused before considering her next words. "Initiate code ten."

"What's code ten?" Lily asked. Next to her, Nicki, one of Jenny's healers, was looking aghast.

"Code ten means that…" she swallowed. "The porters have to guard the entrance to the tea rooms, and…" she didn't seem able to go on. Anti, another of the healers finished.

"They have to prioritise people," she whispered. Lily felt cold dread pass over her as she realised what Anti meant. With the panic and fear in the hospital, there would be plenty of people trying to force their way to a portkey by faking a severe injury. There would always be desperate people, who would try and bribe or bully their way out of the hospital. The porters and orderlies would stand guard at the entrance and they would have to decide who's injuries or sicknesses were major enough to merit them leaving. It was a horrible prospect but they really had no choice. There simply weren't enough portkeys in the hospital to allow everyone to leave.

Jenny had tears streaming down her face, but she was continuing to give orders.

"All other patients to be moved to the staffroom, hospital shop and library. Spell damage is off limits. I repeat. Spell damage is strictly off limits. All Spell damage healers must prepare for emergency evacuation if needs be…"

"Stupefy!" Lily was on her feet wand drawn. She had spotted the skulking figure approaching the stair case and she had reacted on instinct. Everyone looked down at the crumpled Death Eater.

"They're through the locking charm," James said. "How could they…"

"Voldemort," Lily cut him off, ignoring how several of the people present flinched at his name. "He's the only one of them who could know how to get around my locking charm. He must be here too."

"He's here?" Crystel whispered fearfully. "You–Know–Who is here?"

"I'm willing to bet a few limbs," Lily said, peering over the banisters. Sure enough, marching up the stairs below them were swishing black cloaks, which could only belong to the Death Eaters.

"They're coming!" Lily warned. "We have to move from this staircase. We can't risk making them fight on second floor. We could break one of the quarantines."

"Right everybody upstairs," James ordered. "Away from this floor." Everyone scrambled to their feet and began racing up the stairs towards the third floor.

"Jenny," James caught the healers attention as the ominous sounds of Death Eaters became clearer and louder. "You need to tell security to evacuate Spell Damage."

"James we can't do that!" Jenny said. "Spell damage was full to the brim before this attack, now it's got patients from the other wards up there too! There's too many people, we'll never get them all out in time."

"We need to try," James said. "Someone in the hospital has to be able to do emergency portkeys. It's down in the rule book."

"Yes that someone was Healer Althea," Jenny said sadly as the group arrived on the third floor. "And it may have escaped your notice, but he's dead!"

"Don't argue you two, it won't help!" Lily interrupted. "I can do emergency portkeys."

Everyone stopped in the process of barricading the stairwell. Everyone in Kiara and James's teams that was left standing was lining up around the stairs preparing to hex the Death Eater when they saw them. Now however they all turned to look in surprise at Lily.

"You can?" Frank asked. James however, threw his arms around his wife and kissed her. As he did however, an ear-splitting explosion ripped through the building.

The foundations of St Mungo's gave a hideous lurch and everyone lost their footing. Lily felt James grab her as they both landed on the tiles. The magical lamps above their heads shattered and some of the walls began to crack. From above their heads everyone could hear the sounds of people screaming. One of the lockdowns had obviously been broken.

"They've broken Cauldron Explosions!" came a frightened magically magnified voice from Hospital Security. "Quarantine is broken! I repeat! Quarantine is broken!"

Lily felt fear clench her insides. Cauldron Explosions was the only department in Artefacts and Accidents that wasn't free of the scrofungulus bug that had been released recently. If the Death Eaters had breached the quarantine, then every part of the hospital that wasn't in lockdown was at risk from infection…

Or worse, Lily realised in horror. The whole of London, could be contaminated.

"Lockdown and secure the outer perimeter! I repeat!" Jenny shouted, still lying on the floor, her wand pointing so hard at her throat that it left an imprint. "Lockdown and secure the outer perimeter immediately!"

"But the aurors outside!" Kiara shouted. "They'll be locked out of the hospital! We'll be on our own!"

"We can't let a single particle of the infection out of this building!" Jenny shouted back at the auror. "There are seven million people in that city, most of them muggles! We'll blow the magical worlds cover if we let a highly infectious…"

There was another explosion and Lily knew that the Death Eaters would have heard Jenny's magically magnified message.

"Hospital security!" Jenny said. "Lockdown and secure the hospital! That is an order!"

"There they are!" Lily heard a horribly familiar voice shriek. The last time she had heard it, her friend had been put under the Cruciatus curse. It was the sickeningly unmistakable voice of Bellatrix Lestranges.

The aurors on the stairwell began to fire. The Death Eaters below shot killing curses at the group. Three aurors went down. There was a muffled yell as Kiara hit one of the Death Eaters in the chest with a stunning spell.

"Go!" Lily shouted at the terrified healers. Jenny shoved her friends up the stairs.

"Avada Kedavra!"

There was a scream and a flash of green light. Crystel, who had been trying to help the aurors keep the Death Eaters at bay, tumbled down the stairs, coming to a halt at Bellatrix's feet. The Death Eater looked up with a face of vicious triumph.

"NO!" Jenny screamed, pushing through the aurors and making to leap back down the stairs towards her fallen colleague. Many of the healers screamed. Lily seized Jenny's arms to stop her from charging back towards certain death.

"Tracostor Maxima!" Bellatrix shrieked, brandishing her wand at Jenny. Lily screamed and several of the aurors backed away watching in horror as Jenny fell backwards onto the stairs, clutching her throat. Her eyes were rolling back into her head and she slowly began to turn blue. Two more killing curses were fired and another member of James's team fell to the floor stone dead.

Before Lily could raise her wand and curse Bellatrix, there was a swoosh of wings and Kiara took off down the stairs. She moved so fast that Bellatrix didn't even have time to scream as Kiara hit her wrist with a cutting curse. Swearing foully, Bellatrix dropped her wand and Jenny went limp.

"MOVE!" James roared and everyone began climbing the staircase again. Swooping low, Kiara aimed her wand at the top of the staircase that the Death Eaters were climbing and muttered a hex. The stairs crumbled and there was the unmistakable sound of Death Eaters landing in a heap on the floor. Remus grabbed Jenny and swung her up into his arms. Kiara flapped back down beside Lily and straightened her robes.

"Thanks," Jenny gasped at her, still massaging her throat. "Think I've lost my voice…"

"You? Lose your voice?" Lily asked, as they ran. "Never in a million years Jenny!"

"Don't lose your voice Jen," Remus said. "You need it to say your vows!"

Jenny smiled at him before breaking out in a coughing fit.

"Hospital security!" Kiara magically magnified her own voice as Jenny was otherwise incapable. "This is Kiara Amnell. Lockdown the third floor! I repeat, lockdown the third floor!"

"No!" Jenny gasped. "There are still people down there! They couldn't have had time to evacuate everyone…"

She stopped as another wave of coughing engulfed her.

"They'll never get up now that the stairs are down," Lily said. "Sorry Jenny, but at this point their only hope is to stay put and hope that the Death Eaters don't break the lockdown."

"Amnell?" one of the healers on duty in Hospital Security was obviously confused. "Where is Healer Tailby?" there was a horrible silence. "Is she…?"

"No!" Jenny magically magnified her hoarse voice. "I'm fine! I just got hit with a choking curse! I'm perfectly fine!"

"Oh thank God!" came a hysterical voice that everyone recognised as Lyn Tailby. "Don't do that to me again Jennifer! Do you hear me!"

"Uh oh," Jenny said, taking her wand away from her throat to talk normally. "She only calls me Jennifer if she's really mad at me!"

"Come on," James ordered, from the top of the fourth floor staircase. "We can make our stand up here."

"Claire," Jenny called one of her trainee healers over. "You and Rachel go to the Spell Damage wards. They should have evacuated all the critical people but the wards will still be full. Go give them all the help that they can."

"JENNIFER LOUISE TAILBY!"

"Uh oh…" Jenny winced at the sight of her mother. Lyn Tailby marched out of the Spell Damage ward with Cheryl, Pauline and several other healers close behind. Lyn was sheet white and trembling, but she still managed to march up to her daughter and engulf her in a bone crushing hug.

"Hmm…so that's where she gets it," Sirius remarked dryly.

"Don't…ever…do that to me…AGAIN!" Lyn managed to say between furious hugs and kisses to her daughter. Jenny's face was scarlet as Lyn released her and hugged Remus.

"Thank you so much. All of you." She said moving on to hug Sirius and James together so that their heads banged together.

"Come off in Lyn we're all fine," Frank assured her. "We need to set up a barricade."

"There are some patients on the Spell Damage wards that want to help fight," Pauline said, gesturing to the corridor that they had just come from. In it were about two dozen visitors and patients, all looking scared but determined.

"Frank, James," Kiara said. "Can you guys set up the barricade? We'll find out what's happening with the other civilians."

"Okay," Frank nodded. Lyn and Jenny led Lily, Kiara and the rest of the trainee healers away from the stairwell into the corridor.

"What' the situation up here?" Lily asked.

"We've still got about two hundred critical patients up there waiting for portkeys," Cheryl said. "We evacuated this floor and sent everyone upstairs as soon as they had some space. They've started putting people in the library and stockrooms." She turned to look at Jenny. "The porters initiated code ten, but there's only ten of them up there to keep people out...and there are other problems too."

"Only ten?" Jenny asked in confusion. "What happened to the other fifty porters and orderlies we have running around this hospital?"

Lyn and Cheryl exchanged glances. Lily watched as Jenny's eyes went wide.

"No," she shook her head. "No…they weren't…"

"They were all in the Orderly lodge when we locked down the ground floor," Pauline said sadly. Jenny sank onto the floor, Lily beside her.

"Jenny there's nothing you could have done," she said. "Locking the Death Eaters out is the easiest way to keep the patients safe."

"But they're not locked out are they?" Jenny asked, looking close to tears. "They're breaking through the lockdowns. We're trapping these people and sending them to their deaths."

"What about the Quarantine in Cauldron Explosion?" Nicki asked.

"We locked down the hospital as instructed," Lyn said. "But anyone inside the hospital is at risk."

"Even us?" Kiara asked.

"Yes," Lyn nodded. Lily felt sick with fear at the idea that they could all be exposed to a magical virus.

"What about the people who are being let out of the hospital?" Kiara asked.

"Well that's the problem that the porters are having," Lyn said. "We can't let people take portkeys out of the building if they're infected with the virus. The porters are diagnosing everyone before they leave, but that's why we've still got so many patients on the upper floors."

Jenny groaned.

"So either we let them out and risk contaminating everyone with a scrofungulus virus," she said. "Or we keep them in here with Death Eaters on their way up."

All the Healers looked uncomfortable.

"If Healer Althea were here…" Cheryl said. Jenny's head snapped up.

"Well he's not here is he Cheryl," she said. "And while he's not, we have to manage as best we can. We have a duty to these patients to keep them safe, and that's exactly what we're going to do!"

No sooner had the words left her lips, when another magical message echoed around the corridors.

"Attention all Healers. Magical bugs is under attack. I repeat. Magical bugs is under attack."

"Have they broken quarantine?" Jenny asked fearfully.

"No, quarantine is still unbreached," the healer replied. "What's going on down there?"

Jenny did not answer. Kiara had just fallen to her knees and was lying with her ear pressed against the floor.

"Listen," she said. Everyone bent down with their heads on the tiles. Lily immediately felt sick. They could hear everything going on in Potion and Plant Poisoning. The screams of trapped and terrified patients were easily audible. Lily caught the sound of what sounded like a child under the cruciatus curse.

"Oh God," Jenny muttered. One of the Healers stood up holding their stomach.

"Hospital Security," Jenny said in a choked voice. "Potions and Plant Poisoning is under attack."

"Lily!" Lily snapped her head up at the sound of James's voice. Her husband was running down the corridor towards them.

"They're attacking the stairwell," James announced. Lily and Jenny jumped to their feet. Kiara took off from the floor and streaked towards the stairwell. Sure enough they could all hear the sounds of hexes being thrown around.

"You lot need to get up to the fifth floor," Jenny ordered. "We can try and keep the Death Eaters distracted on Spell Damage while you lot all get out of here."

"And if they get up to the fifth floor?" Cheryl asked fearfully. Jenny looked at her.

"Then you're screwed aren't you?" she said bluntly.

"You're screwed?" Lily asked, grabbing Jenny's arm. "What on earth makes you think you're staying down here?"

"I'm not leaving you all to fight Death Eaters while I get transported to safety," Jenny said stubbornly. "I'm staying to help you all."

"Jenny…" Lyn started to argue with her daughter, but Jenny fixed everyone with a glare.

"I will not sit by and watch my friends die. I'm going to protect them anyway I can."

"Well if you're staying down here then I am too," Lyn said immediately.

"No!" Jenny said. "Mum you go upstairs with everyone else!"

"Jennifer, don't argue with your mother," Lyn said firmly before turning to the rest of the healers. "All of you upstairs now!"

No one wanted to argue with two Tailbys, so everyone hurried down the corridor towards the stairwell. Lily, James, Lyn and Jenny followed, Lily casting Jenny worried looks out of the corner of her eye.

The stairwell was a scene of complete pandemonium. Hexes were being thrown around so quickly that it was impossible to tell where they originated from. Lily, Jenny and Lyn immediately charged towards the pack of aurors surrounding the stairs. James urged Cheryl, Pauline and the rest of the healers up the stairs towards the fifth floor.

"How we doing?" Lily yelled to Frank as she joined him next to the banister. Frank hexed a Death Eater that had inched around one of the walls below them before turning to her.

"We're down by five volunteers and two aurors," he said. "We must have stunned about eleven Death Eaters, but they keep reviving them. So we've got clearance to use stronger curses if needs be."

"You mean…" Lily trailed off. She knew exactly what kinds of curses required official clearance. "You mean we have permission to kill?"

Frank's face flickered for a second as though the thought had hurt him, but at that moment another Death Eater inched into view and fired a killing curse in their direction. Everyone ducked.

"Send them to me!" Jenny hissed, looking menacingly below them for a Death Eater that she could get a clear shot at.

"Jenny what are you doing up here?" Remus asked, his voice rising in fear. "Why didn't you go with the other healers upstairs!"

"I'm not leaving you you prat!" Jenny said good naturedly as she fired a stunning spell at another Death Eater who had been trying to make his way up the stairs.

"Avada Kedavra!" screamed a voice below them. Everyone on Frank's team ducked as a killing curse soared over their heads. From behind them there was a muffled yell and one of the visitors who had volunteered to help fell to the floor.

"You are going down Bellatrix!" Jenny screamed over the banister. Another curse came dangerously close to her head and Lily pulled her down.

"You want to get yourself killed!" she demanded her friend. Jenny was about to retort when there was a sudden sound of breaking plaster and the stairs leading to the fifth floor crumbled into a heap. Everyone ducked with their arms over their heads as plaster and bricks rained down on them. A cloud of dust swept throughout the stairwell.

The fifth floor was now cut off from the rest of the hospital.

Lily raised her head slightly as the sound of collapsing bricks. Through the dust, she could see Jenny, Remus and Frank all doing the same. A hand found hers and she knew James was next to her.

"Everyone okay?" James asked. There was no response as everyone started taking in their surroundings.

"Is anyone hurt?" Kiara called. There were some scattered responses broken by coughing.

"Come on people!" Kiara shouted. "Talk to me! Longbottom!"

"Here!" Frank shouted.

"Potter!" Kiara yelled.

"Ok!" James and Lily shouted together.

"Lupin! Black! Tailby's!"

"We're all fine!" Remus called.

"Candice, Toby, Danny are you there!" James shouted to his three remaining team members.

"Candice is down!" shouted one of the aurors. James ran to inspect his team mate.

"We're all here!" Kiara's team shouted, obviously having just been called.

"Right, everyone else?" Kiara shouted addressing the rest of the volunteers.

"Hospital security," Jenny choked out through a mouthful of plaster dust. "Lockdown the fifth floor stairwell. You've lost your staircase I'm afraid."

"You okay?" James asked. Lily nodded breathlessly.

"Think St Mungos'll need the builders in thought," she said.

"Under the circumstances," Kiara said. "I think that the deteriorating tactical advantage that was previously apparent to our situation has been comprehensively nullified, and it leads me to the conclusion that a strategic alteration of our current location will shortly become necessary."

A profound silence followed this statement.

"You what?" Frank asked. Kiara rolled her eyes and Phoebe came to the rescue.

"Roughly translated from Kiara speak – RUN AWAY!"

"Umm…guys," Remus got their attention. Everyone turned to look at him, most of the group still on the floor. Remus had gone sheet white, and was staring at the bottom of the stairwell, which until a minute ago had been packed full of Death Eaters. Jenny was snarling and Sirius had a black look of fury in his eyes. Together the rest of the aurors peered over the banister.

Standing on the third floor stairwell, with no less than fifty Death Eaters behind him was Voldemort.

OOO

_**A/N: **Oh I do love fight scenes so! Though I was worried that one was getting repetitive. Hope I didn't bored anyone._

_Remember! To learn more about my stories, and about me, go to_

_www . meiandthemuses . piczo . com_

_Password – stardust mirage_

_Don't forget, I'm not sure when the next update will be exactly. Sometime next week (fingers crossed). I know it's the nastiest place in the story that I could possibly leave you, but there isn't much I can do about that._

_**Next Chapter: **Thrice defied!_

_May Stardust fall in your dreams!_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and all related names/places/worlds/magical stuff is owned by JK Rowling._

_**Thanks to the following reviewers: **Kates Masters Sister, Megan Elaine, Lady-Mearle, Princess Eclpise, grannyHPfan, Bakakun, Freja Lercke-Flakenborg, Tai Greywing, Kates Master, Fanficluverr, HeyLookTheSnitch and lostindreams1001!_

_**A/N: **Hey chickens! Greetings from the University of Winchester! I finally have my internet! I'm only two days late after all! I'm so glad I'm back online. I've missed everyone (MSN friends I'm on right now, TALK TO ME!)_

_Jen, Steph, everyone on the rock, I miss you already! Come talk to me!_

_Reviewer responses – Right, well I did get to do about half of them before I left for Uni so some of you didn't get one this week. Sorry!_

_**Addition to the Tailby Menagerie! **I'm delighted to tell everyone that last Friday Jenny's household was graced by the pitter patter of tiny claws. A while ago they suspected that two of their Guinea pigs were pregnant and last week Sage gave birth to two babies! Bless! Cream is expecting any day now!

* * *

_

**Chapter 22**

"Pull back to Spell Damage," James whispered. Lily could see the colour had drained from his face and she knew that he was just as afraid as she was feeling. Voldemort was watching all the aurors above him with a sadistic smile on his face. Lily felt herself tremble.

It happened faster than anyone could fathom. Voldemort had pointed his wand at them and a spell shot from the end, towards Kiara and her group. Everyone ducked as there was an explosion akin to that of a bomb. Several people screamed and Lily felt feathers brush over her head which indicated that Kiara must have dived out of the way of the spell. Slowly she uncovered her eyes to look at the damage.

The seven volunteers that remained, as well as three of the aurors were all lying on the floor. Their bodies were glowing strangely, and as James and Kiara crawled towards their fallen team members, one of them twitched and began to scream.

"What's happening to them?" Kiara asked, as one by one all the afflicted bodies began to scream in agony.

"DON'T TOUCH THEM!" Lyn shouted. Everyone turned to look at the healer in charge. She was watching them with tears in her eyes.

"They're cursed now. Don't touch them or you'll get it too!"

There was a crash downstairs and everyone turned to see Death Eaters hurrying over the rubble towards the stairs.

"Everyone to Spell Damage!" James ordered. One by one, the survivors scrambled off the floor and towards the corridor.

"In here!" Lyn shouted frantically, leading them toward the Critical Spell Damage ward. Everyone ran for their lives. Lily winced when she saw how few people they had left in comparison to the numbers they had before the attack. Of Frank's team, she Sirius and Remus were all okay, but Sirius was still nursing the injury in his leg. Of Kiara's team only she and Phoebe remained. And none of James's team were still standing but him. The Death Eaters were wiping them out.

"Lily, lock the door!" James ordered. Lily did so, placing the strongest Occludfortis charm that she could over the doors of the ward.

"Let me at her!" Jenny was snarling, restrained by her frantic mother. "I am going to rip that bitch to pieces and feed her to my dogs!"

"Jenny, kill Bellatrix another time," Lily said. "We're trying to stay alive right now!"

Jenny stopped struggling and went instead to tend to Sirius, who was pulling a face at the blood that his leg injury was providing.

"We can't hold them off," Frank shook his head.

"It isn't over till the Fat Lady sings," Kiara said, but she didn't look too hopeful. Lily knew fighting was really hopeless. There were just too few of them to take out fifty Death Eaters. But something inside her was stubbornly refusing to go down without a fight. She would keep on against them even if it killed her.

"Ignore the next floor!" Voldemort's voice travelled easily through the locked doors. "They're not going anywhere. Find the aurors."

"Everyone on their feet!" Kiara ordered. Everyone lined up, wands drawn bravely, facing the locked doors. Lily looked around her. Kiara stood in the centre of the line, her wings spread impressively behind her. On her left Frank was standing with a face of pure determination fixed on. On between Kiara and Lily was James, who glanced to his side and smiled at his wife. Lily smiled back at him. She could do anything with him at his side.

There was a bang outside in the corridor and a gruff voice cried out.

"My Lord! This door is locked!"

"No shit, we want to keep you out!" Jenny yelled at the door. Remus grabbed her hand and she calmed slightly.

"They're in here! In the Critical Ward!"

"Stand aside Avery!"

There was the slow sound of a bolt being pulled back and everyone readied themselves for a fight. The door was thrown open and no less than twenty Death Eaters swarmed into the room.

"Hold!" a voice bellowed from behind them, and with a swish of robes the Dark Lord himself strode in. He took a measured look at the aurors before him and let out a cold laugh.

"Nine aurors, still arrogant enough to think they can take out fifty Death Eaters?"

"Fifty Death Eaters?" Kiara said loudly. "Easy!"

Voldemort was no impressed with being interrupted and raised his wand, intending to blast Kiara into the wall. He never got the chance too however as a loud scream interrupted.

"YOU BITCH!"

Jenny strode forwards, wand raised, and a furious look on her face, akin to an enraged wolf having its cubs threatened. For one wild moment, Lily thought she was screaming at Voldemort, but then she realised that she was in fact focusing on the Death Eater on the Dark Lords right hand side. And it didn't take a Dumbledore to work out whom the Death Eater was.

"First you break in here and kill loads of innocent people! Then you break quarantine and infect the hospital with a scrofungulus bug! Then you kill Crystel! AND THEN, YOU TRIED TO CHOKE ME!"

Jenny inflated with all the speed of a balloon bursting. Everyone, including the Death Eaters, was staring at Jenny with something akin to amazement and fear. Bellatrix looked completely stunned at the enraged woman standing before her. Despite the fact that Jenny was a few inches shorter than her she was still giving off a display impressive enough to rival that of an atomic bomb.

"How can you do this to people!" Jenny demanded. "You have taken hundreds of lives and caused millions of pounds worth of damage! Aren't you happy yet! Don't you think you've caused enough damage! WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME BELLATRIX!"

She paused to draw a deep breath. Bellatrix was now laughing in vindictive pleasure. Some of the Death Eaters snickered at her words. Voldemort was looking slightly thrown that his thunder was being stolen, but he was quickly recovering from this and was starting to look furious that he was being out-shouted by a healer and one of his faithful Death Eaters.

Bellatrix stopped laughing at Jenny and sneered at her while she spoke.

"Pathetic! You always were Tailby! Hiding behind the mudbloods at school! You're weak! At least Marquand put up a fight when she was attacked! Not that it did her much good of course…"

"_Lunaresca!"_

The spell leaped from Sirius's wand, but Bellatrix spun round and deflected it. It crashed harmlessly into one of the walls.

"How dare you even think about her Bellatrix!" Sirius seethed. "Tash was a hundred times the witch you will ever be!"

"Back off Sirius!" Jenny shrieked. "She's mine!"

If Jenny had been mad before it was nothing to how she looked at Bellatrix's words. Without warning she gave a scream and began shrieking at the top of her lungs.

"YOU FOUL EVIL TWISTED BITCH BELLATRIX! THERE ARE NO WORDS FOUL ENOUGH TO DESCRIBE YOU! YOU DESERVE AN INFINITY OF PAIN FOR ALL THE HARM YOU'VE DONE TO PEOPLE! I HOPE YOU BURN IN THE DEEPEST PITS OF HELL!"

Forgetting completely that she had a wand in her hand, Jenny took a running dive at Bellatrix and started punching and slapping every bit of her she could reach. It took a second for Sirius to join in the fray. Voldemort had apparently had enough and pointed his wand at the healer, auror and Death Eater wrestling on the floor. He raised his wand and a jet of bright red light shot out of his wand.

Everything happened at once.

"_Expelliarmus!"_

"JENNY LOOK OUT!"

"_Invocartum!"_

"YOU…EVIL…EVIL…BITCH!"

Four things happened simultaneously. Remus and Lily both attempted to fire hexes at the Dark Lord. Lyn had screamed a warning at her daughter, who was still now sitting on Bellatrix, whilst Sirius attempted to strangle her. The spell that had leaped from Voldemort's wand however was blocked by a set of huge grey wings. Kiara had charged in the path of the hex and her wings had absorbed the curse. They glowed white for a second before returning to normal. Kiara got shakily to her feet, gritting her teeth, her wand pointing at Voldemort.

"Your damn malevolent enchantment has thoroughly succeeded in actively stimulating nerve endings to cause extreme discomfort!"

Everyone in the room stared at the auror. Where as most people had a tendency to lose the ability to speak when they were in life threatening situations, Kiara seemed to gain an impressive vocabulary.

"What?" Voldemort shook his head, unable to understand what had just been said to him. Kiara glared at him.

"I said that HURT! You stupid…"

She let loose a long line of Japanese words no one in the room could understand save for Phoebe. Having been around Kiara, she knew exactly what her boss was calling the Dark Lord. Her eyes widened in horror at the language streaming from Kiara's lips.

"Umm Kiara I don't think that's anatomically possible!"

The Dark Lord raised his wand and Kiara, sensing danger, took to the air. James and Lily immediately leaped forwards to help her. Around them, Death Eaters began to surge forwards. Frank, Remus, Phoebe and Lyn started firing at the approaching attackers.

As Voldemort started to duel with James and Kiara, Lily was hit with an idea and charged in front of everyone.

"Cover me!" she shouted to James, who rushed to help her. Fortunately Kiara was significantly distracting Voldemort. She was flying above his head, performing impressive manoeuvres in order to dodge the lethal barrage of spells coming her way, and spitting out the odd hex and Japanese swear word whenever she had the chance.

"_Invocartum! _Die you kusojiji! _Cestor Morandum!"_

Focusing on the floor, Lily hoped that her charm work still had the same exemplar affect that it had when she was at Hogwarts.

"_Cavernerum_!"

The floor around the door to the ward, where many of the Death Eaters were attempting to get in to help, suddenly began to crack and warp beneath their feet. Everyone in the ward staggered as the concrete gave way and the ten Death Eaters that had been on or near the newly formed hole, disappeared to the floor below. The floor continued to shatter, causing all the Death Eaters on the other side to back away as it inched closer to them. One leaped forwards and pointed their wand at the now gaping hole.

"_Reparo!"_

Part of the concrete reformed in the hole but almost as soon as it had it shattered again, clattering to the floor below. Lily felt a swell of pride.

"You still got it!" James said happily. About twenty Death Eaters were now stuck in the corridor, leaving the other twenty in the room with them.

"Die! _Avada…"_

Lily whirled around and pointed her wand at Voldemort, who was attempting to send a killing curse at Kiara. A spell shot from the end of her wand, significantly distracting the Dark Lord. Voldemort whirled around and faced the Potters.

"You are both foolish enough to think that you can face the Dark Lord Voldemort and live!"

"You will die Voldemort! And we shall live!" James snarled. Voldemort let out a cold laugh.

"We shall see. _Avada Kedavra_!"

Both Lily and James dived out of the way. The curse flew past them and crashed into another Death Eater, who keeled over dead instantly.

Lily spared a glance around the room. Remus, Lyn, Frank and Phoebe were doing a good job of keeping the Death Eaters back. Sirius had given up on Bellatrix, deciding that it was best to leave Jenny to deal with her. Jenny was furiously duelling with the Death Eater. So far Bellatrix had broken out in boils, rashes, scratches and burns all over her body. Apparently Jenny's range of hexes was pretty impressive as one who spent her career trying to rid people of said ailments.

Lily turned back towards Voldemort, as another killing curse shot over her head. She ducked and the curse slammed into a trolley of potions, sending sticky liquid pouring over the floor.

"You have escaped me for the last time Evans," Voldemort hissed. "_Avada Kedavra_!"

Lily rolled out of the way at the same time, James fired a curse at Voldemort. The Dark Lord dodged, causing the spell to fire off in the wrong direction. Livid, Voldemort turned his attention towards James.

"By the way," Lily said cockily getting to her feet. "It's not Evans. It's Potter!"

Cursing, Voldemort attempted another killing curse at James, but the spell failed as soon as it was cast as Voldemort's energy began to wane. James and Lily took the opportunity to fire hexes, James casting a Luneresca hex, and Lily casting Invocartum. In a whirl of robes, Voldemort vanished and reappeared behind them both.

Another curse leaped from his wand, but Kiara dropped out of nowhere and pulled Lily and James to the floor, covering them with her huge wings. Lily felt soft feathers block out the sound of the curse crashing into wall, leaving a gaping hole. The sound was loud enough to raise the dead, and above them, Lily could hear the panicked cries of patients who were waiting for portkeys.

It was in that second, that Lily had a brainwave. If she could pull this off there was a chance that they might survive this.

Over on the other side of the room, Bellatrix was slowly backing Jenny into the corner. But Jenny was far from finished.

_"Mucus Ad Nauseam!" _she screamed. A jet of green light shot out of her wand and Bellatrix fell over backwards before she could block it. The Death Eater began sneezing and coughing as though she had a bad cold. Taking advantage of the distraction, Jenny quickly bound her with thick ropes. Bellatrix continued to sneeze.

"Aww! Does Bella want a tissue?" Jenny teased. Bellatrix glared at her. "Well I'm sorry, but a tissue won't help you with the Curse of the Bogies!"

And cackling like a madwoman she picked up Bellatrix's wand and snapped it clean in two. The Death Eater howled.

"How dare you you stupid Mudblood! That was my mother's wand!"

"Oh buy your own!" Jenny snapped. "Actually, I'd love to see you do that in Azkaban! Now where was I…?"

She turned to survey the rest of the room and her gaze fell on Lily, James and Kiara duelling Voldemort. Lily backed away from the fray, still firing curses and ducking the ones that were thrown back at her. Jenny ran to help.

"I've taken out Bellatrix!" she said happily.

"Jenny I need some help!" Lily said urgently. "I think I know a way to get rid of him!"

"How?" Jenny asked, watching Voldemort blast Kiara out of the air. The auror dropped to the ground, her grey wings glowing white. She looked livid.

"I need something I can turn into a portkey," Lily said. "Something small!"

Jenny looked around the room, where her friends were still duelling Death Eaters. She snapped her fingers.

"Stay alive!" she called. "I'll be right back!"

Staying alive Lily realised however, was going to be easier said than done. She turned her attention back to the fight to see that it had taken a slight turn. Kiara was now grounded, her wings caught in an immobilising hex. James was fighting furiously, but as Lily charged back to the mêlée, Voldemort pointed his wand at her husband and shouted;

"_Crucio!"_

James was caught under the curse. Lily felt weak hearing him scream in pain. She charged back across the room towards her husband. Kiara shouted something foul in Japanese and moved so she was in range of the Dark Lord. Lily prepared to fire a curse at Voldemort but Kiara got their first.

The Dark Lord lifted the curse to conjure a blood red shield. James lay gasping on the floor. Kiara's stunning hex bounced off the shield and back at the two of them. Lily pulled Kiara to the floor as the curse soared over them. There was a scream and they turned their heads to see Phoebe crash to the floor as the curse caught her unaware in the back.

"Phoebe!" Kiara yelled, but before she could move, Voldemort turned his wand on the two women on the floor. His eyes rested on Lily.

"_Crucio!"_

Lily braced herself for the pain, but instead she felt feathers glide over her. Kiara began to shriek in agony. Lily shocked by what the other auror had done for her, grabbed her wand again and jumped to her feet.

"_Luneresca!" _The curse leaped from her wand but Voldemort was quick to dodge it. Lily followed it quickly with an impedimenta hex, which caught him in the arm. It wouldn't have much effect against a powerful wizard like Voldemort, but it would be enough to disorientate him for a bit. Kiara got slowly to her feet. Her body was trembling, but she managed to point her wand at the Dark Lord.

"You…are…going…_down!" _she gritted out between her teeth, apparently unable to articulate a longer sentence. Lily meanwhile ran to James, who was also getting up.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked, tears streaming down her face at the sight of her husband. James didn't answer. He grabbed her and kissed her quickly and thankfully instead.

"Never mind me," he said. "What are we going to do about him?"

He pointed at Voldemort, who was duelling with a furious Kiara.

"I have an idea," Lily said, before remembering what her plan had been, and the person she had told it too.

"Where the hell is Jenny?" she asked. James grabbed her arm and pointed. Lily felt her heart turn over. Jenny was lying in the middle of the floor. She wasn't moving.

"No," Lily whispered, getting to her feet and rushing to her friend's side. To her relief, she saw the gentle rise an fall of Jenny's chest, which meant that she was still alive.

"She's just stunned," Lily breathed as James approached. Lily gave her friend a quick look over and realised that Jenny was clutching a potion bottle.

"Brilliant," Lily muttered, grabbing the potion bottle.

"Look out!" Kiara screamed. James pulled Lily out of the way as Voldemort fired a curse at the pair of them. A smoking dent in the floor appeared just inches from where Jenny lay.

"You cannot defeat me!" Voldemort cackled.

"_Luneresca!"_ Sirius shouted, from nearby.

The curse flew through the air and came into contact with Voldemort's face. He let out a pained scream as the spell ripped at his flesh.

"That was for Tash!" Sirius said passionately. Voldemort glared at him.

"Fool! _Avada Kedavra_!"

James reacted quickly, using _carpe retractum _to pull Sirius out of the way of the killing curse. He landed in a heap next to him and Lily. He sent James a thankful look. James was clinging on to Lily, ready to pull her out of harms way, but Lily was busy. Pointing her wand at the potion bottle, she muttered a quick spell.

"_Portus!"_

The bottle glowed, and Lily locked eyes with the menacing looking Voldemort.

"Defeat this!" she snapped, raising her wand and pointing it at the bottle.

"_Flipendo!"_

The second before it happened, Voldemort realised what she was planning. His eyes widened in horror.

"NO!"

It was too late. The bottle soared through the air and landed squarely in Voldemort's left hand. There was a flash which caught everyone's attention, and the space where the Dark Lord had stood was empty.

For a second, no one moved, then Bellatrix screamed at the rest of the standing Death Eaters.

"You idiots! Get out of here!"

The remaining aurors began firing at the Death Eaters, but as soon as they did, two things happened at the same time. One Death Eater pointed their wand at the ceiling and shouted a spell, removing the anti disapperation jinx from the hospital. Another pointed their wand at the window and fired the dark mark. Immediately the other Death Eaters began to disapperate. From the muffled sounds of the floor below, she gathered that the Death Eaters trapped in her hole in the floor were doing the same thing. Bellatrix yelled something above the noise from where she lay bound on the floor. Another Death Eater ran to her side before they both disappeared.

There was silence in the room. Everyone was shocked by the sudden turn of events. The Death Eaters had all fled at Voldemort's sudden disappearance.

"They're gone," Kiara said in disbelief.

"Where did you send Voldemort?" Sirius asked. Lily smiled.

"Iceland I think," she said.

"You think?" James asked nervously.

"Iceland, middle of a volcano, I don't know," Lily said shaking her head. "And personally I don't care where I sent him. It's a one way portkey. He can't use it to get back."

"You sent him to Iceland?" Kiara said. "Go Lily!"

"Oh God! Jenny!" Remus was kneeling by his fiancée who was still lying stunned on the floor of the ward.

"Here," Lyn said pushing Remus aside and pointing her wand at her daughter. "_Enervate_!"

Jenny stirred feebly. Remus squeezed her hand, and concern was pouring out of everyone's eyes. It took a second for Jenny to become coordinated again. She bolted upright.

"WHERE ARE THEY!" she raged. "I AM GOING TO RIP THEM ALL TO PIECES!"

"Jenny, they're gone!" Remus said, engulfing her in a hug. Jenny quietened immediately and hugged him back.

"You know," Kiara said. "I think Jenny's channelling Tash's spirit!"

Lily glanced at Sirius to see how he would take this casual remark, but to her relief, he had the shadow of a smile on his face.

"Yeah you're right," he said. Lily reached over and took Sirius's hand gently.

"I'm glad you hexed him," she said. Sirius smiled.

"Me too," he said. "She would have wanted it."

"Voldemort's gone?" Jenny asked, letting go of her mother (whom she had been hugging the life out of now that she had let go of Remus). Everyone nodded.

"How did you get rid of him?" Jenny asked.

"Portkey," Lily said. "Thanks to that potion bottle you go hold of. I sent him to Iceland."

Jenny burst out laughing, and suddenly everyone could feel the tension that had been engulfing the hospital dissipate. The Death Eaters were gone and they were alive. Everyone began hugging each other. Lily found herself quickly covered by Kiara's feathers.

"_Attention St Mungos!" _Jenny said, out of breath, but happy. "_The hospital is safe! I repeat. The hospital is safe! All Death Eaters are gone! Disable the lockdowns! We're all okay!"_

Above their heads, they could hear the sounds of the healers and patients still on the fifth floor, all cheering in relief. And everyone in the critical ward cheered with them, all thankful that they were still alive.

OOO

"_Lockdown disabled_!" Jenny's voice announced.

Lily sighed in relief. Now that the lockdown was over they could start the task of getting the patients back into the hospital.

"Healer Tailby!" Nicki ran into the security room panting. "Jenny we have about a thousand patients stranded in reception. No one knows where to go and all the healers don't know who they should be helping or reporting to."

"YOU'RE LETTING PEOPLE IN!" Jenny asked in disbelief. "We have a magical bug running riot around this hospital and you're letting people back in where they could possibly get infected!"

"It wasn't me," Nicki said holding up her hands in defence. "The Minister contacted us. Most of the people need medical attention and…well, this is the only magical hospital in the UK. They say we're just going to have to risk the infection. Scrofungulus can be cured."

"For Gods sakes," Jenny muttered. "What happened to emergency procedure one o one? Or has everyone forgotten what they learnt in training?"

She barged past the aurors and towards the stairwell.

"Bare in mind we have just lost about a quarter of our staff!" Nicki shouted racing after her boss. "AND EVEN MORE OF THEM ARE IN QUARANTINE!"

Lily, James and Remus all shared worried looks and hurried outside towards the stairwell.

The only way to describe the scene was complete horrific, unimaginable chaos. Jenny was standing at the top of the stairs, mouth open in horror at the patients and staff now racing around below them.

"Merlin," Lily muttered, going to stand by her friend.

"My God," Jenny said. "How many…?"

"ICU and Spell Damage are both overcrowded," Nicki said. "Critical is crammed. We can't fit anyone else down there."

"Nicki! Jenny!" Anti shouted, pushing her way through the beds. "We really need help downstairs."

Lily and James followed all the healers downstairs. Reception was indeed crowded, with patients lying on levitated beds, some lying on the chairs of the reception desks. All of them were sporting injuries. Many of them were unconscious from the cruciatus curse. Those that weren't were screaming in agony. Witches and wizards, the elderly, the young, and even children, were crying out for medical attention from the healers. Lily could see many of them were covered in blood, those that weren't were screaming and begging for help.

Jenny, Nicki and Anti all ran to ICU, barging their way through the patients that were clamouring for attention. Frank fought his way to Lily and James.

"People don't know where to go," he said urgently. "We need to start organising people. We can't let anyone out either. Once they're in they have to stay in else they could take the virus out with them."

Lily nodded absently. All the information was cramming itself painfully into her head.

"Lily you take the patients on the chairs. James, go help Sirius with the people coming in. You'll need to be screened before you leave though. Artefacts Accidents and Magical Bugs are off limits."

Lily knew that St Mungo's couldn't possibly accommodate all the patients with two whole floors out of bounds. But they really had no choice. As James and Remus ran to the door, Lily turned to the patients around her. At the same point, Jenny came tearing out of ICU, followed by several very distraught looking healers who obviously didn't know where to go. She rushed towards one of the Emergency Teams who were trying to send a group of people with broken bones to the third floor.

"Erica!" Jenny shouted. "Get to the supply room! We need everything we have out now!"

The healer ran off followed by the group that had followed Jenny. Lily quickly moved to one of the chairs. A girl of about ten years old was crying in pain, clutching at her arm, which looked like it was badly broken. Lily waved her wand and a diagnostic charm covered the girl's body. She barely seemed to notice Lily. A woman who looked like her mother was lying next to her, her eyes frozen in fear. She was unmistakably dead. Lily bit her lip as the diagnostic charm turned purple, indicating that the girl had a magical infection. From the way the charm was blinking at her, Lily summarised that the girl was in pain. She had been under the cruciatus curse.

"Shawn!" Lily shouted to an orderly. "Take her to Spell Damage!"

"I want mum!" the little girl wailed, clinging to her mother's lifeless body.

"We'll take care of her," Lily told her. The girl had tears streaming from her face, as the orderly conjured a stretcher and hurriedly directed her to the next floor. Lily moved to the next patient.

"Andrea!" Jenny screamed, pushing towards another healer. "Can we get to Magical Bugs yet?"

"It's still quarantined," the healer said, wringing her hands in panic. Jenny pointed her wand at her throat.

"_All Magical Bug healers begin decontaminating the second floor immediately!" _she ordered. "_No one enters the second floor until it is clean!"_

"Andrea," Jenny turned to the healer. "I need you to stay here and start diagnosing everyone. Anyone who was in Artefacts Accidents needs to be checked for scrofungulus. We can't let anyone out of there who isn't clean or we'll have an epidemic to contain."

Andrea was crying as she ran off towards the wards. Lily was crouching next to a man who had been lying on the chairs. He had a broken leg, Lily guessed he'd been too near a wall when one of the Death Eaters broke lockdown. She looked around for help.

"Kiara!" she shouted. The auror fought her way over, her wings cutting a wide path in the mass of frightened and pain ridden humans. Kiara took a quick look at the problem.

"Cruciatus?" she asked. Lily shook her head.

"Just the bone," she said. Kiara shook her head.

"We need all the room we have for major injuries," she said. "Strap it up. He'll have to stay here."

Lily quickly muttered '_ferula' _and the man's leg bandaged itself. She moved quickly on.

"Jenny!" Lyn came tearing towards her daughter, who was sorting sending three people off towards the stairwell. "We have no more room anywhere in spell damage," she said. "We can't take anyone else. Where do we send them?"

"Send them to poisoning," Jenny ordered. "Tell Monika to get some of her wards free. And diagnose everyone first!" she shouted as her mother ran back. Jenny quickly magically magnified her voice again.

"_All patients not in need of medical attention please go to the visitors shop_!" she lowered her wand and grabbed a passing porter.

"Jerome, round up some more porters on your way up. You need to go to the visitors shop and scan everyone before they leave," she said. "Anyone who can leave, get rid of, but make sure you scan them. If they're infected send them to Magical Bugs."

The orderly ran towards the stairs. Jenny quickly turned to another healer.

"Jackie, scan everyone in your ward. Anyone who isn't infected who can leave send upstairs. Artefacts needs to be a quarantined area. Only scrofungulus patients can be allowed in there. Anyone else needs to be moved immediately!"

She raced to Lily's side.

"What's wrong with him?" Lily asked. The boy before her was fitting violently. Jenny waved her wand and a diagnostic charm covered the boy.

"He's cursed," Jenny said. "He needs to go to spell damage immediately."

"There are no porters anywhere," Lily said, scanning the crowd. Other healers around them were doing the same, with frantic looks on their face.

"Everybody!" Jenny got onto one of the few empty chairs and raised her voice so that everyone could hear. "Start marking people for the porters! Number for each floor! Anyone who is injured, but not magically, send them to the tearooms. Go!"

She jumped down from the seat and waved her wand. A glowing number four drew itself on the boys forehead.

"Next one!" Jenny ordered. Lily ran to a woman who was crying, blood trickling down hideous gashes in her face. Glass from the windows was lodged in her skin. Lily quickly used her wand to mark her with a number five, before moving on to the next.

"Jenny!" another healer forced their way over. "We haven't got anymore room in the tearooms for all the patients!"

Jenny looked at Lily, despair written on her face. Lily could feel herself shake.

"Okay," Jenny said nodding. "Gemma! Nicola!" she shouted, calling two emergency healers over.

"Start marking everyone for the porters. Lily come with me."

Lily followed Jenny and the healer. They raced up the stairs, past the different floors. All of them were full with patients. Stretchers lined the corridors, the people on them screaming in fear and pain. Lily fought to keep her reflexes in check as they charged past potion and plant poisoning. The stairs were soaked in blood, from where a patient must have been dragged up the stairs.

The fifth floor was no better. Patients with broken limbs, injuries to the skull, burns from fire, and shrapnel's of glass in their limbs were scattered through the corridors. Lily and Jenny weaved their way through them towards the tearoom. The healers who had followed looked helplessly around them.

"The kitchens!" Jenny ordered. "Start moving people into the kitchens. Come on!"

They pushed through the patients, lying on beds and stretchers and into the tearoom kitchens. Jenny immediately began banishing all the cutlery and pots from the surfaces.

"Bring them in here!" the healer shouted through the door. Another swarm of healers began bringing people with injuries in.

"We can't handle all these people," the healers fretted. "We just don't have enough healers…"

"Dawn calm down!" Jenny ordered, gripping the healer by the shoulder. Lily continued pulling all the dirty dishes from one of the worktops.

"You won't solve anything by panicking!" Jenny told the healer. "Now what do you need for these people?"

The healer nodded and turned to one of the helpers.

"Get me blood replenishing potions. Then see to everyone who needs them."

"Start diverting people," Jenny ordered. "Cuts or shrapnel injuries put in here. Broken bones got to the staffroom. Skull injuries in the storage room. It'll be empty now. Don't' forget to diagnose people. Send patients who are infected back to the ground floor."

Jenny magically magnified her voice.

"_All emergency healers please report to the fifth floor!"_

As soon as she had said it, another healer raced into the room.

"Jenny," Sami said hurriedly. "You need to come back downstairs. The patients we got out of here via the emergency portkeys are coming back. They're crowded outside the hospital in the streets. The muggles have started to notice and the ministry isn't here yet. There are also people in ICU who don't know where to go."

Jenny and Lily both raced back downstairs to find that the reception area was even worse than before.

"Oh God," Jenny muttered. Lily could see her friend was doing some desperate thinking. Jenny's shoulders sagged hopelessly.

"Kiara!" she called to the auror. "Over here!" she said, taking Lily and marching towards the doors, where James, Remus and Frank were standing, directing everyone on where to go.

"Guys," Jenny said, her voice breaking. "Remus, you Frank and Kiara go outside. Lily, James, Sirius, you need to stay here. We need to start sorting the patients. Only save those who can be saved."

Lily felt her stomach flood with ice. All the other aurors were looking shaken and Kiara was the colour of her feathers.

"I can't do that," Lily shook her head. She didn't think she had the heart to turn people away.

"We have to," Jenny said. "Start marking everyone. Number them for each floor." She turned to Remus, Frank and Kiara. "Don't let anyone into the hospital without a mark. Anyone who is…fatal," Jenny paused to draw breath. "Send them to the second floor recovery ward. It's the only part that isn't quarantined."

Lily could see that the decision was killing Jenny inside, but they really didn't have a choice.

"Lily, James, Sirius," Jenny said. "Start marking everyone in the reception. Right now we're sending spell damage to floor three and non magical related injuries to fifth."

Lily nodded and the four friends immediately split up. Lily ran back to the row of chairs that she had been attending to earlier. The man with the broken leg had been moved, but the space had been filled by more patients needing attention. Lily rushed to the first one. The woman was unconscious, jerking and twitching from after effects of the cruciatus curse. Lily marked her forehead with a number four.

The next person was already dead. Lily marked his head with an F before moving on. There was a small boy, no older than three, lying on the chairs, a shard of glass buried in his stomach. He was white and trembling with shock. Lily felt sick, but fought it down. The little boy saw her approach and grabbed her arm as she approached. His touch was like ice.

"I don't want to die!" he gasped fearfully. "I don't…"

"It'll be okay," Lily said, trying not to cry. She pulled out her wand and performed a diagnostic charm. The shimmering mist was black. Lily knew it was too late to save him. She closed her eyes and swallowed her emotion. He was barely three years old. No three year old deserved to have their life taken away from them. It was unfair.

"You'll be okay," Lily told the boy, squeezing his hand, and waving her wand again to mark his forehead with an F. She turned and reached for a porter.

"Clive," she pulled him over. "Take him upstairs. He's not going to make it." The porter took in the boy's condition and the mark on his head and picked him up. Lily wiped her eyes as the boy's frightened, delirious face, disappeared from her sight.

In just a few hours the hospital had been torn apart by the Death Eaters. Many people were already dead and those that were still alive, weren't being attended to fast enough. But it was all they could do to help those who could be helped.

Lily watched the boy disappear sadly, before turning back to the patients. The work was far from over.

OOO

No one who had been to the hospital that day would ever forget it. By midnight that night, over three hundred people had been classed as dead by the hospital. Even more were still critically injured. St Mungos lost almost fifty of their staff and damage had been done to all floors of the hospital. The hospital appealed to the public for help, and the response had been immediate. Plenty of people who had lost family to the attack began to volunteer in an effort to return the hospital to normal.

The funerals for all that had died were held four days after the attack. Lily had wandered with the rest of her friends, between the coffins that lined the cemetery near to the hospital. Jenny had shed tears for all the patients and colleagues that she had known, with Remus next to her offering comfort to her. Lily and James had spent time by Crystel's coffin. Jacob, her boyfriend had stood there for hours, with the wedding ring that he had been planning to give her clenched in his fist. Lily could feel the lives of the people she had known, get swept away past her.

The depression lifted slightly as the hospital began running normally again. But the surprises weren't over. Jenny was shocked to her core when the rest of the healers in the hospital approached her a week after the attack and told her that they wanted her to take Healer Althea's place as the Healer in Charge of St Mungos. She had declined, saying that she didn't think she could handle the responsibility, but Remus had told Lily that the real reason was that Jenny wanted more time to become more active in the Order of the Phoenix. Jenny, like the rest of them, was more determined than ever to help put a stop to Voldemort and the Death Eaters. The position of Healer in Charge went to Lyn Tailby instead, and she and Jenny were both given Order of Merlin's for staying to help the aurors in the fight.

In Lily's mind however, she knew that nothing good would be able to permeate the fear that now ripped through the wizarding world. No rewards, no promotion, not even Jenny and Remus's upcoming wedding, which was still resolutely going ahead, could dispel the tension and panic that everyone now felt. It didn't matter that they had saved the hospital from Voldemort and the Death Eaters. They had still achieved their goal. The hospital had been left in chaos and many people were dead. In one bold mass killing, the Death Eaters had proved that there was nowhere in the magical world that was safe.

* * *

_**A/N:** I think Jenny represents every single Sirius fan out there who is pissed that Bellatrix kills him in book five!_

_How did I write the ending for this chapter? I watched Pearl Harbour. Example of people running around in a hospital with far too many patients on their hands. Plus it's a great movie if completely sad and heart wrenching._

_As to those of you who thought that I would kill Jenny off, really how horrible do you think I am? You've just lost me and you think I'm going to add Jenny to the casualty list? No way! I value my life too much (Jenny would kill me if I cancelled her wedding!)._

_Review! Please? Go on! Inflate my ego! The pump is over there! Hehe! Stuff I would like feedback on. Was the chapter too long? Was the fight a bit drawn out? What did you think about the aftermath of the attack (i.e. the healers running around in a disorganised fashion?)._

_**Next Chapter: **Well I've gypped you of it long enough. We move swiftly into the chapter of happy fluffy greenness. That's right! It's Jenny and Remus's wedding!_

_May Stardust fall in your dreams!_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer: **As my name is not JK Rowling I think it is fair to assume that I own nothing whatsoever to do with this story!_

_**Thanks to the following reviewers: **pineappletop92, Kates Master, Lady-Mearle, Meggie-Moo, Tai Greywing, Freja Lercke-Falkenborg, WhiteLilys, miz-attidude, HeyLookTheSnitch, Hannahham, Hello.Elegance here, Kates Masters Sister and grannyHPfan._

_**Congrats to: **lostindreams1001, ilovedrew88, Princess Eclpise and Kates Master for guessing who performs the wedding ceremony!_

_**A/N:** Well the last few chapters have been action and angst ridden. I figure you all need cheering up._

_Yes I NAMED THIS CHAPTER at Jenny's request. It's the only chapter with an actual name._

_**Government Health Warning: **This chapter is very fluffy and very very green. All reader pursue at their own risk.

* * *

_

**Chapter 23 – The happy greenness bites back!**

Lily awoke on October 10th, having just had an incredibly strange dream. She was at Jenny's wedding and Voldemort and the Death Eaters had shown up. Everyone had been extremely scared up until the point where Jenny had marched right up to Voldemort, slapped him and screamed at him to the shock of everyone. Her words were still ringing in Lily's ears as though they had actually been spoken.

"_You just SIT and WAIT! I'M GETTING MARRIED HERE!"_

And to everyone's surprise, Voldemort had waved all the Death Eaters back and taken a seat quietly. Jenny had smiled in satisfaction and headed back to her place on the aisle. Remus had looked slightly proud and slightly floored by his bride, and yet when Jenny reached her place beside him, he had leaned over and whispered to her.

"Um…Jenny. I don't think I can do this with Voldemort watching…"

"Yeah? Well I CAN!" Jenny had said brandishing a finger at herself as she had said it.

It was at that point that Lily had awoken to find Maddie on her chest licking her face clean.

"Oh gorgeous Madison," she groaned, wiping dog slobber off her face with a tissue and a quick wave of her wand. Next to her, James rolled over in his sleep, his hair tousled adorably. Alaska came skidding into the room, leaped up to the nightstand and stole James's glasses. Lily waved her wand and the glasses flew out of the dog's mouth. Lily caught them at the same point that Maddie decided that James looked fun to jump on. Her husband bolted up right and reached for his wand.

"James, relax," Lily said soothingly, handing him his glasses. "It was Maddie."

"I'm going to go grey," James groaned. "I swear by the end of this wedding, what hair I have left will be grey. And you'll have to put up with an old balding grey husband."

"I'd still love you," Lily said, ruffling his hair. "Even without the messy bed hair."

James swiftly captured her lips, but what promised to be a passionate kiss was cut short by Jenny tearing through the door, still pyjama clad.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY!"

She ran a lap around the room, Maddie and Alaska racing after her thinking it was a game, before bouncing straight back out again so fast that she was just a green blur.

"So do you think she's nervous?" James asked in mock curiosity.

"Jenny? Nervous? On her wedding day?" Lily asked, with an eyebrow raised. She and James looked at each other before shaking their heads at the same time.

"Nah!"

And without another word, both of them clambered out of bed. Lily waved her wand and the bedcovers tidied themselves up as Jenny came tearing back into the room.

"I'm getting married!" she squealed, throwing her arms around James. "I'm getting married in exactly four hours! FOUR HOURS! THAT'S TWO HUNDRED AND FOURTY MINUTES!"

Lily had time to glance at the clock and realise that, yes it was seven in the morning, before she was engulfed by the hyperactive Jenny.

"I can't believe it!" she squeaked, happy tears streaming down her face. "I'm actually getting married! I'm getting married to Remus! It's my wedding day!"

"Yes okay Jenny I get the picture," Lily said. "Now could you please let go of me? Else you'll crush my lungs and you'll be a bridesmaid short."

Jenny slowly let go of Lily and looked at her sadly.

"I am a bridesmaid short Lily," she said, looking very subdue all of a sudden. "Tash should be here."

Lily sighed and hugged Jenny again.

"She's is here," Lily said. "And she wants you to be as happy as you can."

Jenny smiled and Lily let go of her friend.

"Thanks," she smiled before snapping back to her wedding enthusiast self.

"Right, we have to be at the manor in two hours. We have to have breakfast and I need to call everyone and make sure that they're all on time. My mum and my sisters are meeting us here and then coming to the manor first. We have to bathe Maddie and Alaska…"

"Woah woah woah!" Lily said holding up her hands in protection. "Sorry but, when did I agree to bathe your dogs?"

"I'm going to check on Remus, see you all later," James said with an evil gleam in his eyes. Lily growled and James winked at his wife.

"You know, I had the strangest dream last night," Lily said, walking to the kitchen to get herself some strong coffee.

"Was it related to the wedding?" Jenny asked.

"Yes," Lily nodded.

"Then great! Tell me everything!" Jenny said sitting enthusiastically at the table with a piece of toast in her hand.

OOO

Two hours later, the Potter manor was starting to fill up with people. The caterers and Jenny's worst enemy at this present moment (AKA the French Flower from hell) were setting up in the garden. The florist was shooting Jenny's decorations nasty looks as she placed the displays around the area where the ceremony was due to take place.

"I don't know why she's bitching so much about it," Jenny said, peering out of the bedroom window. "It is my wedding. I should have the right to decide on the flowers."

"I just don't think she's a daisy person," Lyn said shaking her head. Lily and Jenny's sister Tracy, were both tugging at the brides hair, taming the shorter parts of her fringe to frame her face. Lily pushed a lock of her own hair out of her face. Whilst Jenny was having her hair up, she had requested that the bridesmaids all have their hair down, but with a daisy pinned to the front.

"There we go," Tracy said stepping back to admire her sister. Jenny took a good look at herself in the mirror and she smiled happily.

"I love all you guys!" she gushed, grabbing everyone into a hug.

"Don't cry, you'll smudge your make up," Vicky warned.

"Our little sister is getting married," Emma said happily. Jenny beamed.

"I know!" she said. "And I'm in love with my dress!"

Lily did have to admit, the dress looked stunning on Jenny. It was full length, white and strapless, with a slight train to the simple skirt. There was a lemon yellow coloured sash tied around her waist, which matched perfectly with the bridesmaids attire. The bridesmaids wore knee length dresses in the same pale lemon yellow.

"Okay, check list," Lyn said. "Have you got your bouquet?"

"Check," Jenny said holding up the bunch of daisies.

"Something old, new, borrowed, blue and the sickle for your shoe?" Lyn asked.

"Check," Jenny said. "Old," she raised her right hand, upon which her signet ring was resting on her index finger.

"New," she raised her foot from under the dress to show her bright green sparkly shoes.

"I still can't believe you're wearing those," Vicky said, shaking her head.

"There's not nearly enough green at this wedding!" Jenny said. "Besides, I _have _to wear green. I _am _green. I am the happy greenness!"

No one argued with that statement.

"Borrowed?" Lyn asked. Jenny took her left shoe off and shook out a silver sickle from inside.

"You borrowed a sickle?" Emma asked curiously. Jenny nodded and looked slightly memorable.

"I borrowed it off Tash the night before she died," she said. "I realised I didn't have a sickle for my shoe and she lent it to me."

Everyone looked sadly at each other, wishing that Tash was still alive to be there.

"Blue?" Lily asked finally.

"That blue…frilly lacy leg thingy that all brides wear," Jenny said waving her hand at the description.

"You mean your garter?" Lily asked.

"That's the one!" Jenny said satisfied with Lily's word.

"Knock knock!" came a joking voice from outside.

"Come in Sirius," Lily called. Sirius poked his head inside looking very dishevelled. He was followed by Stephen and David, who were both being page boys. They looked incredibly smart in suits.

"Aww! Look at our handsome little brothers!" Kelly gushed. The twins pulled identical faces at their sister. Everyone laughed at them.

"Sorry, but I had to unload them," Sirius said. "It's like the Quidditch World Cup with us."

"Why what's happening?" Jenny asked.

"That hairdresser," Sirius said to Jenny. "She's psychopathic! She took one look at James and she decided that after she had finished with Remus he was next!"

"So James is having his hair done?" Lily grinned at the thought. "She'll never get it to lie flat. James has been trying for years."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Sirius shook his head. "She sounded like she meant business."

"So you're abandoning the boys with us?" Jenny asked.

"If it's not too much trouble," Sirius said.

"Trust me, after bathing Maddie and Alaska, nothing is too much trouble," Lily assured him.

"Join the club," Lyn said. "I had to do it while Jen was at Hogwarts and that was with the other three dogs!"

"Where are the Bean and the Beast anyway?" David asked nervously, smoothing down his suit.

"Over there," Lyn pointed to the corner of the room, where Jenny's dogs were lying asleep beside one of the chairs.

"The baths tired them out," Jenny said.

"Tired _them _out?" Lily asked incredulously. "What about us?"

"Right I'd better return to the circus then," Sirius said quickly. "See you all later."

Sirius turned to leave, but not a second after the door closed, there was another knock.

"Come in!" Jenny shouted.

"Don't laugh," came a subdued voice from behind the door. Everyone's jaw dropped as James entered. But unlike his normal appearance, his hair was lying completely flat with not a single bit of it out of place. For once, it looked neat and tidy.

"Oh my God what happened to you hair!" Lily asked. She didn't know whether to be horrified or to laugh. James looked far from happy.

"The hairdresser caught me," he said. "It's not fair! Why do people hate my hair so much?"

Lily frowned for a second and shared a glance with Jenny. As she and her friend looked at each other, they found they couldn't hold it in any longer and both of them burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!" James pouted. Lily controlled her laughter long enough to approach her husband. James looked hopeful that she was going to fix it, but instead, Lily merely proceeded to admire the hairdressers handiwork from all angles.

"Lily! Help me!" James begged.

"Sorry I just want to imprint this image in my memory forever," Lily said, framing her husbands face with her fingers. Jenny and Lyn began snorting with laughter. James groaned and Lily finally decided to take pity.

"Okay," she sighed, ruffling his hair out of place. James looked considerably happy, but also put out.

"It didn't work when I tried doing that," he said indignantly.

"Must have been a spell," Lily said, messing up his hair a little more, so that it looked relatively normal again. "Needs a woman's touch."

"Don't worry!" Jenny said happily to the couple. "I have pictures! This event will never be forgotten!" She brandished her camera to illustrate the point. James groaned and Lily gave him a hug.

"BIG HUG!" Jenny shouted, grabbing Steve and David by the arms and dragging them towards Lily and James. The sisters immediately joined in.

"She's got you lot well trained," James remarked from the middle, where he was being crushed.

"When you live with Jenny," Vicky said. "You learn that when she says 'big hug' you damn well obey her!"

OOO

"Do you think Jenny would have actually _let _it rain on her wedding?" James asked Lily. Lily shook her head. She knew if Jenny's plans didn't call for rain, then the weather was wise to comply with her

It was an hour before the ceremony was due to start, and the guests were starting to appear. Lily and James stood out the back where the wedding service and the reception would be due to happen. The place had been completely transformed. The chairs that had been set out for all the guests stood on one side of the garden, whilst the tables for the reception were closer to the house so that the caterers could have access to the kitchens (though the caterers were magical, it was preferable for them to prepare everything indoors out of sight of the guests).

Bunches of daisies stood in tall vases at the end of the rows of chairs, and down the aisle was a green carpet, which was blending quiet well with the grass. Above the chairs and the aisle, hundreds of daisies had been charmed to hover in mid air.

"Something's a bit…off," James said, frowning at the setting.

"Yeah," Lily agreed. "There's a suspicious lack of…well, green I guess."

"Hey!" Jenny squeaked, skidding to a halt next to her friends and almost tripping over the end of her dress.

"Jenny what are you doing out here?" Lily asked. "Remus is around the corner, he can't see you before the wedding. It's tradition!"

"Well Mum had an idea," Jenny said. "She said if the first time I saw the guests was when I was during the ceremony then I'd never get down the aisle."

Lily had to agree. She knew Jenny well enough to know that greeting her guests was almost certainly going to involve hugging them.

"So Mum said that I should come and greet them now," Jenny explained. "I think it's a good idea. This way I can hug everyone and get it all out of the way!"

"Fair enough," Lily shrugged.

"So who's here now?" Jenny asked excitedly, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"No one much," James told her. "Moody's here sorting out security, along with Kingsly and Dione. Hagrid showed up first to help move the chairs and stuff, so he's around there…"

"Oooh!" Jenny squealed. "I have to go hug him! He's always up for my hugs!"

And before anyone could stop her she had run off towards the wedding area.

"Uh oh! Remus is round there!" James warned, and the couple began to run after the hyperactive bride. Well, James ran. Lily however was forced to hobble due to her heels.

They found Jenny by the reception area, her arms wrapped as far as they would go around Hagrid's middle. The giant of a man laughed and picked her up with one arm, and almost dumped her back down on the pile of green table cloths. On the other side of the gardens, where the chairs were set up for the ceremony, Remus was watching, his mouth wide open. Lily was quick to take note that he didn't look as shabby or weary as he normally did.

"Sorry mate," James said, approaching his dumbstruck friend. "She wanted to greet everyone now so she didn't get distracted during the ceremony."

"She looks gorgeous," Remus whispered. James laughed as Lily caught up with them, her shoes in her hand and her face red.

"I can't run in these heels James!" she said irritably.

"You should have said!" James told her. "I would have carried you."

Lily looked indignant.

"I ruffled your hair mister!" she said as Jenny ran towards them, her face pink from excitement and a hint of irritation.

"That French Flower has screwed up big time with the centrepieces…oh hi Remus."

"Morning Jen," Remus raised an eyebrow at his bride. "You did know we're not supposed to see each other before the ceremony?"

"Yeah but…I wanted to hug people," Jenny trailed off. Remus smiled at her and Jenny's restrain cracked and she threw her arms around her husband to be.

"Merlin I'm so excited!" she said happily.

"Me too," Remus told her. "You look beautiful."

"Don't look so bad yourself," Jenny said, grinning at him as she let go.

"Jenny, your healers are all here," Lily said pointing to the entrance of the garden, where all of Jenny's friends from St Mungo's had just apperated.

"YAY!" Jenny squealed racing off to hug them.

"And the weather forecast for today," James said. "Hurricane Jennifer is predicted to strike England. Possible side affects of exposure to the hurricane may include crushing bones, having the air squeezed from your lungs, and a temporary infection of greenness."

"Ha ha," Lily deadpanned. "Me and Remus are rolling on the floor."

"Don't listen to my wife Moony," James said, throwing a teasing look at Lily. "She's just got sore feet."

"James Harold Potter, carry me to my hyperactive friend so that we can restrain her!" Lily ordered.

"Certainly love," James said getting up and picking Lily up bridal style. "See you later Moony."

Over by the entrance, Jenny had finished hugging all her healers and was now having her dress admired from all angles. James deposited Lily next to the group, but as he did Lily spotted a familiar someone approaching the house.

"Kiara!" she shouted, waving as James set her on the grass. Lily lost her balance and fell over with a thump.

"Ow!" she complained. James offered her a hand and pulled her up.

"Lily!" Jenny squeaked. "You've got a honking great grass stain on your ass now!"

She waved her wand to get the stain out, at the same time that a familiar pair of wings surrounded her in hug.

"Something I discovered," Kiara said from inside her mass of feather. "I can hug people with my wings!"

Lily grinned. After the attack on the hospital, the Ministry had sent Kiara back to have her wings removed. Lyn however had told them that the hospital was too busy in the aftermath of the attack, and they didn't have the time or staff to magically remove Kiara's wings. Plus they weren't damaging her or causing a threat to her life. Lily knew that Lyn just planned on letting Kiara get away with it and Kiara was just as happy to let it rest. For now, the auror had what she had always wanted.

Jenny released Kiara and stepped back to look at the wings. Kiara was dressed in black trousers and a black shirt. Not a single grey feather was out of place.

"You look great," Lily said. Kiara beamed toothily.

"Yeah I considered bleaching my hair white for the occasion, then I could go monochrome," she shrugged. "But I thought my head might burn in the sun if I changed my hair to white."

Lily was slightly struck by the idea of Kiara having white hair. Kiara pulled Jenny into a congratulatory hug, her wings hiding them both from view. Once she was free of feathers, Jenny studied the auror then suddenly her grin became even bigger than before.

"They'd have to be green…" she muttered, and Lily caught exactly what her friend was thinking.

"NO Jenny!" she said. "You are not getting green wings just so you can hug people!"

"Yeah!" Kiara said protectively. "Wings are my idea! I got them first, I trademarked them!"

"Aww man!" Jenny said miserably. At this point, Remus and Sirius approached the group. Lily was far from pleased to see that Sirius was carrying a glass of, what looked like, Bucks Fizz. She sincerely hoped that he wasn't planning on getting drunk.

"Hey Kiara," Remus said politely. The auror grinned at him.

"Jenny just thought you'd like to know," Sirius said. "The French Flower is bitching about you."

"Ugh how _rude_!" Jenny spluttered. Everyone could see a full blown rant coming along, but the words died on Jenny's lips as another group approached the house. Jenny's smile reappeared and she rushed to hug the Weasleys.

"Bless her," Kiara said happily. "I'm so glad they went ahead with this after what happened at St Mungos."

"Yeah," Lily nodded, watching as Jenny began hugging all the Weasley children in turn.

"How about you?" James asked, Kiara. "Have the Improper use of Magic office got a hold of you yet?"

Lily tuned in again. The Improper use of Magic office had come down hard on Kiara when the aurors had returned to the office a few days after the attack and they were not happy about the hospitals unwillingness to do anything about them.

"They did," Kiara said. "But they'll forget about me eventually. And even if they don't, the longer I have them, the more I can prove that I can live with them. And if not…well I can fly away from them now can't I?"

Lily grinned. She knew there was no way Kiara would ever change. Jenny was leading the Weasleys through to the garden and was apparently engaged in an intense conversation with Arthur about her car, which was parked (carelessly) in front of the house.

"Extraordinary!" he was saying. "What else can it do? Can it fly?"

Sirius spat out a mouthful of Bucks Fizz, that he had been about to swallow. Lily and James began to laugh and Jenny snorted.

"Sorry Arthur but cars don't fly. You'd want an aeroplane for that."

"But it could be done!" Mr Weasley said excitedly. "You could charm it so that it could fly!"

Jenny looked thoughtful at his statement, and Lily sensed that now might be a good time to send the Weasley's through before Jenny could get ideas. James apparently was thinking the same thing.

"If you'd like to go through…" he said, ushering the family through to the garden. At the same time, there was a pop and a wizard apperated outside the manor. Lily felt her jaw drop and she subtly elbowed James, who had frozen where he stood.

"Oh…my…God," James said slowly, confirming that he had seen the image and it wasn't a figment of his wife's imagination.

"Is he _asking _to be hugged?" Lily asked. A shriek from Jenny indicated that she had stopped staring and was now hurrying towards the approaching Albus Dumbledore. He had abandoned a hat and his silvery beard shone in the October sunlight but what caught Lily and James's attention were his robes. Their old headmaster was wearing (of all things) black and yellow horizontally striped robes

"Dumbles!" Jenny squealed in excitement. "You look like a bumblebee!"

Sirius spat out another mouthful of his drink. Remus shook his head smiling at the woman who would in an hour's time be his wife. Lily and James exchanged looks and Dumbledore beamed at the bride.

"And because it's your wedding, I'll let that slide," he said accepting Jenny's hug. "You look radiant Jenny."

"Thank you!" Jenny squeaked.

"Oh sweet lord…" Lily muttered. James however was staring at the wise (if slightly barmy) wizard.

"Professor…did you curl your beard?"

"Aww!" Jenny said happily, hugging Dumbledore around the waist again. "That's so nice of you Professor!"

"I thought I'd try something new," Dumbledore said, smiling and twirling one of the ringlets between his fingers. Lily and James exchanged glances, both wondering if there was some kind of epidemic going around that made people do strange things at weddings.

"Remus and I will talk to you about the service in a second," Jenny was telling Dumbledore. "I just want to say hi to a few more people…"

"What's going on?" Lily asked. Next to her, James had a shrewd suspicion as to what was going on. Remus grinned and went to stand next to Jenny.

"Guys, meet the man who's going to marry us!"

"You're performing the service?" James asked. Dumbledore appeared very pleased with himself.

"It's my pleasure," their old headmaster told them. Jenny beamed and hugged Dumbledore for the third time.

"Only Jenny," Lily muttered, as Remus led Dumbledore to the area that had been set aside for the ceremony. "Only Jenny could think of something like that."

"Actually it was Remus's idea," Jenny said, smiling happily at the man who would be her husband as he began hurrying back from the garden. "I'm rubbing off on him!"

"But _Dumbledore_!" James said. "That man has endless talents!"

"Bumblebee?" Sirius finally managed to splutter. Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Well _someone _had to say it!"

"Right that's it," Sirius said firmly. "No more Bucks Fizz for me. I'm going straight on to champagne."

"Jenny!" Remus came tearing back towards them. "Fred and George Weasley got onto the bouncy castle!"

"Oh God!" Jenny muttered, hurrying after him as fast as her shoes would allow. Lily, James and Sirius all exchanged looks.

"Bouncy castle?" Lily said in disbelief, and they all hurried after the bride and groom. Sure enough, not to far from the drinks tables, was a huge bouncy castle, which looked remarkably like a miniature version of Hogwarts from the outside.

"Only Jenny," James said, reiterating his wife's previous statement. "Only Jenny could possibly fathom having a bouncy castle…"

"Fred! George! Get off that now!" Molly Weasley shouted at the top of her voice. Both the twins bounced off, with maniacal grins on their faces.

"Know what's scary?" Lily asked James and Sirius. "They look exactly like you two did whenever you had just pulled a prank."

"I don't know," Sirius said. "I'm sure we didn't look that…evil."

"Oh trust me," Lily said nodding, "you did."

Something told Lily though, that the surprises that this wedding would have, would be even bigger than anything the Marauders cooked up in their time at Hogwarts.

OOO

"Okay! Is everyone in place?" Jenny asked, giving all her bridesmaids a quick once over. Lily looked around. She was holding James's arm in preparation. It was five minutes until eleven, when the ceremony would begin.

"Now girls," she said, kneeling down to talk to Maddie and Alaska. Both dogs had lemon yellow ribbons around their collars with daisies attached. Jenny petted them both on the heads.

"'Laska, Bean. Please please be good for me!"

She stood up smiling at the dogs and handed the leads to Steve and David, who were looking extremely apprehensive at being given control. Steve in particular was looking scared, as Alaska was easily capable of pulling him over. As their sister turned to check everyone else, Lily saw Steve bend down and look at Alaska seriously.

"Please! Please! Please for the love of God be good!"

"He's done it now," James said. "He's jinxed it."

"Lily, good you're okay," Jenny nodded. "James you've got a little mark on your chin…"

"Jenny," Lily cut through her friend's nervous babble. "Calm down. Everything will be fine."

"I know," Jenny said. "Who said that they wouldn't be fine? Everything's going to be good!"

"You need to relax," Lily said soothingly. "Go talk to your dad."

Jenny smiled happily and hurried off to the end of the line to stand next to her father, who would be giving her away.

"Think she'll make it down the aisle?" James asked.

"Not without hugging someone," Lily replied sagely. She looked quickly up and down the line and was not impressed to see Sirius, still holding onto his champagne flute.

"For Gods sakes," Lily muttered. "Can you go talk to Sirius? I won't have him drowning himself in alcohol and spoiling Jenny and Remus's day. And you know Jenny'll pitch a fit if that happens."

James nodded meekly and hurried off to talk to his friend.

"Sirius," James said firmly, taking the champagne glass from him. "Enough."

"That's my drink," Sirius pouted.

"Drink this," James said emptying the glass and filling it with water with a flick of his wand. He lowered his voice as Sirius swallowed the glass grudgingly.

"Mate, don't ruin this for Moony and Jen. This is their day. Don't spoil it by getting drunk."

Sirius sighed, but Jenny chose that moment to shout at them helpfully.

"JAMES! SIRIUS! GET BACK IN LINE THIS SECOND!"

Both men winced at the volume and frantic pitch of Jenny's voice.

"Yeah, right," Sirius nodded. "Don't risk the hug monsters wrath. You're right Prongs. No more for me."

"Good," James nodded, dragging his friend back to the line as the wedding march began to play.

"Don't know why Jenny turned down being Head of St Mungos," Lily said as her husband hurried back to her side. "She's got the lungs for it. Is Sirius okay?"

James nodded as the line of bridesmaids and ushers started to move forwards. Lily held in her laughter as she spotted David and Steve up at the front of the procession. Both were struggling to keep hold of their respective dogs. Alaska was trying to jump up at the people on the ends of the rows and Maddie was determined to drag David up the aisle in order to get to Remus. Eventually, as they reached the second row of seats David's grip gave out and Maddie bolted to the end of the aisle to lick Remus's ears.

"Madison!" Jenny shouted from the back of the row. The spaniel turned her head at the sound of her mistress's voice and immediately bolted down the other end of the aisle towards Jenny. The line of bridesmaids and ushers all scrambled out of the way. Maddie jumped up at Jenny, who tried desperately to fend her away from her dress.

"For Gods sakes Bean!" she said. "Not me! Go to David!"

But Maddie was ignoring Jenny's protests and continuing to jump at her. There was a yell from Steve and Lily and James both groaned as she saw Alaska launch forwards and race towards Jenny and Maddie. Steve was still holding the lead and was pulled off his feet and dragged across the carpet as he determinedly clung on to the husky. Jenny turned an interesting shade of red. Plenty of the guests were trying not to laugh.

By the time everyone had made it down to the end of the aisle, Maddie and Alaska were sitting sweet and innocent looking in their places. The grass stains and dog hairs from Steve and Jenny's clothes were vanished, but Steve was still glaring at Alaska and rubbing at his ribs where he had been dragged along the ground. Jenny was looking a little flushed but she was still grinning nervously as she finally stood at the end of the aisle. Remus looked as though his dreams had all come true at once. Jenny was so relieved that she had managed to get there are last that she threw her arms around him.

"You're not wearing green," Remus said sounding concerned for her health. Jenny huffed and let go of him.

"Of course I am!" she said stepping back and showing him one of her green shoes. Remus grinned at her. Dumbledore stood behind them beaming at them both.

"Friends, relatives, canines," he spared a quick amused smile at Jenny's beloved pets. "We are gathered here today…"

Lily glanced to her right at where James stood next to the ushers. Her husband smiled back. Lily knew he was remembering when they had stood at the end of the aisle saying their vows. Lily could see Jenny's mother and sisters all beaming at the couple, Lyn had tears in her eyes. Steve and David were also smiling, but occasionally shooting nervous glances at Alaska and Maddie. Thankfully, both dogs were being as good as gold and even they had their eyes fixed firmly on the bride and groom as though they understood the significance of the events that were taking place.

Remus wouldn't stop smiling and Jenny looked happier than Lily had ever seen her before (and that was saying something!). Everyone waited in patient silence as the rings were exchanged.

"It gives me great honour to pronounce this couple husband and wife," Albus Dumbledore was smiling at them both like a grandfather surveying his favourite grandchildren. "You may…"

He never got any further. Jenny's self restraint had finally run out and she leaped for her husband and the couple kissed before Dumbledore could finish the sentence.

"…kiss the bride," their old headmaster ended. The audience erupted into applause. No one would forget this wedding!

* * *

_**A/N: **I know the 'I'm getting married today' was a total Friends moment, but it HAD to be done!_

_As for the Dumbledore dressing like a bumblebee line, all credit goes to Jenny! Actually everything in this wedding goes to Jenny._

_And Jenny's dogs nicknames? Well Bean is Maddie. Jenny used to call her Angel Bean, and so now its just Bean. And Alaska…well Beast is pretty self explanatory._

_Don't forget to go to my piczo site for more information about the fanfic._

_www . meiandthemuses . piczo . com_

_Password – stardust mirage_

_**Next Chapter: **Jenny's wedding definitely requires two chapters! Come on! It's Jenny! We all love her!_

May Stardust fall in your dreams!


	24. Chapter 24

_**Disclaimer: **As Tash, Bali and Crystel are all dead now, I don't own anything in this story. All belongs to JKR and Jenny._

_**Thanks to the following reviewers: **Kates Masters Sister, Kates Master, Bakakun, Princess Eclpise, grannyHPfan, Tai Greywing, Freja Lercke-Flakenborg, Hannahham, Lady-Mearle, lostindreams1001 and HeyLookTheSnitch._

_**A/N:** I apologise to everyone. This chapter would be much better were it not for_

_a. General incompetence (my own)_

_b. My imagination heading south for the winter. _

_c. Homesickness_

_d. Freshers flu (yuck)_

_What I'm saying is I only finished this chapter five minutes ago. Sorry if it's a bit crap._

_**Bakakun: **In answer to your question, Jenny is very much a real person (as am I) and you would not believe the fun we had planning this wedding! We spent a whole afternoon just plotting all the details out (two pages covered in bright green ink!)_

_**HUGGING MOVIE: **No I've not lost my marbles (I lost those a while ago)! Steve (Jenny's brother) found a movie on youtube that's so Jenny! To see it go to my piczo site and you'll find it on the first page. Link is_

_www . meiandthemuses . piczo . com_

_Password is stardust mirage_

_**More additions to the Tailby Menagerie: **Yeah you guessed it! The Tailby's second pregnant Guinea pig had her babies the other week. Cream has three little pups! To see pictures go to my piczo site and follow the links to Jennys!_

_Well that aside, everyone enjoy the rest of Jenny's wedding!_

_Song lyrics are 'The Luckiest' by the Bens, as requested by Jenny. I heartily approve Jenny, tis perfect for your wedding!

* * *

_

**Chapter 24**

_I don't get many things right the first time_

_In fact I am told that a lot_

_Now I know all the wrong turns_

_And stumbles and falls bought me here_

_Where was I before the day that I first saw your lovely face_

_Now I see it everyday_

OOO

"There's still a distinct scary lack of green," James muttered to Lily as the bridal party took their seats at the top table.

"Well I don't know," Sirius said in an undertone. "The table cloths are green."

The sun was beating gently down on the garden as everyone began to find their tables for the meal. Lily glanced up at the daisies which were handing suspended above the tables. The spread was amazing. The place tags each had a tiny daisy painted on the corner and one of the flowers itself resting on the plates. The tablecloths were grass green and the silverware shone in the light.

"Looks great," Lily smiled. "I don't care what the flower lady said, daisies are nice."

"So very Jenny if you ask me," James agreed.

"Seats quickly," Lyn warned from behind them. "Here they come."

Everyone took their seats as the band ceased playing and Dumbledore stood up. He had graciously volunteered to make the announcements.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. May I be the first to present to you Mr and Mrs Remus Lupin."

The tables erupted into applause as the newlyweds reappeared from the house. Both Remus and Jenny were beaming as they walked in hand in hand. Lily applauded so hard that her hands stung.

As the couple approached the top table, Jenny slowed down and observed the sea of faces. She came to stop with Remus stopping next to her, watching his wife curiously. Jenny was frowning at the reception.

"Jenny what's wrong?" Remus asked, looking very worried. Jenny huffed and took out her wand.

"What's wrong?" she asked, incredulously. "What's wrong is there isn't enough green! What was I thinking!"

And without another word she raised her wand and proceeded to cast colour changing charms on the chairs, china and cutlery. Some of the guest shrieked and ducked out of the way of the flying spells. Everyone on the top table was laughing. Lily saw Lyn and all the Tailby sisters clutching their stomachs as they chortled at their quirky relative. Alaska and Maddie were leaping around trying to snap at the curses. Down the other end of the table, Peter was staring in disbelief at Jenny's barrage of hexes, unaware that the wine glass he was filling was overflowing onto the green tablecloth. Sirius was laughing hysterically.

"Breathe Sirius," James said, pulling his friend out from under the table. Lily uncovered her head as Jenny's barrage of spells ceased. She looked around at the reception area looking distinctly happier than before.

"That's better!" she said happily, taking Remus's hand and dragging him off to the top table. The groom himself was trying not to laugh at the damage that Jenny's spells had caused. Plenty of the guests now had green robes or green hair, and were changing the colour back with disgruntled looks on their faces.

"Fun," James said, trying to convince Sirius to keep breathing. Remus quickly slid into his seat, while Jenny bounced down next to him.

"Much better!" Jenny said, beaming like a Cheshire cat. "Hey Peter! Did you put wine all over the tablecloth! How rude!"

Peter spluttered an apology and attempted to vanish the mess, at the same time the first course appeared on their plates rather like the meals at Hogwarts used to. Lily grinned at the familiarity.

"Excellent!" James grinned, sounding much like the schoolboy Lily had known all those years ago. Down the table Sirius was also smiling. Peter still trying to get the stain out of the tablecloth.

"Here Peter," Lily said kindly, waving her wand and vanishing the wine. Peter muttered a thank you before starting on his own meal. For a second, Lily thought she heard a note of bitterness behind his voice. She felt puzzled and a little hurt.

"Come on Lily tuck in!" Jenny said happily from a few spaces away. Casting another uneasy look at Peter, Lily turned to her meal, wonder what on earth she had done wrong.

OOO

_And I know_

_That I am_

_I am_

_I am_

_The luckiest_

OOO

"So where did you guys pick for your honey moon in the end?" James asked as everyone tucked into their final courses. Jenny grinned from behind her chocolate cake.

"Canada!" she said happily. "We're going to see wolves! And the hotel is an ice palace!

"Cool," Lily nodded. "Don't forget to take pictures."

"I won't," Jenny assured her. "Its going to be amazing!"

"I have good taste do I not?" Remus asked, his smile firmly plastered to his face.

"Of course," Jenny assured him.

"I'm surprised you didn't pick Greenland Jenny," Peter said. Everyone frowned at him in confusion.

"Greenland? Green? Get it?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah I get it, but you do know it's not really green don't you Peter?" Jenny asked, looking as though she were slightly concerned for his sanity. Peter sighed.

"Whatever. I'll shut up."

"Are you alright today Peter?" Lily asked. Peter looked slightly worried at her questions.

"Yes, why shouldn't I be?"

"No you've just been a bit quiet," Lily shrugged.

"Yeah, be happy! It's my wedding!" Jenny said helpfully. When Peter didn't move Jenny's smile became replaced with a frown.

"Peter cheer up or I'll set the dogs on you."

Peter shrugged and tried to smile. Jenny seemed satisfied and went back to her own desert. Lily stared at her plate, deep in thought.

It was only when he was there, that she realised how little any of them saw of Peter any more. Was that why he was so subdue around them? Was he bitter that they spent more time with each other and left him out? It wasn't intentional, Lily thought. It was just the way they had always been. There had always been the three couples. James and herself, Sirius and Tash, and Remus and Jenny. Peter was just, Peter. He never seemed to have anyone. She immediately felt bad and made a note to mention her thoughts to James later. Maybe they should try and include him more often.

"Speech time!" Jenny proclaimed joyfully. "Up you get Dad!"

Lily joined in the applause as Jenny's father got to his feet smiling at the cluster of tables in the garden. She decided to put Peter out of her mind, for the moment. There were more important things to focus on at this moment.

OOO

_What if I'd been born fifty years before you_

_In a house on a street where you lived_

_Maybe I'd be outside as you passed on your bike_

_Would I know?_

_And in a white sea of eyes_

_I see one pair that I_

_Recognise_

OOO

Ten minutes later, James was wrapping up the speeches.

"Plenty of you know, that when we were all in school, Remus, Sirius, Peter and I all had the reputation as the schools biggest troublemakers. Remus was often the mastermind behind our plans, the one who could plot out what we would do and how we would get away with it. Obviously we didn't always get away with it, as plenty of the professors know…"

He gestured to the table upon which Dumbledore and McGonagall were both sitting. Dumbledore was smiling as though he was reminiscing, and McGonagall was looking as though she would rather forget some of the incidences that sprang to mind.

"And out of all of us, Remus was probably the most rational and level headed. And he always knew what to do when someone needed help. Yet the one thing he seemed unsure about was how to ask Jenny out. So we all had to endure four years of the two of them jumping under tables or behind books at the sight of each other."

There was a round of chuckling and Jenny and Remus beamed stupidly at each other.

"And now," James continued. "Four years after they finally started dating, here we are. So, on that note, I'd like everyone to stand and raise their glasses. To Remus and Jenny."

Obediently everyone got to their feet and raised their glasses. Lily chuckled as she saw that Steve and David had pulled out a pair of sunglasses each and were raising those instead.

"Ooh can we cut the cake!" Jenny squeaked happily as soon as she had finished drinking.

"Why not?" Remus shrugged taking her hand and leading her to the end of the table, where the huge white three tier cake stood proudly on yet another green table cloth. Everyone cheered in anticipation. Jenny was beaming, and Lily knew from the glint in her friend's eye that they were in for another surprise.

"Ready?" Remus asked, as they both placed their hands on the large silver knife. Jenny was practically bouncing as the knife went down to make the first cut. Lily felt her eyes grow wide as the first slice was cut.

Underneath the thick white marzipan, the sponge cake was a striking shade of (you guessed it!) bright green. The whole garden chuckled, though Lily was sure she spotted a few people staring open mouthed.

"We should have known," James muttered to her. "It was going a bit too normally."

Lily wondered who on earth could possibly class this wedding as normal? Then again she reasoned as she watched Remus give Jenny the first slice, it was Jenny. She shouldn't have been surprised.

OOO

_And I know_

_That I am_

_I am_

_I am_

_The luckiest_

OOO

"Remus! Dance with me!" Jenny begged. "I promise I won't step on your feet this time!"

"I believe you Jen," Remus said, taking her hand and leading her over to the dancefloor, which had appeared in the middle of the grass thanks to some impressive spell work on Dumbledore's part.

"Fancy dancing again?" James asked Lily. Lily shook her head and took a sip of water.

"Not just yet, if that's okay," she said.

"Everyone seems to be having fun," James observed, before looking at his friend. "Wormtail, you danced with anyone yet?"

"Just Jenny," Peter shrugged. "I think she wants to dance with everyone before the day is over."

"Has anyone seen Sirius?" James asked, scanning the crowd. Lily did the same. She couldn't see the fourth Marauder anywhere.

"Maybe he went to find the bathroom," Peter shrugged.

"Maybe it all got a bit much for him," Lily said. James's face contorted. He didn't have to ask what Lily meant.

"He can't keep doing this to himself," he said.

"It's hard though," Lily said. "For all of us. Maybe being here is just reminding him that she's not around."

"Do you think they would have got married?" James asked. Lily nodded.

"Eventually," she said. "I wish…"

"There he is!" Peter said pointing to the open door of the house. Sirius was lounging against the frame looking despondently at the ground.

"Think we should go see if he's okay?" Peter asked, sounding very unsure.

"No Peter," Lily shook her head. "I think he needs to be alone for a bit."

"Hey everyone!" Jenny said approaching her friends, pink in the face. Remus followed, beaming happily at Jenny. Everyone hitched cheerful smiles on to their faces, but they didn't work on Jenny, who frowned.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Aren't you guys having fun?"

"Yeah we are," Lily said. "It's just…" she trailed off and Jenny and Remus followed her gaze. Jenny frowned further at the sight of Sirius moping by the door.

"If he doesn't cheer up I'm going to drag his ass over here!" she said angrily.

"You have to admit Jenny, it hasn't been easy on any of us," Lily said. Jenny's angry look disappeared slightly.

"I know Lily," she said. "But you know Tash wouldn't have wanted him to act like this."

"I'll go talk to him," James suggested.

"No I'll go," Jenny said. "It's my wedding, I should be the one to complain!"

And without another word she strode determinedly over to the house.

"Yeah that and she knows that Sirius is afraid of her when she's like this," Remus added. James chuckled.

"Aren't we all?"

Over by the front of the house, Sirius looked up to hear the crunching sound of footsteps across the gravel. Jenny approached him with a fixed and determined look on her face.

"Sirius," she said levelly.

"Hey Jen," Sirius said, trying a half hearted attempt at a smile. Jenny's frown got deeper.

"Come to pull me out of my pity?" Sirius summarised.

"Was it that obvious?" Jenny asked, sitting on the step next to him. Sirius didn't answer. He had gone back to staring at the stone.

"Come on Sirius," Jenny said, shaking his arm gently. "You can't sit here burning holes in the stone forever."

"Yes I can," Sirius said stubbornly.

"It won't bring her back," Jenny said gently. Sirius seemed to tremble slightly, but he regained his composure quickly.

"I wish she was here too," Jenny said. "And you'd both be on that dancefloor. Or trying to get Peter drunk. Or, if you'd both been drinking, you'd probably be on that bouncy castle acting like children again."

Jenny was sure she saw a brief smile cross her friend's face, so she continued.

"Do you think you would have married her?" she asked. Sirius shrugged.

"Maybe. I don't know," he said. "I just wish I'd had the chance to."

"I know," Jenny nodded. "I wish she had the chance to be here. It's the only thing that would make this wedding perfect. But life isn't perfect. I've learnt that, you've learnt that, we all learnt that the hard way."

Sirius looked sadly at the stone. Jenny shook his shoulder.

"Come on, you're the only guy here I haven't danced with yet," she said. "I've danced with Remus twice, James, my dad…heck I've even danced with Peter! You're the last one!"

With a resigned look on his face, Sirius got up and followed Jenny back to the garden.

"Hey, she's got him to dance!" Lily said happily.

"Told you she's trying to dance with everyone," Peter said.

"Help!" came two frightened voices, and everyone turned to see Steve and David cowering on the bouncy castle. Maddie had apparently clambered onto the giant inflatable version of Hogwarts and was trying to get to the boys in order to lick their faces. On the dancefloor, Jenny and Sirius stopped dancing and Jenny placed her hands on her hips.

"MADISON! OFF!"

The tiny dog scrambled to obey her mistress. Maddie's ribbon had come loose and she tripped over it a few times as she ran.

"You'll be the death of me you will be," Jenny muttered, before looking horrified. "Has anyone seen Alaska?"

"Uh Jenny," Remus said in a voice of dread. Everyone turned to look at the abandoned top table, where Alaska was greedily licking her chops. She had cleaned the plates of all their leftovers and Lily did not like the way she was looking hungrily at the wedding cake.

"STOP THAT HUSKY!" Jenny shrieked, running towards the table, but it was too late. Alaska had taken her mistress's scream as her cue and had dived headfirst into the green sponge.

"Alaska," Remus groaned, getting to the table first and pulling the husky out of what five seconds ago had been a truly spectacular wedding cake. Alaska looked innocently around at everyone, her muzzle covered in white marzipan.

"Don't give us the innocent look," Remus said sternly.

"Yeah it won't work," Jenny said sounding almost tearful that the wedding cake was ruined.

"Don't worry Jenny, maybe the caterers can do something about it," Lily said soothingly, as Alaska and Maddie were led away towards the house by Remus.

"But…it was so green!" Jenny wailed looking very miserable.

"Do you want a hug?" Lily asked. Jenny nodded, her bottom lip trembling slightly. Lily hugged her friend.

There was a commotion from the stairs and Alaska appeared out of nowhere at Jenny's feet. Remus came running back towards the garden. Alaska tilted her head and tried her hardest to look sweet and innocent.

"Don't try that with me," Jenny told the husky. Alaska's eyes seemed to grow wider with each second. She looked utterly adorable.

"I mean it Alaska!" Jenny said firmly, but her face was crumbling. Alaska gave a little yip and licked Jenny's hand. Jenny's wall of displeasure crumbled and she bent down to give Alaska a hug.

"Aww…its not fair! Why do you have to have such an adorable face!"

There was a low murmur of 'aww' all around the garden as Jenny let go of her pet.

"Now go to Remus. Better keep you indoors for the rest of the day."

Lily smiled. Jenny looked slightly happier, especially when one of the caterers approached and attempted to repair the cake with his wand. Jenny hugged him when he was finished.

On the other side of the gardens, Peter cursed and slipped his wand back in his pocket. His imperius curse hadn't worked as well as he had wanted. He had been planning on using Alaska to attack, just to liven things up. This wedding was far too happy in his opinion. But either his imperius curses were getting weaker, or the protection around this house was stronger than he had predicted.

OOO

_I love you more than I have_

_Ever found a way to say_

_To you_

OOO

"Gather round girls!" Lyn shouted. "Its time for Jen to throw the bouquet!"

Lily grinned as the unmarried women all gathered around in front of Jenny. Jenny was grinning and turned her back on them before tossing the daisies over her head, throwing them so hard that she overbalanced and fell backwards into Remus's arms. There was a scramble as everyone crushed together to grab it.

"Who got it? Who got it!" Jenny asked, Getting to her feet and spinning around to face them. Despite the fall she had just taken she was still bouncing on the balls of her feet. From the middle of the crowd, Jenny's friend Nicki stood up clutching the bouquet.

"Go Nicki!" Jenny said happily. "Garter toss!"

"Go on you two," James said, pushing Sirius and Peter towards the crowd of unmarried men.

"No I'm good," Sirius said despondently, and James knew better than to press the matter. Instead they both pushed Peter towards the group.

"Go on Wormtail, get lucky!" James urged.

"Get ready guys!" Jenny called, waving the garter above her head before tossing it into the horde of waiting males. There was another minor pile up and from the middle emerged Glenn, Nicki's boyfriend.

"It's fate!" Jenny shouted brandishing a finger at Nicki and Glenn, both whom were blushing, but both with silly grins on their faces. Jenny was beaming so hard at them that she didn't see Remus sneak up behind her and pick her up bridal style.

"Come on Jen, we've got a honeymoon to go to!"

"Put me down!" Jenny squealed. "I have feet! I can walk!"

"See you guys in a minute," Remus called over his shoulder, carrying his wife up the stairs despite her protests.

"I'll set the dogs on you Remus!"

"No you won't Jen, they're sleeping inside, remember," Remus said patiently.

"That won't stop them!" Jenny spluttered, as she was carried through the front door.

"I'll bet Remus is glad that they're leaving the dogs with us," Lily said. "I don't think that Alaska or Maddie would mix very well with wild wolves."

"Don't think Jenny will either," James said. "She'll be trying to hug them."

"So glad we've managed to tear her away from the bouncy castle for longer than five minutes," Sirius remarked. Lily had to agree. As soon as Jenny had danced with everyone present she had headed for the bouncy castle, intent on having as much fun as possible.

"Think she'll take that thing home with her?" James asked.

"Nah, she's already promised to give it to Dumbledore," Lily said remembering the conversation she had overheard earlier.

"Dumbledore?" James asked. "What's he going to do with it?"

Lily shrugged as both Remus and Jenny reappeared from the house, casually dressed, with their suitcases packed.

"Have fun you guys," Lily said, hugging the hyperactive Jenny. Jenny was bouncing where she stood.

"We will."

"We want to see pictures when you get back," James said as Jenny threw her arms around him next.

"Will do," she said.

There was a crush as Lyn and all of Jenny's sisters and relatives ran to hug her.

"The Tailby clan, renown for random bouts of public affection, and for producing the most feared Hug Monster ever to exist," Sirius said dramatically. Everyone laughed.

"Come on then, the cars waiting," Remus said.

"I should know Remus," Jenny said. "I parked it!"

"That's parking?" Lily asked, sceptically, raising an eyebrow at the turquoise Ford Anglia abandoned in the middle of the lawn.

"That's very good parking for me!" Jenny said. "See you all in a week!"

"Bye!" Lily called, waving along with everyone else as the newlyweds clambered into the car, which had been decorated in daisies earlier that day.

"Cute," Lily remarked, nodding at the car.

"They are aren't they?" James said absently, thinking that Lily was talking about Jen and Remus. Lily laughed and hugged him as, behind them, the Ford Anglia's engines roared into life and everyone watched as the blue daisy covered car disappeared down the road.

OOO

_Next door_

_There's an old man who lived to his nineties_

_And one day, passes away, in his sleep_

_And his wife, she stayed for a couple of days_

_And passed away_

_I'm sorry I know that's a strange way to tell you_

_That I know we belong_

_That I know_

_That I am_

_I am_

_I am_

_The luckiest

* * *

_

_**A/N: **Continues to sing : I am…the luckiest…_

_: Muses thwack Tash over the head :_

_Owie! I'm just happy! Now I wish I hadn't killed myself off! When Jenny and I were sat down planning this out we said we should plan my wedding just for the hell of it! Maybe one day I'll sit down and write it and just put it up as a deleted scene._

_Okay, I know the chapter was rubbish, but I promise the next one is much better. And I know this because it's already written and waiting to be posted. As is the one after that. However if this writers block continues I am going to be in trouble._

_Don't forget to visit my piczo site to see info about the story and most importantly THE HUGGING VIDEO! (link is at the top of the page or via my bio page)_

_**Next Chapter: **Lily receives some bad news. Oh dear. I can hear you grinding your teeth at me now…_

_May Stardust fall in your dreams!_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything. All belongs to the elusive JKRowling._

_**Thanks to the following reviewers: **Kates Master, Lady-Mearle, Bakakun, HeyLookTheSnitch, Tai Greywing, Freja Lercke-Falkenborg, lostindreams1001, Meggie-Moo, boodles, not a geek freak and Your Tiny Dancer._

_**A/N: **Okay, more angst is following. I do apologise, but I'm trying to get it all out of the way._

_WE HIT 300 REVIEWS! YAY! Thanks for everyone's support! I love you guys so much!_

_Authors mood: Flu gone. Thank God. But homesickness is still very much here. Might explain why angst is coming so easily to me. Man I want to go home. In the meantime, I've got assignments and other things to contend with. Plus I've developed a huge obsession with Yu Gi Oh (thank you Steph and Jen for letting me watch the movie all those months ago!) But the last episodes are so sad that I cried!_

_I took the WOMBAT test on JKRowlings website and I got an Acceptable. Yayness for me! To be honest I thought I was going to fail!_

_**Note for all So This Is readers**: Right, problems with writing the next chapter mean I don't think it'll get posted today. It should be up in a few days. Sorry about the delay._

_Anyway, my ramblings are over. On with the chapter!

* * *

_

**Chapter 25**

"Hey guys!" Lily smiled as Jenny and Remus let themselves into the flat. Jenny was clutching shopping bags and Remus followed looking tired, in light of the approaching full moon, but happy none the less.

"Hey!" Jenny beamed, racing to where Lily stood in the doorway of the kitchen before throwing her arms around her friend.

"How was Canada?" Lily asked. Over Jenny's shoulder she could see James and Remus giving each other brotherly hugs.

"Amazing!" Jenny grinned. "We saw wolves! They were adorable! Good thing we didn't bring Alaska! She'd have wanted to play with them."

"I know you wanted to!" Remus said. Jenny shrugged.

"Hey I'm in love with all things canine!" she said. "So what's been going on here?"

"Hey," Sirius's stuck his head from around the door of the spare bedroom. Jenny squealed and launched herself at him. Remus frowned.

"Sirius what were you doing in the spare room?" he asked.

"Well that's one thing that's happened since you've been gone," James said. "Sirius has moved back in with us. Just for a bit."

Lily exchanged a look with Jenny, who had let go of Sirius and was looking concerned. Lily knew that Jenny knew why the sudden decision. Sirius still found it hard to be surrounded by memories of Tash. Heck, Lily just had to walk into the flat to allow painful memories to surface, so she had no idea how Sirius had lasted two months living there.

"So what else did you get up to?" Sirius asked. "Aside from stopping Jenny from kidnapping wolves."

"I wasn't going to kidnap them!" Jenny said affronted. "Though a cub might have fit in my suitcase…"

Lily laughed at the image of Jenny trying to coax a wolf puppy into her case.

"Where are my babies?" Jenny asked.

"Sleeping in the spare room," James said, knowing that Jenny was talking about her dogs, who had both been living with Lily and James while the newlyweds were away.

"In the spare room?" Remus asked. "I thought Sirius was sleeping in there?"

Sirius had a slightly sheepish look.

"Sometimes I like to talk to them both," he muttered. Lily felt sympathetic. Sirius had taken to sitting in his room in animagus form with Maddie and Alaska. She and James both knew he was lonely and it made them both worried.

"Oooh!" Jenny squeaked. "I've always wondered why Alaska howls at exactly three fifty two in the afternoon…"

"Anyway!" James said loudly. "You haven't missed much to be honest. No more attacks at least."

"Well that's good," Remus said.

"Maybe they'll leave us alone for Halloween," Jenny said hopefully. Lily hoped that would be the case.

"So what do we have to do to get a present around here?" Sirius asked, as Jenny headed for the spare room and pulled open the door. Maddie and Alaska raced out and jumped on their mistress.

"In the shopping bags," Jenny said gesturing vaguely as Alaska leaped onto her chest almost causing her to fall over backwards. "They're all labelled in green ink. Didn't have a lot of time though…"

She was cut off as the phone rang. Sirius jumped a foot in the air and pulled out his wand.

"Relax Sirius," Lily said soothingly, getting up to answer the call. The agitated wizard lowered his wand and his eyes widened in understanding.

"Oh! Is that the fellytone thing…?"

"Telephone Sirius," Remus and Jenny said in unison. Lily snorted before picking up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Lily. It's Petunia."

Had it not been for the choked voice that accompanied the statement, Lily would have been sure that she was dreaming. But the tremor in her sisters tone told Lily that whatever Petuina had to say was serious. Serious enough for her to break the three year long silence between them.

"Petunia. Hi, what's wrong?"

"Its mum," Lily could hear her sister holding back sobs. "She's in hospital. She wants you to come and see her."

Lily felt the ground fall out from underneath her feet and she clutched at the table for support. James noticed her face and went to help her.

"Which hospital?" Lily asked, trembling at the fear in her voice.

Petunia gave her directions before hanging up. Lily replaced the phone and hurried to get her coat.

"Lily what's going on?" James asked urgently. Lily could feel herself shaking.

"Mum's in hospital," she choked out. "I need to go and see her."

Jenny gasped and Remus went pale. James took his wife's hand.

"I'm coming too," he said, and Lily didn't have the heart to argue.

"We'll be here when you come back," Jenny said immediately. Lily nodded vaguely before disapperating.

The outside of the muggle hospital came into view. James appeared next to her.

"Nice view," he said dryly. Lily had to admit that the building looked grim. She reached for her husbands hand and headed for the reception.

The area was practically empty, save for three people. A couple who looked like visitors, and a man who was hobbling towards one of the chairs on crutches. James was eyeing the crutches with a raised eyebrow. Lily however was scanning the floor guide on the wall.

"Kingfisher ward," she muttered to herself before spying the appropriate directions. "This way James."

The couple turned down the left corridor. Lily was twisting her hands in worry. Her mother couldn't die, it wasn't possible. She had already lost her father, she couldn't lose her mother too. What was wrong with her? She wasn't sick, as far as Lily knew. She was always a healthy person, and she was only just over fifty years old. It couldn't be happening.

The sign above their head told them that they were in the right ward. James had to stop himself from staring at some of the patients he saw. He wanted to ask what on earth the heart monitor was, but under the circumstances he kept quiet. Lily was upset, and he had to be there for her. Lily rushed to the ward desk.

"We're here to see Elizabeth Evans," she said urgently. The woman behind the counter looked up from her paperwork.

"Are you a relative?" she asked.

"I'm her daughter," Lily said. The woman dropped her folder and began to shuffle through papers.

"Evans, Evans… yep here it is," she ran her finger down a list of rooms. "Room fifteen. She's already got guests."

"Petunia and Vernon," Lily said to herself. James cringed at the thought of Lily's revolting sister.

"Oh you got here then did you?" came a snappy voice from nearby. Lily and James both turned to see the delightful sibling in question looking as sour as she usually did, but Lily noticed how red her eyes were and how frightened she looked.

"How is she?" Lily asked urgently. Petunia's lip quivered.

"Go and see for yourself," she sniffed. Lily barged past her sister without another word, and almost ran into Vernon, who was trying to make one of the nurses go and get him a cup of coffee (being too lazy to go and get it himself). She pushed open the door of room fifteen and almost broke down then and there.

There was her mother, looking as though she had aged a million years. Her head was resting on the pillows, staring up at the ceiling in a way that reminded Lily horribly of the victim of a dementor. Her hair was almost completely gone and her skin was a bruised yellow colour. Her normally bright green eyes were dull and lifeless. But when Lily approached the bed she gave a smile of relief, but it was a shadow of her previous loving beam.

"Lily?" her voice was a hoarse whisper.

"I'm here Mum," Lily said, trying to blink back tears. "I'm here now."

She gripped her mother's hand. Her grip had almost completely gone. In the years of working as an auror, Lily couldn't kid herself. She had seen people this weak and she knew it didn't look good.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked horrified at the transformation that her mother had undergone. Her mother gave a tired smile.

"There was something I never told you," she said, shaking her head sadly. "Or Petunia until recently. We thought you were too young. You shouldn't have to worry about it…"

"Worry about what?" Lily asked, feeling as though ice was flooding her stomach.

"Lily, when I was nineteen, I found I had breast cancer," her mother said slowly. "I battled it off and everything was fine. But now its back."

"But…" Lily was struggling to absorb the information. "Can't they do something?" Her mother shook her head gently.

"Its too advanced," she shook her head. "There's nothing they can do now."

Lily slumped back in her chair. It couldn't be. Her mother was always so strong. Lily had always thought that she would be around for ever. It didn't seem possible. No illness was powerful enough to take her.

"Why didn't Petunia call me sooner?" she asked.

"I only told her a few days ago," her mother said. "She's had a lot on her mind lately. I didn't want to add to her worries."

Lily's head was aching fiercely. She was focusing all her energy on trying not to cry.

"When did you…" she asked slowly. Her mother sighed.

"I found out it was terminal two months ago," she said.

"Why didn't you say then?" Lily asked. Her mother shook her head.

"Lily you had just lost your best friend," she said gently. "I couldn't tell you then."

Lily's thoughts were whirring around her mind. Her father, Helen, Tash, Crystel…how many people had she lost already? Why did her mother have to go too?

There was a knock on the door and a nurse came in.

"Just here to check her blood pressure," she said quietly. Lily nodded vaguely.

"I'm going to check on James," she told her mother. "Just in case he's tried to hex Vernon."

She knew James wouldn't do that, but she needed an excuse to leave. While she wanted to spend as much time as she could with her mother, the sight of her face was making it hard not to cry, and she refused to cry in front of her. She wouldn't show weakness to her mother, who was always so strong and determined.

Lily pushed the door closed behind her and rested against the wall next to it. The first tears began to escape. Approaching footsteps caused her to look up at her husband.

"Lily?" James asked uncertainly. Lily shook her head and began to cry properly. James didn't need to ask. He knew it wasn't good. He pulled Lily against him, feeling her tremble in fear. He knew it was one of Lily's biggest fears in the world. She could show courage facing Lord Voldemort himself, but her strong loving mother being terminally ill was more than she could take.

"Looking for sympathy?" Petunia's voice cut through the blanket of grief over Lily's thoughts with all the grace of a pregnant elephant.

"Leave her Petunia," James said firmly. Lily pushed away from her husband and glared at her sister.

"Why didn't you call me sooner Petunia?" she asked. "When you first found out about this. Why am I the last to know?"

Petunia scoffed.

"You've barely contacted her at all in the last months," she said scathingly. "Every visit I've made, every phone call to her, its always, _have you spoken to your sister_ or _I do hope Lily is okay_, or my personal favourite _I wish she'd write or call more often._ You don't even make an effort to contact your own mother and yet you're still her favourite child!"

She paused to take several deep breaths. James was shocked at Petunia's words. He had no idea that anyone could hate their own flesh and blood that much when they had done nothing to deserve it. But Petunia's rage was nothing to the look on Lily's face. Her anger seemed to be lining every inch of her. But Petunia was by no means done.

"I have a normal life! I have a perfect successful husband and I'm expecting a child, Mum's first grandchild. Everything is normal! And yet she favours the freak over me! You who have done nothing to make her proud! Always the perfect _special _Lily, with her _special_ life and her _wonderful _talent. And Mum and Dad both actually believed that it is perfectly normal for you to be what you are! They think your world is amazing, so bloody perfect!"

Lily was rocked to her core. The last time Petunia had reacted like this she had been too dumbstruck to react. But this time she was just angry. Nothing else. Not even surprised or happy that Petunia was expecting, nor sympathetic and understanding that she was just worried about their mother. Every hurtful thing that her sister had ever said to her was running through Lily's head. She couldn't hold her feelings in any longer.

"You think our world is so bloody perfect! We're in the middle of a war Petunia! I have to deal with pain and death every single day of my life! One of my best friends has been killed, murdered in her own home in the last two months. That's the kind of world I have to live in. One where we don't know if we're going to wake up the next morning. And do you know what? Being what I am and being able to do what I can is worth ever second spent living in the middle of a war!"

"Excuse me!"

Both raging sisters turned, still breathing deeply, to face the nurse who had just reappeared from their mother's room.

"Could you please keep your voices down? If you must argue take it outside or I'll call security."

"Sorry," Lily apologised. Petunia shot her a glare filled with hatred before barging past both Lily and the nurse and heading towards their mother. Lily made to follow, but James held her back.

"Leave her," he said. "It won't do well for your mother if she sees you two fighting."

Vernon, a smug look on his face and a pompous air surrounding him, marched past the couple and into the room. Lily seethed inside.

"I always thought she'd come around," she said shaking her head. "What was I thinking? Petunia will never change. She'll always be the same jealous little…"

"Lily you're angry," James told her. "You need to calm down. It doesn't matter what Petunia thinks right now. Just focus on your mother."

Petunia stalked out of the room, tears in her eyes and a menacing look on her face.

"She wants to speak to you," she said stiffly. Lily didn't look at her sister. She was worried if she did she would blow up again. She pushed past her into her mother's room.

"I wish…" Mrs Evans said as Lily approached the bed. "That you two would just get along…"

"You heard?" Lily asked, wincing. Mrs Evans gave a shadow of a smile.

"I think the whole Kingfisher ward heard you Lily," she said. Lily watched her mother's breaths come in deep rattling wheezes.

"You can't die," Lily burst out. "You just can't! You aren't supposed to die!"

"Lily," Mrs Evans sighed. "I've had a good life. I've had a wonderful husband. I've seen both my daughters married. My youngest is a fantastic witch. Petunia's expecting…I've been given so much. My time is over…"

"But…Mum you're you," Lily said. "You're my mum. You can't die. You can't…"

"Lily," her mother said gently. "You are strong. You will carry on. I'll always be with you. I'll be there to see you have children. And I'll be there while you watch them grow up. And I'll be there to see everything. You know I will…"

She sighed and slumped further against the pillows. When she spoke again it was a whisper.

"Send Petunia in dear," she said. "I don't have much time."

Lily choked back her tears and reached over to hug her mother, who didn't have the strength to respond.

"I love you mum," Lily gasped. "Always and forever."

"My brave daughter…" her mother whispered. "I love you too. You have made me so happy… send your sister in now. I want to say goodbye."

Lily backed away to the door, not taking her eyes off her mother's white face. Her hand shook as it rested on the door handle. Barely fighting back her anguish she stepped slowly out of the room.

"She wants you," she said quietly to Petunia. Her sister barged past desperately. Lily watched the door swing shut and the dam of tears that she had been holding back burst free. She clung to James, who had walked quietly to stand behind her. Lily cried, and cried, for everyone that was leaving her. The pain was a dull knife scraping away at her heart, tearing fresh wounds with every second that passed.

"She's gone James," Lily cried. "She's gone."

James hugged her back, as in accompaniment to Lily's tears, the dull tone of the heart monitor beeped one last time before settling into a continuous wail.

* * *

_**A/N: **Depressing isn't it? Sorry. Had to happen sooner or later. And this way we can get all the truly horrible stuff out of the way. Hey I wasn't kidding when I labelled the story a romance/angst fic._

_**Fred: **That's the trouble. She never fails to impress or depress._

_**Mei: **I think that's a compliment…_

_:Fred and Helen nod heads in unison whilst barely concealing their grins. Jack and Doc sleepily throw flip flops at Mei, Fred and Helen to shut them up:_

_**Next Chapter: **Revelations are had and a mysterious prophecy is made and overheard. Another flashback scene (with me in it, just in case everyone is missing me! I know its one of my favourites)_

_May Stardust fall in your dreams!_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Disclaimer: **She who must be worshipped owns everything. Not me!_

_**Thanks to the following reviewers: **Freja Lercke-Falkenborg, Kates Masters Sister, Kates Master, lostindreams1001, boodles, LYNNLY, grannyHPfan, Tai Greywing, Lady-Mearle, Saphra, not a geek freak and HeyLookTheSnitch._

_**A/N: **Hey everyone!_

_Well the last week has been hectic. And that takes the award for understatement of the millennium. First essay deadline was today. Writing has ground to a standstill. I'm hoping it'll pick up soon._

_**So This Is readers: **Okay I'm well aware that you're all sharpening your pitchforks, but I still have a very good excuse._

_Anyone who has been to fictionpress over the weekend will know that they've finally caught up with fanfiction and got their new and improved layout and features (stuff like private messaging, hit counters, better search etc) which fanfiction has enjoyed for about a year already. So the site has been down all weekend, hence my lack of postage._

_And then there is the added problem of actually not having FINISHED the chapter, but I'm working on that. I promise it'll be up soon. In the meantime I'm taking refuge in my room and asking my housemates to post food through the window. I fear your wrath that much!_

_Anyway, on with the chapter.

* * *

_

**Chapter 26**

"Happy Halloween kiddies!" Jenny cheered bouncing into the living room with a bottle of butterbeer. She plopped happily onto the sofa next to Remus.

"Cheers," her husband said smiling. Everyone in the room toasted at the same time that the intercom buzzed. Remus got up to answer it.

"This has got to be my favourite time of year!" Jenny said beaming. "Remember at Hogwarts on Halloween? We'd have the feast. And all the pumpkin decorations and the bats…"

"Better if we were coming back from Honeydukes the afternoon before," James put in. Lily grinned at the memories.

"I preferred Christmas," she said. "Halloween was great but Christmas means snow!"

"That was fun," Jenny agreed as Remus reappeared.

"Who was it?" Jenny asked. "Trick of treaters?" Remus was smiling.

"It's Peter," he said. "He says he's sorry he's late."

As soon as he said it, the doorbell buzzed and Remus went to answer it. He returned a minute later with Peter trailing.

"Hey Wormtail! Where have you been hiding?" James asked happily.

"I've been around," Peter shrugged before taking stock of everyone in the room. "Where's Sirius?"

Lily and James exchanged worried glances.

"He's been going out a lot," Lily said, not needing to finish the statement. The truth was Sirius had been coming back drunk for the last few nights.

"No surprises," Jenny said. "We always knew this time of year would be hard for him without Tash. And it doesn't help that it's Christmas soon either."

"I'm confused," Peter said.

"Next week would have been their four year anniversary," Lily explained. Peter gave an 'oh' of understanding.

"Do you still remember your anniversary?" Jenny asked Lily. "Or is your wedding the one that sticks in your head now?"

"Nope I still remember," Lily said smiling at James. "Its one of those dates that sticks."

"The one date that sticks in my mind forever," Jenny said reminiscing. "Is the first of September 1973."

"What happened then?" Remus asked. Lily and James cringed. They remembered all too well.

"It was the first time James asked Lily out," Jenny said with an evil grin on her face. "That was a very eventful train journey…"

FLASHBACK

"Hello children!" came a bitter sounding voice from the door. Jenny looked up from her potions book and Crystel and Sandra stopped gossiping to stare. Lily looked up from _The Standard Book of Spells Grade _5. The laugh that appeared immediately was eclipsed by a sense of foreboding at the look on the speakers face. Tash was lugging her trunk into the compartment, red in the face, though not from exhaustion.

"Tash," Lily said slowly. "What happened to your face?"

Tash stopped shoving her trunk in the overhead rack and glared at everyone.

"What does it look like?" she asked. "I was thick enough to go out the other day without suncream on!"

"Ouch," Crystel winced.

"No shit," Tash said flinging herself next to Jenny, who scooted away quickly from her homicidal looking friend. "Jenny do you have anything that would help?"

"Maybe," Jenny said slowly, inching away from Tash and making to stand up to get her trunk down. "I'll just look for you."

And she dived headfirst into her trunk.

"Oh and I had words with _Black," _Tash spat.

"Which one?" Crystel asked. "The Marauder or the budding Death Eater?"

"The budding Death Eater," Tash enlightened everyone, flumping back into her seat and scowling. "She laughed at my face so I conjured a swarm of bees to follow her around the train."

"Don't worry about it, the girl is a bitch," Sandra said kindly.

"Amen sister," Crystel agreed.

"Well well well, I've found myself five beautiful angels!"

"Oh God…" Lily muttered to herself as the voice erupted into a joyful shout.

"HEY PRONGS! I FOUND YOUR LILY FLOWER!"

Everyone groaned as Sirius Black himself bounced into the compartment and squished up next to Tash, whose red face morphed into fury. Lily felt the book in her hands shake and she realised that she was exerting so much pressure that the spine was starting to bend.

"Black, I am not Potter's flower!" she hissed between her teeth. "And we'd appreciate it if you left the compartment!"

"Now why would you want me to do that?" Sirius asked innocently, before turning to the seething blonde on his right hand side.

"Hey Tash…woah!" Sirius blinked and unconsciously moved backwards so he could get a better view of Tash's complexion. His face shifted to a smirk.

"Honestly dear I know I'm hot, but you don't need to go red at the sight of my handsome face."

Tash blinked as though she had been hit in the face by a heavy object. Then she burst out laughing.

"You? Handsome? Sure…and Snape decided to wash his hair over the summer did he?!"

Jenny, Crystel and Sandra snorted. Lily glared at Sirius before spotting movement outside their compartment door. James and Remus had appeared and were watching Tash roll around on the floor with intense amusement. Remus was raising his eyebrows at Tash, and James was openly checking Lily out. When she turned to snarl at him, his hand jumped to his hair.

"What the hell do you three want?" she asked.

"Four," Sirius pointed out. "Peter's at the back, but you can't see him."

Sure enough, Peter was peering around James's broad form, trying to get a look in the compartment.

"Think I've found something Tash," Jenny said, reappearing from her trunk, with a potion in tact. She apparently had not noticed the arrival of the other three Marauders because the second she caught sight of Remus colour flooded to her cheeks and she dived back into her trunk for cover.

"Jenny? My face?" Tash asked hopefully. Without a word, Jenny pulled out a flask of potion. She had obviously been busy over the summer, as Lily could hear the clink of potion bottles in the bottom of her trunk. Tash accepted the bottle and drained it. Immediately she clapped her hands over her ears as though she had a splitting headache.

"Ow! Ow! OW! JENNY!" she wailed. "What the hell is in that?!"

"What's wrong?" Jenny asked, terrified that her potion had gone horribly wrong.

"She's dying!" Sirius cried dramatically. "Someone call a healer!"

"BRAIN FREEZE!" Tash spluttered, clutching her head as though worried that it was suddenly going to take off from her shoulders.

"Jenny what did you do to her?" Lily asked with a worried expression on her face.

"Don't worry," Jenny said, looking visibly more relaxed now that she knew that all Tash had was brain freeze and not something life threatening. "It's supposed to do that."

Tash glared, something which was hard for her to pull off when her eyes were streaming from pain.

"So now that the crisis is over," James said. "How are you ladies this beautiful morning?"

"We were fine until you walked in Potter," Lily snarled. "What do you want anyway? Going to regale us with your latest Quidditch tales? Isn't it obvious that no one gives a damn?"

James flashed Lily a charming grin.

"Actually Evans I came to ask if you want to go to the first Hogsmeade weekend with me?"

Lily blinked slowly, her mouth practically hanging open. Everyone in the compartment was staring at her unsure of how she was going to react. Even Tash had uncovered her ears in anticipation. Lily was struggling to process the information. The most arrogant boy in the whole year wanted to go out with her? When he could easily get any girl he wanted. This had to be a joke.

Slowly Lily managed to close her mouth and snort at James.

"That's a good one Potter. How long did it take you to come up with that joke? Come on, say the punch line and then you can leave."

Tash was struggling to contain her laughter at the look on James's face. Jenny however was exchanging sly smiles with Crystel. Sandra was focusing on Lily's face, though this could have been because Sirius was winking at her.

"Um…Evans there was no punch line," James said, slightly thrown off by Lily's response. Lily raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"So this isn't a joke?" she asked slowly. James shook his head. Lily quickly pinched herself to make sure that it wasn't all just a bizarre dream.

"So let me get this straight," she said rubbing the spot on her arm that she had pinched. "You, James human-god-extraordinaire Potter, want to go out with me?" she turned to look at her friends. "Am I the only one who thinks that there is something wrong with this picture?"

"No I don't see anything wrong with it," Jenny smirked. Lily gave her friend an evil look and turned to Tash, who was stuffing her face with chocolate now that she had got over her brain freeze.

"Don't worry Lily, I for one think there's plenty wrong with this picture," Tash said once she had swallowed. "For a start, Black's ugly face is painted on the canvas."

"What? My face isn't ugly!" Sirius said aghast. Tash ignored him and carried on as though she had not been interrupted.

"And second of all Lily I have no idea what hope Potter thinks he could have of getting you to go out with him. You're far too good for him."

James's face flickered to hurt for a second, but as soon as it happened Lily saw it disappear and he was glaring instead at his fellow chaser.

"Watch it Marquand," he said. "Else the Quaffle might just slip from my grasp next practise and go somewhere close to your face."

"Oooh I'm shaking in my flip flops Potter," Tash said sarcastically, pretending to tremble. "Jenny's goldfish are scarier than you!"

All the girls in the compartment snorted in laughter.

"Hard luck Prongsie!" Sirius said happily clapping James on his back. "My turn now."

"Your turn?" Lily asked. "What on Earth makes you think that any of us would want to date you?"

Sirius ignored her, his eyes focusing instead on Sandra.

"Hope? You fancy meeting up after the feast?" Sirius asked, giving Sandra the charming smile that normally won any girls heart. Sandra however shook her head.

"Sorry Black," she said. "I have a previous engagement that I plan to make."

"Really?" Sirius asked, pulling the most adorable puppy eyes and pout that he could. "Not even for ten minutes?" Sandra shook her head.

"Maybe another time," she said. Sirius shrugged.

"Your loss," he said.

"'oo shuck bwack!" Tash said through a mouthful of chocolate. At everyone's quizzical looks she swallowed and tried again.

"You suck Black," Tash said clearly. Sirius quirked his eyebrows at her.

"Well then as I am apparently lacking an accomplice tonight, why don't you do me the pleasure of accompanying me Natasha?"

"Sure Black," Tash nodded. Sirius looked hopefully at her. "When Pettigrew gets a date and when Filch bathes Mrs Norris then maybe, yes I will consider disappearing to a broom closet with you. But sadly, Pettigrew will never get a date and Filch will probably eat Mrs Norris before bathing her. So that isn't going to happen anytime soon."

Peter was looking remarkably upset by Tash's blunt but honest words. Sirius however got an evil smile and _subtly _nudged the door of the compartment open with his foot. He then spoke loudly enough for the whole train to hear.

"Was that a declaration of love I heard from you Tash?"

Tash choked on her chocolate frog. Jenny reappeared from her trunk and slapped her on the back, causing Tash to fly headfirst into the table. When she had finally cleared her airways she gave a disbelieving snort.

"No! Absolutely not! Never in a million years!"

"Yes it was!" Sirius sang.

"No it wasn't!" Tash retorted, going red in the face again.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Sirius chanted irritably.

"No! No! No!" Tash said stamping her foot.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Non"

"Oui!"

"Nein!"

"Ja!"

"No!"

"Sim!"

"No!"

"Si!"

"Neit!"

"Da darling!"

Tash had apparently run out of languages and so turned instead to see her friends trying to hide their grins. Even Lily was laughing at their childish behaviour.

"Just…just…just…" Tash spluttered. James and Peter were laughing at Tash's inability to articulate a sentence. Sirius was smirking in triumph.

"So Evans…" James finally managed to gasp out. "Are you quite sure you don't want to…"

"Get out!" Lily and Tash screamed at the same time, Lily seething and Tash apparently having regained her voice.

"Yowch!" Peter winced, grasping his ears at the volume.

"I think that was a yes to both of us Prongs," Sirius said happily. "Knew they wouldn't last lo…"

"GET OUT! GET OUT!" Lily shrieked as Tash pulled out her wand and shot a tickling charm at Sirius, who pulled out his own wand and deflected it so fast that they barely had time to register it. Sandra shrieked and dived out of the way of the oncoming spell as Lily and Tash advanced on the four boys.

"Come near us again and tickling is the last thing you'll have to put up with!" Lily threatened. Tash hissed at Sirius who was backing away with the rest of the Marauders down the corridor. From the compartments, people began sticking their heads out of the doors to get a better view.

"Nice kitty," Sirius said slowly, holding up his hands in protection. Tash snarled and raised her wand again.

It was no surprise when the train finally arrived at Hogwarts that the Marauders, Lily and Tash emerged covered head to foot in luminous paint, accompanied by bright colour changing glitter.

END FLASHBACK

"Nice way to start your Prefect career Lily," Jenny said. "By hexing the Marauders."

"They started it!" Lily retorted.

"Did not!" James and Peter said together. Remus shrugged.

"We did sort of," he said. "We were all terrors really."

"You were teenage boys," Jenny said. "Of course you were!"

Lily smiled but still looked worried as she realised that one of the Marauders was still missing.

"Do you think Sirius is okay?" she asked. "I really thought he was getting better about…well Tash."

"It'll take time," Jenny said. "It still hurts you doesn't it Lily?"

Lily nodded truthfully, remembering that Tash wasn't the only one that she had lost recently.

"Its just going to take time for him to get over how he feels," James said, but there was a note of hopefulness in his voice.

It was heartbreaking therefore, when Lily and James returned to their flat later that night to find Sirius passed out on the sofa with a bottle of firewhiskey on the table. Whatever he was feeling, it wasn't going to go away soon.

OOO

"I see a little sillouetto of a man. Scaramouch! Scaramouch! Will you do the Fandango?"

"Will you please get a move on Sirius?!" James yelled, banging on the door of the bathroom. It was two weeks since Halloween and it had not been easy on anyone. There had been another attack, this time Dorcas Meadowes had been the victim. The aurors had arrived on the scene but she was already dead. Voldemort was the prime suspect.

Outside work, things were not improving for Lily and James. Sirius was continuing to go out and come back to the flat drunk. And on top of everything, James was worried to see that Lily had become very sick over the last week, and he was even more concerned when Lily refused to take time off work to get better.

"Okay! Okay!" Sirius replied through the door. "Please don't shout! It hurts my head!"

James rolled his eyes and proceeded to magically iron the creases out of his robes.

"Thunderbolt and lightening! Very very fri…"

"Stop singing mate!" James groaned, accidentally poking his robes with his wand causing them to catch fire. Cursing he extinguished the flames.

"Bit early for a barbecue isn't it?" Lily asked, appearing from the bedroom looking tired and dishevelled. She was carrying her robes under her arm.

"Galileo! Galileo!"

"STOP SINGING!" Lily screamed at the door.

"Sorry!"

Lily flopped into a chair rubbing her temples. Apollo bolted out from underneath her seat hissing.

"What's wrong?" James asked, turning away from his singed robes to look at his wife in concern.

"I didn't get much sleep last night," Lily grumbled. "You know, on account of the fact that Sirius came dancing into our bedroom at one o clock. Why may I ask?"

"He was drunk again," James said grimly. Lily sighed in understanding as Sirius exited the bathroom looking like he had been through a tornado. James headed for the door, but before he could take three steps, Lily had shot ahead of him looking green.

"What's up with Tiger Lily?" Sirius asked.

"You woke her up when you came back last night," James said, conjuring himself a mug of strong coffee. Sirius went back to looking gloomily at his toast.

"Lily are you okay?" James asked, knocking gently on the bathroom door.

"I'm okay," Lily replied quickly, before drowning out the sound by running the taps.

"She's been like this for the last week," James fretted.

"Like what?" Sirius asked cluelessly.

"You know," James said in exasperation. "I think she's ill. I keep telling her to take time off work but she won't listen. She keeps insisting everything's fine."

Sirius was listening vaguely but deep in the back of his mind something stirred him to listen. Then a thought emerged. A wild crazy glorious thought that made him smile. He looked over at James who was still repairing his damaged robes.

"I don't know, maybe it's just the pressure of work and everything, but she's been a bit short tempered…mate are you smiling?"

James was staring at Sirius, who was now grinning, a Dumbledore-like twinkle dancing in his eyes. James suddenly felt very out of place. This was the first time he had seen Sirius smile properly since Tash had died.

"You really don't have a clue do you Prongs?" Sirius asked.

"A clue about what?" James asked. Sirius beamed irritatingly, grabbed his toast and stood up.

"I'm going to visit Jen and Moony," he announced, and before James could get another word out of him he had shoved the toast in his mouth and disapperated.

Lily stuck her head around the bathroom door at the sound of Sirius's abrupt departure.

"Where did Sirius go?" she asked. James frowned.

"To see Moony and Jen," he said. "And get this. He was _smiling_."

Lily fully emerged from the bathroom, her robes unbuttoned, and her hair still dishevelled. But her eyes which had been exhausted a minute ago, were wide awake at her husbands words.

"What? _Smiling_ smiling?" she asked. "As in pre Tash dying smiling?"

"Yeah," James nodded. "And I don't know about you, but I'm scared."

OOO

Knock! Knock!

"Come in!" Jenny called. Sirius bounded into the flat, still swallowing the last of his toast. He had dripped strawberry jam down his robes but he hadn't noticed. Jenny stood up straight from where she was magically filling the dog bowls and blinked at him as though she couldn't believe her eyes,

"Sirius?" she asked.

"Hey Jen!" Sirius said happily, as Alaska bounded over to him and began to lick the jam off his robes. "I think I figured something out…Hey Moony!"

Remus had just appeared from the bathroom and was staring at Sirius as though he couldn't believe how happy he looked. Having spent the last three months looking fairly depressed twenty four seven it was a shock to see him look so abruptly cheerful, especially when Alaska was dangerously close to knocking him over to get at the splatters of strawberry jam adorning his robes.

"I'm hallucinating," Jenny said shaking her head. "Right, no more chocolate ice cream before bed."

"Right I got out of the bathroom this morning," Sirius ploughed on before anyone could interrupt, fending off Alaska as he spoke. "And before James can reach the bathroom, Lily pushes past him because she felt sick."

"She's feeling sick?" Jenny asked frowning. Sirius nodded.

"She's been like this for the last week," he told them. "Anyway I'm starting to see a pattern. She's only feeling sick in the mornings or when someone's been cooking fried food. The smell sets her off."

"So?" Remus asked. Jenny on the other hand gasped and her eyes went wide and sparkly with hope.

"You don't think…?" she breathed.

"Could be!" Sirius grinned.

"I'll see what I can fish up from her," Jenny promised. "Don't say anything for now!"

And she rushed off to the bathroom with Sirius's infectious grin on her face.

"Am I missing something?" Remus asked. Sirius beamed at his friend.

"Well Moony, unless I am very much mistaken," he said wisely. "I believe that Lily and James are about to become parents!"

OOO

The very same day, late in the evening, miles away, in the little village of Hogsmeade, Professor Albus Dumbledore was turning to leave the room of the Hogs Head pub, when he heard a hoarse rattling voice, speaking those fateful words which would shape the rest of this story as we know it.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…"

* * *

_

_**A/N: **Ooh yes, and just when things were looking up I dangle that ominous little verse over your heads! Haha! I'm totally evil!_

_Don't forget to go to_

_www . meiandthemuses . piczo . com_

_Password is stardust mirage_

_**Next Chapter: **Jenny confronts Lily and an Order Meeting provides some very interesting discussions and an unwelcome guest._

_May Stardust fall in your dreams!_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Disclaimer: **Don't own a thing. All belongs to JKR._

_**Thanks to the following reviewers: **grannyHPfan, LYNNLY, messyblackhair66, Megan Elaine, boodles and sis, Freja Lercke-Falkenborg, Tai Greywing, Kates Masters Sister, Kates Master, not a geek freak, Super Cara, HeyLookTheSnitch, Meggie-Moo and lostindreams1001._

_Sorry, only did about half the reviewer responses. Will try better next time._

_And boodles, in regards to how fast I'm writing, what I do is, I type the chapters up a few weeks before hand and then post once a week. That way I've got backup in case I have writers block. But right now I've run out of chapters so that's why everything's been so rushed recently. I don't need to type them all out again or anything like that. I'm just very very lazy. :)_

_**A/N: **Okay, I'm a day late. I know. I'm bad. I don't have a real excuse. I can only justify my tardiness by saying that I wrote this chapter, reread it, and though to myself 'Tash, what the fuck are you on?' So I ended up rewriting a lot of this chapter, hence the further delay. I'm sure you'd rather have a good late chapter than a crappy one that's on time._

_If I don't update on a Wedensday, its probably due to laziness or writers block. It does not mean that I have abandoned this fic. If I were to do that I would tell you!_

_Language warning for this chapter._

_Enjoy._

_

* * *

_**Chapter 27**

"Oooh dear Lily," Jenny muttered shaking her head making her green healer robes tremble slightly from the motion. She hadn't bothered to change after finishing work. From the slamming of the bathroom door and James's anxious looking face she concluded that Lily was suffering another bout of sickness. Remus and Sirius followed looking equally concerned.

"It's getting worse," James muttered running a hand through his hair and flopping into a sofa.

"What was she doing when this happened?" Jenny asked.

"Cooking dinner," James said. The healer sniffed the air and squinted at him.

"What's she cooking?" she asked. "Smells like fish."

"Salmon," James shrugged, looking at Jenny strangely. Jenny nodded in understanding.

"James, you're going out with these two," she said gesturing to the men behind her. "I'm going to spend some girl time with Lily this evening."

James looked far from happy about the idea of leaving his wife when she was feeling unwell.

"I'd rather stay with her," he replied. Jenny folded her arms and fixed him with a stern look.

"James you are going to leave Lily to me," she said. "I'm a healer and more importantly, I'm a female friend, not an over concerned husband. I'll look after her, and you'd do better to get out of this flat."

James looked like he was going to argue further but Remus and Sirius both shook their heads from behind her and gave him a look which said quite clearly 'don't argue with the hug monster!' James sighed and ran a hand frustrated through his hair.

"Fine," he said. Jenny's scary look vanished and she beamed.

"Wonderful, off you go!" she said briskly steering him towards his friends and heading for the bathroom. "Lily! I'm coming in!"

"Sorry mate," Remus apologised as James shut the front door behind them. "But you don't argue with Jenny when she's like that."

"I'm still not happy," James began but Sirius interrupted before he could voice any more worries.

"Come on, Peter said he'd meet us at the Leaky Cauldron. That is if he hasn't got lost. I'm sure he's still afraid of the dark…"

Rolling their eyes at Sirius's derogatory comments, James and Remus followed him silently, both absorbed in their own worries.

OOO

"I hate this," Lily muttered, backing away from the toilet bowl and pulling herself up to the sink to rinse her mouth. Jenny patted her on the back and handed her a towel.

"Not just mornings any more is it?" she asked shrewdly. "Its fish and fried foods now too isn't it?" Lily's head snapped up at her friends words.

"What do you mean?" she asked frowning. Jenny shook her head.

"Lily I'm not stupid, I'm a healer," she said. "You're sick, you're tired and irritable, and you've been complaining of back pains for the last few days. It doesn't take a Dumbledore."

Lily hung her head and stared at the taps. Jenny smiled happily.

"Why are you so sad?" she asked. "It's good news." Lily shook her head.

"Jenny it's not," she shook her head, still staring down at her sink.

"I know its not the ideal time," Jenny said. "Especially with the Death Eaters and Voldemort, and well…with everything else that's happened recently."

Lily watched the water dripping from the taps, the droplets trickling slowly towards the plug hole. Jenny's words buzzed.

"Come on Lily," Jenny continued. "Apart from the war, everything is good. You're in a great marriage, and you're financially secure."

"We're not safe though are we?" Lily asked, shaking her head and turning to face her friend. "Jenny, I can't…I can't be pregnant," she whispered the last word as if saying it aloud would make her nightmares come true. "Not now. James and I are in the most difficult jobs in the wizarding world, and the most dangerous. We've cheated death so many times. And Voldemort's out there. He could come after us at any moment. We can't bring a baby into this kind of environment."

She felt herself shaking and she fought to keep her fear and nausea under control. Jenny frowned and folded her arms.

"Lily, I know you wouldn't let anything happen to this baby," the healer shook her head. "And you know James would die before either of you came to harm. Anyway, look at all that's happened to you lately. Tash, Crystel, your mother…this is a blessing Lily, not a curse. You've been through so much and now you've been given a gift. A new life. You're going to be a mother."

Lily sighed and thumped back onto the toilet seat, her legs unable to support her. Jenny crouched down in front of her friend.

"Did Tash tell you in your letter not to name your kids after her?" she asked. Lily nodded.

"And your mother said she'd be there when you had children," Jenny reminded her. Lily nodded again.

"See," Jenny said, pushing her glasses up her nose and smiling supportively. "Everyone knows you can do it Lily. I know you'll be the best mother I'll have ever seen."

Lily slowly placed one hand on her stomach. _Are you in there? _She thought. _Are you listening to this? Maybe Jenny's right. I am lucky to have this chance."_

"Come on," Jenny said getting up off the floor and grinning, as if she knew what Lily was thinking. "I can give you a scan if you want. In the meantime, do you have ice cream?"

OOO

"Having fun?" Remus asked, as the men trudged back into the flat at just before midnight. Lily and Jenny were still eating ice cream and talking in hushed voices. While the guys had been out, Jenny had brewed Lily a potion to stop her morning sickness and, having magically scanned Lily they had found out that she was just over four weeks pregnant.

"You're back early," Jenny observed. Remus shrugged as James and Sirius appeared in the doorway.

"We missed our gorgeous wives," he said, before frowning at Jenny. "Jenny I thought you weren't going to eat ice cream before bed again?"

Jenny looked guiltily at the two empty tubs of chocolate ice cream sitting on the coffee table.

"Well I had fun!" Sirius grinned. "I'm going to bed. Night children!"

And he bounced into the spare room and closed the door not so gently behind him. James blinked as though he couldn't understand how someone who had been as unstable as Sirius had been in the last few months could be so damn cheerful.

"Was he drunk?" Jenny asked. James shook his head.

"He barely drank a thing," he said. "I don't know what's up with him. One minute he wants to die of alcohol poisoning and the next he's bright and happy as though Merlin himself had just appeared."

Jenny and Remus exchanged smiles which Lily did not miss, and she sensed somehow that both Remus and Sirius knew about her new found pregnancy. In fact, she mused, she was willing to bet that was why Sirius had been so smiley over the past few days. She felt cheered by this idea and suddenly the idea of telling James didn't seem quite so daunting. If all her friends could be delighted then he surely would be too.

She wondered briefly what Tash would have had to say if she had been there. Lily mused for a second. First she would have spouted some profanity. Then she probably would have hugged her. Then she probably would have broadcast it to the rest of the people in the vicinity at the top of her voice. Lily felt a hint of sadness. She wished Tash could have been there. But thanks to Voldemort that was no longer possible. Lily's fears reappeared. How many other friends would be gone before this baby was born?

"Well we'd better be off too," Remus said as Jenny reached for her jade green cloak and pulled it around her shoulders, where it clashed magnificently with her lime green healer robes and her neon glasses.

"See you guys tomorrow yes?" she asked. Lily nodded. "Good luck," Jenny added with a significant look at Lily. James frowned.

"What's she on about?" he asked. Lily got up nervously and paced the room, twisting her hands.

"Lily, what's wrong?" James asked, holding out an arm and stopping her from marching around the room. "Something is wrong. I can tell."

Deep in the back of Lily's mind, a tiny voice that sounded a lot like Tash spoke up.

_"Just cut the bull, and tell him straight out."_

Lily swallowed the fear bubbling up in her throat. James's hazel eyes probed her own green ones.

"I'm pregnant."

And just like that all Lily's worry disappeared. James's eyes had widened in shock.

"You're sure?"

Lily nodded. Her husbands face split into a ridiculous grin.

"You're pregnant. I can't believe it!"

"Neither can I really," Lily admitted. "I'm…scared, really."

"Why?" James asked. "This the best news ever! Why are you scared?"

"It's just…all this," Lily said. "The war, Voldemort, everyone dying. It's too dangerous to be bringing a child here. I don't want to think about what could happen."

James gave her an apprising look.

"You mean to tell me the bravest woman I've ever met, a woman who can face Voldemort and not be afraid, is scared of bringing a baby into the world?"

Lily thought about this and realised how silly it sounded when he put it like that.

"Lily you know I'd never let anything happen to you," James said fiercely. "Or this baby. And I know you're more than a match for any Death Eater who is stupid enough to get in your way. I've seen you fight some of the greatest evil out there. You're the strongest and bravest person that I know. And I know you can do this."

Lily blinked. Could she really do this? Yes she decided. She could. As long as she had the strength and support of James and everyone else, there wasn't anything she couldn't do. James went back to looking deliriously happy.

"How do you feel now?" he asked. Lily sighed.

"Better," she said. James smiled and hugged her. Lily snuggled against his chest.

"Actually," she said, suddenly. "You stink of smoke and now I think I'm going to be sick again…"

She broke away and raced to the bathroom with James right behind her.

"Okay?" James asked, once she was finished.

"No," Lily muttered. "Last time I eat two tubs of ice cream with Jenny."

James laughed, and despite the next wave of oncoming nausea, Lily smiled too.

OOO

"And once again," Moody said in an unsurprised voice. "Everyone is present except for…"

As if on cue, the doorbell to the Potter mansion rang and Moody trudged out of the room. James grinned.

"That's two thousand five hundred and sixty galleons you owe me Peter," he said holding out his hand. Peter glared.

"One day I'll have it all back," he said, shoving James a sack full of coins.

"And until then, Lily and I have a very worthy cause to put this money towards," James said gleefully, counting the coins. "Baby stuff doesn't come cheap I've been told."

Lily exchanged a grin with Alice.

"I can't believe the luck," Alice said, squeezing Frank's hand. "Our pregnancies are pretty much at the same stage."

Everyone in the Order smiled at the two couples. Not a second after Lily and James had announced their news, but Frank and Alice had announced the same thing. The normal grim feeling that accompanied Order meetings had disappeared that evening, replaced with smiles and warmth.

It didn't take long before Moody reappeared with Jenny and Remus. Remus was shivering under his cloak and Jenny still had snow in her hair. She took one look at Lily and Alice, and let out a little 'aww!' before running to hug Lily where she sat in her chair.

"Something tells me she's going to be doing that a lot," Remus said sagely, as Jenny let go of Lily and raced to hug Alice.

"Jen, you're getting snow on me!" Alice warned.

"My friends are having babies!" Jenny gushed. "Aww! I still can't believe it!"

Both Lily and James grinned at their teary eyed friend.

"I still can't believe Sirius over here was the first to spot it," Remus said truthfully. Sirius beamed, but then turned to frown at his friend.

"Wait was that an insult?" he asked.

"You guys are going have a baby," Peter said slowly. "Isn't that just a little scary?"

"Maybe a bit," Lily said. "But it's a good kind of scary too Peter."

"You'll understand mate," James said. "When you've have a girlfriend who you'd walk to the end of the world for."

Peter looked despondently at the table. Jenny's eyes were overflowing at everyone.

"Everyone's so grown up!" she said. "Lily and James are having babies! Alice and Frank are having babies! Mum's guinea pigs are having babies! Everyone's having ba…woah!"

With her previous sentence, Jenny had thrown her arms out and twirled around on the spot deliriously happy. Unfortunately for her she also lost her balance and fell over. Soft grey feathers broke her fall an inch from the ground.

"Phew! Thanks Kiara!" Jenny said gratefully. The winged auror grinned toothily as Jenny got to her feet and brushed her robes off.

"No prob," Kiara said before frowning at the room. "Where's Albus? Everyone is here except him."

"He's talking to our latest member," Moody said gruffly. There was something in the tone of his voice that made Lily sure that the auror was far from happy about their latest member. She glanced at James and the couple exchanged equally curious looks.

"Who is it?" Jenny asked, retaking her seat. Kiara did the same (she had to sit on a stool as her wings would not fit behind her on an ordinary chair) at the same time Dumbledore himself appeared in the doorway. Lily was shocked at his appearance. He looked as if he had been dealt a blow to his spirit. Lily was sure she had never seen anyone look so grave.

"Forgive our lateness everyone," the old headmaster said. "We had some things to discuss…"

He was cut off as the figure behind him stepped into the light and everyone in the room gasped. The four ex Marauders all leaped to their feet and several people in the room had reached for their wands. Kiara too had got to her feet, accidentally knocking over a vase her with her wings. Jenny's jaw was on the floor and Lily found herself clenching the table.

"You have GOT to be kidding!" Sirius said loudly. And Lily could not have agreed more.

Standing behind Dumbledore, looking every bit as though he had just stepped out of a Dracula movie, was Severus Snape. It wasn't the same Snape that they had all known and loathed at Hogwarts however. This one was paler, greasier and his eyes were black as coal. And Lily knew, that whatever he had come here to say could not be good news.

"Are you insane?!" Jenny shrieked at Dumbledore.

"He's a Death Eater!" Kiara yelled, pointing her wand at Snape. Lily shot a worried look at Alice, who nodded at her and grabbed Kiara's raised wand arm. Lily did the same to Jenny.

"Jennifer I can assure you I am not insane," Dumbledore said clamly as Lily wrestled Jenny back into her seat. "And Kiara, Severus has turned to our side and has information that he wishes to sha…"

"You cannot be serious!" Kiara said, glaring daggers at Snape. "Every Auror knows he's top of our suspect list."

"Was top of your suspect list," Dumbledore corrected, and Lily could hear a touch of impatience behind his voice. She quickly shot another glance at Alice and both of them looked at the four Marauders who were all staring open mouthed at their old headmaster, who was continuing to address the room.

"He has already given information to me which has convinced me of his honesty…"

"I've met robbers on the street more honest than him!" Jenny said angrily. She was trembling with fury so much that her bunches seemed to have taken on a life of their own.

"What sort of information?" Kiara asked, her eyebrows shooting up into her hairline. Dumbledore sat down at the head of the table and Snape slid silently into the seat on his right. Jenny was glaring at him and Lily could see her hand stuffed into her pocket. Kiara had retaken her seat (not noticing the vase that she had knocked over) and was concentrating on what Dumbledore had to say.

"Thanks to him," Dumbledore began. "We now know the identities of several more Death Eaters whom we were not aware of before. Also their next mass public killing is planned for…"

"What the hell is wrong with those four?" Jenny asked suddenly sounding very afraid. Everyone turned to look at her. Jenny was gesturing round the table to the four ex Marauders, all whom seemed to be frozen in time.

"Thought they were being quiet," Frank said casually.

"Was that you Snape?!" Jenny demanded, jumping to her feet again.

"Relax Jen, that was us," Alice said pointing to herself and Lily. "We froze them to keep them quite. Don't worry they can still hear what we're saying, and we'll unfreeze them at the end of the meeting."

"Under the circumstances," Moody said. "I think that was a very wise move."

"Jennifer," Dumbledore said patiently, but expectantly to Jenny. "Don't you have something to say?"

Jenny bit her lip and Lily could tell it was taking all her restraint not to be rude.

"Sorry," she muttered to Snape. "I'll behave." The overgrown bat in question looked smug as Jenny retook her seat.

"I still don't like you!" Jenny said, with the air of wanting to make something perfectly clear.

"Well I don't like you either Tailby. It's mutual," Snape replied.

"Well now that we are all acquainted," Dumbledore said with a firm finality. Jenny scoffed at the 'acquaintance' part of the sentence. "I'll continue."

The rest of the meeting passed with a tense silence, with the exception of Dumbledore's words and the occasional comment from Moody. Lily kept shooting glances down the table at Snape. She didn't care what Dumbledore had said. She had too many bad memories of Hogwarts to trust him completely. And from the looks on other people's faces she knew she wasn't the only one who was having doubts.

The uncomfortable meeting didn't last long fortunately and half an hour later, Lily was able to get up from her seat and stretch.

"Err Lily," Alice said. "I think we'd better do something about those four," she said pointing at the four men who were still frozen in their seats. Lily nodded and pulled out her wand.

"I'll help," Jenny said. "You can bet they won't be happy…Kiara!" The auror stopped in the doorway and turned around (almost concussing Moody with her wings as she did).

"Could you give us a hand?" Jenny asked. "They might need…restraining." No sooner had Kiara nodded when Lily had freed the first person.

"Thanks Lily! Thanks a lot!" Sirius said irritably as soon as he was free. "I'm going to find that little snake and kill him!"

"Oh no you don't!" Jenny said firmly. She quickly unfroze Remus before jumping on Sirius to stop him from charging after Snape. For a second, Remus looked like he would carry Sirius's threat out himself, but the look quickly disappeared and he grabbed Sirius too.

"Calm down mate, he's not worth it."

"Like fuck he's not worth it!" Sirius spat. "He's worth every second I can spend killing him…"

Behind the chaos, Lily was freeing James. He too looked angry, but Lily grabbed his arm to stop him from charging off toward the door.

"Just leave it James, please," she said calmly. James sighed before relaxing his stance slightly.

"Dumbledore's mad," he muttered. "How can he trust Snape? Of all people! He knows what he was like at school…"

"I know," Lily said soothingly. "But I don't think we're going to find out any time soon, so we've just got to leave it for now."

"Sirius for Gods sakes calm down!"

"OW! Those are my feathers you twit!"

"I am going to wring that slimy little…ow!"

Sirius landed on his ass, rubbing the side of his head. Jenny and Kiara had apparently got sick of restraining him and had both smacked him around the head at the same time.

"That hurt you know!" Sirius said, with a pout on his face. Now that he was no longer angry, he looked a little pathetic.

"Yeah well so do my feathers!" Kiara said. "Pull on them again Sirius and I'll show you the meaning of hurt!"

Obviously cowering at the frightening look on the winged aurors face, Sirius nodded to show he understood. Remus and Jenny pulled him to his feet.

"Hey where did Peter go?" Remus asked, glancing around. Everyone did the same and found that he had disappeared.

"Maybe he went to kill Snape for us?" James suggested. Sirius scoffed.

"Please, I'll bet he's still scared of him!"

"As fascinating as I find this little chat," came a cold voice from the door. Everyone spun around to see Snape standing by the door. Lily blinked. She was sure he hadn't been there a second ago.

"What the fuck do you want now Snivillus?!" Sirius snarled. Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Language Black. Dumbledore wants to see you four," he said, waving his hand carelessly at Lily, James, Alice and Frank. Lily looked curiously at him.

"What for?" she asked.

"What makes you think I'll tell you Evans?" Snape asked rolling his eyes.

"Potter," everyone corrected instantly.

"God Snape where have you been living these past few months?" Jenny asked, rolling her eyes. "Only Moody still calls Lily by her old name!"

Snape was not amused.

"Seems Marquand's mouth has rubbed off on you Tailby…"

SLAP!

Lily was forced to grab Sirius again, to stop him from jumping on Snape. She was too late to stop Jenny however.

"Don't you even _think _about her!" Jenny hissed angrily. "Tash was twice the witch and three times the person you'll ever be!"

"Hold on to him!" Lily ordered Remus. He obeyed and began to restrain Sirius. Lily grabbed James's hand.

"Come on. Let's see Dumbledore. The sooner we can leave the better."

"I concur," Frank said, edging around the homicidal looking Sirius, and sidestepping Jenny, who was being held back by Kiara.

"Don't you think we should have diffused that before leaving?" Alice asked, as the four of them hurried up the stairs.

"Remus is one of the most level headed, calming people I know," James said.

"And Kiara used to work with dragons before she became an auror," Lily said. "I think she can handle Jenny. And anyway, the sooner we can get them out of here and away from Snape the better."

"I can't believe he had the nerve to mention Tash, especially in front of Sirius," James muttered fiercely. "He knew that was the one thing that would get to him."

"He's bad news," Lily said. "I know it. What ever information he's giving…"

"You should wait to hear the full _extent _of the information before you start judging people Evans," came Snape's menacing voice from behind them. "Or should I say, Potter?"

"Whatever," Lily said. "It's not polite to listen to other people's conversations Severus…"

"What the hell are you stalking us for anyway?" James demanded. Snape looked bored with the conversation.

"Professor Dumbledore requested my presence," he said. "I have information to share, information which concerns the four of you."

That effectively shut everyone up.

"What kind of information?" James asked, suspiciously. Snape carried on walking.

"You'll see," was all he said.

Nervously, the two couples followed Snape down the corridor, wondering what could possibly have happened to them this time.

* * *

_**A/N: **Holy Crap that took FOREVER to write. Sorry. Had to get that out of my system._

_**Next Chapter: **Christmas time! Should be fun! (Finally something good I can hear you all crying!)_

_May Stardust fall in your dreams!_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Disclaimer: **JK owns all and sees all. I just love all._

_**Thanks to the following reviewers: **Tai Greywing, grannyHPfan, lostindreams1001, boodles, LYNNLY, luv24+Alias, messyblackhair66, Super Cara, Kates Master, Lilyluvr, not a geek freak and Lady Mearle!_

_**A/N: **Happy Halloween for two days ago!_

_Points that needs addressing._

_I've got a final chapter count. I went over my plot for this story and decided that the last few chapters needed sorting out (hence this weeks delay). This story will have thirty seven chapters. That is the final count._

_My writing time has become scarce with the amount that I have going on now. So if the chapter are a day or two late, then don't panic. They will be posted. This story will be finished. I swear on my half completed novel that my fanfiction will be not be abandoned._

_So This Is. Time for some begging. Read? Review? Please? Link to story is here (remove spaces)_

_www . fictionpress . com / s / 2209701 / 1 /_

_Reviewer responses. I keep starting the reviewer responses and then lose track of which ones I've done and which I haven't. And some weeks I just don't have time at all. Sorry! Will try and improve._

_Sirius's letter. I've lost count of the number of people who've asked me about this. IT WILL REAPPEAR! When Sirius really needs the letter then I will make sure he gets it! Don't worry I have not forgotten about it. It isn't doomed to live under the bed for all eternity._

_Now that that's all over. Enjoy the delayed chapter.

* * *

_

**Chapter 28**

Click, click, click.

Lily listened to the rhythmic noise her knitting needles were making as they continued their repetitive cycle. The noise was strangely soothing. Each click bought another stitch in the red scarf, which was still only half complete. Lily sighed as her hands continued working unconsciously. At least one part of her was relaxed and not tense with worry.

The meeting after the Order meeting had been two weeks ago. And for those two weeks, the same words had repeated themselves over and over in Lily's head. The words that, in a matter of seconds, shattered the stability of her life, of James's life, and Frank and Alice.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…"_

Dumbledore had taken them through it, calmly and clearly. But behind his words, Lily had sensed the regret and sadness he felt being the one to tell them all. Snape had been quiet throughout the entire episode, only noticed when Dumbledore reported to them what Voldemort's reaction had been.

That had been what had terrified them all. The idea that Voldemort would come after one of their children was horrifying. Snape had reported that the Dark Lord still did not know whom the prophecy was referring too and as of yet, he still did not know that Lily and Alice were both expecting. It would not be long however. Word was bound to travel soon.

Lily hadn't cried then. She hadn't cried after they left the meeting. She had not cried as they had said goodbye to Frank and Alice, both whom were looking shaking and scared. It was only when she and James had returned home, that she had finally given into tears. She and James had held each other, for what felt like forever, before she realised that he was crying too. It had taken a long time for both of them to fall asleep.

Now, two weeks later, the news was still as harsh as it had been that evening. Lily had fallen asleep every night, and woke up every morning for work, with the same fear, that now seemed to have taken over hers, and James's lives.

Everyone had noticed that something was wrong. Sirius had been first to notice. He had confronted James the day after the Order meeting, asking why it took them so long to get home. James hadn't told him. They, Frank and Alice had all decided to keep the news quiet for the time being. Jenny had put Lily's behaviour down to her pregnancy, now almost at the end of her second month. Everyone else seemed to be adopting the same theory.

The only person Lily felt able to talk to was Alice, but the constraints of their jobs meant that they didn't have a lot of time to talk alone. With one week until Christmas, everyone was expecting another Death Eater attack, especially since the last full scale attack had been St Mungo's in September. The Auror office was on edge, everyone expecting the alert to be called any second. Christmas day would be tense, it was the perfect day for the Death Eaters to try and ruin.

Lily dropped the handful of wool and rubbed her temples, sinking back into the sofa. It was snowing outside, causing the windows to frost up. Frank's team were off for the day, but James's team were on call until nine o clock that night. This left Lily alone for the rest of the day. Normally she would visit Jenny, but with her thoughts and worries all turned on the prophecy, Lily didn't feel like going out.

She sighed and rested her head against the sofa. It was Christmas in a week and she had never felt less festive.

"Why can't things ever be easy?" she muttered to herself, before drifting off to an exhausted sleep.

OOO

FLASHBACK

"Lily! Get up!"

Lily awoke slowly to find herself sitting back in the Gryffindor Common room. The fire was crackling, throwing shadows of the arm chairs against the floor. Jenny and Tash stood over her grinning.

"Come on! You've been studying all night!" Jenny said, pulling at her arm. "Even a genius needs rest!"

"Okay," Lily muttered, vaguely, before realising that she was using _Intermediate Transfiguration _as a pillow. She groaned.

"I'm never going to pass this exam," she muttered, pathetically. Jenny frowned at her seriously.

"Don't be dumb Lily, you'll have no problem with this exam."

"I will," Lily said, tears building. "I haven't studied nearly enough as I should have. I'm going to fail, I just know it!"

Tash picked up the book that Lily had been resting her head on and brandished a finger at it.

"What have you been telling her you contraption of evil?! Have you been brainwashing Ms Evans into believing that she will fail her Transfiguration OWL tomorrow? Bad book!"

Jenny laughed. Lily however did not find it funny.

"How can you laugh?" she asked. "These exams affect our entire future!"

"So?" Tash asked. "There's more to life than passing exams." Jenny gasped.

"Don't blaspheme in front of Lily!" she said, covering her ears. Lily batted them away.

"I'm serious!" she said.

"So are we Lily," Jenny said. "You have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah the only person who has anything to worry about in this exam is Peter!"

The three girls spun around to see the Marauders at the foot of the boys dormitory staircase. They had entered so quietly that none of them had notice.

"Who invited you lot to join the conversation?" Tash asked.

"Lily are you okay?" Remus asked, looking at her pale and distraught expression in concern. Lily shook her head.

"Of course not. Tomorrows the transfiguration exam."

"So?" James asked. "That exam's going to be a piece of cake." Lily glared at him.

"Well we're not all freakish genius's okay Potter!" she snapped. Tash and Jenny exchanged glances, and all four boys raised eyebrows.

"Lily you'll be fine," Remus said soothingly. "What bought this panic attack on all of a sudden?"

Lily ran a hand through her hair making it stand on end.

"I don't know. It just hit me when I was revising that I don't know enough to pass this. Transfiguration is one of my worst subjects."

"That is total bollocks," Tash said bluntly. "You don't have 'worst subjects' Lily!"

"Yeah, you're smarter than us," Sirius said. "And believe me Tiger Lily, that's saying something!"

"Okay Black," Tash said daringly. "If you're so smart then work this out." She picked up Lily's mug of cold tea and vanished the liquid, before fishing a coin out from her pocket. She placed the coin on the table and positioned the empty mug over the top.

"I'll bet I can move that coin into my hand without touching the cup," Tash said holding out her left hand and clenching it into a fist. Sirius stared.

"GImmie a break," he snorted. "Unless you're psychic love that isn't going to happen."

"Oh yeah?" Tash asked. "How do you know the coin isn't already in my hand? I might have moved it while you were talking."

"What?" Sirius asked, looking at Tash's clenched fist in suspicion.

"Why don't you check its still there?" Tash dared. Sirius scoffed at her and picked up the cup. Underneath was the coin.

"What? Its still there?" he said. Tash, smirking, reached over and picked up the coin.

"There," she said proudly. "I moved the coin into my hand without touching the cup!"

Sirius groaned, realising too late that he had been tricked. James and Remus laughed at him.

"What was that you were saying about being smart Black?" Lily asked, feeling a little of her usual spirit return. Seeing Tash get one up on Sirius was always funny. James and Sirius did not miss the tone of Lily's voice. Maybe they could provoke Lily back to her old self.

"So Evans, once OWLs are over, will you have time to go on a date?" James asked. Lily felt familiar anger return. He had been in the room a grand total of three minutes and already Potter was asking her out again. It drove her insane.

"Did you not catch what I said to you the other day Potter?" Lily demanded, feeling the frustration she had felt that day come back full force.

"You mean the shouting match you guys had down by the lake?" Sirius asked.

"With Snape the flying sunbeam as the main performance?" Tash asked. The boys snorted.

"Yeah but I don't think the Giant Squid is available for a date," James said shaking his head. "So you're stuck with me."

"Argh!" Lily yelled, tugging at her hair. "What the hell is wrong with you? I'm not interested! Not now! Not ever! Not in a million freaking years! So just leave me alone Potter! Go back to the damn Quidditch pitch and let the rest of the population worship you! Coz I'll never give you the luxury of having my time!"

"There's the Lily we know and love!" Tash cheered. "Thanks Potter! For once you've done something right!"

Lily blinked. She had no idea what they were all talking about. Tash and Jenny were grinning however.

"Now if you'll all excuse me," Lily said irritably. "I have an exam to prepare for…"

"Oh no you don't!" Tash said firmly, grabbing Lily's left arm and forcing her into the armchair. Jenny took hold of Lily's right shoulder and both friends succeeded in pinning her down.

"Guys! Let me up!" Lily wailed.

"No no," Jenny shook her head. "This isn't healthy for you Lily, working yourself up over an exam. You need to relax about it."

"How can I relax?" Lily asked, her voice going shrill. "These exams will affect what we do next year and for the rest of our lives. We can't just sit here and hope they'll go away!"

"Why not?" Tash asked. "That's all I'm doing. And I'll bet that's all these guys," she pointed at the Marauders, "are doing."

"Precisely Natasha my darling!" Sirius said. "Precisely."

"Hush Black," Tash ordered. "We're trying to comfort Lily here! And besides, I'll bet you can't even spell precisely."

"Sure I can!" Sirius said. "P – R – E – C – I – S – E…"

"No!" Tash butted in. "There's no E before the L I'm sure of it!"

"Yes there is!" Sirius argued. "Who taught you how to spell?"

"I went to muggle school thank you very much!" Tash said. "Bet you never had that luxury!"

Everyone turned away from their squabbling friends and back to Lily.

"Lily," Jenny said, sitting down in front of her friend. "I have known you for how many years now?"

"Five," Lily said, wondering why on earth Jenny had asked her that.

"And in five years," Jenny said. "You have never failed a single exam, to my knowledge. The worst grade you've ever had was the Acceptable in our third year for Divination. And we all know that doesn't count!"

"Look! There's an E there Marquand I'm positive!" Sirius said.

"Look I'll write it down if it'll convince you Black," Tash said. "There is no E before the L!"

"What makes you so sure that you're going to fail now?" Jenny asked, continuing to ignore Sirius and Tash.

"Because I haven't studied enough," Lily said. "I was working so hard on Defence and Charms that I didn't revise nearly enough for Transfiguration."

"Lily the lowest grade you've ever had in Transfiguration is an E," Remus said. "That's plenty good enough."

"I'll be lucky if I even get that!" Lily said, franticly. "How did I ever think I was going to survive this year?"

"Because you're you!" James said. "You're Lily Evans. You can handle any challenge life throws at you. I've never seen you once give up at anything."

"He's right," Remus said. "Lily you're good enough to face anything and succeed. One exam shouldn't throw you off."

"Mine looks right," Tash said, in the background of the conversation.

"Does not!" Sirius argued.

"Okay there's only one way to deal with this," Tash said, pulling out her wand. "I'll magically spell check it and we'll see who's right."

"Could you two put your argument aside for a second?" Remus asked. "We're trying to help Lily."

"Just a moment!" both of them shouted, pouring over the paper as Tash muttered the incantation.

"Look Lily," Jenny said. "As an aspiring healer, I know that the best you can do for this exam is to get some sleep. You won't do yourself any favours by staying up late."

"HA! SEE!"

"…shut it Black. Think you're so bloody perfect…"

"I WAS RIGHT!"

"Oh dear God, it _squeals!_"

"Are you two finished?" Remus asked.

"Three year olds anyone?" James asked. Lily snorted.

"Like you're any better!" she scoffed.

"I am as grown up as they come!" James said, his hand making a familiar path through his hair. Lily rolled her eyes.

"How does flying Snape around the Whomping Willow make you grown up?" she asked.

"Go out on a date with me Evans and I'll prove how grown up I am," James said.

"Potter there is nothing you can say or do that will make me change my opinion of you," Lily said irritably. "So forget the date. Just drop it. I'm going to bed."

She spun on her heel and headed for the staircase. Tash and Jenny exchanged looks before following.

"Lily! Hold up! You forgot your books!"

END FLASHBACK

OOO

"Lily! You in there? I brought brownies!"

Lily groaned and sat upright on the sofa. She hadn't realised that she had fallen asleep. The clock on the wall read two o clock. Her knitting lay on the floor in a tangled mess. She would have to sort it out later.

"Lily! It's me! Santa Clauses long lost sister! Who likes to wear green instead of red!"

Lily groaned. She had barely seen Jenny recently. She should have guessed that she'd come looking for her. There was another impatient knock on the door of the flat.

"Let me in! I've got icicles forming on my bunches, and it's not exactly warm in this hallway! Don't make me sing carols!"

"I'm coming!" Lily called, swinging her legs off the sofa and standing up slowly.

"_So this is Christmas. And what have you done? Another year over…"_

_"_I'm coming Jenny," Lily repeated, cutting through Jenny's singing. She hurried to the door and unlocked it, her sleepy fingers struggling to obey

Jenny stood on the door, dressed in a forest green cloak with silver snowflakes. Lily blinked. Jenny's clothing stopped throwing her off a long time ago.

"You alright Lils?" Jenny asked, inviting herself into the warmth of the flat. "You're eyes are red."

"I was sleeping," Lily said, locking the door behind Jenny. "Nice cloak."

"Ta!" Jenny said. "My healers all chipped in and bought it for me as my Christmas present. Can't believe its only a week away!"

She bounced into the sofa and pulled out a box from her bag.

"Brownies? Freshly baked this morning at Nelders Bakery."

Lily sat down and helped herself. Jenny was already attacking the box.

"Okay," she said finally after swallowing her first brownie. "What's wrong?"

Lily frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Lily," Jenny said shaking her head. "I've barely seen hide of hair of you for the past two weeks. You got some news at the Order meeting from Dumbledore. I'm guessing it wasn't good news. Now its like you, James, Frank and Alice have all been hiding yourselves away."

Lily looked miserably at the brownie in her hand. She knew Jenny would have realised something.

"Now you don't have to tell me," Jenny said soothingly. "But if you want to talk it might make you feel better. And I'm always here to listen. And remember, stress is a killer, especially when you're pregnant."

Lily sighed. She wanted to tell Jenny. Keeping everything to herself was starting to kill her. But it wasn't just her involved. It was James, Frank and Alice. And she couldn't justify telling Jenny until she had asked the others. They were part of it too.

Lily's mind wondered vaguely back to her dream. She remembered her OWLs. They had been one of the worst days of her life. Jenny was right, stress was a killer. But James had been right. She hadn't let anything stop her from achieving her goals back at Hogwarts. So why was she hiding from the world now?

Not for the first time in the last few months, a little voice that sounded like Tash entered the back of Lily's mind.

"_So Voldemort wants to kill you. What's new? He's wanted to do that for years now. You're in no more danger now than you were before the prophecy."_

"I need to talk to James and the others," she said finally. "We promised we'd tell everyone together."

"That's fine," Jenny said. "I can wait. In the mean time, shall we try some therapy?"

"What kind of therapy?" Lily asked. Jenny beamed.

"Shopping of course! Its Christmas in a week, and you've barely been out except for work. So let's go!"

Lily couldn't argue with shopping, so five minutes later, saw her and Jenny apperating to the Leaky Cauldron, both wrapped up in cloaks, scarves and gloves. Jenny was still clutching the box of brownies and making her way steadily through them.

"You'll be so sick," Lily warned as they entered through the magical archway.

"I don't care! They're too good to leave in the box!" Jenny said, stuffing another one in to her mouth.

"Where to first?" she asked, once she had swallowed enough to speak.

"The bank," Lily said. "I have no money."

"No one does before Christmas," Jenny snorted, as they set off down the street. It was difficult to navigate around all the witches and wizards carrying Christmas shopping. Lily was pleased. It had been a long time since she had seen this many people in Diagon Ally. Obviously the thought of Christmas was overcoming people's fear of Death Eaters.

"I love the Ally at Christmas!" Jenny said happily. Lily looked around at the wreaths of holly on all the doors, and at the mistletoe hovering above the streets. Along with the snow the Ally did look stunning.

"Remember what Tash used to say?" Jenny asked. "Like a little Christmas card." Lily nodded, before something struck her thoughts.

"Jenny," Lily said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot," Jenny said, through a mouthful of chocolate brownie.

"When you're thinking about something, do you ever hear what Tash would say in the back of your head?"

Jenny looked at her.

"All the time," she said. "I think its because we knew her so well. We know exactly what she'd say."

"Do you think Sirius hears her too?" Lily asked. Jenny looked sad.

"Hope so. Coz you know she'd be telling him to pull himself together."

Lily nodded. Sirius had gone back to being depressed with the approach of Christmas.

"Anyway," Jenny said, shrinking the box of brownies as the two women approached the bank. "Is he actually planning to move back into his flat?"

"I don't know," Lily shrugged. "He could do. All of his stuff is still in there…Jen? What are you staring at?"

Lily followed her friend's line of sight and doubled up laughing. Jenny had paused in the action of stepping through the banks first set of doors, and was staring down the street in horror. The object of her look was another witch, who was carrying her shopping. Lily could see why Jenny had stopped. The woman was dressed from head to toe in green.

"That…" Jenny spluttered. "That's…that's just…HOW RUDE!"

Lily held her sides. Jenny's face was red with fury as the woman disappeared down the street.

"Argh!" Jenny said in disgust. "Such an…amateur! Why are you laughing Lily? That was a complete disgrace to the colour!"

"Your face!" Lily gasped. It felt so good to be laughing again that she couldn't stop. Jenny continued to look horrified.

"Well its nice to see you're having a laugh at my expense!" she huffed, dragging the still giggling Lily, into the bank. "So…wrong! I'm the greenness! No one else! How dare she try and imitate me!"

She continued to mutter until they were back outside the bank again. Lily was still chuckling. She felt happy again. Who knew all she needed was for Jenny to discover that she had a rival?

As if on cue, she could hear Tash speaking again.

_"Well it's about time everyone cheered up! Now give Jenny a hug before she explodes!"

* * *

_

_**A/N: '**What's this?' I hear you cry? She's finally cheered up? Holy cow it's a freaking miracle! Yes, all that was needed was the chocolaty goodness of a few brownies, shopping therapy, and a little witch to challenge the happy greenness!_

_Don't forget to review! And go read So This Is. I'll start handing out cookies!_

_**Next Chapter: **Okay, NEXT chapter will actually be Christmas day. And I will TRY and be on time!_

_May Stardust fall in your dreams!_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Disclaimer: **The only thing I share with JKRowling is British Citizenship._

_**Thanks to the following reviewers: **Kates Masters Sister, Tai Greywing, Megan Elaine, messyblackhair66, AngelOfLily, Super Cara, luv24+Alias, Kates Master, HeyLookTheSnitch, Carson17, magicalmoments, not a geek freak, Lady Mearle, Meggie-Moo, Tw1ggy, But3rcupbaby and loonymarauder._

_Merry Christmas guys. You all rock!_

_**A/N: **Fred: Who, after two months of writers block, gets inspiration at friggin twelve o clock at night?!_

_Helen: Apparently Tash does._

_Doc: Don't complain. Enjoy it while it lasts._

_Mei: Okay now time for my obligatory 'lets-throw-excuses-at-the-readers-until-I'm-blue-in-the-face' routine._

_Fred: You must forgive our author. She's had a very bad two months._

_Helen: She's recovering from a very painful and potentially lethal bout of writers block._

_Jack: Then we decided to go on strike for a few weeks. We felt overworked and unloved. But its okay now!_

_Fred: Then I got sick. Not pleasant._

_Mei: Guys, I'm the only one who is to blame here really. I was stupid enough to think that I could come to Uni and continue updates every week like normal. I can safely say after a term now, that this is not within my power at all._

_Fred: That and Harry has been replaced in the obsession list. He's now got third place as opposed to first._

_Mei: So I have a new obsession. Sue me!_

_Helen: Yu Gi Oh has replaced Harry as number one. The Doctor is holding second place…for now. Inuyasha is also becoming an interest in our authors life…_

_Mei: Okay guys, here is the deal._

_1) Updates will be irregular from now on. Basically when I finish em I will post. So don't expect regularity any more._

_2) This story is not my number one priority at the moment. My novel is. That and quite frankly, the stress of updating regularly was doing my head in._

_3) Want to make one thing very VERY clear. This story will not be abandoned. I am going to finish this! I'm so close, the finish line is in sight, and I'm not dropping out at the last minute._

_4) Plans once this fic is done, for me and Fred to well underway. We've been working on this fic for two years. We deserve a rest :Fred and Tash pat each other on the backs:_

_5) So This Is, its on hiatus until this story is finished. Sorry guys. I will go back to it, just not now. Probably not till this is done._

_For now, enjoy the Christmas chapter. Consider it a Christmas present six days late._

_Dedicated to Tw1ggy and But3rcupbaby, who's nagging finally persuaded me to get off my ass and finish this goddamn chapter. Thanks also need to go to everyone who gave me Christmas presents and contributed to the feel good mood that bought this chapter along._

_Also to Ben and Jerry, who's ice cream is the only reason I'm still awake for long nights in front of my laptop . . .

* * *

_

**Chapter 29**

"I cannot believe you lot volunteered to work on Christmas," Jenny said for, what seemed like the millionth time that day. James, Frank, Remus and Sirius all frowned at her. They had all volunteered to go on call on Christmas Day. As Christmas was usually such a happy time, it was hardly surprising that everyone was expecting the Death Eaters to launch an attack and ruin everyone's day.

So Moody, after running around the office for the last two weeks like a Hippogriff on crack had finally found willing volunteers in James, Frank, Remus and Sirius. Against the brightness of the decorations in Jenny and Remus's flat however, all four of them looked especially grim right now.

Jenny had spent the last two weeks decorating the flat. This wouldn't have normally fazed Lily, were it not for the fact that she had dragged her and Alice in to help put up the Christmas tree right after work one evening. The flat looked like a Christmas shop had moved in. The huge tree (which Lily and Alice had spent ages decorating to Jenny's liking) was sitting in the corner of the living room. There were magically colour changing paper chains dangling from every corner of the ceiling. In the corner of the room, Maddie was watching the flashing colours with fascination and occasionally trying to jump up and snap at them.

"You've been saying that since we told you," Remus said. "It's only for a few hours. We'll be back by eight."

"And its double pay," Sirius reminded them. "I'm not arguing with that."

"Yeah but everyone's expecting an attack," Jenny said. "Its Christmas, it's the ideal time for Death Eaters to strike everyone when they're happy. You could all be putting yourselves in danger."

"And we do what every single day at work?" Sirius asked pointedly. "Anyway, Moody and Kiara are giving up their Christmas to help out."

"I thought Kiara was going home to her family for Christmas?" Alice asked, frowning at everyone else in the room.

"Nope," Lily shook her head. "All oversees Portkeys have a nasty habit of disappearing lately. And the floo network has been shut down for Christmas."

"Couldn't she apperate?" Jenny asked. "Or fly?"

"Well she could," James said slowly. "But ever since she got her wings she's not liked apperating much. I think she's worried that she's going to leave them behind. And can you honestly see her flying all that way in this weather?"

"Point taken," Jenny said, fending off Alaska, who was trying to get at the mince pie clutched in her mistress's hand. There was a red and green bow attached to the husky's collar in honour of the festive season.

"We'll see you all in a bit," James said, leaning down to kiss his wife. Remus did the same to Jen and the four of them left.

"What does everyone want to do then?" Lily asked.

"Well we can either gorge ourselves on mince pies," Jenny said. "Or we can watch the movies that they repeat on TV every single Christmas."

"No thanks," Lily said pulling a face. "I exhausted all of those when I was ten."

"Or we can play Christmas pudding," Jenny suggested.

"What's that?" Alice asked curiously.

"We'll show you," Jenny said, summoning three pens and parchment and transfiguring a coin into a die.

"Okay," Jenny said handing everything out. "Pen. Paper. We each take turns to roll the dice. Depending on what number we roll, we can draw part of the pudding. We'll get to that as we go along. First person to complete their pudding wins."

"Sounds easy," Alice said.

"It makes you hungry," Lily warned.

"Eh, we have mince pies," Jenny shrugged. "I'll start."

She shook the die and rolled a one.

"Okay, one means I draw the plate," Jenny said, doing so. "Your turn Lily."

"So has Sirius had his predictable bout of depression today?" Alice asked. Lily nodded sadly before rolling the dice, which gave her a three. She drew the custard.

"He's been okay, but when I got up this morning I caught him looking through the photo album at our school pictures."

"Well at least he's not drinking," Alice pointed out rolling the dice and frowning. "Okay what does a six do?"

"You draw the spoon," Jenny informed her.

"He still misses Tash then?" Alice asked. Lily nodded.

"Hopefully he'll get better after this holiday is over."

"Yeah but then as soon as Valentines day rolls around," Jenny trailed off looking grim. To distract herself she rolled the dice. She got a three and drew the custard.

"What did you guys get for Christmas?" Alice asked.

"Ooooh!" Jenny said suddenly, leaping up from her seat as Lily took her turn. "That reminds me!"

She hurried out of the room.

"Where is she going?" Alice asked.

"I have no idea," Lily said truthfully drawing her own plate. Jenny bounced back in the room and handed Lily and Alice a package each, wrapped in sparkly green wrapping paper.

"I got these for you two," she beamed. "Happy Christmas…again!"

"You already got us gifts Jenny," Lily said.

"Well these are _special_ gifts that I just finished!" Jenny grinned. Alice was already tearing the wrapping paper off hers.

"Erm…can I have the paper back please?" Jenny asked. Lily frowned in confusion, pausing in the action of tearing her own package.

"It's…" Jenny said. "It's just so pretty!" Lily laughed and began picking the tape off carefully. When she had finally finished, she found a bundle of green wool, which on closer inspection proved to be a baby sized jumper.

"Aww Jen!" Lily said, deeply touched and not caring at all about her friend's choice in colour. She flung her arms around the beaming Jenny. Alice, whose gift had been identical, did the same.

"I've been practising," Jenny explained as her friends let go of her. "I can do jumpers, socks and scarves…next I'm going to do hats. ALASKA NO!"

Jenny shrieked and dived at her husky, who somehow had managed to bring down one of the paper chains and was now happily shredding one end. The other end was being pounced on by Maddie, who seemed to be making it her mission to wrap herself in the flashing lights.

"My paper chains!" Jenny wailed, pulling the soggy multicoloured paper out of Alaska's mouth.

"We should have known," Lily said. "They were being entirely too quiet."

Maddie plodded over and sat innocently in front of Jenny, the paper chains sitting comfortably on her head like a flashing crown. Jenny was not paying attention however. She was struggling to remove all the paper from Alaska's mouth.

"Here Jenny," Alice said kindly, waving her wand and causing the paper chains to reform and fly back up to the ceiling. Maddie looked severely put out at loosing her toy and watched the flashing lights on the ceiling mournfully.

"Most dogs would ignore the decorations but no!" Jenny said irritably, vanishing the slobbery paper that she had managed to pick out of her dogs jaws. "You have to shred them!"

Alaska looked sweetly at her mistress. Jenny scowled at her.

"Don't you use the puppy face on me Alaska!" she said sternly. "I hung around with Sirius and James and I'm immune to it now!"

Lily and Alice laughed as Alaska lay flat on the carpet with her head between her paws. Jenny's features twisted slightly.

"Guys pull me away, before I crack and get the urge to hug her!"

Lily and Alice obliged and steered Jenny back into the seat.

"Maybe we should remove that wrapping paper," Alice suggested, picking up the green paper and throwing it in the bin. Surprisingly, Jenny did not protest. Obviously she realised that it would not last long.

Five rounds of Christmas pudding later, all three women were considerably more cheerful and had eaten their way through half of the mince pies. Jenny was just drawing her second berry on her pudding, when there was a knock on the door. Jenny hurried to unlock it, but left the chain across just in case.

"Is that you guys?"

"Yes Jenny but ask the question."

"Alright Remus, what grade did you get for your divination OWL?"

"A Poor. Not my greatest triumph. Your turn Jenny. Tell me what you used to call Alaska when she was a puppy."

"Perdy!" Jenny cooed, unlatching the door and letting everyone in.

"You're back earlier than we tho…Oh my God! What happened to Kiara?!"

Lily and Alice jumped to their feet. Remus and James both led the way, with Frank and Sirius supporting an exhausted looking Kiara. Her wings were sagging and she looked drained.

"I still say you should have gone to St Mungos with everyone else," Frank was berating her, as he and Sirius steered the auror into the sofa. Due to her wings, Kiara took up the entire length of the sofa and had to lean forwards so as not to squash them against the cushions.

"I'm fine!" Kiara said, her voice very strong for someone who looked so badly beaten. "And can I sit on a stool please? More comfortable for the extra limbs."

"Don't have one," Jenny said apologetically. Kiara groaned and slumped forwards, with her head on her knees.

"What happened?" Lily asked, fighting to keep Alaska from crushing the strange looking human in front of them. Jenny quickly conjured mugs of hot chocolate for everyone and ordered the dogs to their beds.

"Everyone's suspicions were correct," Remus said. "The Death Eaters attacked Marlene McKinnon's house. Her family were over for Christmas. They didn't make it out."

Jenny and Alice covered their mouths in horror. Lily sank back into the sofa.

"That's not all," Frank said. "We got the alert and headed down to the house."

"Marlene and her father were the only two left when we arrived," Sirius said grimly. "We tried to help but the Death Eaters were well organised. They were expecting us. Will got taken out almost as soon as we got to the house."

Lily's eyes widened and she looked at James for answers.

"Did anyone else…?" James nodded.

"Dione was trying to defend Marlene," he said sadly. "Two Death Eaters came up behind them…"

"I tried to help," Kiara interjected. "But that bitch Bellatrix came up behind me and hit me with the Cruciatus curse."

"You should be in St Mungos!" Jenny gasped.

"Jenny I'm fine!" Kiara repeated. "Just don't…prod me or anything, I'm a bit sore."

Jenny opened her mouth to insist further but Kiara cut her off.

"I've dealt with much worse in my career. And before I did this I worked with dragons. I can handle anything Bellatrix Lestranges can throw at me."

"How did you know it was Bellatrix?" Lily asked curiously. Kiara gave her a look.

"Only one person in the world has a laugh that…irritating!"

"Irritating?" Sirius asked. "My cousin is evil not irritating!"

"No I've heard laughs twenty times more evil than that," Kiara assured him. "Her laugh is just irritating."

Sirius rolled his eyes before eyeing the plate of half eaten mince pies.

"Help yourself," Jenny said automatically. The four hungry men all reached for the food. Kiara looked put out.

"Can someone pass me one? Hurts to move too much."

"You should be in the hospital," Jenny muttered, passing the cake to her. Kiara inhaled it faster than the eye could follow.

"No I should be staying as far away from that place as I can," she said firmly. "I'm not going there. You know everyone there seems to have a vendetta against my wings…well, all except you and your mum Jen."

Jenny shrugged, knowing it was pointless to continue arguing.

"So what exactly happened?" Lily asked, hungry for details.

"Well," James began, sitting down next to her on the sofa. "We got there…"

FLASHBACK

The noise from the house seemed to reach the group of aurors before they had materialised outside the house. No one noticed the cold air, or the snow beneath their feet. Everyone stared in horror at the building, which seemed to glow green from the number of killing curses inside. Mad laughter, incantations and screams exploded from the house like the misaimed spells which were leaving holes in the windows and walls of the building.

"I think we're too late," Frank warned as Moody appeared with Kiara and her team. The winged team leader began swearing in Japanese.

"We check anyway!" James reminded. "Let's move!"

"AURORS!" came a cry from the house, and immediately, five Death Eaters apperated in front of the house.

"Avada Kedavra!"

There was a scream and Will crashed into the garden wall. Will's teams attacked, angry at loosing their leader.

"Move in!" Moody barked over the noise. Fighting hard, James, Frank and Kiara led their group of aurors away from the chaos and around the back of the house, whilst Moody, along with the rest of Will's team kept the Death Eaters back. As soon as the Death Eaters fell however, more appeared from the house to replace their stunned comrades. Fortunately, no one noticed the three teams head for the back of the house.

"Frank!" Kiara shouted. "Your team stay here and cover our way out! James, you guys check downstairs for survivors. My team will check upstairs!"

"Got it!" Frank assured her. Kiara's team burst in through the back door of the house, while Kiara herself, flew upwards, blasted open one of the upstairs windows and flew in.

"Move!" James shouted. His team members, followed him in. Most of them were fresh from Auror Academy. For a few of them, this was their first call out on the job. They had of course dealt with situations like this in training, but James could see the fear that still lingered in some of their eyes. His own thoughts strayed to Lily, sitting safely on the sofa in Jenny's flat, just as she had been the last time he had seen her…he pushed his thoughts away.

_"I'm afraid to lose her,"_ he thought. "_But I can't think about that now. We can't show fear in the face of Death Eaters."_

The back door led into the kitchen of the house. The lights were out and James could see the remains of Christmas lunch still cluttering the counters. He wondered what the family had been doing when this had happened.

"We'll split up," he ordered his team. "Mark, Faith, you will guard the hall once we have secured it. Adam, Richard, you cover the living room. Stu and I will check the dining room. Protect anyone you find there and when we get the all clear, lead them out the back!"

Everyone nodded and they charged into the hallway. From upstairs, James could hear the vague sounds of Kiara's team systematically checking the rooms for Death Eaters. The hallway was clear, but from the yells in the dining room, it was clear that there were people there who needed help.

"James look!" Mark gestured. James's eyes followed and he instantly cursed under his breath. Lying on the staircase was Andrea McKinnon, Marlene's mother. She was clearly dead, struck it seemed, when she had come down the stairs. James tore his gaze away.

"Fan out," he ordered. His team mates nodded and headed to their designated areas. He and Stuart stood by the door of the dining room, peeking slowly in. James had no trouble recognising the Death Eaters. Even with their faces covered, he could tell from the heights, stances and voices who they were. Bellatrix and Rudolphus Lestranges. He instantly cursed. Stuart was new on the job, and James knew instantly that both the Death Eaters were far too experienced for him.

"James!" Kiara hissed from the stairs. James put a finger to his lips and waved her down. Kiara nodded and passed an order on to her team before swooping silently down the stairs on her wings to stand beside him.

"No one up there," she whispered. At the same time there was a crash from the dining room and the foundations of the house rocked. Dust exploded into everyone's vision and screams echoed from all around the building as the sounds of walls collapsing around them injected fear into every human around. Kiara thudded backwards onto the stairs, and Stuart lost his footing completely. James managed to keep his balance, giving him time to grab the dark figure running from the dining room. He recognised her instantly.

"Marlene it's us!" The woman looked relieved.

"Hey!" Kiara said looking slightly dazed from her fall. "Destruction curse?" she gestured to the dining room. Marlene nodded, and James could see tears in her eyes.

"My father," she said. "He did it. He told me to run…"

"Come on," James said. The last thing they needed was for Marlene to go to pieces now. The Death Eaters would not be down for long. He raised his wand and streaks of red light vanished into all rooms of the house to inform the other Aurors to retreat.

"AURORS! AVADA KEDAVRA!"

James whirled around in time to point his wand at Stuart and yell '_carpe retractum!' _The spell wrapped a thin gold ribbon around the young mans wrist and James yanked him clean out of harms way.

"The exit is blocked!" came a panicked cry from outside. James cursed, realising that the destruction curse had obviously blocked the back door.

"This way!" Marlene shouted, shoulder charging the front door. Stuart was bravely firing at Bellatrix and Rudolphus, whom had apparently cleared the dust enough to see. James grabbed him and followed Marlene out the front door.

The front of the house looked like a battle field. Death Eaters and Aurors were lying in the snow, either dead or stunned. Some Death Eaters had been frozen where they stood, others bound by magically enforced ropes. And even now as James led Marlene and the rest of the Aurors who had not escaped before the destruction curse, spells were still being thrown. They were not unnoticed however. Half of the Death Eaters had already turned to attack them.

"Form up!" Kiara yelled, and instantly the Aurors separated off into groups, each targeting one Death Eater, intending to lead them into a duel. James grabbed, Marlene and began leading her a safe distance away from the house so that they could apperate. Moody hurried towards them, and above their heads, Kiara swooped from duel to duel, pulling Aurors out of harms way where she was needed.

"Marlene!" Moody looked relieved. "James, anyone else in there?"

"No," James shook his head. "They were already dead." Marlene sniffed, but she put a brave face on.

"Dione!" Moody shouted. The auror from Will's team came racing over, dodging flying spells as she went.

"Get Marlene out of here!" Moody ordered. "James you with me!"

"LOOK OUT!"

Kiara's terrified shriek was stifled as two voices behind them shouted "_Avada Kedavra!" _James felt Moody grab him by the scruff of his neck and yank him to the floor. Behind them there were two screams, and Marlene and Dione fell face first into the snow, their faces frozen in terror. James forced himself to look up. Rudolphus Lestranges, mask off, was approaching. Kiara swooped low overhead before she crumpled to the ground screaming. Bellatrix Lestranges advanced, her wand drawing shrieks from the Auror before her.

"Angels don't fly when there are demons around," she hissed to Kiara in a menacing voice, before breaking into a spine shivering laugh. Moody was duelling with Rudolphus and James turned his attention to Kiara and Bellatrix.

"_Invocatum_!"

Bellatrix dodged the attack easily, lifting the curse from Kiara as she did so. The auror lay on the ground shaking. She pulled her wings over her head protectively as she recovered. James didn't notice, he was focusing on Bellatrix, who was glaring at James for ruining her fun.

"You should have stayed home with the Mudblood Potter!" she hissed. Rage grew in James at her words. They bought back memories of school, when he had to sit there every day and listen to Lily bear those insults. Bellatrix would pay for those words.

"Don't you dare insult Lily!" he roared. "_Lunaresca!"_

Bellatrix was quick to retaliate. James fired all the hexes he could think of at the Death Eater, allowing rage to take over and feed his reactions. As they duelled the Dark Mark exploded overhead. One of the Death Eaters had obviously had enough time to cast it, realising now that everyone in the family was dead and their task was done. Around them, Death Eaters began disapperating. Bellatrix hissed.

"We shall finish this another time!" she said. "In the mean time…"

She made a slashing motion with her wand as James raised his own. The spell ripped through his shield charm easily and caused him to crash to the ground, but at least he was unharmed.

"Merry Christmas Potter," Bellatrix spat. "Send my regards to your Mudblood wife."

And before James could stun her where she stood, she had gone. All that was left was a group of bruised and battered Death Eaters, surrounded by a sea of bodies half buried in snow.

END FLASHBACK

"Just like that," Frank said distantly. Lily and James were hugging each other, and Jenny had one arm around Remus, the other around Alaska. There was silence in the house for a minute. Then the only person who had not said a word throughout the entire explanation spoke.

"I have a question," Kiara asked. Everyone looked at her. Kiara looked at Lily, Jenny and Alice with a very weirded out expression on her face.

"Why do you have loads of badly drawn Christmas puddings everywhere?"

Everyone laughed, and just like that, it was Christmas again. It was all they could do to respect the dead, by carrying on with what happiness they could.

* * *

_**A/N: **Haha! Christmas pudding rocks!_

_The green baby clothes were inspired by Tw1ggy and do not belong to me._

_Yeah I know it's a filler, and I've got a whole lotta cheek leaving you guys for two months just to churn out this. I have big plans for the next chapter but remember, I don't know when I'll get it out…_

_I don't expect reviews, because I probably don't deserve them for leaving you all. Go ahead, hate me, I assure you, its nothing I haven't experienced before._

_Hope everyone had a great Christmas and hope you all have a great New Year!_

_**Next Chapter: **Jobs are lost, toads are beaten up, and Jenny is in a whole lotta trouble. Fun! This has to be my most enigmatic teaser…_

_May Stardust fall in your dreams!_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Disclaimer: **I do no own the world of Harry Potter. If I did, Lily and James would never have died, Malfoy (Jr and Sr) would have pink hair and everyone would be playing Duel Monsters . . . But that's just my own personal fantasy._

_**Thanks to the following reviewers: **Kates Master's Sister, HeyLookTheSnitch, Princess Eclpise, Tw1ggy, But3rcupbaby, Tai Greywing, Super Cara, not a geek freak, Lady Mearle, messyblackhair66, aftertwoday, RoyalKnight, tastethesky7 and anonymouse._

_**A/N: **:: sits with laptop surrounded by figures in black:: Hey guys. Bad news. I got kidnapped by the Random Henchmen in Black . . . again. They didn't like my new resolution of irregular updates it seems. . ._

_Henchman 1: That'll teach you to go weeks without updating! Now get back to work!_

_Fred: I need to go to the bathroom!_

_Henchman 2: You went five minutes ago!_

_Fred: Yeah then Doc and Bakura barged in and set off a smoke bomb!_

_Doc and Bakura:Pause in drawing on Jacks sleeping face to snicker :_

_Mei: Everyone meet Bakura. My fifth muse who has joined the group. He's a Yu Gi Oh obsessed nutter!_

_Helen: Kinda like you then?_

_Mei:pats Helen on the head: Touche._

_Bakura: Hello there all you poor souls! Review or I shall send you all to the shadow realm!_

_Mei:sweatdrops and mutters to Fred: Do you think he realises that he doesn't have the power of his namesake?_

_Fred: I have no idea . . . Hey Bakura! Can you help me introduce this chapter?_

_Bakura: You got it Fred! This chapter is dedicated to Hannah, who has left for pastures unknown…otherwise known as New Zeland. We'll miss you Hannah, but we'll always be there!_

_Fred and Bakura: Everyone enjoy the chapter! Jenny's temper is unleashed!

* * *

_

**Chapter 30**

"Evans!"

"Yes Alastor?" Lily said in a tired voice. She glanced up from the pile of paperwork that littered her desk. Moody looked far from impressed by her appearance.

"When Frank gets in tell him, I want a word."

"Gotcha," Lily said.

"And may I suggest you start getting more sleep?" Moody said.

"What's the point if all I'm doing is sitting at a desk?" Lily snapped. She regretted her words and her tone immediately. She had been snappish for most of the last week.

"Sorry."

"It's alright," Moody said gruffly. "I can understand that this is frustrating, but it's too dangerous for you to be out there in your condition."

"I'm not even showing yet," Lily said. "The baby's not exactly getting in the way of field work."

"Regulations Lily, I've got no choice. You know that," Moody said. "Believe me, if I could let you out I would. Merlin knows we don't have enough Aurors as it is. But I can't justify sending a pregnant woman out into danger."

Lily sighed restlessly. Not only did she feel useless sitting at her desk, but she was bored out of her mind with nothing but paper work for company.

"Where's Black?" Moody asked suddenly. "Wasn't he with you?"

"Went to get the paper," Lily said. "See what the Prophet is making of the Ministry right now."

"Never an easy or a pleasant task," Moody said dryly. "And where's Lupin? Your whole team is being tardy."

"I'm here Alastor," Remus said wearily. Lily looked sympathetic. The full moon was in a few days and Remus looked worse than she did.

"I've got half a mind to send your team home," Moody said. "Frank's fretting about his missus, you two are both exhausted, and Black is still depressed half of the time."

"Well thanks for the confidence boost Captain," Lily said sarcastically. She winced. Since her pregnancy had begun her mouth seemed to be coming to life on its own more often.

"Right from now on, if I'm rude, just chalk it up to mood swings," Lily said, banging her head against the desk. Remus went to rescue her at the same point James stuck his head into the office.

"Alastor, Kiara's team are all here, but there's still no sign of their leader."

Moody muttered a few choice words under his breath before leaving the office. James hurried in and shuffled through some of Lily's paperwork. Remus plodded morosely out of the room, muttering something about getting a coffee.

"Poor guy," Lily said, rubbing her eyes. James nodded and helped himself to one of Lily's completed reports.

"You alright?" he asked. Lily looked at him wearily.

"What do you think? I've got another head growing inside me and I'm doomed to sit at my desk for the next five months."

James did not answer. He just pulled Lily off her seat and swooped her into a kiss. Lily's protests ceased instantly.

"Feel better?" her husband asked. Lily nodded wordlessly.

"Oh sorry guys!"

Lily and James turned to see a red faced Remus leave the room. Lily laughed.

"I've missed that sound," James said, tipping her chin up so their eyes locked. "Cheer up Lily. For me."

"Okay," Lily nodded.

"Could we save PDA for outside work please?" Moody asked, plodding back into the office. Lily threw up her hands and went back to her desk irritably. James looked sheepish.

"So no Kiara?" he asked. Moody shook his head and began shifting through the mound of paperwork on Lily's desk.

"No," he said. "But in this weather I'm not surprised. She's probably been blown off course flying here."

"Or she got spotted by the air force again," Lily said, picking up her quill and going back to her report. She remembered all too clearly when Kiara had not shown up for work because she was trying to out fly several fighter jets.

"Evans where is your teams monthly report?" Moody asked, dropping the stack of papers he had been looking through back onto the desk.

"Under my nose," Lily replied, scrawling her signature on the bottom and waving it in Moody's face. He snatched it up.

"Alastor!" Phoebe, Kiara's team mate, hurried into the office. "Black has just returned with the paper. You might want to have a look."

"Great, now what?" Moody asked, stomping out behind her. Curious, Lily and James followed the two of them into the main office, where everyone was clustered around one desk.

"Move it!" Moody ordered. "Come on people, back to work! You can buy the paper on your own time. Black, what's the deal?"

"Fudge's Senior Undersecretary," Sirius said. "Dolorus Umbridge. She's persuaded the Minister to pass some decree through that means 'half breeds'," he inserted the correct air quotes, "can't hold positions of responsibility. That includes working as an Auror!"

Moody made a noise of outrage and seized the paper. Lily turned to look at Remus, who looked as though the world had just blown up in front of him. Which, Lily thought, was probably a very accurate approximation.

"She can't do this!" she said in outrage. "We don't have enough Auror's as it is! She can't just strike people off because of their heritage! It's racist!"

"Magical Labour Act 134," Moody read aloud. "By order of the Minister of Magic, any witch or wizard who falls under the category of 'part-human' (see section 53 of the Regulation and Classification of Beasts Beings and Spirits) are forbidden to hold positions of responsibility in jobs under the Ministry of Magic. The following departments will fall immediately under this act. Unspeakables, Floo Regulators, Aurors, the International Confederation of Wizards, Healers, the Accidental Magical Reversal Squad…the list goes on!"

Lily's head was ringing. How did one woman possess the power to strike off so many people? People in the Magical World were dying every day, diminishing the number of competent workers in the Ministry. And now even more people were about to suffer as they were made redundant by one woman.

At that moment, Kiara swept into the office, clutching another copy of the paper. Her face was red with fury and her blue eyes were icy. Her wings were knocking over those who didn't duck fast enough, but she didn't seem to care.

"Have you heard?!" she demanded brandishing the newspaper at the group.

"Just now," Lily said, before comprehension dawned. She looked at Kiara in horror. "Don't tell me…"

"Yep," Kiara nodded, slamming the paper down on the desk in anger. "She ran into me in the corridor as I came in, gleefully told me that I was fired, before handing me the paper and leaving!"

"She can't possibly call you a half breed!" Lily said angrily. "You've just got wings on your back!"

"She doesn't care!" Kiara said. "I told her that myself. Both my parents are human! That makes me human, just with a few extra limbs! But no, I'm still fired!"

Lily could not believe the injustice of the situation. Because of one woman, two of the best Aurors in the Ministry were losing their jobs. All because Umbridge had decided that they weren't human enough.

"Lupin, Amnell," Moody said. "I need to have a word with you two in my office."

Remus, looking completely distraught, followed Moody out of the room. Kiara trailed, still seething.

"I can't believe this," Lily muttered.

"All in favour of filling Umbridge's office with toads say aye!" Sirius called.

"No, have you ever seen Umbridge?" James asked. "She looks like a toad. I doubt they'd frighten her. She'd probably welcome them."

"Okay, all in favour of leaving rats in her office," Sirius amended.

"Aye!" everyone in the office raised their hands. Lily smiled. It was nice to see that people cared about Remus and Kiara enough to see past their faults.

"Let me in! I've got to talk to my husband!"

Lily's ears perked at the sound of Jenny's enraged voice. She was not the only one that had heard.

"Is that Jenny?" James asked.

"Yeah," Lily said. "What's she doing here…?"

She was cut off as the familiar green blur stormed into the office, paper in hand, glasses askew and bunches trembling in fury. Everyone backed away. If pissed off Kiara was scary it was _nothing_ to how Jenny looked now.

"Where's Remus?" she demanded.

"Shouldn't you be at work Jenny?" James asked.

"Where is my husband?!" Jenny repeated, ignoring the question.

"You heard then?" Lily asked. Jenny scoffed.

"Heard? I was bombarded with questions the second I got into work! When did you lot find out about this?"

"Just now," James said. "Sorry Jenny, but Remus and Kiara are with Moody. Looks like they've both got to go."

"Kiara too?!" Jenny said, sounding doubly angry now. "How the hell can she do this to people?! You know healers are part of this new decree too? Anti's been struck off because she's part Veela! This isn't fair! It's…wrong!"

She burst into furious tears. Lily went to hug her at the same time Remus and Kiara came out of Moody's office, with the man himself behind them.

"Jen?" Remus asked in bewilderment. Jenny howled before racing to hug her husband.

"What are you doing here?" Remus asked. "Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Anti's been struck off!" Jenny wailed. "And now you two too!"

Kiara engulfed the two of them into a hug with her wings. Moody inched away, looking worried that they were going to pull him into the hug too.

"Are they really going to have to leave?" James asked. Moody nodded sadly, and there were cries of anger from the rest of the office. All the Auror's were firmly against Umbridge by this point. They lost enough of their members through Death Eaters. They didn't need people like Umbridge tearing their ranks apart further.

"I flooed everyone I could think of," Moody said. "Amelia Bones, Fudge, Umbridge herself. They all said the same thing. Umbridge looked pissed when I dared challenge her."

From the middle of the hug, Jenny's head snapped up and she pushed forwards so that she could see Moody.

"Umbridge is here?!" she asked. Moody nodded.

"She's the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister," he said. "Of course she's here."

"Where's her office?" Jenny demanded.

"Why do you want to know?" Moody asked, sounding worried again.

"Moody where the hell is her office?!" Jenny snapped.

"I'm not telling," Moody said. "You're unstable Jennifer."

"Fine!" Jenny said irritably. "Kiara, where's her office?"

"Next to the Minister's," Kiara said. "Basement level two. I'm going to have a word with her myself."

"Let me at her!" Jenny shouted, charging out of the office with Kiara right behind her.

"Jenny! It's not worth it!" Remus shouted racing after the two. Moody ran as fast as he could behind him.

"What are you going to do to her?!"

"Come on!" Lily said, hurrying after him. The rest of the Aurors listening followed. They all wanted a piece of Umbridge. The office was left deserted.

The lift had already disappeared when everyone arrived. Kiara and Jenny had already gone. Remus was looking panicky. He was obviously worried about what Jenny was going to do. Moody was cursing and had begun prodding the call button, looking remarkably like a child who thought that pressing it would make the doors open faster.

"She's lost it," Moody muttered, as the rest of the Aurors approached. "I don't know what Kiara's going to do but Jenny will probably do something rash if she finds Umbridge."

"And Kiara won't?" Lily asked, watching the elevator doors and begging them silently to open quicker. "She has the temperament of a pregnant dragon!"

"Well to be fair," James said. "If Umbridge thought she could pass a decree of this magnitude through and not expect some kind of whiplash from the community then she's obviously delusional."

DING!

The doors opened.

"Finally!" Lily said, as she Remus, James and Moody scrambled into the mercifully deserted elevator. The rest of the aurors crammed in and Lily was immediately grateful that the elevator was magical. Any muggle elevator would have crashed from the weight of the people inside. Several memos flew in as the door closed and hovered with the rest of the memos above the groups head. One memo dropped on Moody's head and he ripped it open and scoffed.

"From Dolorus Umbridge to Alastor Moody," he read aloud. "Please inform Lupin and Amnell that if they have not cleared out their desks and vacated the building by midday then they will be removed by security."

"Bitch," Sirius muttered. Lily craned her head, but due to the amount of people in the lift she was unable to reach Sirius and hit him for swearing. But from the slap and the sounds of Sirius cursing it sounded like someone else had got there first. The lift seemed to be falling much slower than usual. Every second grated on the groups nerves.

"Is it just me or is the lift going slower?" James asked.

"Its not you," everyone assured him at once.

"Dear Diary," said Phoebe's voice sarcastically. "Today I stood in an elevator with twenty other people all with their hearts bent on revenge against a certain ugly toad. Just another slice of life at the Ministry of Magic."

There were a few weak chuckles.

"Well you can't say it's boring," Lily pointed out, as the doors slid open and everyone exploded into the second basement. It was fairly clear to see that they were not the only angry ones. The corridor before them was jammed with angry witches and wizards who were clearly not happy at all about the new decree. Lily could see plenty of people who were clearly part human.

Side by side, the Aurors pushed their way through the crowd of angry onlookers. Lily could hear Moody up ahead calling for order, but from the front of the mob, the screams continued. And Lily cringed as she recognised the most vocal shout of all.

"Who the hell do you think you are Umbridge?!"

"I should be asking you the same question! Making a fuss just outside the Ministers office, showing such disrespect. You ought to be ashamed…"

"Oh we should be ashamed?!" Kiara interrupted. "When you're the one who's striking people of their livelihoods just because you're scared of them!"

Lily pushed her way through the crowd. Moody had already made his way to the front and was trying to dispel the crowd. Jenny and Kiara were both squaring off against Umbridge, who appeared to have emerged from her office to get rid of everyone. Jenny was red in the face and was squeezing her fist so tightly that she looked in danger of breaking the bones in her hand. Kiara also looked mutinous, with her eyes narrowed in a glare that could shoot laser beams and her teeth bared in a snarl that looked almost feral.

"That's enough! Both of you!" Moody roared. Neither Auror nor Healer paid any attention.

"Do you know how many lives you ruined today Umbridge?" Kiara shouted, angrily. "Do you know what its like out there for all of us? Where all we have is the knowledge that we're making a difference? We all work for the Ministry because we know that we're helping people and we're making a difference in this war! You're doing more than just stripping us of our jobs. You're stripping us of our reason for living!"

Umbridge's face seemed to turn malicious at Kiara's words.

"So why don't you do the world a favour Amnell and stop living!" she said.

A deathly silence fell upon the crowd. Lily felt a chill from the sudden change of atmosphere in the corridor. She could feel the rage of the people around her, and it made her frightened. It was not angry rage that made everyone want to rant at the person responsible. It was a pure loathing hatred filled rage that would have sent most normal people running for cover. But then again, no one in their right mind would class Dolorus Umbridge as 'normal'.

"Take…that…BACK!" Kiara said in a deadly voice. No one in the corridor moved a muscle. Everyone was too busy focusing on toad who was causing them so much misery. Umbridge looked very satisfied with everyone's reaction.

"Did I touch a nerve?" she asked. "Does it sting to know the truth? That you will all never be accepted in this world? That you are all too dangerous to be around normal people."

"These people have a heart Umbridge!" Jenny stormed. "Which is more than you could ever have! Everyone here is here because they have the ability to care about something enough to fight for it until the very end! And that is what makes them human! Not how they look, or how they act or what their heritage is. But because they have a heart and the ability to love!"

Umbridge scoffed.

"What would you know about having a heart? Do you think that that _thing _you consider your husband is capable of loving you with his condition? I wouldn't trust the judgement of any woman who could even stand to be around a werewolf, much less marry one!"

Jenny reacted faster than Lily had ever seen her do. One minute Umbridge was smirking triumphantly at Jenny and Kiara, the next she was on the floor, clutching her nose. Jenny let out a primal scream of rage and began throwing her fists at every part of Umbridge she could reach. Kiara looked as though she very much wanted to join in, but obviously it crossed her mind that she would be in serious trouble if she did. She leaped forwards and pulled Jenny off Umbridge. Jenny was struggling furiously.

"How dare you! How dare you insult my husband you sadistic, heartless pathetic excuse for a human being!"

"Jenny stop!" Kiara yelled in her ear. "I know you're upset but assault on Ministry of Magic premises is a criminal offence!"

"Does it look like a give a fuck?!" Jenny demanded. Lily was shocked. She had never heard Jenny swear like that before in her life. But then again, she had never seen her friend this angry before either. It was like something had pushed her over the edge.

Jenny continued to shout.

"She can't get away with treating people like this Kiara!" she said. Lily saw James and Moody stepping in to help Kiara restrain Jenny and she quickly joined them. Umbridge was getting slowly to her feet.

"You're just as bad as the rest of those filthy half breeds!" she said venomously, clutching her bloody nose. "No wonder you married one! You're just like them! Vicious and bloodthirsty and a danger to normal people…"

"What would you know about being normal?" Jenny demanded. "Most normal people have the ability to love! I'll bet no one has ever wanted to love you Umbridge! You think that being the Ministers right hand woman gives you the power to do anything. But it doesn't give you the power to love! Take away all your power and what do you have left Umbridge? Nothing! You are nothing!"

Jenny's words it seemed pushed Umbridge to her breaking point. Lily had to jump out of the way as the Senior Undersecretary threw a curse at the enraged healer. Fortunately Kiara had seen it coming and had already shielded against it. Unfortunately this attack seemed to have been the cue that everyone else had been waiting for. Hexes and spells began flying around the corridor. Lily fought her way through the angry mobsters and into a safe corner of the corridor. However much she wanted to charge in there and lay a beating on Umbridge, she did have some sense and she was not willing to put the life of her unborn child in danger. And besides, from the cries and screams of spells being thrown around at the centre of the fight, it seemed Jenny and Kiara were doing quite well at punishing Umbridge without Lily's help.

Lily dodged a stray curse that came dangerously close to her and winced as it blew a hole in the wall. At the same time, James appeared, looking slightly dishevelled but more concerned than anything else.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Fine," Lily shrugged as if it were no big deal. "Don't think I'll be able to say the same for Umbridge though once this is over."

"Lily you should go back to the office," James said. "What if you get hit accidentally?"

"I'm more than capable of deflecting a stray curse James," Lily said rolling her eyes and pulling her husband out of the way as another spell flew harmlessly past them. "See? Besides, you'll need familiar faces to calm Jenny down."

Before James could protest, the door next to them opened and Cornelius Fudge stuck his head out of the office. He looked considerably alarmed by the sight that met his eyes.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on out here?!" he demanded.

"Good morning Minister," Lily said in a dry voice. "Your Senior Undersecretary made a lot of people very unhappy this morning in case you hadn't noticed."

As if on cue, Jenny's cry seemed to make its way out from the centre of the still jostling crowd.

"THE ONLY INHUMAN MONSTER HERE IS YOU!"

Fudge looked downright horrified.

"Well can't you do something about it?!" he demanded. Lily fixed him with a look.

"You realise almost every Auror in the Ministry is in there actually _doing _the damage?" she asked, really not caring that she was being inexcusably rude to the Minster for Magic. "Unless you want me and James…no actually make that James, I'm not legally allowed to do field work due to my pregnancy… to stop fifty Aurors and other angry part humans from harming Umbridge then you will have to find another way."

If Fudge heard the sarcastic manner in which Lily was addressing him he did not take offence. He raised his wand and an explosion like a bomb crashed through the corridor causing everyone to collapse to the floor with immediate migraines.

"Who started this?!" he demanded. The crowd remained silent, now that they realised that they were in the presence of the Minster for Magic. "Well?!"

Umbridge – who was barely recognisable from the lethal barrage of hexes that had been fired at her – sat up from the floor and raised a shaking hand at Jenny, who was sitting there with singed robes and messy hair but otherwise looking very satisfied at the state her opponent was in.

"It was her Minister! This disrespectful woman attacked me for no good reason!"

"I'LL SHOW YOU A NO GOOD BLOODY REASON!" Jenny stormed, raising her wand again. At this point however a streak of red light shot down the corridor and Jenny keeled over, stunned and finally (and mercifully) silent. Everyone turned to look at the caster, who was standing by the staircase surveying the scene over half mooned glasses.

"Dear me you are popular this morning Minister," said the slightly bemused voice of one Albus Dumbledore. "Should I come back later at a more appropriate time?"

* * *

_**A/N: **Abrupt ending, I know, but hey, I thought this chapter was long and dramatic enough. Plus I think everyone got what they wanted. Umbridge is harmed (I will mention this in the next chapter somewhere but she actually winds up in St Mungo's from the combination of curses used on her – I thought that would be a nice parting thought for you all to leave with!) and Jenny got to kick some butt. What more could you ask for?_

_Fred: Well according to the reviews everyone seems to want more fluff._

_Mei:: groan :: yeah but I've come to the conclusion that I suck at that. Hence why I've changed the story genre._

_Helen:: To Random Henchmen :: Okay we've done a chapter, can we go now please?_

_Henchmen 1: Alright I suppose. But remember. Update more regularly or we'll be back for you all._

_Mei: I'm not promising anything. I am at Uni now you realise? There's a little thing called GETTING A DEGREE that I would like to work towards. . . _

_:: Lock on the cell is opened ::_

_Bakura: YES! FREEDOM:: he and Doc high five in celebration ::_

_Helen: This calls for an ice cream party!_

_Mei: Are you shitting me? Its 3:45 am! I'm going to bed as soon as I've posted this chapter!_

_:: Muses grumble ::_

_**Important: **There will be some major jumps in time between the next chapters. The next chapter will start with the aftermath of this chapter. And then it will jump to the middle of February, a month after the events of this one. This is partially because I'm running out of ideas to fill the time with. But its mostly because I just want to get to the end of this story and have Harry appear finally!_

_**Next Chapter:** Valentines day. Since you all seem so desperate for some fluff I will try and write some. TRY being the key word. There's also another Order meeting and for those of you who were dying out there, in the next chapter SIRIUS WILL FINALLY FIND THE LETTER FROM TASH!_

_Stick with me people! My updates will still be irregular but I will get them out!_

_May Stardust fall in your dreams!_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Disclaimer: **__Me no own HP. Else I'd have my own Quidditch pitch_

_**Thanks to the following reviewers: **messyblackhair66, grannyHPfan, Kates Master, loonymarauder, Danimister, Princess Eclpise, dOrkface, IHeartSnitchBoxers, Bubb1eTea, Angelbach, HeyLookTheSnitch, But3rcupbaby, Tai Greywing, Isis the Sphinx, hoobastanklover, x-nimz-x, CasSE4evends, .Sorrowful.Bookworm., jinxrox, SweetSummerx3, InsaneIgor, Hannahham and sonispucca._

_**A/N:**_

_Tash:: waves white flag of surrender:: Okay does everyone want to know why I haven't updated in well over two months?_

_Fred: That would be nice to know_

_Tash: Okay here's the honest to gods truth. I'll sum it up in three words for everyone._

_I'm getting bored._

_Jack: You mean it took you two months to realise that you were bored? Are you dense or what?_

_Tash: Sorry guys. But I'm really getting to the stage where I just want this story to end. Let's be fair. I've been working on this for over two years now (and I'm very impressed with myself since that's probably the longest I've ever stuck any project out). I am very very proud of this story and Ra knows I've had so much fun writing it (which was the whole reason I started in the first place). But I've got to the stage now where I just want to round things off nicely and leave with a smile._

_So here's what I'm going to do. I'm revising the last few chapters and I'm going to condense them down a little bit. I'll take out a few little details that aren't needed and I'll start tying up the loose ends. The next five months of the fic are going to go by very quickly._

_Bakura: Isn't that kinda like cheating?_

_Tash: Well no not really. I'm just going to condense the plot down and squidge a few of the remaining chapters together._

_Doc: Sounds like cheating to me._

_Tash: It's not cheating!_

_Helen::shouts:: Tash is a big cheater!_

_Tash:: cough, splutter, choke…::_

_Jack: I believe what she's trying to say is, shut up._

_Tash: …anyway. I know I said this story would be a three parter, but what I'm going to do is end here, and maybe once I've taken some time away, I'll write the last story (though it won't be anything as long as these two have been!)_

_But I'm not vanishing from fanfiction forever! I have a Yu Gi Oh story in the pipeline, which will most likely be posted provided I can get it finished. I won't post until it's complete. I'm also considering jumping on the HPYGO crossover bandwagon, but not for a while yet. It looks like fun! And of course, I'll still be around to read and review!_

_Thanks for reading this hideously long AN. Now here's the much awaited chapter.

* * *

_

**Chapter 31**

"Assault and battering!" Jenny seethed. "Assault and battering! Did I mention assault and ba…"

"We know Jen," Lily assured her friend wearily. She, James and Remus were sitting in the reception of St Mungo's, waiting for Jenny to return. She had been to have her injuries (and despite her earlier reassurances, there had been injuries from a few minor curses, one which made her speak in nothing but Japanese for over four hours) taken care off. A few cuts on her arms remained, but they had been deemed too minor to be healed, and so Jenny was now plodding furiously over to her husband and her friends, poking her wand at the gashes and trying to heal them.

"Oh and of course notice how its only me who's being charged over this!" Jenny added huffily, sitting down next to Remus. "Everyone else gets off scot free but _no! _I'm charged with assault and flaming battering!"

"We get the point!" Lily snapped angrily. "You're in trouble with the Ministry, because you stood up for everyone! It sucks!"

"Too bloody right it sucks," Jenny said angrily

"So what are you guys going to do?" Lily asked. Remus shrugged.

"I really don't know," he said. Jenny stopped grumbling about the injustice of the situation and patted his arm reassuringly.

"Hey it's alright," she said soothingly. "We'll do fine on just my salary until you can find another job."

"What's going to happen if St Mungo's hears about your assault charge?" Lily asked suddenly, sounding fearful. The thought had only just occurred to her, but if Jenny was convicted then she would have to give up her job too. Healers had their criminal records inspected regularly, and with a charge like assault to her name, Jenny would either be fired or be shunted down to a lower level position.

Jenny scoffed.

"Lily do you really think my own _mother_ is going to fire me?" she asked. "Besides, the attack was provoked and there were about fifty other people there, so not all the damage is attributed to me. Even if I get convicted, St Mungo's is technically an independent organisation, and the Ministry can't do jack about it."

"Yeah but Umbridge has a lot of power," Lily said. "I'm sure it wouldn't take much for her to put some pressure on your mother. Cutting the hospitals budget would be a simple task."

"Lily listen to yourself," Jenny said. "Oh Umbridge can _threaten _to cut the hospitals budget. Heck she can threaten to close the place down. But it's not going to happen. The magical community relies on that hospital, especially now, and though Umbridge has the power to put all 'half breeds' out of work, I don't think she has quite enough power to close down the hospital."

Remus gave his wife a side long look.

"You've thought this through remarkably well," he said. "Is beating up a senior member of staff at the Ministry something you've been planning to do for a long time?"

Jenny grinned.

"Oh you always have to be prepared to fight authority," she said. "Especially now. You can't trust anyone at the Ministry."

And sadly, everyone knew she was speaking the honest truth.

OOO

Lily awoke two weeks later to discover the sunlight streaming through the curtains of the bedroom. She groaned and buried her head under the covers again. There was a deep amused chuckle.

"Am I really that bad to look at?" James asked, tugging back the covers so that he could see his wife's face.

"You?" Lily asked. "James Potter, the man I once believe I referred to as 'Human God extraordinaire' bad to look at? Please!"

James grinned and sat down next to her, giving her a good morning kiss as he did.

"Happy Valentines Day," he said.

"Same to you," Lily said. "Do we have to go to work today? I don't want to spend Valentines day reporting on death and destruction, which you _know_ is going to happen as Voldemort seems to like ruining public holidays."

"I don't want to either Lily," James said. "But we have a responsibility to protect the people so that they can enjoy Valentines day."

Lily wondered when he had started sounding mature and responsible. And then she remembered that she herself often sounded just like that.

"Don't give me the moral speech James," she said, rolling out of bed and into her slippers. "You want to stay home today just as much as I do."

James rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I James Potter wish nothing more than to spend Valentines day with my beautiful wife. I'm only human."

"Dear God, alert the media," Lily deadpanned, searching around in the drawers for clean socks. James chuckled and left Lily to pull out her clothes and change out of her pyjamas.

Everything was perfectly fine until she got to her jeans. Lily looked between herself in the mirror and herself in real life. She felt tears well up. She had no idea why she was getting so upset about this, but alas, every woman got a bit teary when they discovered something like this.

"Lily?" James asked, heading back into the room. Unbeknown to her, Lily had let out a sob. Concern was etched into her husbands face. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I can't get my jeans on!" Lily wailed.

She shouldn't have been surprised. Lily knew she was now almost four months into her pregnancy, it was no surprise that she was starting to show. But it was still depressing to any woman to have the first hint of weight gain appear, especially on Valentines Day.

"You knew this was going to happen," James said, pulling her into a comforting hug. "Why are you so shocked?"

"I'm not shocked," Lily shook her head, wiping her eyes, her mood swing disappearing as quickly as it had come. "I'm just…still getting used to it. This baby is going to change me so much…"

"You'll still be beautiful to me," James assured her. Lily gave him a look that just screamed disbelief.

"How can you think I'm still beautiful when I'm starting to get a big belly?"

"I like your big belly," James said, his hands slipping down to her stomach and tracing circles there. "And I also like what's in it."

Lily shot him a dry look. "That was a very poor attempt at cheering me up James."

"Did it work?" James asked hopefully.

"No," Lily said. She was taken by surprise as James spun her around and kissed her.

"Did that work?" James asked as he broke away. Slightly dazed, Lily shook her head.

"No because it doesn't change the fact that I'm still fat."

"Rats," James muttered, before leaning in again. "I'll have to try harder won't I…?"

A second longer and Lily and James may have decided not to go to work after all. However, a second was not what they got. The potential for a make out session vanished as soon as Sirius's croaky voice appeared through the bedroom door.

"Prongs! We're out of aspirin!"

Both Lily and James groaned at the interruption. Of course, Lily realised, Sirius just had to get drunk on a day that reminded him of just how lonely he was.

"I suppose it is too much to ask that we get Valentines day alone," Lily muttered. James nodded in agreement, at the same time Sirius hammered on the door.

"James! Sometime today please! I feel like Voldemort and Dumbledore are having a wizards duel in my head!"

"And whose fault is that?" Lily asked, fishing around in the wardrobe for another pair of jeans that may actually fit. James opened the door to reveal his very dishevelled looking friend.

"If I say mine will you please tell me what I can do about my head?" Sirius asked as his friend went to look for some form of painkiller.

"What you can do is stop drinking," Lily snapped, frustration reaching its point. She was angry at Sirius for letting himself fall deeper into depression. She was miffed that she and James could not get a peaceful moment, even on Valentines Day, and she was still miserable because of her inability to fit in her jeans. At the door, Sirius looked confused at her tone.

"What's up with you this morning?" he asked, as Lily strode past him towards the bathroom. She turned on her heel to glare at him.

"To be honest Sirius, you are what's up this morning!" she said. "Drinking yourself silly each time you feel lonely is not helping you or anyone else. I don't care if it makes you feel better, it's affecting those around you. Why don't you take a leaf out of Tash's book and just stay away from the alcohol!"

She slammed the bathroom door behind her, but the dark look on Sirius's face remained there. Sitting on the edge of the bath, Lily slammed her head into the palm of her hand.

"Idiot Lily," she muttered. "You idiot. You didn't have to lose your temper with him. Now Merlin only knows what he'll do."

Lily knew that Sirius was only doing it to numb the pain that Tash's death was still causing him. And her words were like taking a wire coat hanger and twisting it into his heart, and now that he was no longer numb, he could get worse.

Lily had thought for a brief moment a few days ago that Sirius might be getting better. He had spent two nights over at his flat, instead of with them. But as Valentines Day had approached and was advertised from every inch of the Magical and Muggle worlds, he had slipped back into depression.

Work was no better. Sirius still came in with James and Lily, but it was like half his mind was still at home. And in truth he could not have picked a worse time to start loosing focus. With Remus and Kiara's departure, the number of Aurors was dwindling dangerously. And with the last attack having been the McKinnon's on Christmas day, everyone was expecting another strike by the Death Eaters, and ultimately, the loss of more precious lives.

Lily came out of the bathroom twenty minutes later, intending to apologise to her husbands best friend. But when she entered the living room, she found only James there, munching on burned toast.

For the first time in his working life, Sirius had gone to work early.

OOO

James looked wearily around at the gathered Order members. Though only about half of them were present, it was painfully clear how fast their numbers were dropping. Lily headed to Jenny's house after work, to spend time with her friend. Both of them were now standing on the other side of the table, talking with Frank and Alice. Sirius had yet to arrive, having gone out straight after work for a walk.

Remus sat down next to his friend, smiling slightly. Peter sidled in silently next to his friends. James paid neither of them any heed. He was too lost in his own problems.

"Are you alright James?" Remus asked. James shook his head.

"I've just had a long day," he said.

"Care to talk?" Remus asked. James shook his head.

"It's nothing big," he said. "It just feels like Lily and I never get a moment alone together anymore."

"Sirius?" Remus guessed. James did not ask how he knew, he only hoped that whatever magical means Remus had for guessing the root of the problem, Sirius had not caught on either. The last thing he wanted his best friend to feel was that he was in the way.

"He went back to his flat a few days ago, but he came back all depressed as soon as someone reminded him that it was Valentines Day."

"It's been over six months," Peter said. "Shouldn't he have got over it by now?"

"Clearly," James said. "Six months isn't long enough. I wouldn't mind, but its just that he keeps coming back drunk and depressed. And it's affecting me and Lily too."

He ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Truth is Lily and I can't go on living with Sirius, especially with a baby on the way. He's got to go. But how do you kick your best mate out when he's still depressed?"

"Two's company," Remus summarised. "Three's a crowd. And four will be a complete disaster."

"I lived with a man and a woman once and we got on okay," Peter said. There was a very long silence following this statement, and then…

"…you're talking about your parents aren't you Peter?" Remus asked. Peter nodded helpfully and James and Remus rolled their eyes.

"Peter unless you slept with your mother while your father got drunk every night then you can't quite appreciate my situation," James said. Peter's shoulders slumped in a defeated manner, and Remus looked as though he were fighting down a laugh. Fortunately a distraction arrived in the form of Sirius. He slumped into the seat next to his friends without saying a word, and the others knew better than to ask him where he had been.

"Alright Padfoot?" Remus asked. The moody looking man just shrugged without saying a word. Lily, upon spotting Sirius's arrival, slipped away from Jenny and Alice and over to their side of the table. She started talking as soon as she was within earshot.

"Sirius, what I said earlier…"

"Its fine Lily," Sirius said immediately, holding up both his hands to stop her flow of apologies. "Just forget about it."

The redhead looked very unsatisfied at how Sirius had quickly dismissed her behaviour, but she did as she was told, dropping down instead next to her husband. The couple shared a quick greeting kiss.

"Aww!" came a happy coo from across the table. Jenny had taken to saying this upon sight of any public displays of affection between any of the expecting couples.

"Aww! I want to hug someone!" the healer whined, realising that all her potential victims had sat down upon hearing her words, each of them knowing that she was going to pounce. At this point Dumbledore strode in.

"If everyone is here…"

"You'll do nicely Professor!" Jenny said, hurrying to give the headmaster a hug instead.

"To what do I owe this bout of affection Jennifer?" Dumbledore asked as Jenny released him and sat down next to Remus.

"Just the simple reason that you're such a smashing person!" Jenny said simply. Her smile said it all. Jenny was in a random mood and everyone quickly accepted it.

"Well thank you for your kind words," Dumbledore smiled at her, but his expression turned serious, and everyone took this as the cue that the meeting had begun.

The sad fact of the matter, Lily observed through out the meeting, was that with fewer people there, there were fewer people to give reports on Death Eater activity. It was a sad mark of how easily the Death Eaters were picking them off. Thankfully, Lily did not have long to dwell on this dark thought.

"There is one more topic I must discuss with everyone," Dumbledore said, and Lily was shocked to see his eyes lose their twinkle. She leaned forwards intently. Whatever he had to say, it was clearly important.

"I have reason to believe that someone within the Order has been feeding information to Lord Voldemort. We have a spy among our ranks. I want everyone to be on your guard. We cannot hope to overcome the Death Eaters if we drift apart." His eyes narrowed as they cast about the room. "And though we may not know yet who this spy is, they can rest assured that the harm they bring upon us will be returned tenfold."

Everyone shivered. They had never heard the normally kind and slightly eccentric headmaster speak like that. Fortunatly Dumbledore's grave tone began to clear up as he carried on talking.

"If no one else has any other business, we will conclude for the evening. Good night everyone. Happy Valentines Day."

A few people returned the sentiment, but most were too shocked at the headmasters announcement. Dumbledore left the room, followed by Moody and then Snape. A few other people began to move around nervously, casting fearful looks around the room as they did.

"What do we think?" Jenny asked immediately.

"Huh?" Lily asked, thrown out of her musings. Jenny rolled her eyes.

"What do you think?" Jenny asked. "Who do you think it could be?"

"That's not fair Jenny," Lily said, her defensive nature coming into play immediately. "We can't go pointing fingers at people. Especially now. We need to stick together…"

"I wager ten galleons that it's Snape," Sirius said, apparently not paying the blindest bit of attention to Lily. The redhead groaned.

"What did I just say Sirius?" she asked. Sirius turned to face her.

"Oh come on Lily. Look me in the eye and tell me that you trust him," he dared. Lily merely rolled her own eyes in response.

"I'm not saying I trust him, I'm just saying that you can't go throwing accusations around..."

"Enough!" James raised a hand between his hormonal wife and his equally temperamental best friend.

"Lily is right Sirius," he admitted. "I hate Snape just as much as you do, but sadly we can't base our accusations on our animosity."

Sirius opened his mouth to protest further, but James cut him off firmly.

"If Dumbledore trusts Snape then that should be good enough for us," he said. "Dumbledore's normally right and he'd never trust Snape unless he had a good reason to believe that he was completely innocent."

"Dumbledore trusts all of us," Remus pointed out. "And yet he's just told us that someone in this room has turned traitor. Obviously his trust has been misplaced."

A horrible silence followed this proclamation. It was a scary thought that Albus Dumbledore, of all people, could possibly have been wrong about someone.

"I'm going home," Sirius said eventually. "Night everyone."

"Night…" James said faintly, as everyone watched Sirius stomp off.

"Did he…just say he was going home?" Jenny asked.

"Well that can only be good," Lily shrugged. "I mean it is Valentines day. I thought today is the last day he would want to face going home…"

"Just as long as he doesn't wind up tomorrow morning drunk in hospital," Jenny pointed out darkly as they all left the room.

All of them were so wrapped up in their own speculations that they failed to notice that Peter had left the house without so much as a goodbye.

OOO

Sirius was greeted by darkness, so oppressive that it seemed to smother all his sense, not just his sight. He fumbled a bit before finding the light switch. Everything seemed so quiet and lonely. It was like a stranger's house, and the young man felt depressed. How had he let his own house become so unfamiliar and unwelcoming?

He paused for a minute, wondering if he should go to get something to eat, but all the days activities were catching up to him and he decided it would be better for him to just crawl into bed.

The room was exactly as it had been the last time he had been there the week before. Still, as Tash had always named it, organised mess. Sirius did not even need to bother with the light. He knew where he was going, he had walked this path so many times.

He uttered a few curses as he tripped over the corner of the rug and landed painfully on one knee beside the bed. A small layer of dust imprinted itself on his hand as he used the bed side table to push himself up. A flash of white caught his attention and he stooped back down to look.

There, in amongst the boxes of junk that had been stored under the bed, sat an envelope addressed to him. Sirius frowned in confusion. He had no idea how a letter would come to be under the bed, especially one addressed to him. The handwriting jumped out at him from the darkness. It was a hand he recognised and in an instant everything pieced itself together.

It was the letter Tash had written for him before she had died, the one that had been handed out with her will along with the others she had written for everyone else. Sirius reached for it. He had forgotten all about it. He had never picked it up during the reading. Someone must have left it here for him. He had no idea how it came to be under the bed, but he had it now.

Slowly he opened the envelope. 'Did he really want to read it?' he asked himself. He had by no means forgotten about Tash, but he was afraid of what he might read. It had been over six months since she had died and he thought he was just starting to get over it. Would opening the letter make him feel better, or would it destroy the shaky state of equilibrium that he had managed to construct.

To open, or not to open?

OOO

"James what's wrong with you?" Lily asked, exasperatedly. "You've been fidgety ever since we left the meeting.

"I'm fine," James assured her calmly for the hundredth time that night. Somehow Lily did not believe him, and from the look in his eyes, he knew she wasn't buying the fib either. She just shrugged and fished around in her bag for her keys. As she grasped them however they slipped between her fingers and clattered to the ground. Lily cursed and stooped to pick them up. As she straightened up however, she paused and turned her head to look at James.

"You realise that when I get bigger I won't be able to bend over? You're going to have to pick things up for me."

"I'll wait on you hand and foot my lady," James promised solemnly, making Lily giggle slightly. She pushed the key in the lock and shoved the door open soundlessly. Behind her, James waved his wand, and Lily felt her jaw drop.

The room was suddenly illuminated by candles (thanks to a little spellwork on James's part), casting a soft glow around the room. The dining table was set for two people, complete with a bottle of wine in the centre.

"I can still be a gentleman can't I?" James asked, slyly. Lily turned and squealed in a very Jenny like manner, before hugging her husband.

"You're amazing James," she whispered against his shoulder.

"I'm afraid its only takeaway," James admitted sheepishly.

"That is not a problem," Lily assured him, a smile casting a glow over her face, that James was sure was not attributed to the candlelight. Grinning with success he kissed his wife.

"I'll get going with the order then," he said picking up the telephone from the table. "So glad you taught me how to use this thing…"

Lily laughed, heading into the bedroom intending to change out of her robes. James had made an effort for her, so now it was her turn to do the same for him. A thought struck her as she picked out a fresh shirt.

"How did you bank on getting rid of Sirius?" she asked curiously.

"I didn't," James admitted. "But whatever deity up there is running our lives, I figured they owed us at least one night undisturbed."

OOO

If one had entered the flat at one o clock that evening, they would have found Sirius Black sleeping peacefully on the bed, still fully clothed, but with a content smile on his face. Clutched in his left hand, was the letter.

"_Dear Sirius – I saved writing this letter until last. It's so much harder to write to you than the others. You can't see it but it frightens me writing these letters for the fear that they will have to be opened. I'm scared out of my mind, but it has to be done._

_I don't fear dying. But thinking about what I must be putting you through, hurts worse than any death can do to me. I don't want to be parted from you. It took us seven years of fighting at Hogwarts for me to realise that I never wanted to leave your side. And the thought of never seeing you or anyone again is the worst kind of pain in the world._

_But all that aside, you have to do something for me. First, stop wallowing in misery (and don't deny it, I know you are!) Wasting your life crying over me is stupid. You're stronger than that and you know it. How else would you have survived growing up in your family? Incidentally, when you next see your parents, give them a big fat hex from me! Something creative!_

_I could spend this letter telling you how much I love you, but I think you already know that. But do one thing for me. When you think of me (and I really hope you will) don't think of me dying however I died. I want you to think of me at Hogwarts, singing happily in the common room, or flying around the Quidditch pitch, or even better, walking in the corridors at night with you. Because I can safely say, those were the happiest times of my life._

_I'm always with you – Tash"_

And finally after six months of misery, Sirius finally accepted the loss, and fate began the slow but sure process of healing.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Okay, I'm glad that's over, because to be honest I think everyone was getting bored of our friend Sirius acting like a depressed idiot. So for now, the painful misery has ended._

_Did anyone spot the little "Men Behaving Badly" dedication I put in there?_

_**Next Chapter:**__ Jenny stands trial for assault and battering. And the story says goodbye to another much loved character. Though thankfully this one does not die! (I'll give cookies to whoever can guess who's going…anybody?)_

_May Stardust fall in your dreams!_


End file.
